What's In A Dream
by LadyUni
Summary: Legacy of an Angel - 1: In search of a greater purpose, I discover that I have what it takes to change my life. But nothing could prepare me for what my destiny had in store. I travel to Hyrule on what I thought was a self-ordained mission...
1. The Beginning

Hey there-

You'll want to read the prologue to this first if you haven't already (see my profile for the link).

Disclaimer: Ashleigh/Sailor Universe and the Kokiri known as Meri are my original characters. I don't own the Legend of Zelda, Sailor Moon, or DragonBall Z.

And so begins the Legacy of an Angel...-

* * *

_**Book 1: What's In A Dream  
**_

Chapter I

The Beginning

I can remember the beginning of all this…

The housing on a near by Air Force base was finally opened up to my family, and we moved away from our friends to live there as it was the place where my father was currently stationed. We left the serene streets of a friendly subdivision for a bustling main road under skies filled with giant cargo planes, and the booming sounds of U.S. air power. But that was the norm...that had been the atmosphere into which I had been born. Power and flight had been engrained in my blood from the start.

Not long after that particular move, a war broke out between my country and the Middle East. I was in gym class at school when news came of an attack in New York, and I can remember the horror running through my veins as my mother tried to get my little brother and me home. There were airmen and soldiers at the gates with machine guns and terrifying faces. I just wanted to go home...why couldn't they just let us go home...

If only I had understood back then. If only I had...but the only thing I knew was that I hated...I _loathed_...with every fiber in my body the state of being so helpless.

Shortly following that devastating incident...not even a month later, my dad was sent away to a remote island on a mission which would last an entire year. I remember crying because he would miss my birthday, and Christmas...and my entire sixth grade year.

Not only that...but I cried because I knew what was coming. My father was the spiritual guidance in our home. And with him gone..._they_ would take full advantage of me. And I do not speak of any mortal entity. I speak of that which is not seen in the physical realm - of the veiled, cursed souls reeking with dark intent and power which roam the universe in search of human beings to torment for the sake of opposing the Almighty God.

They are known as demons.

Why I could see them had been a mystery all my life. But once dad had left the home, there was no longer anything to hold them back.

††††

…One night in early spring the following year, I was caught up in a trap set by the enemies...a trap commonly known as a _dream_. It was nearly inevitable that I fell into the same hell each time I slept as it was the creatures' favorite way make themselves known. It had gotten to the point that I actually had to teach myself while asleep to "fly, fight, and win," or be overtaken by absolute darkness. I felt to be the true daughter of an airman even though it drained my strength, and there was hardly ever a time I actually woke up refreshed.

But there had been a certain hope growing within me even before my dad had left which launched in full during his absence. Years prior, I had begun to feel the warmth of a light surrounding my spirit. As it developed with my aging soul, it disallowed any harm to befall my weakened form during horrific nightmares, and I soon learned to trust it. It became my ally...my companion...my hope. And after a time, I had brought it physically into my life through little drawings of a beautiful young woman. She was my angel...a guardian just for me...and I loved her.

But it was on that spring night that I could have sworn the light spoke. I thought I may have been hallucinating when I heard the echo of a voice in my head. Perhaps my desire for adventure had finally driven me insane?

Thank God…I was wrong.

_**Let go of me! I said let go! Damn you, vile beast, I'll send you to hell! Universe-  
**_

"Ashleigh, it's time to get ready for school!" Mom called from the hallway.

Eyes snapped open, and in a second, I was sitting up in my bed, sheets falling off my sweating figure.

"Huh…? God a...nightmare..." I whispered hoarsely to myself, still panting.

I slowly pushed myself off the bed, and wobbled awkwardly over to the dresser. Pulling on one of the drawer handles, it easily slid open to reveal my school uniform. As I undressed, I mumbled to myself about hating having to wear the same old thing everyday. But as I pulled on the white-blouse and maroon skirt, my thoughts shifted.

"Dang it…how much more of this can I take…? This whole…nightmare thing has been going on ever since I can remember. And they become more intense as I get older. And now there's this voice… Maybe…maybe I should tell Taryn and Claire about… no…they'd think I'm crazy. Why would anyone ever believe me if I told them I think there's something living inside me?" I asked myself.

An upset tear rolled down my cheek as I silently asked God to give me the strength to figure out what was happening to me.

††††

Two months later…  
-School will be out for summer vacation in one month-

††††

"Hey, Ashleigh! You're missing the '_Take Flight, Videl_' episode again!" called my ten year old brother, Timothy, whom we called by his middle name, Grayson.

"I'm coming, Einstein, hold on!" I yelled back in a mocking tone. The kid took any chance he could get to "one-up" me, and I hated it.

Closing the comic book I'd been engrossed in, I darted out of my room and down the stairs. Reaching the living room, I hurdled over the arm of the couch, landing on the soft cushion with a plop. Grinning, I snatched the popcorn bowl from my little brother, and flicked a piece into the air. Then catching it in my mouth, I shot a cocky smirk at him.

Grayson became irritated. "Are you gonna show off, or watch this thing?!" he asked pointing to the T.V.

"Both," I answered.

As we finally enjoyed the long-awaited Dragon Ball Z episode, I paid close attention to the parts where Gohan was teaching his stubborn classmate, Videl, how to bring her inner energy out, and when he was demonstrating how to fly with it.

At one point, I stopped eating and put the bowl aside for a moment as the fictional lesson progressed. I was strangely captivated by the method…even though I knew full-well it was a fantasy-based storyline. The last bit of popcorn in my mouth was swallowed with a sound gulp as my mind focused intently on the screen.

_**I wonder… **_I thought, leaning back into the couch.

I glanced over at my younger sibling subconsciously as if he'd be sending me a weird look for thoughts he wasn't even aware I was having. It was ridiculous. But I couldn't shake the building 'what-ifs' inside of me.

††††

"What are you doing, Ashleigh?" Mom asked from the base of the stairs later that evening.

"Reading…!" I replied from my room.

"Okay. I've got to go back to the school for a couple hours and work, so get your homework done," she told me and left.

Rolling over onto my back, I stared at the ceiling as the front door was heard closing shut again, indicating my mother's departure. _**Well…I've already finished my homework, now what should I do? **_I thought. I find it incredible to this day how much time middle schoolers have on their hands.

A devious smirk slowly crossed my face. I abruptly sat up on my bed cross-legged, and put my hands slightly out in front of me with both of my palms turned so that they were facing each other. Before diving into my fully intentional stupidity, I looked up and stared at the opposite wall.

"I can try...right? I mean seriously, what could it hurt…?" I said to myself. "I'm sure plenty of kids like me have tried it..."

I relaxed my body and began concentrating on something that was supposedly nothing. I tried listening to my "inner-self", just as Gohan had instructed in his fantastical little flying leture. Although, it was hard to figure out exactly what that was at first. I tuned out everything else, and ignored all distractions. After a while, I was literally listening for something inside of me. Who or whatever was in there…I wanted to hear it.

About a minute passed. Eyes shut, mind open, my patience began to wane. I felt my fingers wiggle a little in anticipation, and realized I was already making mistakes. Peeking down at my palms, I felt my left eyelid twitch as I became annoyed. How long was I supposed to wait? What exactly was it supposed to feel like? With a sound grunt, I flung backwards onto the bed again, completely sprawled out over the comforter.

"Stupid. Just stupid," I growled under my breath. With brow furrowed, I stared up at the ceiling a second time, and then over to one of my three twilit windows. As the warm glow of dusk began to fade, so did my resolve. "It's just stupid," I repeated.

It was quite. Everything was still, and if the sun hadn't been setting, it would've seemed as though time had stopped. My eyes began to drift shut at the coming of night as my body curiously grew heavy. Peace. Serenity. I knew those treasures so well back then.

A light sleep had crept in before I realized, and a trace of starlight entered the room.

_. . . . . ._

A deep breath.

_. . . . . . . . ._

_**I hear you...**_

A slurred voice - there it was again. It echoed in my mind…I couldn't make out a single word it was saying. For all I knew, it was purely my imagination.

My eyes opened every so slowly. I was still in a haze, but it was as though something was driving me to move in that moment. I didn't even realize my hands were cupped in front of me again until...a tiny, but bright golden radiance suddenly flashed in between my my palms for a split second. At first, I was convinced that I was seeing things. It had happened so incredibly fast that I had no time to grasp it.

_**Great…and now I'm hallucinating…**_

Significantly more awake, I began listening intently once again. And when the mysterious glow flashed a second time, I jolted upright, losing all concentration.

"N-No frickin' way! This _has_ to be another dream…!" But pinching myself proved that theory to be incorrect.

Anxiety set in. On a third attempt, the same glow flickered into place and remained steady until I could handle focusing no longer.

††††

A warm Texan night embraced my skinny figure which was somehow still riddled with goosebumps as I walked barefoot down a neighborhood sidewalk. "Man, that was…absolutely…insane!" I exclaimed to myself. No matter how fast I walked, I couldn't shake all the pent up apprehension. "I can't believe this. Those nightmares must have seriously screwed me up! There must be something more to this…" I stopped.

I looked down at my chest and placed a hand over my heart.

_**Who are you…**_ I wondered. _**I know I heard someone…but I'm pretty sure that's not what Gohan had in mind when he said 'inner self'...  
**_

I looked up and spotted a modest cluster of oaks in a field in between some houses. Running up to it, I stopped in the center of the group of trees, and looked up to them. I figured I might as well continue with my insanity if I was to discover any sort of hidden truth. In addition, it was way too exciting to ignore. So, there I stood still, and concentrated again. I held my breath for a few seconds at a time to stop my mind from racing. Then, deep breaths ensued. Once my mental state was somewhat refreshed, I lured out the new-found energy…just like before, and this time…slowly began to let it overwhelm and surround me. Raising my face to the stars, I pushed my body upward.

Nothing happened.

I tried it again…but still nothing.

Frustration quickly overtook me, and soon I knew I wasn't concentrating well enough. I did everything I could to relax myself again. _**Gotta focus…I really believe…I can do this…**_ After a few moments of regained concentration, I felt a change. It was so subtle that I nearly missed it. But looking down, I found myself hovering…just ever so slightly above the earth. My heart suddenly flooded with excitement. The impossible had suddenly come to pass as I let instinct overcome effort. I levitated a little higher…and then just a little higher that that. In a matter of time, I was just above the first branches. In a nervous fit, I clutched a handful of leaves for dear life with both hands.

"…Wow…I…don't… Oh, my God…" I stuttered, "In my dreams...when this happens...I escape worlds by flying faster than the light can...I just..."

After floating in silence for a good minute or two, I suddenly squealed in sheer panic, and consequentially lost concentration all over again.

Then, screaming like a scared cat, I fell all the way to the ground, and landed on the hard dirt with an agonizing thud. Wincing in pain, I slowly stumbled to my feet and attempted to limp home.

"Oh…ow…ow…Moooom…!"

* * *

And thus concludes the first chapter.  
I promise you, these things will get a lot longer-


	2. Train to Control

Chapter II

Train to Control

Another dream…just like the last. Darkness, despair, and then redeeming light at the final moment...and a voice. Those days it was getting clearer. '_Awaken_', it seemed to say. Awaken? As in from that cursed slumber? Oh, sometimes I wished I could. But the foul beings of the spiritual realm held me down, and trapped me in my own nightmares until some outside force brought me back. Sometimes, not even an alarm clock was enough.

I had considered taking the issue to my mother. But with my father away overseas, she was already stressed out enough. Plus, when I had mentioned my curse in years before, she hadn't been able to do much about it. It was always my dad who'd prayed over me so I could sleep peacefully at night. And then with the newly added complexities, I wasn't sure if any human alive could help me at that point.

"I've _gotta_ find out what the heck is happening...!" I pounded a fist against the wall next to my bed.

"Shut up, stupid!" I heard my brother call from his room.

I slowly turned and glared at my closed door, mumbling incoherent curses at the painted wood. As I allowed the frustration to inwardly peak, a swift spark pricked at the tip of my right index finger. I looked down at it, cradling it with my left hand.

"Ow…what...?" I mumbled.

_**More of that energy…? **_

It didn't matter. All I needed right then was a good night's sleep. With a frustrated 'hmph', I buried myself in the covers, and attempted to finally grasp rest.

††††

"Well, I suppose I could look on the bright side…I just need to get ten times stronger and learn to fly faster than light, and everything will be okay!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

I then mentally slapped myself. "I've lost it." The only reason those thoughts ran through my head was my will to make sense of the spurring aspirations formed subconsciously in my dreams. They taunted me...and willed me to pursue their meanings, although I had no guidance. The only way I could think to deal with them at that point was to connect them with my recently discovered abilities...or rather, inabilities.

I finally emerged from my room for the first time that day, and descended the stairs. Glancing at the clock on the kitchen microwave, I let out a sharp moan.

"Six p.m. already…and I haven't eaten a thing all day." What a horrible habit. I grabbed a handful of M&Ms from a bowl on the counter, and then sauntered off to find my mother while hungrily wolfing them down.

In the living room, I found said parental unit watching the weather channel…typical.

"Hey, uh…Mom, I'm going to go walking over at the pond by the golf course," I declared. Not so typical.

"Okay, just be home before dark, the weather's going to…wait a minute, did you say walk?! That's miles away…and since when do you go '_walking_'?!" she asked.

"Since...just now. Don't worry about it. Just felt like getting in some exercise," I told her.

She gave me one last weird look before shaking her head, and turning back to the television.

††††

Once outside, I leaned up against the side of the house for support.

"Here goes nothin'… Ten bucks says I kill myself on the first try," I sighed. I slowly…carefully elevated myself into the air, using the side of the house as a sort of guide to get up there.

_**Oh, freak! High…! Gotta concentrate…focus, Ash…**_ I told myself.

My ascension was wobbly, to say the least. But somehow I managed to get half-way up the side of the house without hurting myself. With suppressed apprehension, I moved off the side of the house ever so cautiously, testing my ability to float on my own. A mere second or two, and I was back against the solid support, grasping for the old roof tiles.

"Hnng!" Unshed tears lined my eyes as I fought to suppress the sudden fear of heights. Never had I been afraid of such a thing...but apparently I was in for a whole new ball game.

I tried a second time with my eyes closed, simply focusing on staying afloat. It worked…I was still in the air, unstable though I was. My eyes trained on the clouds so I wouldn't look down. Then slowly, I moved forward, inch by inch.

_**I can do this…**_

Then…little by little, I inched my way to the pond, getting even more comfortable with the feeling as I went. If one had seen me, it would have been a confusing, yet amusing sight to behold, but I would not let that happen. I would remain away from people at all possible costs. Thank God for Saturdays and lazy airmen!

††††

When I finally landed on the pavement beside the water, I immediately fell to my knees and breathed in deeply. Then, sighing in great relief and looked around to see if any one had noticed the unnatural flight.

"That's good, no one's even here. So, now maybe…I can put this so called 'energy' of mine to the test."

Getting back on my feet, I slowly shifted my weight into an offensive stance…as if I was about to lunge at someone. But instead of lurching forward, I cautiously attempted a simple ki maneuver that I'd seen on television so many times before. I placed my hands at my side so that my wrists were locked together, and concentrated on that "inner being" from before.

When the light appeared, I pushed all the strength I could muster into that one spot in between my small hands, and added in a familiar word for good measure. "Kame…hame…Ha!" I shouted and released the pent up energy out in front of me.

I knew full well that I couldn't form a genuine Kamehameha Wave at all, but shouting that word was good fun nonetheless. The "attack" worked, but since I didn't know how to use that materialized energy very well, only a pea sized light orb came out of my hands. I aimed it towards the water, and it plunged into the pond, creating a modest little disturbance. It sprayed the surrounding area with the pond water, and, in turn, plastered a wide grin across my face.

I laughed at my little 'pea ball'. "Yeah, that was great…! I can just tell how far I'm gonna get with puny little things like that!" I chuckled.

When the little energy orb had plunged into the water, however, it reminded me of another technique I'd always wanted to try.

"Oh yeah! Neptune's attack…I wonder…if I can…"

Sailor Neptune had always been my favorite of all the senshi in the Sailor Moon series, and I highly admired her turquoise, planetary technique. I silently got into her usual attack position as best I could. Then, bringing out my energy upward that time, I attempted to perform her move. But…all I was able to draft was a slightly larger, white sphere.

At first, I was disappointed. I didn't understand just what made the sailor senshi so special that they were able to create fancy attacks while I was limited to simplicity. Even when they were new to their powers, the advanced offenses came naturally to them. However, I didn't let that bother me for long. I convinced myself to be grateful for what I'd been blessed with, and learn to work with it.

Tossing the orb of light into the pond once more, it burst on impact with the water's surface, creating a larger wave of feedback, and even slightly scorching the footbridge near by in the process. Water splashed up over me a second time.

Covering my mouth tightly with both hands, I did a ridiculous little wiggle dance out of sheer excitement. I could not for the life of me believe all that was actually happening.

All of a sudden, I heard running foot steps heading in my direction, and quickly silenced myself.

"I think it came from over here!" one voice shouted.

"Sounded like a blast...!" another acknowledged.

_**Dang it! Security! SO not good! **_I thought.

If there was one thing more frightening than police, it was the United States military security forces. A little twelve year girl's worst nightmare…well…a normal twelve year old girl anyways. Not so much the ones with nightly demonic influence.

"Not cool, holy crap…uh...oh man...uhm." My heart pounded as I grew frightened at the situation. The anxiety caused me to pull put my stupid card once again. "God, please let this work…! I can't fly out of here in time!" I whispered to myself, and started running in the opposite direction of the men.

I put two fingers up to my forehead for better concentration. Images of the surrounding area appeared in my mind as I contemplated my options. Then, when I had made up my mind, I tried to use some of my energy in attempt of the 'instant transmition' technique.

But nothing happened.

Something was wrong. I'd never tried anything like that before.

_**Daaang iiiit! Come on! Work! **_Still nothing. _**Ok…guess I need to come to grips with the fact that I can't do everything, jeez.! **_I had to think fast. And, that, I actually did quite well when I tried.

"There's no one here…" one serviceman stated.

"Search the area!" the other ordered.

The two security guards thoroughly investigated all over for any sign of a suspect, but I'd hidden myself well, and they lightened up after about ten minutes of looking.

"All I could find was that the bridge was partially jacked up and smoldering. There's no trace of anything else. Could've just been a juvenile delinquent, sir."

"That's a good enough reason to notify the commander, boy, you can never be too careful these days. Looks like the threat condition's back up to Delta…I just hope we can catch this guy…"

I was watching from a small tree just on the other side of the pond, and gasped at the word 'Delta'. "Oh…jeez…good Lord…living int he military is such a 'blast'. First they send my dad away on a remote trip that is going to last for one whole year, and then they're going to raise the threat condition all the way up to Delta just because the stupid bridge is a little dirty! Just getting home from school is gonna be hell now!" I whispered rather loudly.

The two men finally began to leave the area and I looked up at the sky. "Jeez! It's gonna rain soon. Holy Cathedral! Where'd the sun go?! Gotta get home!" I was definitely starting to get irritated.

It was then I noticed the guards had stopped walking away.

"Did you hear that…?"

"No, sir…what was it?"

"…Never mind…I think I'm getting paranoid these days… And stop calling me 'sir'...I told you, I work for a living."

Finally, they completely gave up, and walked away again. I unclasped my hands over my mouth and sighed in relief.

"Too close…" I mumbled. "Now I really need to get back…"

Using the tree as support that time, I slowly wriggled my way up into the sky. The clouds were quite low, and heavy with moisture, so I used the very surface of them to hide myself. Then, slowly, I started my journey home.

_**I can't wait until I'm able to fly faster than this…! **_I thought. _**In the mean time…I gotta worry about falling outta the sky!**_

††††

"Mom, I'm back!" I called.

"Ashleigh, come here quick! Look at what they're saying on the event channel for our Air Force base! They said someone put a bomb in the pond…or something...and it blew up part of the bridge. And now they're putting us back on force protection Delta!" she exclaimed rather nervously.

"Since when do have we had a channel like that…I mean…oh that's terrible! But don't worry I'm sure we'll be fine," I replied, with little to no concern in my voice at all.

"Did you hear or see anything while you were out there?" she asked.

"Uhh…no, actually I didn't go that far," I lied, and hurried up stairs.

* * *

Ah – the dreams of a child. :) And yes, such a TV channel really existed...it was...quite odd, but I suppose it was necessary due to all the crap that occurred on that base. xD


	3. Fitting In

Chapter III

Fitting In

I stepped outside onto the back porch and breathed in the fresh, cool air of yet another Saturday morning. Weekends rocked…and I was about to make that particular one even better.

_**I'm so not even close…AAARG…But this is really cool…! **_I mentally exclaimed.

I was excited because of the progress I'd been making in my secret flying practices. I had looked up the speed of light on the internet earlier and found out that light traveled over two hundred million miles per second. I'd been completely blown away. How on earth was I going to be able to accomplish something as completely crazy as that?

"Dang it…" I cursed again.

Even though I'd finally reached a modest highway speed in roughly two weeks, I was no where near my goal. I stepped off the porch and into the dew-covered grass behind my house. Then, grabbing hold of a low tree branch, I swung off the ground and dangled back and forth with a heavy sigh.

"It's just…it's just plain impossible for a mortal like me."

I thought a moment. I recalled instances when I saw Goku disappearing and reappearing during a battle. How did he do that? He had to be going super fast…faster than the naked eye could see anyways. "If only I could go that fast… It's just a stupid T.V. show, though…" I mumbled harshly to myself.

Then it struck me…that I wasn't exactly normal those days myself. I planted my feet back on the ground, determined to keep trying. Maybe I wasn't able to exceed the speed of light…but I could certainly do my best.

"But for now, let's see if I can work on the physical strength," I declared, and headed for a familiar forest behind my old neighborhood.

††††

I floated there above the trees, trying to figure out how to accomplish the task of becoming stronger. I needed to practice fighting, since, after all, what good was a preternatural girl who couldn't pack a punch? How everything would work out exactly, I wasn't quite sure. But by then I was quite sure it all had something to do with my abnormal sense of spiritual warfare, and wasn't just God granting me a new fancy way to fry eggs.

I curled a fist and flung it into the air in front of me. An aerial kick went next, then another set of punches to a fake enemy.

_**Oy…like this is gonna get me anywhere!?**_ I sighed.

I switched to firing random energy orbs. That time, I was extra careful not to cause any noticeable damage. And just to make things a bit more interesting for myself, I did a little brainstorming to come up with my own attack names. Creativity and personalization was an absolute thrill to me as a young artist.

"Let's see…Crater Bomb…no, no, too cheesy. Um…Light Zap…heh…nah. Oh! I know…Ball of Death! Wow…that sounded a lot funnier in my mind." My eyes shifted in the direction of the neighborhood to ensure there were no judgmental listeners around. "Well...I'll just call it an energy blast for now…I guess."

After my failure of a naming session, I quickly formed an obscure sphere in my palm that seemed a bit different from my previous ones. It was more like an ellipse. It intrigued me, and I decided to work with it a bit. By using energy from my other palm to compress the mass of light, I was actually able to squish it. Then, by adjusting the amount of energy flowing into the ellipse with the original hand, I was able to hold it in a thin, disk-like position. It fascinated me.

"I wonder how powerful this thing is."

I tossed it half-heartedly at a tree below out of pure curiosity. It hurled over a small branch with the circumference of a cardboard paper towel core, and the next thing I knew the branch was falling to the forest floor with a loud crackling as it detached from the trunk, and then another loud rustling sound when it hit the ground. I hovered in one place, completely still, amazed, and almost frightened by the impact of the spinning little attack.

"Ehe…heh…well, so much for no noticeable damage. Dang it. Let's try that again."

With just the right amount of energy flow, I was able to create the CD-sized disk again. That time, I launched it in a semi circle around my body, shaving the trees of their top most twigs and leaves. I grinned to myself.

_**How cool is that…**_

Creating yet another disk, I simply held it in my hand, and stared at it for a good while. Then, after a moment I proclaimed, "I shall call you…my Pulsar Blade!"

††††

I pushed back my chair and excused myself from the table that evening after dinner.

"That was good, Mom. I'm a little tired though…uh…so I'm going to go to bed now," I stated, and headed for the stairs.

My mother and brother watched me leave, both with looks of bewilderment plastered on their faces.

††††

Hopping up onto my high bed, I grabbed my comic book again, focused on continuing the passive story.

But I couldn't help but wonder, "O…k…why did they look at me like that?"

Suddenly, it dawned on me that I had been eating twice as much than I usually ate, sleeping a lot more than usual, and going outside more often. And since _when_ had I ever complimented my mother's cooking?

"Oh man! I really need to watch it. But if I do, then I won't get the proper nourishment I need to go along with the training." I sighed in frustration. "I'll just say I'm going through one heck of a growth spurt…and a…mood swing. A big...fat mood swing." And I was…in a way.

††††

Sunday passed by rather quickly, and then Monday came crawling around the corner. School was almost out for the day when Mrs. Mahan, our English teacher, let the students have free time for the rest of the period as a reward for completing our research report. However, instead of conversing with my classmates, I quietly sat at my desk, drawing as usual. An angel with long brown hair and eyes like golden suns was the subject as per the usual.

Aubrey, a spunky little blonde girl, was going around the room trying to get everyone to arm wrestle her in her own little made-up tournament.

_**I can't believe she's almost a seventh grader and she still does that! It's getting kinda old. **_I thought.

"Ashleigh! Earth to Ashleigh!" a voice called from right beside me.

I suddenly dropped my perfectly sharpened pencil and clung to my ear. "Ow…! There goes my eardrum. …Hi, Aubrey…" I mumbled. I stared almost mournfully at my fallen pencil, then with a broken tip, as it rolled off the desk.

"Hey, the whole class wants to see you and me arm-wrestle. Is that okay?" asked the ever-hyper blondie.

"Well, I don't think that would be such a great idea." I replied, raising an eyebrow. _**They're picking on me now…wonderful.**_

"Oh, come on. If you beat me then you will be able to fight the current champ, Taylor Barr," she begged.

_**Like that'll happen! **_I thought. But I knew they wouldn't stop pestering me unless I gave it a shot. "Okay," I replied.

"Alright!" she exclaimed.

We got into position. Someone blew a whistle and we started. At first I couldn't tell what was going on, or how it was happening…but I didn't feel as stressed as I thought I would at the pressure she was putting on my arm. For some reason she looked like she was struggling, but my arm hadn't moved too far from the starting position at all.

_**What the…**_

Then I thought that maybe she was toying with me. "No need to insult me, just push my arm down…I don't like it when people go easy on me," I mumbled.

The girl looked over at me. Her expression was one of disbelief. "What are you talking about?!"

Aubrey lifted her elbow off of the desk against the official rules, but she still wasn't pushing my arm back.

That's when I figured I'd put a bit more effort into my push to attempt getting it all over with. I finally managed to push her arm all the way to the other side, and ended the match in around twenty seconds according to Taylor's stopwatch. By that point, I was really upset, and my face was flushed due to the embarrassment of having her let me win. Was it sympathy? Who knew…

To make things worse, everyone around the desk appeared to be stunned, even Taryn. Though she was my best friend in the whole world, she had always seen me to be weaker than she...which…I _had_ been before my little discovery, for I was a scrawny little girl for my age.

"Okay, well then…" Aubrey started as she stood, brushing the wrinkles from her shirt, "I guess you get to fight Taylor."

_**Why on earth does she sound out of breath…**_

"No…! I mean, thanks for the offer and all, I really appreciate it. But I seriously have some homework to finish!" Taylor said nervously and turned to go to his desk. I heard him mutter something about freakishly strong girls and how it should be illegal, but didn't think anything of it.

I picked up my pencil and stood to go find the sharpener.

That's when I realized… _**Wait a minute…just how strong **__am__** I now, anyway…**_


	4. More Trouble

Chapter IV

More Trouble

Another day of school came, and the girls in my class were getting changed into our P.E. uniforms that morning. Usually, I'd race my friends to see who could get changed and make it out to the gym first. I loved being small and able to move so fast. But that day was different. No one felt like racing. We were all listening to Taryn as she was telling Claire and some other girls about how I beat Aubrey the day before in an arm wrestle - something I was still confused about myself...

_**This is really something… **_I pondered.

††††

As we were walking down to the tennis courts, Claire and I were playing our little Sailor Moon/ Dragon Ball Z role playing game that we engaged in nearly everyday during physical education. In it, we pretended to attack each other, and fight like real sailor senshi and saiyans. We never grew tired of it. It was a special bond that we only shared with each other.

Taryn walked by us and shook her head. "You guys are hopeless…aren't you ever gonna give that up?" she asked.

We shook our heads happily, and continued horsing around as Taryn ran ahead. Such a sports person she was…always eager to play tennis, basketball, and soccer, but never our game.

Claire pretended to do a huge Spirit Bomb on me, trying to make it look like I couldn't dodge it at all. But I acted to dodge anyways, and she became annoyed. I giggled at her little tantrum about how 'I couldn't do that.'

"Too slow, silly…! Now…Sparkling Wide Pressure!" I yelled, and flung my hands towards her, imitating Sailor Jupiter's attack.

But something went terribly wrong.

Reason escaped me as the slightest bit of energy was laced into the gesture. All the other times I had played the game with Claire, I'd always exerted normal energy solely caused by adrenaline. I didn't realize what kind of effect it would have after obtaining the new abilities. An orb of light careened from my palms. My eyes widened in shock, and I heard her scream.

"Oh, God! Claire!" I shouted.

I jumped into the air, soaring past the obscure attack as fast as I could, and thrust my body onto my friend, knocking us both to the ground out of the way. We landed with hardly a scratch, but only to find that the attack was still on a collision course with us. My immediate instinct was to fire a quick counter blast…and luckily, the offense exploded in the air. No harm was done…only a car alarm had been set off by the disturbance. With a shaken sigh, I pushed myself back up and helped Claire up, too. But I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact at all.

_**Why...why...why...why…**_ was all I could think.

"Ashleigh…what the _hell_ did you just do?!" she asked, abruptly grasping my shoulders.

Her words caught me by surprise. It was forbidden to curse like that at a private Christian school, and I wasn't used to hearing such things. I was suddenly afraid. What if word got out that I had freaky powers? The world would go absolutely insane! My eyes started to water, and I looked up to her pleadingly. "Oh, Claire, please don't tell, please!" I started, getting down on my knees. "It happened a couple weeks ago…I don't know where it came from, honest! Please, don't tell!" I begged.

It took her a while to let everything sink in. I guess she didn't think any of it was possible. I didn't blame her if she thought she was dreaming…but the silence was getting a bit awkward. Then, finally, I was slightly relieved when she managed a smile. "Don't worry…I promise I won't tell a soul, Sailor Universe." she said, and winked. She helped me back up to my feet, but all I could do was stare at her in disbelief.

"Sailor…what?" I asked.

"Hey, don't you remember? Sailor Universe is that sailor scout you keep drawing. Yeah? You're like her."

"I…well…I doubt I'm a soldier, Claire…" I said with an almost disgusted look on my face. _**I'm far from qualified…**_

"Well…after what I saw today…it looks like anything's possible." She smiled once more before she turned to join the others in P.E.

I stood there staring in the direction she had left for the longest time. Why was it that she'd come to such a conclusion so quickly? Sailor Universe was the code name for my angel...she was not me. No...not in the least. But I would worry about that later. Right then I was still reeling over the fact someone actually knew my secret. And why had she accepted it so readily?

Perhaps that was the way of young children...always so eager to believe in the impossible.

††††

The order of operations…easy…you do what ever is in parenthesis first. You do addition before subtraction. And multiplication comes before division. I stretched after filling in the last answer on my math exam, followed by a little yawn. I hadn't gotten much sleep in the last few days. Training myself to master the strange new powers wasn't easy in the slightest. After rubbing my temples for a moment to gather my wits, I snatched up the paper with my answer sheet and walked up to the teacher's desk. After stapling the two together, I asked, "Mrs. Merkin, where do we put the test when we're done?"

My math teacher removed her glasses and stared up at me with a look of utter disbelief. "Ashleigh…it's only been a few minutes since you started. How could you possibly be finished, young lady?" she asked.

It was true that I had a history of being the last one to finish math tests quite often. The subject was never my strong suit, and I usually struggled with it. Glancing up at the clock I winced at the time which revealed my error.

_**Shiznit! What happened? I don't even know how to answer that! **_

Apparently, controlled life energy also sharpened the mind? "Umm…well…let's see, I guess it was just really easy. I studied extra hard this time just for you, Mrs. Merkin." I replied with a fake smile.

I earned a glare in return, borderline accusing me of cheating. "Yeah, well I'm sure it wasn't for me. But thank you for studying. Just put it right here...I look forward to seeing how you did," she told me, and pointed to a spot on her desk.

††††

"Sooo, Miss _Uni_…" came a taunting voice from over my shoulder, "I heard you finished your math test in…what was it…seven minutes?" Claire teased when I met her after school.

"Yeah, so…" I mumbled.

"This is definitely entertaining!" she giggled.

I shot a glare at her. "Don't do this to me, Claire! I'm trying so hard not to screw things up like that. But I don't even know what to be watching out for. Now I know how Gohan felt when he was trying to fit in at high school." Stopping a moment, I suddenly realized that I had subconsciously blamed a fictional character for all my recent troubles. And that further upset me. "It's not easy," I quietly mused as I headed for my mother's elementary school classroom, "It really isn't… I've gotta go; I'll see you later."

She stared after me with a playful smirk on her face. "Whatever you say… Hey, so you'll teach me someday, right?"

††††

_**Gah…!**_ _**Home at last!**_ I mentally rejoiced.

I put down my backpack near the door and dashed upstairs. When I reached my room, I shut the door and locked it so no one would get suspicious of my behavior. For I had decided that that day was the day that I was going to pack my things, and prepare to start a destiny of my own. It was getting increasingly harder to function in the world as I was…and I had to find someplace…someone…that would accept me for what I'd become. Perhaps I could even find someone who could help.

I moved over to my closet and swung the door open. Looking up at its contents, I spotted a little fabric bag on a shelf, about the size of a paper grocery bag. I reached up to grab it, but then something stopped me. I sighed painfully, and turned away.

"Should I really go through with this? After all…I don't even know where I'm…going…" My heart started to ache as the reality of being an unexperienced, naive twelve year-old set in.

_**I just know I have to…something's urging me to.**_

I wasn't used to following my heart like that at all. It all felt so very strange. But what choice did I have? Truly...

Without another thought I reached back up to the bag, and yanked it down off the shelf. I set it on the bed, and went to go look through my drawers. Some of my favorite shirts were plucked and stuffed neatly into the sack. I only had one pair of black jeans, and didn't really think of adding shorts. My thoughts were too tangled over cold nights and lack of shelter.

Then, I started to pack some other necessities, like hygiene supplies and a flashlight. I got my sense of always being prepared for anything from my dad, and smiled half-heartedly at my thoroughness.

Finally, as I finished up, I looked around the room to see if there was anything else I might want to take with me on my journey to…wherever I was going.

Jinggles…my big, white teddy bear. I immediately blushed when I thought of taking him with me. He was so huge anyways…he probably wouldn't even fit in the bag. But I was only a sixth grader…how would I know when I was going to get lonely out in the world? But still…I couldn't bring him…as much as I loved my childhood companion, he was something I had to leave behind.

Then, my eyes shifted over to my nightstand. And in that fateful second…my heart jerked on a wild beat of anxiety.

There, sitting neatly on the white table cloth, placed brilliantly in a silver picture frame, was my most treasured picture of Link. Yes, that so-called legendary Hero of Time…from the popular video game franchise, Legend of Zelda, was staring right back at me with bright, blue eyes. He had occupied my thoughts over the passed few years as a would-be romantic interest if he actually existed. But I'd never seen him in such a light as I did right then.

"Woah..." I breathed. Whether it was from the horror of my insanity, or shock of sudden epiphany, I wasn't sure. But I couldn't take my eyes off the image; for the idea I had in that moment sent shivers careening up my spin.

_**Hyrule…**_ my mind echoed. "That's where I'll go…"

Well, there I had it…the biggest 'coo-coo' moment of my life. But I was so serious about it that I couldn't even mentally thrash myself for once. And what was I thinking? One could say I was completely crazy. Another might say I was dreaming. Some might say it was both. Or you could say…that I was pursuing a passion. And what human being in their right mind would refuse such an opportunity if it was presented to them?

Somehow...some way...I knew that's where I had to be heading. For as soon as I laid eyes on the picture, I felt the spirit inside of me spring to life…if only for a short second. I was quite unsure of how I was going to get to the fantastical kingdom known as Hyrule. But for the longest time, I had harbored those feelings of slight infatuation over the young hero that I would not soon abandon. And that was motivation enough to give my crazy idea a try.

_**If it's meant to be…it'll happen.**_ I assured myself.

Then, with that boost of confidence, after packing some last little gadgets into my bag, I stood it upright and tightened up the drawstring. After swinging it over my shoulder, I exited my room, and went down the stairs to head outside.

But I was stopped by a voice. "Ashleigh, why do you go outside so much?" my little brother asked.

I slowly turned to face him. He was looking at me like I was crazy, but at the same time, I could see a genuine curiosity behind those big, brown eyes of his. And I figured that even if I told him the truth, he still wouldn't believe me...so I did. "I train myself so that I can control my super powers," I said, followed by a big, toothy smile.

The strangest look crossed his face. "Dang! You are so stupid! I'm gonna tell mom that you got hit in the head a little too hard when you ran into that pole at the Commissary!" he said.

My brow furrowed as I recalled the incident. I'd been reading a magazine while following my mom around the store…then the next thing I knew…BAM! I'd run smack into a pole, giving myself a headache for the rest of the day.

The memory annoyed the heck out of me. "Zip the lip, twip. You have no idea," I growled, and marched out the door. I was about to be on my way for good, when a thought suddenly hit me… SCHOOL.

_**Summer vacation starts **next** week…NO! **_I moaned in frustration and sunk down onto the porch wearily. It was one thing to run away from home. Been there...done that. But school was an entirely different story. If I ever did go back home, I'd at least want a sixth grade education to lean on!

* * *

-shivers- I was so weird back then...


	5. The Being Within

Chapter V

The Being Within

Heavy breathing ensued as I sat down on a thick branch to rest after pushing myself again in the forest to improve my various energy attacks.

"Wow. That's rough. And I still don't know how to get to Hyrule!" I cursed as if wearing myself out was somehow supposed to give me answers.

I gently rested my head against the trunk of the tree, and tried to cool off. As I sat there, my thoughts spun around like an off-balance clothes dryer in my head due to my lack of oxygen in that moment. But I still did my best to focus.

_**How…even if I do get to Hyrule… how am I gonna tie up all these loose ends…this sucks…I'm tired…**_

"_Giving up…?_" a voice suddenly asked out of no where.

I abruptly looked up and searched for the source. But finding none, I came to the conclusion that I was simply hearing things.

But then it came again, "_I'll stay here for you…_ "

I freaked out, and jumped at the mysterious echo. "Hey, that sounds like…" Before I could finish my sentence, I realized I'd scooted to the edge of the branch when I had jumped in surprise.

But I realized it too late.

I slipped just ever so slightly, and after a rough encounter with a few sharp branches, found myself falling out of the huge tree. Right before I made another painful impact with the ground, however, I caught myself and levitated face-down, just inches from the earth. I sighed heavily, disturbing the leaves right below me, and then let myself lay softly down on the forest floor.

"Me…" I mumbled, finishing my statement. "That sounded like me…but…I don't get it…I didn't say it." I closed my eyes to finally claim some rest after that long day. Perhaps I needed sleep a lot more than I originally thought. I was about to forget about the whole voice ordeal until, suddenly…ZAP!

I lost all control of my entire body in a fearsome bout of paralysis. My eyes were wide open in an instant, and I suddenly felt energy being leached from my core. That's when I noticed small droplets of blood before me. It must have been spilled when I scraped against the branches before. But all of a sudden...they began sparkling with white energy in a rapid frenzy.

_**What's going on…?!**_

Then, after a terrifying moment of confusion, the blood began to self-multiply and expand into a frame of white light and crimson. Then, it morphed into a human figure appearing on the ground next to me. It was a mere outline of my current sate, and the bloody wiring of a form scared the everliving daylights out of me before the blood was covered in flesh. I wanted to move...to run away as fast as I could...but I was pinned. I soon felt my own energy being emitted from the new anatomy. By then I was lost in a petrified mess of complete bewilderment…what on earth was happening?!

The fleshy mound began to gain color, and form MY features. A pair of eyes then stared back at me, and I was completely freaked out to find…those were MY eyes! It was as if I was staring into a mirror with no glass in the way. Then, when it was complete with human features and clothing, the light faded, and a complete duplicate image of myself lay next to me on the leaves. And it was then that I regained control of my body.

Pushing off the ground, I flew back from the creepy thing as fast as I could. "Who...WHAT are you?!" was the first thing that escaped my mouth.

The figure actually _giggled..._like it was_ human _or something. "Baka…" it whispered.

"Excuse me?" I yelled, completely confused, "Do you even speak English?!"

"I'll stay at home for you, and make sure that your folks don't know you're gone," said the object before me, continuing in English.

I was silent. I honestly had no idea what was going on. Or could that be that thing I'd always thought lived inside me?

"I'm you. Or rather, your alter ego. Now, sit down and listen closely; there's much I have to tell you," she ordered, and sat up herself.

I hesitated at first. Who did she think she was, telling me what to do like that? But I slowly lowered myself to the ground anyway, not taking my eyes off the strange creature for a second. The 'alter ego' business had me slightly intrigued.

"I was the one inside you, yes," she stated, as if she'd read my mind. After taking in my look of shock, she continued, "We are two spirits sharing the same vessel. Your body houses the sleeping power of a great soldier, which is what enables you and I to coexist."

"What?!" I shouted. Of all the bull in the world...don't ask me why I couldn't believe her even after witnessing what was supposed to be impossible. It was just beyond me.

She raised her index finger to her lips, signaling me to be silent. "Pretend we are still one. I existed in your body to plant a new power of mine - the spirit of a soldier. As you grow, so will the warrior...until it's fully developed inside of an eighteen year old body. I've separated myself from you with a bit of that growing energy so that you may go out unnoticed to awaken the new power for me. Your body was given to me as a gift...so, please come back safely." She was trying her hardest to explain, but I wasn't getting it.

I grabbed her shoulders fiercely. "What the frickin' hell are you talking about…? What do you mean a soldier's in my body!?" I demanded, somewhat mimicking Claire's outburst from before. Clearly, my kid mind couldn't handle anything it was being spoon fed.

"You are a senshi, Ashleigh! It's pretty straight forward!" she lashed back, getting frustrated with my lack of understanding. Or did I simply lack the will to understand?

"How…why…" I stuttered.

"You'll find out in due time. But for now, I'm counting on you to go out and condition yourself for the trials which lay ahead of us."

"If you're my alter ego…and you were inside me all this time…how did you know I was a soldier and I didn't?" I asked.

She looked at me, a small smirk playing on her lips. She then inched closer, causing me to move away from her. "Oh, I think you did…a small, quiet voice inside of you told you so…along with all those dreams of yours," she said in almost a whisper.

I suddenly found myself backed up against a tree trunk, and yet she was still coming towards me.

"Child, I've been anticipating meeting you face to face like this. I was locked up inside your body all that time, and I simply couldn't wait to tell you who you really were. You're an angel, you know…?"

"Is that so…?" I mumbled, looking away. I guessed that she was only saying that figuratively. Was that really happening, though? "And don't call me a child...you're my same age-" Without warning, I felt her lips slowly graze the corner of my mouth, and I quickly pulled away from her reach. "What the…?! That's so sick!" I cried and wiped the spot that had been touched. "What do you think you're doing?!"

She looked at me, confused. "Sick? Since when is it such a sin to kiss yourself?" she joked. "I meant no harm. But do not make the mistake of believing I am your age."

I was silent again as she moved away, wondering what she could possibly mean.

She smiled and stood up, extending her hand back down for me. I hesitated before grasping it and allowing her to bring me to my feet. A serious look had returned to her face. "I'll stay here for you," she repeated, "You don't even have to worry about school. And you can leave whenever you like." She slipped a small package into my back pants pocket. "Don't open it until you're in Hyrule, understand?" she asked.

I slowly nodded. "So, you say I'm a soldier...but what's my title…huh? Don't all warriors have some kind of alias, or designation?" I asked, realizing she hadn't even told me.

She raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip. "Ok…I know you're not _that_ stupid."

"What…? I know you didn't call me stupid…"

"And if I did?"

"Bring it, sister!" I shouted, clenching a fist. Oh, the mind of a child...

She smirked and threw a forward punch before I had time to blink. In sheer surprise, I dodged to the side, and her fist was sent flying into a tree. She pulled back, revealing a slight chip in the bark.

"You really tried to hit me!" I squeaked in disbelief, voice cracking slightly.

"And...?"

_**This may work to my advantage…I could train with her…!**_ I thought, suddenly excited. A strange, unexpected fire ignited deep in my heart, as though a part of me was actually craving the duel.

Without me saying a word, she seemed to read my mind once again. The two of us levitated into the air just below the tree tops, and circled each other like two lions would before a brutal fight. I gathered my strength, and threw her a single, baseball-sized energy blast. My training had increased my attacks in size and speed, but even so, she easily avoided it.

_**If she can dodge it that easily, then that probably means that I can, too. This is good!**_

"Pulsar Blade!" I heard her shout.

_**What...?**_

In the next moment, I beheld an energy disk hurling through the air…from a point I wished I never had. Being on the receiving end of that one was terrifying. I had no idea of the consequences, and I sure as heck wasn't about to stick around and find out.

I quickly sailed out of the way, and it sailed right passed me.

"This obviously isn't getting us anywhere. Let's try sparing?" she suggested.

"A-Alright," I replied, a bit shaken, yet grateful.

††††

After an hour of beating the living crap out of each other, we both finally landed, and fell to our knees in utter exhaustion. Never had I imagined that I'd give and receive so many nasty blows with another human being in my entire life. Or even with myself for that matter.

"Good workout," I chuckled.

"Yeah, but our clothes look like they went through a blender. Oh well…I should have enough energy left," she said, and stood up.

I took the moment to further catch my breath as she walked over, and put a hand on one of my shoulders. She was silent and still for a long moment. I looked up to see her staring straight back at me with a look in her eyes that I couldn't quite read. "...W-What is it...?"

She didn't respond at first. The moment was very silent, and borderline awkward...but at the same time it was heavy with thought, and, dare I say, mysterious. She was struggling with herself over some silent meditation...or perhaps...a memory?

"Don't worry about it..."

I felt her energy stir again, and then a warm, golden glow encompassed the two of us. The next thing I knew, the light had taken hold of the ripped fabric, and our clothes were restored with regenerated particles.

"Holy…what the…I don't…" I stuttered, "How did you do that?!" I asked.

With a wink, she replied flatly, "It's no fun if I give you all the answers. You're just going to have to figure it all out."

I still had questions, though. "How did you get…y'know…inside me anyways?" I asked out of pure curiosity. "I'm not quite understanding how we're the same person, and not at the same time."

She turned from me and became completely silent, yet I still waited for a response. She gave out a long sigh, and ran a hand through her long, brown hair. "I am but a spirit...who lived long ago. And I wasn't strong enough back then to sustain existence. So I put my dependence on you to become a stronger version of me. You're my reincarnation. Your body is my body, and my power is now yours as well... I-" She stopped when she saw the confused look on my face.

"Um…uh…huh?" I stammered.

"Never mind. You may find out the whole story someday. But I can see you're not ready for it yet."

††††

The two of us strolled through the forest for a short while as the sun began to set, and held in-depth conversation after fully recovering. I couldn't help but shamelessly stare at her over half the time...getting over her existence was still proving difficult.

_**This girl claims to be a part of me...but we are not the same...she is a different soul.**_ **_And she was whispering...whispering to me my whole life. Spirit...who, or what are you?_**

"I told you, you'll find out later."

"Fwuh...! Stop reading my mind!"

Finally, with a smile, she replied, "I can't help that."

Mumbling incoherently, I decided to train my eyes on the surrounding foliage instead. I supposed after twelve years of her being in my head, it was a bit hard to get out. How embarrassing!

"So when will you be coming home? Do you know? Or…should I ask…do you even know what you're doing?" my duplicate chuckled.

"Well…um…I'm thinking I'm just gonna follow my dreams. I've got nothing else to go by. I'll just let destiny kinda guide me after that," I explained. It was hard to hear myself say that. And part of me wondered why she didn't stop me from trying something so foolish.

"Speaking of Hyrule…don't you harbor an infatuation for that little blonde kid?" she asked, poking my side.

Completely dismissing that she'd delved into my inner thoughts once again, I blushed madly, and turned away from her at the sudden teasing. "Why the heck would you even care about something like that?!" I asked.

There was a long, awkward pause before she answered me again. "…I did once…" There was not a trace of emotion in her voice.

_**She what…?**_

I stopped walking and turned to face her. I was about to question her remark when she abruptly snapped, "Never mind!"

Freaked out by her sudden outburst, I stumbled back, and tripped over an old log. I hit the ground back first, which sent waves of agony through my whole body. I moaned and squirmed in the grass, but didn't feel like getting back up. "You're so annoying…" I mumbled.

She thought for a second, and then started laughing. "You just dissed yourself!"

"Shut up! I may be talking to my body, but you are NOT me."

"Now what are you doing?" she asked as she watched me lay out on the grass.

"I'm getting a good look at this world before I go…" I replied, and looked up at the blue sky that was slowly turning orange with dusk. For some odd reason, I was certain it would work out.

* * *

Next chapter's when the fun really starts. :D


	6. Miracles Do Happen

Chapter VI

Miracles Do Happen

"Ashleigh...will you frickin' _wake up_…?! Open your eyes! LIVE!"

Different soul or not, she certainly did take on a bit of my feisty personality. Or perhaps it was simply something we shared...?

I was jolted awake by her sharp voice and a violent shake. I lazily sat up, and almost felt like crying. I hadn't gotten that much sleep and she knew it. "What…" I murmured, and looked up to see her glaring at me.

"So? You gonna sleep, or get your butt over to Hyrule? I need to get back soon so your folks don't flip out," she snapped.

_**Psh...**'Over'** to Hyrule...**_ I mused. she spoke as though it was a drive down the road.

"Screw you…" I yawned. The soft grass had been so inviting that I couldn't help myself. And according to her attitude I'd been out for quite a while.

"Well?!" she asked impatiently.

"Fine…I'm up, I'm up…jeez." I used a tree stump to help raise myself up off the warm ground. Once on my feet, I brushed myself off, and clearing my throat I turned to her. "Ok. Teach me."

"…Teach you what?"

"Uh…how to get to Hyrule?"

"…What?!"

"You heard me."

"WHAT?!" My alter ego was completely dumbfounded. She apparently thought I already knew how to transport myself…but I didn't. She looked up at the sky with her mouth hanging open. "Um…" I heard her mumble. Did she even know how to get there?

"Just fly up there…as fast as you can…and uh…concentrate on your destination. Use your energy to see beyond the firmament," she pointed at the darkening sky.

I raised an eyebrow at the instruction. Odd...and pretty far out there for someone who'd never done it before. What did she mean by 'see beyond the firmament?' I didn't really have a choice on whether to do what she said or not. It was the best idea I'd gotten that whole time. So…I decided to take her word for it, and just do my best at following the strange directions.

"And if it doesn't work? Then what?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I don't even wanna think about it," she replied. She walked me over to another clearing where I could easily fly out of the thick forest. She turned to me and attempted a reassuring smile, "Go for it. And remember...don't be afraid. God is with you no matter what. _No matter what_, Ashleigh."

I smiled back at her and nodded. "It'll be like a dream. The angels won't be far from me."

The look she gave me then confused me. Her head tilted, and shook slightly, as if she was telling me 'you have no idea.' But she didn't elaborate at all.

"Oh, don't forget this," she said, handing me my bag. I gave a nervous chuckle, and gratefully took it from her.

_**Can't believe I almost forgot…**_

The girl bowed to me. Another odd gesture. Where was she getting those customs of hers? Certainly not from my end. But before I could ponder it any longer, she issued me into the center of the clearing.

Taking the hint, I looked towards the starry sky. After giving her my last good-bye wishes to take care and watch over my family, I quickly levitated off the earth. Hurling past the tree tops, I could feel my stomach do a flip-flop in my gut. It was an incredible experience to be going so high that quickly. The thought of being seen was dismissed as my focus narrowed in on the black abyss before me. I began to pick up speed as fast as I could. Acceleration wasn't my strong point then, but I'd work on that later.

_**I can so do this…**_I thought as I headed for the atmosphere.

Fifty miles per hour…and then seventy. Finally, I reached ninety, and then one hundred. Not wasting a second, I concentrated as hard as I could on I where I wanted to go while staring intensely into the cosmos. When my mind flipped into a state of realizing there was more than what met the eye, my pupils dilated, and a flash of streaming purple light ripped from out of the blue about a kilometer before me. It was a vortex...just large enough for my small form to slip through. A stray teardrop flew off my face as I stared up at the swirling rift growing ever nearer. Then, suddenly it began to pull me in…I started going faster…and faster. I didn't know if my body could handle it after a while. But then, I figured it out. That was it…that was how I'd go faster than light. I lost control of my entire body, and vanished from human sight due to the speeds at which I was soaring. I closed my eyes as I was sucked in, and swallowed by the powerful portal.

Down below, my alter ego watched as I disappeared like a fading star. A small, sad smile crossed her lips as she offered up a silent prayer.

††††††+††††††

Falling.

Faster and faster…I thought I would die if I hit anything.

And then…

Wind whistled past me. The feeling of falling got stronger as gravity came back into the picture.

If it was bad before, it was terrifying at that point. I finally opened my eyes to catch a glimpse of where I was, but only to find myself being hurled onto an upcoming dirt path. It drew closer and closer, and I actually began spinning beyond my own control! I gasped, but couldn't catch myself in time.

BAM!

"OOPH!" I choked hard as I landed, oh, so painfully, on the rock-solid ground. My body even did a rebound, and I hit two times again, tripling the pain.

"Augh-hng!" I winced again. Small tears lined my eyes, and I rubbed my shoulder on which I'd painfully landed. My whole body ached, and caused me to quiver with quiet sobs of agony. Turning my gaze to the dusty road-however, my mental state changed dramatically.

"Oh, my Lord…" All of a sudden...my pain seemed quite the lower priority compared to what I'd just stumbled upon. I stared intently at the ground around me, glancing at its many features.

Something was different. _Very_ different.

I reached out, and felt of a blade of grass off to the side of the path. It was smooth…and it shined in an inordinate way. So did all the blades of grass around it. The dirt path was very well defined. It looked like the perfect touch for a nature-based art piece. I hesitated just a moment, before I slowly looked up to see what else surrounded me.

A sharp gasp escaped my lips. To say I was 'shocked' would hardly describe my emotion. I was indeed shocked. But I was also scared, confused, happy, and oblivious. Was this it?

"Is this…?!" I couldn't even get the words out.

What I saw before me, was a seemingly flawless world, or what a human from where I came from would describe as flawless. Every color, every detail, and every feature was what I would call 'perfect' and in place. Beautiful, blue skies, sweet songs of birds, healthy green plants and lively animals were scattered across a massive field filled with green grass and colorful flowers. Light clouds hovered over head, but never masking the bright sun that gave life to the place. It shined brilliantly with visible rays gracing the whole field. But then a thought interrupted my examination of the world.

What about myself? Had I changed at all?

I raised both of my hands to eye level, and turned them around at different angles, looking them over carefully.

"Oh…God…!" I whispered with excitement.

My skin looked so smooth, very different from back home. It was still textured like young skin should be, but any imperfections were a lot harder to spot - almost as though I had been processed through a make up studio. The feeling was indescribable.

I marveled at the things before me for only a moment before a piercing, sharp pain pricked at my rear.

"Ah…jeez! What the…oh…yeah…"

I reached into my back pocket and pulled the package out. Whatever it was, it was wrapped pretty tightly in a whole bunch of odd tissue paper. I slowly ripped the delicate wrapping off the object, but suddenly stopped when its tip emerged into the sunlight. My eyes widened in disbelief, and I threw the remaining paper aside.

In seeing the whole gift, my heart began to race, as did my breathing. "I don't believe this…! This is incredible…" I exclaimed. A big, satisfied smile crossed my face as I held my new transformation wand out in front of me.

That thing I held had only been visible within my artwork in the past. How it had come into existence was beyond me, but it meant the world.

It sparkled in the light of day, looking more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen. Might have been because it meant a dream come true for me…but it didn't really matter. It was decorated with a golden cross in the center of a maroon dome. Two sets of little wings spread out on each side, and a small red jewel sat in a gold stand on top. The handle was silver, striped with gold on each end, and the whole wand stood about seven inches tall.

_**Amazing…**_

I just stared at it for the longest time. My mind was surging with a thousand thoughts at the mere sight of the gift. It meant something incredible...

...Sailor Universe...was awaiting her day of awakening. How ironic...

"Well…" I breathed quietly, "I suppose I should put this away for now. Totally not ready for that yet..." I gently placed the precious item in my bag, lying beside me.

I looked up again. "So, this is it. …Welcome…to the Land of Hyrule, Ash…" I lifted my bag up, and fitted the strap over my head so it rested in a diagonal potion over my torso. Then, I slowly stood up to face the world with only one thought in mind: _**Please, don't let this be a dream…**_

††††

I walked along the dirt path a ways, quietly humming to myself, and still trying to wrap my head around the situation. At one point, I stopped to take in a deep breath of the fresh, crisp Hylian air. It felt absolutely amazing to be there, and in that moment, I wouldn't have traded it for anything.

As I neared a mysterious, yet familiar wooded area, I suddenly heard running footsteps coming my way. I curiously peered down the slope ahead to behold quite a sight.

Right then, I think I felt happier than I ever had before in my life. Just being able to see that face in the flesh filled me with an incomparable joy. I thought I'd have a hard time finding him at first, but it seemed that I'd arrived at just the right time.

I awkwardly fought a smirk that dared play upon my features. _**So…he beat Queen Gohma without me…? Not fair…**_ I mentally whined. It would have been an optimal chance to discover my actual skill level.

The young boy almost ran right passed me, but stopped short when I abruptly cleared my throat. There was no way I'd let him ignore me then. He seemed to take advantage of my intrusion, however, and placed his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. But all the while, he never took his eyes off me.

_**Uh…why is he just staring at me? Do I have something on my face? Or is it my unusual clothes? **_I thought. Instinctively, I brought a hand up to my face, and wiped a spot near my mouth…not that there was anything there.

"…H-Hi…um…Link?" I asked, suddenly coy beyond belief. The ball of my right foot even began to subconsciously rub little half-circles into the dirt.

The boy seemed astonished. He stood up straight, and eyed me carefully.

"Nani?" he asked in a foreign language.

I drew back immediately. The language! Of course…how had I overlooked that fact? The dialect from east Asia was was closest to the language used by all the people in Hyrule. I momentarily recalled the few Japanese words I'd seen and learned back on earth…but they weren't near enough to actually communicate intelligently.

Then there was another voice, "The Great Deku Tree never mentioned her. …I wonder if…oh my, Link, she must be evil!" shouted the little, blue fairy floating up and down above him.

At first, I was a bit annoyed at the pixie's rash assumption...but then...I paused.

It was then that I realized…I completely understood everything she was saying. But how? Switching worlds must've done something…and I wondered if I'd also been blessed with the new ability to speak in a different tongue.

"Shut up, Navi…" the boy commanded, obviously annoyed.

I cleared my throat, and opened my mouth to speak again, that time with the little Japanese I knew, "Well…my name's Ashleigh…" I started.

After that sentence had been uttered, it seemed my knowledge of the language began to multiply! I couldn't explain it at all. The words just started forming in my mind as if someone was mentally feeding them to me. I'd never experienced anything like it. Soon, I was confident enough to continue.

"…my story's kind of a long one, so…" I was cut off.

"I want a full explanation…now," the blonde demanded.

_**Good Lord! I nearly forgot how difficult ten year olds can be! **_I thought, suddenly reminded of my brother.

So much for basking in the glory of my recent accomplishment. An obscure sweatdrop formed over my head, which I took great fascination in for a moment. That was certainly new. Then I sighed, and had Link sit down with me on the side of the path.

"Ok…so you wanna know everything?" I asked.

He nodded sincerely, and I had to explain everything about how I'd gotten my freaky powers and landed in his world.

††††

"And so you see…I'd really appreciate it if you let me help you with your quest...or something. There's not much else I can think of to do here. I just feel it's where I need to be."

"So that's how you got here, huh?" Link cocked his head skeptically.

For a moment, I just stared. His ice blue eyes had been slowly stealing my breath that entire time, and I was fighting to keep my composure so as not to betray his trust. Thanks to Navi's unpleasant suggestion earlier, I was already on thin ice. "Yep! And I honestly don't know if I can get back…right now, anyway." I replied.

_**That actually scares me…**_

"Well, this shouldn't take too long. All we have to do is find all of the spiritual stones, and get the Triforce before the evil man from the desert does," Link stated in a cute, simple little way.

"Oho! Yeah right…" I coughed.

When the boy gave me a confused look, I rubbed my temples and sighed, feeling the already building stress of what I was about to say.

But then I hesitated. Should I seriously say things like that to him? It hadn't occurred to me that I'd have to act like I had no idea what was going on just so that he didn't freak out. But…how was that possible? How could I hold all of my knowledge of the game from my world inside my head the whole time? It didn't seem effective at all to do things that way. But I couldn't have the boy thinking I was a psycho...or an enemy in disguise! So, I decided to only reveal certain things, and not take it too far. Or…I'd try, anyway.

"This actually isn't going to end for about seven and a half years, man…" I finally said.

"…You're insane…"

"I may be. But I guess you'll just hafta see for yourself." Like I said...I would TRY.

I stopped for a minute to think. **_Wait...seven years...oh man...that's a long time!_** For some reason, the thought hadn't even occurred to me before hand. If I had to wait seven years for the Hylian to emerge from the Temple of Time, there were going to be some significant problems. **_I just have to make sure I can stick with Link the whole time... Oh, God, I really hope this works out._**

"So…do we have a deal? Will you let me tag along?" I asked, and extended my right hand.

Link hesitated, staring strangely at my hand in front of him.

"You're supposed to take it," I told him, bluntly. A bit of Western culture wouldn't kill 'im. However, to my surprise, as the boy 'took' my hand, he jerked it towards him as though I was asking to be moved or something! "No, no!" I scolded. "If you just shake my hand, it means we have a deal!" Honestly, if my entire adventure was about to go like that, I may have lost my mind.

"Don't trust her…" Navi whispered.

"Well…if Navi doesn't want me to then…I'll accept your offer!" he smiled, and shook my right hand firmly with his.

Navi hissed at her partner. "Baka…" she growled.

"So…shall we go see the princess?" I suggested.

"Hey, how do you know where I was going?" the boy asked.

Great. I was already off to a bad start. How was I supposed to answer that?!

_**Oh yeah…uhhh…you're in a video game…so uh…I beat the game and uh….yeah right.**_ I mentally chastised myself in frustration. "Well…you see…" I started, but paused to think of what I could possibly say. I couldn't lie…I'd feel bad. So I told him only half the truth. "Since it's...seemingly become part of my destiny to help you through this…I...sort of had these predictive dreams about my mission…and yours," I explained.

"Oooh…" he remarked, seeming to understand.

Naïve ten year-olds weren't so bad after all.

††††

Our short trip to the marketplace was awkwardly silent. I guess we were both completely lost for words. What was I supposed to say to my childhood hero after all those years and finally getting to meet him?

'I think you're cool, I can't wait to show you my own fighting skills?'

No, no...I don't think so.

And what was he supposed to say to me? 'Your clothes are funny…?'

It was hopeless. So we simply listened to Navi go on and on about how foolish the little Hylian was. It did not go unnoticed, however, how the boy would constantly glance over at me. It was almost as if he wanted to say something...but didn't.

Soon, we found ourselves crossing over a huge, wooden draw bridge and into the Castle Town market. There were hoards of people crowding the streets. Children ran around playing their little games of hide-and-go-seek and tag while the adults browsed the different shops, buying, selling and trading their goods. It reminded me of shopping areas back home, save for the fact that everything in Hyrule was old-fashioned, as if from out of a medieval story book. Every one seemed to be in high spirits. They all greeted us with friendly smiles as we passed by them, but I could see that Link was acting a little nervous.

_**Hm… poor kid. I guess he's not used to being around this many people. **_I thought.

I finally decided to break the awkward silence between us. "Hey, Link, there are some things we need to get here. Wanna help me shop?" I asked with a warm smile on my face.

"But…we don't have any rupees," Link stated, looking away.

My smile widened and I giggled slightly. "Heh…just follow me," I said and I guided him through the crowd until I finally stopped in front of a little wooden door far away from the rest.

Carefully turning the knob, I pulled it open, and the two of us walked in. It was quiet and stuffy inside, and we saw the room was filled with dozens of clay pots and jars. A Hyrulean guard stood at the end of the room.

"Wow…hi! Nice to see someone in here for once! Jeez, I'm really bored!" he exclaimed.

"Hello, sir, hey…um…if you don't mind…well these pots are full of…y'know…money, and I was wondering if…"

"Oh! Hehe…sure! They just sit in here collecting dust anyways, I don't know why exactly…to be honest." he stated, cutting me off. He'd already read my mind.

"Thanks!" I smiled. The reasons for which this sort of room actually existed...I wasn't sure. But I sure as hell wasn't going to complain, or ask questions. I walked over to the first clay pot. "Link, get your wallet ready, ok?"

Link brought out a fabric bag, the size of a paper lunch sack. I reached into a pot and pulled out a green rupee. "Now, you do know how much this is worth, right?" I asked.

He nodded, "Just one…" I could have sworn he gave me a weird look right then.

I acknowledged him as correct, and tossed the rupee into the bag. I made sure he also knew that a blue rupee was worth five and a red one was worth twenty. We went around the room collecting rupees until the bag was full.

"There…all set. Thanks again!" I called to the guard as we headed out the door.

He nodded to us and smiled as we left.

††††

"Now, where are we going?" Link asked as we headed into the town square again.

"We should probably get a new shield. That wooden deku thing isn't gonna last you," I said.

But Link hesitated. "Couldn't we eat something first? I think I'm gonna pass out I'm so hungry…" he groaned. A short growl of his stomach supported his claim.

I stared blankly a moment, realizing I hadn't eaten in forever as well. But where were we going to get something to eat? The food in the market was expensive, and we still needed to get the shield. Link's wallet only held a total sum of ninety-nine rupees…and a new shield was as much as eighty. That wouldn't leave us much to spare at all, and we'd practically cleaned out our little 'money room'.

When I was about to bring this matter up to him, I suddenly realized that Link was no longer standing next to me.

"…Huh? Link, wh…where'd you...?" I panicked, looking frantically around for him out over the crowded, cobblestone streets.

Finally, I spotted him over at a grocer's stand, eyeing the produce hungrily. I marched over to him, a bit peeved, and asked him what he was doing. The next thing I knew…BAM…he snatched a loaf of bread and some fruit, and started stuffing his face until it he couldn't hold any more. My eyes grew large as saucers, and my mouth hung wide open.

"Holy freak! Are you crazy?!" I shouted.

"So…hungry…" he mumbled in between gulps. "Y'know I think this is even better than the food in the forest! Try some!" he grinned, and handed me a piece of bread.

I looked around cautiously before slowly taking it from him. I was indeed hungry…but I knew it was stealing.

The bread chunk was only inches from my mouth when we heard a, "Oi! Ya gonna pay fo' dat, ya little thieves?!"

My blood froze, and I couldn't bring myself to look up. Link, on the other hand, stared up at the group of men innocently. He had no idea they were the store owners...or did he?

"Pay?" he asked. Since when did people have to 'pay' to eat? They never did that in the forest. They just found their food and ate it.

"Alright kid, cough it up!" the biggest man yelled.

Link was hoisted up off the ground by his collar, and was patted down by one of the other guys.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" he squirmed and tried to free himself from their grasp.

"Lookin' for our money, dat's what!" they spat.

If possible, I wanted to find some way around having to pay so that we wouldn't have to go through the trouble to find more rupees for the shield. Luckily, I had the wallet with me in my bag so they wouldn't find it on Link. But I was certainly not expecting what happened next.

Suddenly, my head was yanked back as someone grasped my hair harshly, and I found myself staring into the curious eyes of one of the stand owners.

"You've got some interesting clothes there, girl. I'll make you a deal…give us the odd shirt and that belt, and I'll consider your half paid," he smirked.

_**WHAT?! That's not fair! … I didn't even eat anything…**_

Just then, I heard Link cry out, "No! No, give that back right now!"

I tilted my head to see that the other men had found the beautiful spiritual stone he'd received from the Great Deku Tree.

"This looks valuable enough…" a tall man said while looking it over.

"Why you…" I gritted my teeth and pulled at the grip on my hair.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere, you little wretch," growled the man who'd caught me. I was just seconds away from delivering a crippling blow to his gut when…

"Wait!"

All heads turned towards a small, blonde-headed girl about Link's age.

"This'll cover it, right?" she asked, handing the men a shining, yellow rupee. Link and I were abruptly released as the adults around us stared in awe.

"TWO HUNDRED RUPEES?!" they shouted.

Link snatched his stone that had been dropped as well and the young girl quickly led us off through the crowd.

"Hey, who are you?!" Link asked her.

"Not important right now, hurry!" she replied.

††††

Finally, we stopped to rest at the town fountain. The little girl perched herself on the side of it, and turned to face us.

"Hey, thanks a lot for what you did back there. You really saved us from a serious mess," Link chuckled.

The girl nodded. "It was nothing. You must be from Kokiri Forest, are you not? I noticed your stone…"

"Yeah, I can't lose this, it's highly important to me."

"It's pretty."

"I was instructed to give it to Princess Zelda…do you know where I can find her?" Link asked.

The girl giggled. "You'll never get passed the guards in the castle to get to her, silly."

"But…well…"

"Why don't you play with me for the day?! If you do, maybe I could take you to her, since after all, she _is_ a friend of mine!"

"Wow! Really?!"

"See? I have proof!" the girl held up a beautiful blue, ceramic ocarina which bared the mark of the Triforce at the base of the mouth piece.

_**No way…Zelda would never let that out of her sight…**_ I thought suspiciously. I had to admit, I was getting quite irritated at being left out of the conversation. But they were leaving no room for me in it, so I stayed silent.

Suddenly, the girl ducked behind the fountain and whispered something to Link only moments before a tall, tough-looking woman approached us, followed by Hyrulean guards.

_**Impa…**_

"Children, you haven't by chance seen a young noble girl around here have you? She has short blonde hair and blue eyes," she inquired.

I started to point to the girl's hiding spot when Link grabbed my wrist, and subtly shook his head.

"Nope…we haven't seen any girl like that around," he said, looking up at the woman.

With a sharp, irritated sigh, she turned on heel, and continued her search elsewhere.

The young girl peeked out from behind the fountain and grinned. "Arigatou!"

"No problem!" Link smiled back.

"Now come on! Let's go play!" she exclaimed, and grabbed Link's hand to run off with him. The two ran off laughing like the kids they were, while Navi and I were left behind to follow in silence.

"Well, I can tell THIS is going to be a boring day…" I mumbled to myself, this time completely annoyed.

††††

That afternoon was filled with games, food, more games, and more food. The girl somehow paid for everything, which surprised me. I figured her dad was some kind of rich aristocrat who spoiled his offspring to no possible end. At least we'd be able to get Link's shield later.

She took us to the Shooting Gallery first where Link was able to show off his slingshot skills. She cheered him on with excitement, while I stood silently by the door, and waited for them to finish. It was so painfully obvious that she was flirting. I didn't even know kids that age could be so into each other. It was disturbing.

Bombachu Bowling was next, and that time, they both participated. They went through so many rounds of it that I was close to falling asleep by time they were finished. I wouldn't have wanted to play even if they had asked. It didn't even feel like my company was desired in the first place. Besides…I probably would have been horrible at it, and exploding chickens got old after the fifth detonation.

And then, finally, she took us to the Happy Mask Shop where they tried on all kinds of masks, and pretended to be all sorts of stupid things that drove me insane. I found myself getting quite irritated, and wondering why I went to Hyrule to put up with a couple annoying brats. Link was nothing like I'd imagined him to be. of course, that's what I got for forcing a fantasy.

When they got hungry again after their adventures, they dragged me off to a stand where rice, ginger, and egg omelets were being sold in little lunch boxes.

The girl bought the three of us one each, and then we found a nice shady spot next to a building to eat in. Even so, I noticed the sun was already descending.

Link and his new friend seemed to be having the most wonderful time with each other. I didn't want to ruin anything by speaking...which had happened to me countless times in the past, so I was silent still, and gratefully ate my food with the fancy chopsticks I'd been given.

"I want to thank you for today…I had fun," the girl smiled at Link.

I silently mocked her girlish tone in my head. I'd never been one of those dainty females with proper etiquette and cutesy mannerisms. In fact...they quite annoyed me.

He nodded as if saying 'don't mention it' while continuing to eat his meal. After swallowing an omelet chunk he turned to her, and was about to say something when…

"You there! Girl! Hand over the Ocarina of Time! We know you have it."

A curved sword was pointed in the little girl's face as she gasped in terror. The wielder of it was one of many tan-skinned Gerudo guards that had suddenly surrounded us. The Gerudos were the expert female thieves who terrorized the land of Hyrule, led by the Gerudo King, Ganondorf.

The lass stood up, but found herself already backed up against the wall of the building.

The guard snapped at her again, "Quit stalling!"

"I will never let you have it…!" the girl stated after gathering the guts to speak.

The sword was raised, and in a swift movement it was brought down. The girl screamed.

A flash of light followed by the sound of metal hitting metal brought silence to the whole marketplace. Link had blocked the attack with his blade so fast that all anyone could do was stare and try to comprehend what had just happened.

I was also in awe. I had gotten to my feet, but I wasn't near as fast as him.

_**Amazing…he's got skill - that's for sure… **_I thought to myself, still breathless from the tension in that moment.

The Gerudo pulled back and ordered her troops to withdraw. "We'll be back for you...mark my words!" she called back as they ran off.

Link re-sheathed his Kokiri Sword and turned back to the girl. But she was gone…


	7. A Young Princess

Chapter VII

A Young Princess

After the people across the market had discontinued all staring and had gone on with their own businesses, Link and I began to make our way through the crowd in silence. Dusk had set in, and the soft, orange glow aided in soothing the atmosphere again.

I led the way to a single Bazaar shop towards one of the town's back alleys. Once inside the dimly-lit store, we looked around the place and became quite fascinated with all of the weapons we saw on the shelves. The wooden boards below our feet creaked in their old age as we shuffled across the room in search of a shield.

"Finally, there it is…!" I said in relief, pointing at the beautiful, metal shield on a shelf behind the counter. It was decorated in distinctive blue, silver, and red markings with a golden triangle mark brilliantly painted in the upper center.

I quickly ran up to the counter where a big, middle-aged man stood polishing an arrow head. "Welcome! May I help you with something there, little lady?" he asked.

"Yes, actually, I'm here to get a shield for my friend," I stated plainly.

The man looked at me roughly. "This isn't a toy shop, you know. These are things for war, not playing."

"…I know, Sir. This isn't a game. We need it for a very important reason," I replied.

The man looked at me, and finally saw how utterly serious I was. "…Well…uh…hm." He stared at me a good moment, slowly laying the arrow down on the counter top. Then, reaching for a slip of parchment, he told me, "If that's truly the case...sign here and put the product and cost down here. It's eighty rupees," he sighed in surrender, sliding the receipt document over to me with a feather pen.

As I was busy writing, he looked up and caught sight of the Kokiri Sword hanging from Link's back. The boy had set the deku shield up on the counter for the owner to take care of since he had no need for it anymore.

"Wow! These kids really aren't playing around," he mumbled to himself.

"Here you are, Sir." I pushed the parchment and pen back across the counter to him.

"Okay, now I need the eighty rupees. Do you even have that much, girl?" he asked.

I pulled the rupee bag from my sack, dug out four red rupees, and nonchalantly gave them all over to the man.

"Well…alright then, here you go. It was a pleasure doing business with you, young lady. Be careful now," he said and handed the heavy shield over to me.

I wobbled a little bit as I compensated for the weight of the shield. It was heavy! I was so glad I wasn't going to be the one wearing it. "Heh, thank you. See ya!" I called as we went out the door.

Once we were back outside, I helped Link put on his brand new gear.

"Oh jeez!" he cried as soon as I'd put the weight on his shoulders.

"Yes?" I asked, knowingly.

"So…heavy…" he winced, and limped forward a little.

I tried to hide a chuckle. In some ways, it felt like payback for how thoroughly he'd ignored me earlier that day. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." I assured him, adjusting it a bit on his back.

He looked up at me and sighed. "Well…?" he asked, implying that he wanted to know if I was ready to go to the castle. Even though he meant business, I could tell he also really wanted to find that girl. But duty came first. He was old enough to realize that.

"This way…" I sighed, and turned to guide Link to the right.

††††

It was very late in the evening when we finally reached the northern exit of the town. The moon was just rising over the horizon and it would soon be dark.

Once we were outside the market, I had just gotten focused on sneaking into the castle when I noticed Link wasn't following me. I stopped in my tracks and turned back to see him just standing there, gazing up at the castle.

"What's up?" I asked.

He glanced over to me, then back up at the castle one more time before trudging forward. "Nothing much...just admiring it, I guess," he replied quietly.

I found his thoughtful demeanor a bit strange, but decided he was simply weary from the long day. I ushered him over to a strong vine which was hanging slightly hidden on the side of a small cliff. We climbed it all the way to the top where we could clearly see over the field to the castle.

"Dang! I can see the guards from here. They're everywhere!" Link exclaimed, peering over the edge.

I nodded, following his gaze. "Yep, unfortunately. Heh…but y'know I could probably get us passed them if you trust me…" I winked.

Link gave a brief, yet wary nod of approval, and followed me over to a stone bridge.

"Okay, sooo...wanna to climb down this ladder? Or jump for it?" I asked.

"Jump. It's faster," Link smirked.

On three, we both jumped off the ledge at the same time and landed lightly on our feet on the ground about fifty feet below. We found ourselves on a wide, dirt path on the opposite side of the big, iron gate that would have otherwise blocked our passage.

But apparently, we didn't land lightly enough. The sound of our intrusion had reached the ears of a guard at the gate, and he quickly spun around to find the source of the noise. But he saw nothing. I had grabbed Link and we'd hidden in a tight corner at the base of the bridge, just out of sight. The guard shrugged his shoulders and looked away, shaking his head.

I released my pent up breath in a single, heavy sigh, and let go of Link whom I was pressing against me in an attempt to hide us better.

He looked up at me gratefully. "That was close…I didn't know you could move so fast…" he breathed.

I nodded, still shaken from the close call. "You're fast yourself, kid…"

_**Why am I so on edge? I know how to deal with these guys…**_ I thought to myself, still thinking about the guards. I guess I realized that a single slip-up could prohibit us from seeing the princess. She'd be warned about intruders and then we'd have some real problems on our hands. While the situation was indeed in likeness to the video game, that time...there was no reset button.

"Come on…" I whispered, and began tip-toeing along the edge of the path.

We crept up the side of a slope and just passed up two more of the guards out of sight. All seemed to be going well…and then… "Stop right there!" the sounds of whistles were heard all around as we were quickly surrounded by a multitude of soldiers with spears and torches.

"Who goes there?!" one of them asked.

Link and I backed up into each other so we were watching both sides of guards at the same time. "What now…?" Link whispered, seemingly annoyed.

I thought for a moment, glaring up at the guard that had questioned us. He hesitated when he saw we were only children. "What are you troublemakers doing out here at night? Shouldn't you be home with your mothers?" he asked harshly.

_**Yeah right…**_

"We've got business here…" I growled. I thought I sounded important at the time...

The man suddenly roared with laughter. "And what _business_ could a mere _child_ possibly have at the castle…?! The princess doesn't play with urchins…"

His statement certainly struck cord in both Link and me. I balled my fist in an instant rage, and Link shot the guards a warning death glare.

_**How…dare they…**_ "Take that back…" I hissed.

The man, seeming to be the leader, laughed again in my face.

"Stop it!" I shouted.

But he continued, "You're pretty cute, kid…! But too stupid for your own good!"

There was a loud crack, followed by a thud as a body hit the ground.

Link turned around to see the soldier lying on his stomach, unconscious. His eyes went wide. "What did you…"

"I never _have_ been good at taking an insult…" I confessed, rubbing my hand.

Navi frantically flew right in front of my face. "Do you realize what you just did, you lunatic?!" she screamed.

Before I could answer, four of the guards charged Link and I, bent on getting us back for what I had done. Link reached for his sword, but thought otherwise when he realized he wasn't aiming to kill these people. Instead he got into a martial art fighter's stance, and awaited impact.

"Run!" I suddenly shouted and fled the group of soldiers as fast as I could.

Link blinked in surprise at my sudden retreat, but then shrugged and tore out after me. He followed me to a wall of loose rocks, and we scrambled up to the top with the guards still chasing us.

"The draw bridge…it's…drawn!" Link stated nervously.

"So what?!" I shouted, pointing to the moat. Without waiting for Link to respond, I ran ahead and plunged into the darkened, frigid waters of the moat without any hesitation.

Link groaned, and jumped in right after me.

The two of us swam with all our might to get out of the guards' sight, and so far we were succeeding. The soldiers that had been right behind us never even suspected we'd jump into the moat, so they continued their search elsewhere.

Once we were sure we'd lost them in the darkness, Link and I dragged ourselves out at a corner of the moat. I clung to myself and began to shiver a little, earning a strange look from Link.

"Don't tell me you're cold…" he said, raising an eyebrow.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh, just put a cork in it…I'm a girl…remember?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "It was _your_ idea."

Scanning the steep, brick side of the enormous castle, Link noticed a small spout at the side that was pouring water into the moat. He found it odd how there seemed to be a light coming from its opposite end.

"So…you ready to go through?" I asked.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"Wish I was…I'm already wet enough…" I sighed and scowled at my soaked outfit.

I climbed up on top of a crate, and faced the ledge which housed the water way. Then, in a swift movement, I leapt over to the platform and waited for Link to follow.

He quickly made it across as well, and stood by me on the opposite side of the opening. "Ladies first…" he smiled and pointed to the small space.

I moaned in disgust, but lowered myself down anyways. Water tricked past my hands and knees, but I still somehow managed to make my way inside without whimping out. Once I was in, Link bent down after me, and together we crawled through the small spout.

On the other side, I firmly fought the urge to rip my clothes off on the spot. The feeling of wet clothes sticking to my body was _horrible_.

"Dang, that was a tight squeeze," Link sighed heavily, as he wrung out his tunic.

I quickly placed a cold, wet hand over his mouth and raised a finger to my lips with the other. "Shh…there are guards everywhere in here," I whispered with a stern look in my eyes.

Link's shoulders drooped and he gave a 'not-again' look, which I just had to smile at.

"Don't worry…" I assured him.

"…isn't that the attitude you had last time…?" I didn't answer him, only turned and focused on how I'd get across the plane of guards in order to reach the princess.

Then an idea hit me. _**What if I were to just fly way above them all and land right in the main courtyard area?**_ But that thought was immediately dismissed. I wasn't about to carry Link all the way through that maze. It would also warp his training as a warrior…let alone mine. So I decided against it.

"Just…follow me…" I told him.

"Right…just like last time," he mumbled.

"Look, the only way to get through this is to face the issue head on. Just deal with it…_please_."

"Is the princess somewhere around here?"

"I think so. Now, come on."

"Whatever."

This little search of ours was dragging on, and it was almost midnight. I had to admit I was getting tired, and it was plain to see Link was, too, judging by the weary look in his eyes.

As we started off into the secured courtyard, I glanced at Link and attempted a smile. "Once we're done here we can stop for the night…" I whispered.

He looked up at me and only nodded. "We can if you want, but I'm fine," he said in reply to my offer.

_**Heh.**_ _**He may be young…and tired…but he's still a boy. And I guess they all usually act tough on the outside.**_ I thought, a sweatdrop forming over my head.

We turned a corner and immediately spotted the many guards in charge of the place. Link hesitated for just a moment before darting out to hide behind a fountain.

_**He's sure brave…**_

A guard passed by in front of him taking no notice of his presence. Then, when I found an opening, I quickly headed after him. But before I could join him, he'd already gone ahead and found another hiding place further into the courtyard. He certainly knew how to breech security…that's for sure. We continued our little routine of silently slipping into different hiding places with Link always one step ahead. We hid behind trees, pillars, statues, bushes, and anything else that would provide cover from the watchful eyes of the guards. Navi was instructed to stay hidden under Link's long, green Kokiri hat for fear she'd give us all away with her little blue glow.

Then, at last, after dodging around the large maze of a courtyard, we finally stumbled onto a brick walkway. It was sheltered by a stone canopy, and at the end was the main part of the courtyard.

Link darted into the little field covered with crimson and gold flowers and neatly kept shrubs without hesitation. A small stream surrounded the area along with a couple pine trees giving it quite a peaceful atmosphere.

I hurried in after Link only to go crashing into him. "Ita…! Man, why'd you stop so suddenly? It's dark, you should know not to-" I stopped, looking up. I saw that he was simply staring in awe at the place. It was indeed fancy, and there was no doubt he'd never seen anything like it. I didn't necessarily feel like interrupting his little trance, but I wanted to get this over with so we could sleep…somewhere.

_**Haven't exactly figured out where…but…I guess that'll get straightened out in due time.**_

I poked Link in the side, finally nabbing his attention. He understood what I was meaning to tell him, and looked over to find our target.

At last, our search was over. At the end of the darkened yard was a single window with light pouring through it from inside the castle. But there was a small silhouette standing in front of it, looking in from the outside where we were.

The two of us wasted no time in making our way through the gardens and up the short flight of steps in that direction. Navi swarmed out from under Link's hat so that she, too, could see the young girl known as the Princess of Destiny.

We got up close, right behind her, hoping she'd take notice of our presence. But she didn't. Link stared at her, taking note of the little wisps of blonde hair that were free from her veil-like headpiece. They seemed to glow in the light that was illuminating from the window.

I, on the other hand, was more interested in getting our mission completed. I poked Link in the side once again, and nodded to him when he looked over at me.

"Uh…Princess?" he interrupted the girl's daze, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She suddenly flung around, almost slapping Link on accident. With wide eyes she stood there gasping for breath as she waited for her vision to adjust to the darkness.

"Wow, hey, take it easy, m'lady, we didn't mean to scare you," I said, putting my hands up to try and calm her.

"Who…who are you two? How did you get passed the guards?" she asked. Before I could answer, the girl spoke again, "Oh!" Her voice sounded excited all of a sudden.

Link and I gave a questioning look.

She stood silent a moment longer, and then in a more subtle voice she asked, "You…don't recognize me do you…?"

Navi flew up very close to the girl's face and hovered there a bit while thinking to herself. The little fairy circled the Princess's head, scanning her closely as she did so. Finally she flew back over to Link and perched on his shoulder. "You do know her," Navi said to both Link and me.

We stared at the fairy like she was crazy or something.

"What the heck, she's the Princess, how could we know-" I was cut off by Link suddenly as he let out a sharp gasp and took a step backwards. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He suddenly leaned forward, and reached to take off the Princess's headpiece, but the girl drew back.

"There's no need for that. I am that girl you met in town today…I was just hoping you would've been a bit more observant," she said, smiling at him.

Almost immediately it felt like a dark cloud was hovering over me and pouring down its coldest storm over my shaking figure.

_**How…? HOW?! Why didn't I see this before…why was I so blind?!**_

I mentally yelled at myself. It wasn't right. How could I have been fooled so easily? I knew the Ocarina of Time would never leave the Princess's hands. It was only obvious.

But no…Link was the one to figure it out first. What was it about that kid…? He was so alert. I looked up at Link's face. It held a beaming smile that could illuminate the whole courtyard if it had given off light. Then, suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my heart. I had no idea what it was or where it came from, but it held some sort of hurting emotion that I'd never felt to that degree before. However, brushing it aside was my only option at that point. There were greater matters to attend to.

"So…so you're really the Princess?" Link asked in fascination.

The girl nodded, "I am Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule. But I apologize, I've never asked of you your names…can you tell me?" she inquired.

Link's smile widened. I found it amazing how much it could still grow at that point. He edged a bit closer to the Princess and replied, "It's…well, my name is Link. Oh, and this is just Ashleigh. I found her earlier today,"

_**Just…Ashleigh. He found me…ok…**_ I thought, a bit hurt.

"Nice to meet you!" the girl exclaimed. "But what happened...? You both are soaked to the bone..."

Link did the explaining about escaping the guards, and how we'd jumped into the moat. He seemed extremely proud of how much he was impressing the young princess, and I suddenly felt like a third wheel all over again.

"I've had dreams that someday I would meet you, Link," the little royal finally told him. "Your forest stone appeared in the visions as well. But…I never saw _you_ in any of them. Where did you come from?" Zelda asked me.

"…It's a...long story..." I answered, fiddling with the ends of my hair. I really didn't feel like explaining everything again.

"Oh, I don't mind long stories." she assured me.

"Miss Zelda, when she says it's a long story, she means it's a _very_ long story," Link stated in my defense.

"If you must know," I suddenly said, sending her a sideways glance with a hint of aversion in my gaze, "I also had dreams about meeting him. And now here am..."

Silence followed. The girl couldn't tell if I was kidding, or if I'd really just told the truth. Link carefully studied my unwavering stare at the princess, wondering why he was sensing hostility all of a sudden...that was until Navi broke the silence.

"It's true," the little one stated, to my surprise, "I believe there's a thick wave of destiny sweeping over our land as we speak. Strange and mysterious events are taking place all around us; we must be wary."

"Agreed," Zelda nodded, grateful for the fairy's timely input. "Anyway, I'm guessing you already know to find and retrieve the three spiritual stones, seeing the first one is in your possession already. After you've collected them all, you must save the Triforce from Ganondorf's foul grasp. I'm hoping you both know who he is. He was just in that room a minute ago…" She gestured to the great hall through the window behind her. "It will be dangerous, but once this mission is completed, you won't have to worry about these matters anymore, I assure you," Zelda explained, getting right to business.

Link glanced over at me once again to find the expected smirk on my face. He knew I believed the journey would be much longer than the princess let on, and it worried him. "Yeah…okay, Your Highness," Link sighed.

"Oh, before you go, take this. I think you might need it." Zelda produced a piece of paper and a writing utensil, and began to jot something down for us. When she finished, she handed Link her letter that read, _'This is Link and Ashuri. They are under my orders to save Hyrule. _

_Signed your princess, _

_Zelda _'

My eye twitched as I read the note over Link's shoulder. _**Well that's an odd way to see my name spelled… **_The Hylians spoke in a Japanese-esque dialect, but I could not for the life of me read all of the Hylian characters…only the names of people which seemed very different from the rest of the words.

"I wish you both the best of luck! See you sometime soon!" she smiled to us.

Link and I bowed to her, and turned to leave. I noticed the boy's eyes lingered on the princess for a while longer before he finally let her out of his sight. I decided to ignore his hesitance for the sake of my own sanity.

Before we returned to the brick walkway again, a tall, powerful-looking woman with white hair stopped us. We instantly recognized her as the woman from the marketplace who'd asked us about Zelda's whereabouts.

"Link, you have finally come. I've been waiting for your arrival for quite some time now, ever since the Princess first told me of her visions. I am Impa, Zelda's caretaker." she stated.

Link shot her a confused look.

"Listen, I must teach you this song before you go. It is a sacred melody that I'm sure will aid you on your quest. Get out any instrument you may have on you, and repeat after me," she ordered.

Link still looked a bit confused, but obeyed her anyways. Taking out the clay ocarina he'd been given in the forest, he raised it to his mouth and awaited instruction.

The lady put two fingers to her lips and gracefully whistled a soft and simple tune.

To the best of his ability, Link played the same notes on his ocarina, and memorized them quite easily within only a few tries. I stood of to the side with Navi as the lesson transpired, resisting the nagging urge to glance back at Zelda, who's stare I could still feel heavily weighted upon us.

"Excellent. You have learned Zelda's Lullaby. Please remember that tune. It has been past down by the royal family, and I played it for Zelda when she was a little baby. It has special powers, so play it when needed and it will aid you. Now, I will escort you two out of here so that the guards don't catch you. We don't want anymore trouble do we?" she smiled, nodding at our wet clothing.

Link turned to me. "They all know we got in trouble…?" he asked nervously.

I chuckled at his vain state of uneasiness. "Seriously, Link…don't worry about it."

††††

Impa proceeded in taking us all the way past the draw bridge on the southern end of the marketplace before she spoke again, "See that mountain just up ahead? That is where the Spiritual Stone of Fire is located. I was born and raised in the town right at the base of it…but that was long ago, and I'm sure it's changed since then. Still, the people there should be friendly enough to help you with anything you might need. When you have collected all three stones, bring them back to Zelda so we can save this Land of Hyrule."

Link and I turned around to the sound of a crack. But Impa was gone.

"Weird lady…" Link shivered.

"Well, that's Impa for ya. Straight to the point. She's really a good person, though," I smiled.

"…I guess we should get going," Link said with a little yawn.

I looked at him as he stretched and I shook my head. "Link, you need sleep."

"Nah, that's just you," he pointed a finger in my general direction, but his eyes were only half open, and he didn't exactly look like he knew what he was doing.

"I hate to admit this Link…but I think Ashleigh's right on this one," Navi stated as she watched Link wobble in place.

Then, suddenly, he gave a bigger yawn, and started falling backwards, scaring the crap out of both Navi and me.

"Woah, hey!" I exclaimed and made to catch him. He flopped into my arms, and we both went sailing to the ground. Suddenly, my butt hurt all over again as I landed on the dirt with not only my own weight to handle, but Link's as well. I was about to yell at him for being so clumsy, when I looked down and found him fast asleep on my lap. A sweatdrop appeared over my head, and I gave a desperate sigh.

Looking up to Navi, I was about to ask her what to do, when a loud ground-churnning noise cut me off. I turned my head just in time to see a stalchild, what was technically a Hyrulean zombie, emerge from the soil, and lunge at me with all its evil intentions.

I shrieked and rolled Link and myself out of the way just as it lashed out with its blood-red claws. Suddenly, another hideous skeleton popped out of the dirt and went to join the first as it slowly advanced towards me.

"Navi, do something!" I cried.

"Like what?! Scream it to death?!" she snapped.

_**Not a bad idea…**_

"YOU do something, Miss 'I-have-special-powers'!"

She was right, I did have powers, but at that moment I was too exhausted to use them at all. I stared up at the approaching stalchildren with terror seeping into my core.

_**I have got to think of something ASAP…! **_I stood up awkwardly, still clinging to Link. I proceeded in dragging him by both arms away from the two creatures, but I didn't get far before exhaustion took over and I collapsed altogether. And yet, I wasn't about to give up just then, my adrenaline was definitely keeping me awake.

"Damn it, Link, wake up!" I shouted. But it was no use. He was dead asleep. I tried levitating, but an inch off the ground was all my body would allow me. Not even Navi noticed the difference in my position…it was useless. I began cursing the likes of the Hylian passed out in front of me, growing ever more frustrated with his sudden lack of competence.

Suddenly, an inexplicable golden glow began to illuminate from my chest.

The stalchildren stopped in their tracks, bewildered, and I was able to take a moment to look down and see what was going on.

Then, right in front of my eyes, a little, star-like crystal type thing somehow materialized over my heart. It engulfed my form in a pale aura which seemed to give me some sort of strength. Not more than an ounce of what I needed, but at least it was something.

Not wasting a moment, I managed to haul Link fully into my arms, and get off the ground.

Navi, who'd noticed the sudden light, turned in my direction just in time to witness my elevation. "But...how…?!" she squeaked.

I paid her no mind in that moment, and quickly flew off to find whatever shelter I could. _**This is so embarrassing…I could easily beat those things on the game…**_ I mentally wined. _**Then again…Link was awake all those times. **_

I came up on a large tree just before the entrance of the village Impa had mentioned to us. Hovering into the protection of the limbs and leaves, I gently laid Link on a large branch that would easily support him. Once he'd been taken care of, I rested myself on a slightly higher branch to watch over him, and be on the lookout for anything else that might pose a threat to us in the night. From that height, I still could see the stalchildren, and they hadn't showed any signs of giving up. They were still coming our way. There was a small river between us and the stalchildren were supposed to dissolve in water, which relieved me. But I'd forgotten about the single, little bridge leading to our side, and they easily crossed over it.

_**Oh, Jeez! Please, God, don't let them climb trees…**_ I prayed.

Luckily, I was right, and once the little zombies were directly under us, they halted and began screeching in frustration. A long sigh of relief escaped my lips, and I closed my eyes to try and relax myself.

Navi came flying up to me, chirping in astonishment. "Miss Ashleigh...how did you do that…?! What's that grey rock thing on your chest?!" she asked.

I'd almost forgotten about the power source. I opened my eyes to see it, but when I did, it suddenly vanished.

"Where'd it go?!" the fairy gasped.

Then, a voice echoed in my head,

'_It's not time for you to have this yet…'_

I recognized it to be my own, and knew it had to be some doing of my alter ego.

Suddenly, feeling weak again, I collapsed onto the sturdy branch for support.

Navi was still flying up and down squealing over some nonsense I chose not to interpret.

"Navi….aren't you tired…"

"Who, me? Nope! I'm a guardian fairy, I can't be tired."

"Well then close your eyes, shut your mouth, and pretend like you're sleeping…"

"What? Well, why should I do that?! I don't see the point…" she fussed.

But I didn't hear a word more, because I'd already fallen into a deep sleep. Navi sighed and looked out to the orange horizon. The sun was already coming up, the stars were fading, and the stalchildren were buried again by the dawn. It was a new day, and she was the only one there to greet it.


	8. The Sacred Red Ruby

Chapter VIII

The Sacred Red Ruby

I woke up later that day to a piercing yell followed by a rather loud bang.

Twitching a little, I reached up to rub the sleep out of my eyes. Then, as I yawned and raised my hands over my head to stretch, something went terribly wrong.

"Huh…uh…AHHHH!" I screamed as I rolled off the branch and fell fast to the ground below.

BAM!

I hit hard on my back and let out a loud moan. After I'd wiped the tears from my eyes caused by the sheer agony I was in, I looked up to see Link sitting next to me with tears in his own eyes.

"What happened…? How did we get up there?" he whimpered.

I blinked for a second before I could answer. The wind had been totally knocked out of me, and I realized I hadn't been breathing at all. I flung up into a sitting position and started coughing and choking. After what seemed like forever of hacking up my lungs, I was finally able to gasp for air freely without any further issues. I looked up to Link again, still panting. "You fell…asleep last night…in the middle of the field. Stalchildren jumped me, and I had to get us to a safe place…ok…?" I breathed.

Link looked at me, confused. That still didn't explain how we actually got up in the tree.

Navi flew up to Link with an adorably excited grin on her tiny face. "Guess what, Link…! Ashleigh can fly! She hauled you into that tree to save you from the skeletons, dope! Why'd you fall asleep so suddenly?" she giggled.

Link raised an eyebrow at the fairy in disbelief.

"I'm serious! Go on and show him, Miss Ashleigh!" she said, turning to me.

I stared at her for a moment before shaking my head. "Not now, Navi…I need to conserve energy." And with that said, I proceeded to slowly stand up, helping Link up as I did.

Link still didn't believe the story. "Nice try, Navi. Now I'm gonna be ticked until one of you decides to tell me the truth," he said, brushing himself off.

I rolled my eyes in irritation, but told myself he'd find out soon enough.

††††

"So...this is where?" Link asked as we entered the village at the base of the mountain.

"Kakariko Village...where Impa was born and raised…like she said," I answered.

"Oh…they're remodeling," Link stated as he observed all the construction work going on.

"Yeah…it'll be worth it when it's done, though. Now, the trail to Death Mountain is up there," I pointed to a high ledge at the north end of the town.

Link sighed at the seemingly long climb up the mountain, but led the way to the stairs anyway.

We climbed a few long sets of stairs up the way, and came to a gate that led to the Mountain Trail with a guard standing by it.

"Hey…Link, may I see the princess's letter, please?" I asked. Link dug through his pocket, found the crinkled up piece of paper, and handed it to me. I held it casually by my side as I walked up to the guard.

"May we pass, Sir?" I asked looking up at him with the most innocent eyes I could muster. I earned a disgusted look in return.

"Absolutely not! Can't you read?" he asked, pointing to a sign off the side. But then he began laughing. "Ha! I guess not. You're only a child. And children can't read, can they? Well it says, 'Danger! No one allowed beyond this point!' Now go home!" he ordered.

Well, that was an unnecessary display of hostility. I felt my eye twitch, and my grip tightened around the already messed up letter. "First of all I'm in seventh grade, so I have to know how to read. And second…we frickin' WILL pass!" I snapped, and shoved the piece of paper into his hands.

_**Not like he knows what seventh grade is…**_ I mentally chuckled.

The guard looked down at the letter and read it carefully. "Well…uh, this is certainly Zelda's handwriting. HAH! I wonder what kind of stupid game our princess is trying to play now," he grumbled. "Fine! You can pass! But I'm warning you, if you're caught playing around up there, you'll be in HUGE trouble, understand?!" he warned before aggressively opening the gate for us.

"Yeah, sure," I sighed and marched passed him to begin the trek up the trail with Link following close behind.

††††

It was quite a hike. The both of us started losing our breaths after a while, and tried to find a good place to rest.

Link suddenly gave in and plopped himself down on the dirt near the base of a set of small cliffs. He laid all the way back and spread his arms out to take in all the air his little body could hold.

I looked down at him in envy. I wanted to do the same so badly…but my intuition told me otherwise.

We had to keep going, at least until we reached the mountain village just up ahead.

"Y'know…I think we should-" Before I could finish, a deep rumbling sound was heard above us.

We looked up and started screaming when all we saw was a gigantic loose boulder crashing down on top of us.

"Move it!" I shouted and dove out of the way with Navi. I got behind a lone flag pole for some sort of protection when I heard the huge rock hit the ground. It shook the mountain, and I was forced off my feet.

The boulder began rolling down the mountain and out of our way, flattening everything in its path. I coughed on the stirred up dust and dirt, and tried to raise myself from the ground.

_**Is Link okay…?**_ I wondered.

But I didn't get far when suddenly…

BAM!

I'd been hit by some sort of hard object speeding down the hill at about fifty miles an hour. The wind was instantly knocked from my lungs, and all I could do was get carried away helplessly by the hurling ball of…whatever it was. I bounced and rolled with it all the way down a small hill on the mountain, scraping up my skin and getting the world's most powerful headache.

Then, finally, the rolling came to a halt, followed shortly by a huge explosion. I was blown into a wall of rock, and instantly covered in soot, gravel, and dust.

In a bloody daze, I fell to my knees. What had I done to deserve that? Why was I in so much pain? I hadn't even been in a fight, and my body was suffering in vain. I started choking on the dirt once more and trying to get my breath back for the second time that day. But it wasn't working.

Navi had flown over to me and was now screaming at me to take it easy and asking what happened.

I felt a hand on my back, and a concerned voice. "Hey…hey are you okay? Breathe!" It was the little Hylian boy who'd obviously gotten out of his boulder situation okay.

As soon as I'd gotten my breath back, I curled up to cradle my stomach which was bruised and bloodied...and I cried. As much as I didn't want to let anyone see such a weak side of me, I had never been in so much pain in my life. In that moment, I honestly wondered if I might die.

Link looked over to the rock that had put me through so much hell. In fact, it wasn't a rock at all. It was a local creature who lived in the mountain known as a Goron, and he bore a hurt look in his eyes while his hands were folded together as if he were about to beg. And beg he would.

"Please, forgive me, little girl! I didn't mean to run into you, I'm sorry!" he cried.

After a few more shaken sobs, I slowly looked up at the brown, rock-like fellow. He was quite near to tears himself as he beheld my mangled form, and I almost felt sorry for him. I attempted a smile to help ease his mind, but the ache shooting through my whole body made it difficult. "I…forgive you…" I managed to say.

Link supported my shoulders as I attempted to stand. "Will you be alright? Should I go find help?" he asked.

"I...I think I can make it to the village ahead..."

A look of relief washed over the creature and he was finally able to introduce himself. "Oh, we'd be more than happy to take care of you there! My name is Jarbon, and I'm of the Goron tribe…we all live right up there in Goron City," he stated and pointed up the mountain a little ways. "You see...the thing is...I keep trying to carry a bomb down here to blow up that big boulder in front of Dodongo's Cavern…it's the only place we can get something good to eat…and a bad man blocked it up! We're all starving!" he cried.

I looked up at him, trying to act sympathetic. But I'd heard this story time and time again on the game…it simply didn't faze me…which made me feel a bit guilty. "I see..."

"Please, follow me!" The Goron bowed and turned to lead us up the hill.

Link moved to follow him, but when I took a step forward, all I could do was cry out in pain. The Hylian spun around to see me leaning against the rock wall again, vigorously rubbing my ankle.

"What's wrong?!" he asked, coming back over to me.

"I think…I twisted it. Don't worry...I'll try to manage somehow." I grunted.

He stared down at my ankle thoughtfully. "…So, how do you suggest we get you up the hill?"

"I dunno…" I sighed.

Jarbon sauntered over to us and joined Link in staring at my injured ankle. I had my sock pulled down a bit and it was plain to see the purple swelling of the joint. "Think you could carry her?" the Goron suggested, looking up at Link.

The boy blinked in surprise. He was indeed a strong kid for his age, but I was still bigger than him since he was younger. Then there was the issue of the Hylian Shield. "Well…I guess I could give it a shot…" he hesitated a moment before reaching for me.

_**No...no, I can't let him!**_ I mentally gasped at his movement. **_I won't depend on him!_** Jerking away, I roughly told him, "I don't need your help!"

"What?! Yes you do!" Link snapped.

"NO! Back off!"

"Not like you're gonna fly up there, stupid!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"How much ya wanna bet, genius?!"

"All my rupees, retard!"

"Cough 'em up!" And with that last remark, I shot off the ground and flew all the way up the hill to Goron's City, leaving Link in my dust. Never mind the bleeding injuries. I was pissed. _**The flippin' nerve of that boy…!**_

††††

Only about five minutes of waiting inside the city gates had past before Link and Jarbon caught up with me. My arms were crossed and I was leaning against a wall on the top level of the indoor village. My eyes were closed…I was trying to cool my temper. _**How could he…not believe me about flying? Like I've ever lied to him about myself? …well…I guess I **__have__** only known him for a day and a half…** _

Suddenly, I was shaken from my own thoughts when I felt two strong hands grip my shoulders. My eyes snapped open, and I found myself face to face with the blue-eyed boy I'd just been thinking about. Although, judging by his expression he was no longer mad at me…more like terrified.

"What in Hyrule did you just do?!" he panted.

Navi coughed to get his attention. When he looked up at her she didn't hesitate in reminding him, "Link…I told you she could fly…why didn't you believe me…?"

Then there was silence. Link stood there, stunned and quiet. Why didn't he? He didn't even know why himself. I'd already told him I had certain unnatural abilities. But I guess I'd failed to tell him that part, and it caught him by total surprise. This made me feel terrible about myself. What if I'd been going about things all wrong? I turned away to look at the ground. Now we were both feeling frustrated, and the atmosphere wasn't pleasant.

Our little Goron friend broke the eerie silence, however, and pointed down to the lower level of the city. "Um…excuse me…but I'll take you down to get your wounds treated before you got to speak with our leader. He's not in a very good mood though, so I'd be-"

"We can handle it," I interrupted.

I took the opportunity to get moving out of the awkward situation, and grabbed Link's hand. He looked up, surprised as I towed him over to the edge of the upper floor. _**Perhaps if I take him flying with me, he'll feel better about it.**_ I thought. I looked down at the floor level and took a deep breath, but before I could take flight, Link started struggling in my grip.

"What do you think you're doing? Let go!" he complained.

"Just trust me, ok?!" I shouted back. In that moment, his struggling caused us me to jerk forward in resistance and I lost my footing on the edge. I began falling off the top level with Link still in my grasp. With wide eyes I looked up at him in shock as he began falling into me.

"This is all your fault!" I screamed as we began falling faster and faster.

"You idiot I thought you could…!" but before Link could finish his sentence, we both landed with a hard thud on the dusty, stone floor.

The sound echoed through the many hallways of the place, and all the Gorons currently inside the city stopped whatever they were doing and stared at us.

Link rolled over onto his stomach and groaned loudly. "This is the second time today you've gotten me into a situation…where I've fallen unwillingly to some sort of hard, goddess forsaken ground…give me one good reason why I shouldn't hate you right now…" he coughed.

I whimpered as I sat up and placed a hand on my forehead. I _really_ had a headache then! And my ankle didn't feel any better, that's for sure. It was a miracle I didn't get the wind knocked out of me once more. I heard his question, but didn't exactly know how to answer it. I looked at him with regret in my eyes as I slowly shook my head. "…I…I would have flown, but you fell on top of me..." I stopped when I saw the look of anger in his eyes. It was then I could tell he thought I was only getting in the way. I could feel it. _**What am I gonna do…**_ I thought.

††††

A set of friendly Goron residents took me into a nearby room for treatment. It didn't take nearly as long as I presumed, and it didn't even involve bandaging. A special healing oil found deep in the mountain was used to disinfect and promote accelerated recovery for my bruises and cuts. I was given an herbal medicine orally for the headache, but not much was done about the ankle. The Gorons didn't even possess traditional bandages as their oil was all they usually needed, so I told them not to worry about it, hoping I could procure a brace later on.

Emerging from their small clinic, I slowly limped my way over to the giant door where the Goron boss was said to reside. The closed-off entryway was made of thick wood, decorated with painted runes and carvings, and bore no handle or lever to open it. As I studied the markings, I absentmindedly raised a hand to trace the contours of the deep cracks which had split open in the wood's aged state.

Link came up behind me, and stared up at the huge gate. Judging be the look on his face, he was trying to figure out how to enter. My hand fell back to my side as I looked away.

"The lullaby…"

"Keep your shirt on, girl…I know that. Just give me a moment while the room stops spinning," he said, rather annoyed.

I looked at him strangely. So he was just dizzy? I mentally giggled at his situation, though my facial features showed no emotion. I knew he was still angry, and I didn't want to aggravate or taunt him in any way.

"Fine," I said simply.

Finally, after a moment of waiting at the door in silence, I heard the melody from his ocarina. It was soothing to hear after all our bickering, and had I not been so alert about the situation at hand, I would have fallen asleep on the spot. When he was finished, the stone door grunted, and began slowly lifting upwards, granting us access. The two of us cautiously walked in, looking around for the leader of the Gorons.

††††

"When I heard the song of the royal family I thought it was someone to help us. But you're just a couple of kids! I don't want, or even need your help, now scram!" Darunia, the big Goron boss yelled.

Link and I plugged our ears to muffle the harsh noise. Though we had our differences, we both agreed there had been enough yelling for one day. I turned to him during a lull in Darunia's ranting.

"Link…play Saria's song," I told him

"What….but I don't know that one. Besides, what's that gonna do?" Link blinked in confusion.

My eyes grew wide and I shook my head. _**For the love of all humanity, please, don't tell me we have to leave, learn the damn song, and then come all the way back…! I just do NOT wanna go through that kind of…**_ My thoughts were interrupted by Darunia's yelling again.

"What are you two pests waiting for?! Beat it, before I-"

I thrust my hand into Link's pocket and withdrew his ocarina.

"Now what are you doing…?" the blonde asked, with a look of pure annoyance on his face.

"How does this thing work…?" I mumbled, fiddling with the little, clay ocarina. I placed the mouth-piece to my lips and blew. A sour note echoed throughout the room, sending chills down the spine of everyone that heard. I winced and rearranged my fingers to fit the different holes on the instrument. And then this time, I blew more gently. More pleasant notes filled the room that time…and I was able to quickly learn what holes made certain sounds when covered and uncovered. In my head I could hear the tune I needed to play, simply due to the hundreds of times I'd done it as a younger child on the actual game. _**Now if I could just…get…the right…**_ I looked up to see Link, Navi, and Darunia all looking at me like I was some sort of confused idiot. _**Darn them, I can't concentrate…!**_ I mentally cursed. Finally…after quite a while of making a fool of myself, I found the notes to Saria's Song. And without further hesitance, I played it through right in front of them all.

Something strange began to happen to Darunia, and he got a random sudden urge to dance all of a sudden. Link shot me a what-the-heck look, but just I kept on playing, quite proud of my accomplishment.

When the song ended, Darunia was the one with the big grin on his face. "Wow! That song made me feel so good! I just had to dance to it, I apologize!" he laughed.

Link and I just stood there with blank stares on our faces. _**What a moron…least it worked…**_

"Well anyway, was there something you wanted to discuss?" he questioned, skipping to the point.

"Uh….yeah, we were wondering if you could let us have the Goron's Ruby…we need it in a quest of ours…" I told him. _**Oh, Ashleigh, do you even KNOW how stupid that sounded...? You know the stipulations, idiot. **_

"You want that thing too…hmm…well I'm not gonna just give it to you for free. Let's see now…if you help us destroy all of the monsters in Dodongo's Cavern, then I'll let you have it. Think you can handle something like that, youngsters? I can see at least one of you is pretty equipped."

Link rolled his eyes with a slight chuckle, signaling that a favor like that didn't faze him.

Darunia noticed, and laughed at the little boy's reaction. "So it's nothing to you, eh? Well then here, take this!" he bellowed and slipped a gold bracelet onto Link's wrist. "May not look like much, but I guarantee it'll make you stronger! You can lift our special bomb flower with that there," he explained.

Link looked to him gratefully. "Hey, thanks…we'll be off now. You won't be disappointed, sir," he bowed slightly.

"Just one more thing…if you're able to defeat the evil in the cavern…" Darunia started.

I nudged Link's side "Let's go…hurry," I whispered, grabbed his hand, and quickly pulled him away.

Darunia watched me drag Link away in surprise. "…well…uh…then you'll be a real man…!" he called after us, finishing his sentence. But then he shook his head and muttered something about 'kids these days'.

††††

Once outside of Darunia's chamber, Link jerked away from me instantly. "Oh-ho no you don't. Don't you remember what happened the last time you grabbed me?" he hissed.

"Feh… well sorry…but when that guy starts a conversation, it could be hours before he finishes. And we just don't have the time," I explained. _**Plus he likes these stupid "man to man" conversations and I'd have been ignored…don't wanna deal with it again…**_

"Whatever…might as well get this over with," he sighed, holding out his hand. I stared at it, confused.

"Y-You want me to take your hand…again…?" I blinked.

"My ocarina, stupid!" Link snapped back.

Any traces of my lifting heart shattered again as I slowly handed Link his ocarina back. _**  
**_

Link lead the way out of the village, and out to a cliff nearby where we could see the giant boulder blocking the cavern below. There was a single bomb flower sitting on the ledge where we were, and Link went to pick it up. It was the strangest thing...a literal bomb just growing out of the ground like a shrub. I stood at a safe distance, still reeling from the last explosion.

Darunia had been right. The boy did feel much stronger as he lifted the deadly plant that was nearly half the size of him. I watched him hoist the bomb up as it began to spark, and toss it over the edge down to the troublesome boulder. With a loud bang, the rock shattered into a million pieces, and left an opening to our quest right below us.

Looking down at the opening, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before making my decision. _**It'd be best if I did it this way…I really don't want to walk all the way down there with this ankle, anyhow…**_ I glanced up at Link who was already leaving for the slope.

He turned to see me just standing there, and raised an eyebrow. "Well? You gonna stand there and stare all day, or are we gonna do something about the next stone?" he asked.

I answered him by leaping up onto the rim of the wooden fence that separated me and the edge of the cliff, still facing him.

Link gasped and made a run for me. "Don't…!"

But he was too late.

I slowly leaned back, almost as if fainting, and then completely fell off the ten-story ledge by myself…without a care in the world. There was even the slightest hint of a smile working its way across my lips.

"You are so crazy!" Link called throwing himself against the fence as he watched me. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you, just please don't die!" he screamed.

My eyes widened when I heard his apology. The ground was coming up soon, and I had to think fast. Thrusting my energy into immediate action, I created a force between me and the hard ground below, just barely catching myself. Then, hovering at the opening of the cave, I glanced up at Link one last time before slowly entering. A smile of accomplishment then fully lingered across my face.

Link still stood back up on the cliff, completely stunned. "H…H-How in Hyrule did she do that…!?" he asked himself.

"…told ya…" Navi mumbled again, and flew down after me.

Link didn't dare go down the way I did. He walked slowly down the trail on the side of the mountain, pondering the many things he thought he knew about me…but didn't.

††††

"Hey, wait up!" he called when he finally entered the cavern.

I looked up from where I was sitting on the ground. "…That's what I have been doing."

"Oh…I knew that. Well…uh…let's…get going," he said, walking passed me.

I could tell he was trying hard to avoid eye contact with me. I must have shocked him a little more than I thought. But I didn't say a word to him about it. Instead, I just got up and followed him in silence. It was then that we started our first real quest together…in Dodongo's Cavern.

††††

So many problems to solve…so many mazes to figure out, and so many evil creatures to face. It was déjà vu for Link and I as we found ourselves wandering around late into the night. We just hoped we wouldn't find ourselves falling out of a tree the next morning.

I had let Link do most of the fighting for I didn't feel I was ready to show him my other abilities. Lying, and using the excuse that I was a girl and couldn't do much in order to cover for my lack of participating in the battles, was out of the question. So, I would throw in a finishing blow here and there for good measure and to be of some help, but I figured the boy was still getting over my flying, and didn't need to be scared again so soon with an energy attack.

"Man, there's usually a big, evil boss leader behind all this mess…but where is it already? I'm tired, and it's boiling hot in here…" Link complained, sitting down and leaning against a wall.

I sighed and placed my hands on my hips. "It's funny you ask."

"Oh…?"

"I'm getting that kind of a vibe from just beyond that door over there…" I pointed to the huge metal door in front of us.

"Nice, let's go!" Link jumped up, getting excited all of a sudden.

"Woah…hey, calm down a bit…save your energy for the fight," I told him with a sweatdrop on my head.

Making it through to the other side of the giant, steel door, we found ourselves standing over a cracked, dirt floor that extended across a large room. But there was absolutely nothing in the room whatsoever.

Link looked around confused. "Let me guess…it's gonna jump out and scare the crap out of us, right?" he asked, turning to me.

I shook my head. "…Got bombs?"

"Yeah…"

I pointed at the crack on the floor, and let him put two and two together.

He brought out one of the blue handheld explosives from a small bomb sack we'd found along the way in the cavern. It must have been used by the Gorons as they were mining down that way for their food before the place had been sealed off. The little bomb began sparking, and Link quickly set it down on the dark patch of dirt.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Dude, hit the dirt!" I shouted, and dove out of the way right before the blast occurred. I couldn't wait to be done with the 'Quest of Explosions' as I called it. What a nightmare it had been. I don't think I'll ever be able to play that game again without recalling the pain I went through.

It wasn't long before the dust settled, and I was able to get up and walk back over to the area that was then a giant hole in the floor.

Link coughed and brushed himself off as he joined me. He peered into the hole to see a whole other room below us.

"We jump?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah."

"Oh, crap…"

I saw the worried look on his face which caused me to hesitate. **_Okay._** _**This is my big chance to try again…**_ I mentally grinned.**_ Now or never!_** I fully turned to him and cleared my throat, getting his attention. "Link…I need you to trust me." I said.

I received a terrified look in return.

"Hell no…!" he started to say when I picked him up bridal style, held on tight, and made the jump down through the hole. I started gagging as his grip tightened around my neck.

"We are gonna DIE!" he screamed.

"No…" I coughed, " Link…let go…" I wheezed as we landed softly on the ground.

Link was shaking slightly, and his eyes were wide. He looked around at the giant lava pit in the middle of the huge room and gasped. "We made it!" he sighed.

"YA…LET…GO…"

"I…Oh! Sorry…" Link released my neck, and hopped out of my arms. He stared at me for a long moment as he waited for me to finish massaging my reddened skin.

When I looked back to him, I opened my mouth to speak, but I wasn't able to get the words out as a loud booming sound came up from behind me.

Link's face went pale, and he was no longer looking at me, but just behind me at the very meaning of disaster. "Ashleigh…I think you might wanna see this..."

I did not turn around. Closing my eyes…I concentrated on what was going on behind me, and waited for the right moment to act.

Suddenly, the sharp sound of something big breathing in rapidly filled the room, and my eyes shot open. Then, recklessly shifting my weight onto my injured ankle, I lunged forward and dove into Link, pushing us both off to the side just in time for a huge column of fire to go speeding by us. It was then I turned to face the giant King Dodongo in all his ugly being.

"You ready?" I smirked, sitting up.

Link sat up as well and made a grab for his Kokiri Sword. "Let's get this over with…" he mumbled.

_**I finally get to fight my first real monster…!**_ I mentally exclaimed as Link and I got to our feet.

Suddenly, the gargantuan beast curled up into a giant ball of hard scales and spikes, and started rolling towards us, bringing massive destruction with him. Link turned on heel, and started running at an angle away from him, while I took flight and hurled out of the way. Link found a small slope leading down to the lava pit. He slid down it and stopped just before he reached the molten rock. If the monster dared follow him, he'd surely fall in, for he was just too big.

"Navi…how do I beat this thing?!" he called, looking up at his fairy partner. Navi was silent for a moment as she analyzed the creature and its movements. It kept rolling around the lava pit, and growling in frustration until finally…it stopped and turned. Navi caught sight of me standing in its path and waving my arms around like a lunatic.

"What is she…"

"I think she's distracting it…!" Link exclaimed.

The Dodongo opened its mouth again and sucked in yet another a deep breath of hot air before releasing it along with a huge stream of fire.

I quickly leapt out of the way, and the creature began rolling again. Navi floated in place and began thinking again.

"I've got it!" she shouted.

"What, what?!" Link asked, getting impatient.

"Bombs!"

"Bombs?"

"It has to open its mouth for an extended period of time before releasing its fire breath, so…" Navi wasn't even able to finish her theory before Link darted off into the path of the raging King Dodongo to carry it out.

"Well jeez…not even a thank you…" the little fairy mumbled.

The reptile beast stopped rolling once again, and turned to face Link. I was floating above them, watching to see what exactly was going to happen when Navi joined me.

"He sure got brave awfully fast…wasn't he shaking a moment ago?" I asked.

"…not even a thank you…" she mumbled again.

"Wha…?"

Before I could finish questioning her remark, King Dodongo opened his mouth to strike again. But that time, Link was more than prepared for it. With all his strength, he hurled a lit bomb into the giant's mouth, and it bounced down his throat.

In a matter of seconds, the explosive erupted inside the creature, and it fell to the ground, quivering in pain.

"Yaaaahhh!" Link shouted as he ran for the beast, sword drawn. He brought his weapon down on his fallen enemy, slashing through the tough skin. Dark blood spattered everywhere, and Link pulled back before he became covered in it.

The Dodongo tossed its head and screeched in pain as it made to get up.

"No, I don't think so!" I yelled. Placing my right hand out to the side, I called out my attack. "Pulsar Blade!" The white-blue energy disk launched from my palm, and flew for the enemy below.

The creature looked up just in time to see it coming, but wasn't quick enough to dodge. It rammed into him, first knocking him to one side, and then exploded over his scales. King Dodongo was thrown off by the sheer force, and he himself went up in angry, red flames as the detonation blew him into the lava pit.

Link and I ducked to the ground to avoid as much flying debris as possible. The whole while, we were both in shock. Link, because he'd no idea I had that kind of ability, and me…because I had no idea I had that kind of power. I assumed that was what happened when the pressure of battle was packed into my attacks.

Finally, the chaos ceased, and I was able to raise my head. I pushed myself up off the ground and stood, staring at the smothered mess. Smoke rose from the now cooled lava. It probably had something to do with the dead Dodongo. Perhaps the lava had thrived from his fire-like energy, but it really didn't matter.

I turned to see the little blonde hero just as he was getting up and dusting himself off. He looked up at me, not saying a word. It was only then that I realized I'd messed up again. _**Aw…no! First it was the flying…now this. That's not even fair...this is who I am...**_ I averted my gaze to the ground. I had hoped that I'd be able to find someone who would accept me for what I'd become. So far...it wasn't working out.

"You…" the boy started, and I braced myself for an earful.

_**Here we go…**_

"…you have GOT to teach me that move," he exclaimed suddenly.

I blinked in sheer surprise. _**What did he just say?**_

"Can you? Pretty please?!"

The next thing I knew, Link was clinging tightly to my shoulder and rubbing his cheek against my arm like a pet. "That was so cool, you've just gotta show me how to do that! And flying…! I don't wanna be scared of it anymore…I just know you can teach me how to do these things!"

"What the heck are you talking about?! You mean you're not mad at me for being some sort of...magical creep?!" I shouted, shaking him off my arm.

"Are you kidding?! I'm friends with a goddess! What could be cooler than that?! You must be Din…or are you Nayru…Farore?!" he exclaimed with a grin spreading across his face.

I was silent. I simply couldn't believe my ears. Here I was expecting to be death-wished, when he suddenly breaks out in a huge smile, acknowledges our friendship, and calls me a _**…goddess…?**_

"Are you…feeling ok? I'm not a…goddess…or anything…I just…"

"Ha! That's funny. You fell from the sky and you've got all these supernatural powers and…or wait…maybe you're an _angel_…"

There was silence for a moment.

"…Don't even go there." I stormed passed him and headed for a bright blue light out on the cooled lava pit. _**I already got enough of that angel crap from my so called "alter ego"…**_

The blue light turned out to be a warp pad leading back to the surface, and I stepped into it without hesitating.

"…Hey, wait up!" I heard Link call after me. Before he reached the pad, I spun on heel and did an about-face to confront him. He stopped in his tracks and stared at me with a questioning look.

"Let's get one thing straight…" I started, "I will not accompany you on this quest if you only accept me for my powers, and not who I am as a person…do you hear me?" I asked in a freakishly calm tone.

It seemed my thoughts of him rejecting my abilities had been completely off. That whole situation was simply working to my disadvantage in the other direction. I wanted him to accept my whole person, not just one part.

He was silent. Link stared at the ground as he slowly made his way towards me again. In a moment, he was standing beside me, and we began to float upwards towards the surface.

††††

The two of us landed softly on the ground right outside of the cavern.

We came to realize that we'd worked not only through the night, but also into the next day. The feeling was horrible, for it suddenly made us realize how worn out we were. But there was hardly any time to dwell on it.

Suddenly, out of no where, Darunia leapt from the ledge above, and landed with a hard crash right in front of us, knocking us over with the ground's vibration.

"Gyuh…! _So_ unnecessary…" I moaned, grasping my ankle.

Link raised himself up on one elbow to look up at the Goron leader before pushing himself all the way up off the ground.

"We can't thank you more for the courageous deed you have just performed, young ones! Now we can once again eat the delicious rocks found in this cavern! The man who closed it wanted the Goron's Ruby as well. He said that he wouldn't open it unless we gave the stone to him. And, just in case we figured out how to move the boulder, he placed horrible monsters inside known as the dodongos. His name is Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo Thieves. He wants the spiritual stones in order to open the Door of Time to obtain the Triforce. If he does somehow get his filthy hands on it, he will use its power to cause destruction in Hyrule. But you on the other hand, risked your lives to..."

**_Blah...blah..blah..._**

"...You two are true heroes!" Darunia exclaimed, pushing Link back to the ground. "Please! Take this as a token of our gratitude."

He raised his hands above his head, and a shining, red light appeared within his grasp. Link stood up once again, and though he was quite annoyed with all Darunia's outbursts, he kept his cool.

In an instant, the bright, red light floated in front of Link, and he gratefully snatched the sacred stone from mid air.

"Thanks, Darunia…" I stated, finally picking myself off the dirt.

"Don't mention it! I wish you luck on finding the last stone!" he called, seeming to somehow know about our quest, as we quickly headed down the mountain.

††††

At last, we emerged from Kakariko Village and stepped out into Hyrule Field once again. I glanced up to see the big tree that had once served as our 'bed'. A slight smile graced my lips. We may have had a rough fall…but it was really kind of funny once I thought about it.

"Why'd he have to push me?" Link whined, placing both hands behind his head as he walked.

"He was just over excited. That's all." I stopped a moment to take in the state of my clothing. It had gotten partially shredded and charred while we were up on the mountain on several occasions. My skin was exposed in various places, and I felt like an utter wreck. My bag wasn't in much better condition, and I wondered if bringing it was even worth it.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever. Well I guess we should be heading to the next spiritual stone," he mumbled.

I turned to the boy with an astonished gaze. "Link…uh…Starlight! I'm surprised at you…" I stated.

Back on Earth it was custom to use a person's full name when scolding them. But as I went to do just that with the little Hylian, I realized that he had no last name. Hence, Starlight popped out at the last minute.

Link looked up and blinked. "…S-Starlight? What the…"

"Consider it the last name I'm giving you…ok? You need one…and that sounds cool. Hope you don't mind - it was right off the top of my head."

"That...that was what first came to your mind...?"

"Uh, yeah?"

His face grew somber all of a sudden, and his arms were slowly lowered back to his sides as he looked me dead in the eyes.

"...What...?" I asked, growing a bit uneasy at his behavior. I watched his gaze travel up and down the length of my scrawny figure before he shook his head.

"Nothing. So, why are you surprised at me?"

"Uhm...well…don't you ever have any…y'know…fun?"

My question clearly caught him off guard, for he nearly fell over with an utterly confused look on his face. "Fun?!" he repeated, "Like…what kind of 'fun'?"

"Y'know…like playing around? Or is Zelda the only one you'll do that with?" I asked, getting a bit snippy.

He looked as if he was deep in thought for what seemed like minutes until he finally glanced back up at me and replied, "Well…I didn't think there was really time for that now."

"That's not healthy, kid," I told him, putting both hands on his shoulders.

"It's not?"

"Like heck it isn't! You're gonna snap one of these days if you don't get your mind off fighting every now and then. So what do ya say we go have a good time somewhere?"

"Like...?"

"Oh…how about…Lon Lon Ranch. I hear there's a girl our age there," I suggested.

"Well…I guess," Link agreed.

And so, with smiles on our faces, and completely ignoring the fact that we hadn't slept since the other night, we headed off to the ranch out in the middle of the field with the sun just reaching the highest point in the sky.


	9. The Flow of Time

Chapter IX

The Flow of Time

"Daddy, Daddy!"

"What is it, hun?"

"There are visitors at the ranch! I just saw them! They're only little kids, they couldn't possibly be looking to buy a horse, could they?" The little redhead tugged on her father's arm as he turned from his work of milking his best cows.

Sunlight poured in from a single window up high in the stone storage room, giving the place a warm glow in the midday.

"Visitors? Children, eh? Hm…that's certainly unusual. Shall we go see what they want here?" the farmer asked, wiping his hands on a nearby cloth.

"I guess so…" the girl nodded, taking her father's hand as they proceeded out the storage room doorway.

The duo made their way around the horse pen on a dirt path and finally came to the entrance of their large estate where the two strangers stood talking with one of the employees…or rather…arguing.

"Now, wait just a minute…you mean this place is open to 'anyone', and yet only business people can come here?! Don't you find something wrong with that picture?!" I stormed.

"Don't question me, you little rat! We sell horses at this ranch! Fine horses! To well paying customers! And we have a special milk selling reputation that can't be beat! This is no place for wandering children to be coming and 'have fun'! Where are your mothers? Why don't you just scram, and go do something useful with your lives! Some of us have work to do" the employee scolded.

I had had just about enough. How dare he transform the ranch into something it wasn't? It was originally a place that was free for all to come and go as they pleased. There were no limits on who came in and why…or so said the welcome sign out front.

"Ingo! Just what is the meaning of this?!" a loud voice boomed from behind us.

Link and I whipped around to see the large ranch owner, Talon, standing with his hands on his hips, and glaring coldly at the employee.

"S-sir I was just…" Ingo stuttered.

"Oh, just come off it, Ingo…get back to work…leave these young'uns be." Talon ordered with a wave of his hand.

Ingo stared at the ranch owner, and gritted his teeth, not moving.

"Well? What are ya waitin' fer? A written invitation?" Talon taunted.

Then, finally, snatching up a pale of water and a mop from the side of the barn, Ingo stomped past Talon, and into the stables mumbling, "Someday, old man…someday…you'll pay…"

Talon gave a heavy sigh and shook his head. "I'm real sorry about that…" he said, turning to Link and me. But then, a huge grin spread across his face, and he bent over to put his hands on his knees so he could look at us at our eye level. "So, little'uns, what brings you here?" he asked.

Link glanced up at me, waiting for me to explain our visit. I cleared my throat briefly, and then plainly stated, "We wanted to…um…come have fun? I guess…" I honestly couldn't think of a better way to put it.

Talon blinked a moment. "Fun?"

"Well, yeah…like…um...kind of...relax and just get away from the rest of the world. Y'know…maybe spend some time with the horses…that is if you don't mind." I'm not sure why I'd gotten so shy all of a sudden, but the request did sound quite funny to me when spoken out loud.

The grin on his face widened, and his plump cheeks turned red with cheer. "Why certainly!" he exclaimed, standing up straight again. "I'm sure my daughter, Malon, here would be happy to take you around the place! We don't get many visitors like you kids around here. Uh…Malon? Where'd you go, Sweetie?" he asked looking around.

Slowly, a small, red head poked out from behind his pant leg and I caught a glimpse of a pair of brilliant blue eyes, but the figure wouldn't fully emerge from its hiding spot.

Talon laughed. "Oh, come now, my child. Don't be shy! Haven't you been asking for a playmate, my dear?"

_**She's…shy?**_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly, the girl jumped out from behind her father's leg and looked up at him in an almost hurt way. "But…I haven't in a while! Because I have one now already!" she protested.

The ranch owner slowly shook his head. "Dearest, it's a foal…"

"So?!" she snapped back.

"So, it's not enough. Now, why don't you go introduce our guests to your little 'friend' out in the pasture, eh?" he suggested with a smile.

Malon's gaze slowly averted to us, and she stood there staring a moment. She looked from me down to Link, carefully studying the two of us. Then with a slight nod of her head she said, "Oh…alright…" She then turned towards the corral, and motioned for us to follow her.

I started after her right away, but Link hesitated. I looked back to him with a questioning look. "Hey…you ok?" I asked.

Link snapped out of what seemed to be a small trance and looked up at me. "…yeah…hn…she just seems…sort of…"

"Different?" Talon asked, attempting to finish Link's sentence.

The boy nodded slightly, confirming.

Talon only chuckled. "Just remember she's not used to having other kids around. It's a little new to her. But it'll do her good I believe, so…I'm really glad you two stopped by. Now run along! Have as much fun as your hearts desire!" his big grin reappeared, and he gave Link an extra nudge to get him going.

Little did we know, two raging eyes watched us from a crack in the barn…filled with hate…and disgust.

††††

We caught up with the girl in the middle of the large, wide-open horse corral. The smell of fresh green grass and nicely groomed horses filled the air, and I eagerly breathed it all in. Now _that_ was the smell of R&R! I chuckled to myself slightly, and then realized Link had struck up a conversation with Malon without me. I was a little peeved, but decided to just sit down on the lawn and listen.

Navi hovered just above Link's head and her glow caught Malon's attention. "…Wow…is that a…_fairy_?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with delight.

Link locked gazes with his floating companion and slightly nodded. "I kinda…come from the forest," he replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh wow…well then I'll call you 'Fairy Boy'! It suits you," she declared.

Link glanced down at me, and I just shrugged. I knew there was nothing to be done about that one. But then a sweatdrop slid down the side of my face. _**That IS kind of weird…**_ That's when I finally noticed there was a foal standing right beside the ranch girl. It was so small, I hardly realized when it appeared._**  
**_

"What's its name?" Link asked.

Malon turned to her little horse. "This is Epona…she's my best friend." A slight smile appeared on Malon's young face as she lightly hugged the baby animal's neck.

Link slowly lifted his hand to try and pet the foal, but she whinnied, reared, and backed away from him.

"Oh no…I think she's scared of you, Fairy Boy!" Malon turned to the foal and tried to calm it down by gently petting it. But Epona kept moving away. "Epona! Stay…!" As a final attempt to calm the little horse, Malon began to hum a soft tune.

Link and I listened in silence and watched as Epona miraculously came to peace once again.

"That's my girl…" Malon whispered. Then she turned back to Link. "Want to learn how to calm her? She'll let you pet her then," Malon offered. But then she chuckled. "Oh wait, I can't really see you singing."

Link's face reddened. He dug through his pocket and brought out his ocarina. "I can use this, can't I?" he asked.

Malon looked at it a moment, and then smiled. "Yes, I think that will work."

††††

"Wow! I never knew a ranch could be so fun!" Link exclaimed as we left the farm after a long afternoon.

I yawned and stretched before I answered, "Yup…you even learned another song for your ocarina. And did you see how much that girl changed since we first got there?" I asked.

"Uh huh…she was all quiet at first…but dang." Link rolled his eyes. She'd certainly started talking a lot. It was obvious she was having fun, too. And for that, I was glad.

I didn't let Link know it, but I had gotten extremely tired from the day's adventures thus far. After all…we still hadn't slept in well over a day. Still, I trudged on, silently listening to Links comments and babbling as I instinctively moved in the direction of Zora's Domain.

††††

Only one step into the fish people's lair, and Link freaked out.

"GAH, it's freezing in here!" he shivered, grabbing hold of himself.

**_And it's not even frozen yet..._**

"I know. The creatures that live here are like half human and half fish. They live in cold water, but can come out for a period of time. They have a king and a princess. But…the princess needs to be saved. You catching my drift...?" I explained.

"So…I'm guessing that after we've saved her we can get the third stone?" Link asked simply.

"Precisely."

††††

"You are willing to risk your lives to save my daughter?" King Zora asked.

"Hm…yeah, why not…" I answered, yawning as I did so.

"Well, then in that case, you may pass through to Zora's Fountain. I just don't understand why our guardian, Lord Jabu Jabu would do such a thing to my little girl!" he exclaimed, and then slowly moved aside to reveal a doorway. I counted twenty-five scoots in all over a distance of a few feet.

**_Man...that guy is...BIG._**

As Link and I were walking through the doorway and out to the fountain, I looked over and saw that Link had an eyebrow raised.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Did he say she's been…swallowed?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Ugh…I can't believe I have to go inside of a living creature to save a fish girl," Link groaned.

"Won't take long," I mumbled back.

"That's not the _point_...!"

We walked up a short flight of steps and stood in front of a giant whale-like creature which floated in the large lake just ahead. Link stared at the huge animal for the longest time before walking up to it.

"Mr. Jabu? Did you swallow the fish princess?" the boy asked. He received no answer. The only sound that could be heard was the heavy breathing of the odd whale as it stared at him blankly. "Ok...can you open up for me...please?" Still no answer. The young Hylian began to get frustrated. He poked at it with his finger for a moment. The thing had big, squishy lips, and Link got grossed out pretty quickly. Pulling out his little Kokiri blade, he made to poke the whale with it instead.

At the first touch with the tip, the giant mouth suddenly snapped open, causing Link to stumble forward. In the next instant, Jabu Jabu resealed his mouth, trapping Link's hand inside.

"...OW!" the kid screamed. He kicked and squirmed and pulled and tugged, but the whale would not let him go. Those squishy lips were more powerful than they felt. Link tried prying them open with his other hand, but all he succeeded in doing was making himself red in the face. "GYAAAHH...!"

Navi sweatdropped and stared at me as though I was expected to do something. But I was staring at the ground in silence.

"Um…Ashleigh?" she asked.

I didn't respond, or avert my gaze. I only brought my left hand up to reveal a writhing trout in its grasp.

"Ew! Where did you…why are you…?!" the fairy couldn't get her words out.

"Snatched it while we were back in the domain," I explained. With one, swift movement I tossed the fish to the platform in front of the whale. Nothing happened for a long while. And Link continued to scream and writhe.

"What the HEEELLLLL?! Get me outta here!"

Then, suddenly, after Lord Jabu Jabu had confirmed it was a meal in front of him, he opened his large mouth again, and sucked in with a powerful force. The fish was devoured in an instant, but the strong vacuum didn't cease. Link's relief didn't last long...and he started to sweat as he felt his feet slipping.

"Not cool, not cool, NOT COOL!" he turned to run away. But just as my feet came out from under me, I grabbed Link's wrist and we were both dragged into the whale's mouth, and swallowed like food.

††††

"Holy…! This place…reeks! And it's so dark…!" Link shouted when he'd picked himself up off the whale's tongue.

"Quit complaining. It's not gonna help anything," I said.

"Then how are we going to SEE, huh?" he asked.

Reaching down into my side bag, I dug around until I found the flashlight. Pulling it out, I clicked the on button. Nothing happened. I clicked the button several more times with no success. "Dang...! It must've gotten ruined by the fire and water already..." I huffed, stuffing the useless piece of junk back into the bag. I glanced at the glowing light under his hat. "Navi…"

"No way! There's no way I'm going in out into that smelly, wet, freakiness!" came the little fairy's muffled cry.

I lifted Link's hat off his head.

"Hey!" both he and the fairy shouted.

Navi floated over to me in defeat. "You owe me…" she mumbled.

Before I could answer, a flying rock zoomed past right in front of my face. The three of us quickly turned to see two stray octoroks sitting in some shallow pools, randomly firing their ammunition in our direction. It was hard to see the debris coming at us at first, though Navi's light shown throughout the whale's mouth, it was hardly sufficient. Once we saw something coming, Link and I separated and dodged in opposite directions. Unfortunately for me, Navi decided to stick with Link, so I was stuck in mostly darkness.

"Man, this guy eats the weirdest stuff!" I heard Link yell from across the way.

I felt the breeze of another rock as it whizzed past me. That had to stop. We couldn't afford to waste our time with those minor threats. I opened my hand up wide so that my palm could form the energy I was about to use. Then, glaring into the darkness where I estimated the enemies were, I carried out my attack. Instantly, the whale's mouth was illuminated as energy waves began to flow from my hands in the form of a small disk. I'd grown quite fond of my little technique, and found myself using it more and more.

Link looked up just as the octoroks were being consumed by the light. There was a slight burst of flesh that came from each of the creatures as they shattered under the pressure of the attack.

Then, suddenly, there was a violent quake as the whale's tongue moved in irritation. I'd almost forgotten about our little scenario. Link and I were forced off our feet and landed once again onto the sick, squishiness of the giant fish's mouth. The light from my attack was completely gone by then, and we were in darkness once more, save for Navi's little glow. When the whale calmed again, we got back up, and I made my way over to Link. He looked almost dizzy, but I couldn't really blame him. The atmosphere was far from normal. I motioned for him to follow me, and we slowly advanced deeper into the whale's gut.

††††

Several minutes passed, and it didn't seem like we were getting anywhere. Red walls of flesh and pools of water and fish juices were all we could see thanks to Navi's light.

Link stopped a moment to rest. "I'm gonna puke…" he groaned.

I turned to him angrily, and got right in his face. "Suck…it…up…" I growled and began walking again. He was being awfully whiny for a hero, and I was far too exhausted to put up with it.

Link stuck his tongue out at me before following.

However, I had to admit that I was also feeling very sick to my stomach. And, if I hadn't known what my goal was there inside the giant fish, I would have been out of there fast as lightning.

Before we knew it, we'd stumbled into a slightly larger area. I recognized it by the swarm of electrically charged jellyfish that hovered all over the place. They brought a little more light to the whale's innards, making it easier on our eyes. I told Link not to touch them with his metal sword, and he simply nodded. I began to scan the room for something, when finally… "There," I said, and pointed across the way.

Link turned, and his eyes fell on the small blue figure ahead of us. It was about Link's height, and we immediately knew what it was. "Ruto! Great, now let's get outta this stink bomb!" he exclaimed, and ran towards her.

The young creature turned around when she heard him, and her eyes grew wide. "Like…who in Hyrule are _you_ two?" Princess Ruto questioned in an annoyingly girlish voice I would describe as 'preppy.'

"We're like here to like…'rescue' you like totally," I answered in the same tone, purposefully mocking her. I was most certainly not looking forward to what came next.

"Yeah, well, I don't need your help. I'm looking for something special of mine, and I won't leave without it. So, like, just go home why don't you?!" she basically ordered.

"Afraid we can't do that," I told her.

"That's what you think!" she snapped. Ruto turned on heel, and walked away from us just like that.

"I don't like that girl," Navi stated under her breath.

_**Nope…**_ I mentally agreed.

Evidently, Ruto hadn't been watching where she was going, and there was a shrill scream heard throughout the chamber as she fell through an ulcer which led to another foul-smelling bowel of Jabu Jabu. Link and I exchanged disgusted glances, and then followed behind her through the slimy pit. We earned a nasty glare from the princess for our efforts...it matched the walls perfectly.

"You! You had better stop following me!" she yelled at us, shaking her finger in our faces.

"No!" Link, Navi and I shouted in unison. All three of us were officially frustrated with her, and we hadn't even known her for five minutes.

"Well…then if you're gonna be that stubborn…then you can come along. But only if he carries me!" she said, and pointed at Link.

"What!?" Link shouted in protest. But he had no choice. With a sound gulp, he picked Ruto up, and set her neatly on his shoulders. "This better be worth it..." he growled.

††††

About halfway through the maze of deadly jellyfish, electrifying tentacles, and sickening whale gut, we came to a sloshy chamber with a single, large growth in the center. Ruto started to writhe and giggle in Link's grasp.

"Quick, boy, throw me up there!" she demanded.

Link gratefully tossed her off his shoulders, and onto the platform. We watched her dash over to the center of it, bend down, and pick something up.

"Ahh!" Link and Navi gasped.

"I finally have it back! This is the Zora's Sapphire. It was a precious gift to me from my mother, and Jabu Jabu swallowed it today when I was feeding him. Well, now that I have it back, you can take me home now!" she smiled.

Link hesitated a moment before heading towards the platform. His fists were clenched, and his mind swirled with ideas on how to get the stone from the fish girl and back to Zelda. But just before he jumped up to get her, the growth suddenly groaned and shook violently before him. Ruto lost her footing and landed on her rear as the hunk of flesh suddenly shot up into the air. It connected with the ceiling, forcing the little princess into the chamber above us.

"Kyaahh! Help!" we heard her scream.

The meaty platform descended again, that time bearing strange spikes, and carrying a Giant Octorok with it. Link breathed in sharply, and stepped back as the blubbery monster glared him down. But the second Link unsheathed his Kokiri blade, the creature leapt off its turf and plunged down after the boy.

That was its first, and last fatal mistake.

I happened to be standing right behind the Hylian when the octorok came after him, and I let out a loud shriek when I saw the blob of filth about to land on us. There was no where to fly to in time - it was closing in too fast.

So the two of us did the next thing that came to our minds: DUCK! And all pointy objects face upward!

With Link's sword pointed to meet the monstrosity, I raised my own defense by uplifting a palm and waited for the signal. Then during the split second I heard the octorok screech in pain as it met Link's weapon, I fired one of my disks at the mass above which resulted one, big disgusting explosion.

Blood and guts from the obliterated octorock flung about the room, and splattered onto walls and even some on us, grossing Link and I out.

"UGH! Good...God, let's get out of here…!" I suggested, covering my nose with my hands to mask the stench. Link gladly followed close behind, and with that over with, we headed towards the source of all those bad creatures infesting the Lord Jabu Jabu.

††††

After a bit of aimless wandering, we stumbled into a bloated section of the whale that was unusually empty. It was so spacious that we couldn't even see all the way across the room. Navi's light wasn't enough.

"What now?" Link asked.

"Just…" I started, and then put a finger to my lips.

We stood still for only a short time before a crackling caught our attention. Sparks flew, and suddenly lit up the surrounding area until we beheld a creature, way more hideous that the last, appearing from the whale's innards. It was giving off threatening, electric currents as it attached itself to the ceiling.

"Holy Triforce! What in the land of Hyrule is that?!" Link exclaimed, clearly freaked out by the massive, powerful-looking enemy.

"Dude…quit talking like that. His name is Barinade...I think. He's this…big…ugly…electric..._thing_ that has giant jellyfish around it for protection…" I poorly explained.

"...Thank you for that most insightful information..." Link muttered sarcastically, shooting me a look of contempt.

"My pleasure," I told him wearily, "So, um...I think I'm gonna sit this one out, actually. I'll distract him a bit for you, but my ankle is really bothering me..." I figured needed the practice, and I was just there for extra help anyways.

Link hesitated a moment, but then also thought in his mind it was a good idea as well. "Fine," he finally agreed.

I cautiously edged over to Barinade and stood there, waiting to see what it would do. The monster noticed me, finally, and, in a rage, tried to shoot an electrical stream at me as the intruder I appeared to be.

However, with trained reflexes I took flight, and dodged the offense. I circled the creature, letting it follow my movements until it got stupidly dizzy, and took a small rest. While it was gathering its wits again, it deployed its aggressively spastic jellyfish which came flying at me. "Uh...Link?! Any time!" I called. Little did I know, the Hylian was already caught up with his own hoard to electrifying enemies.

They came from all directions at a great speed, and I began to reach a limit. _**Left…right…below me….above?! They won't stop! **_

"Pulsar Blade!" I yelled, and, out of desperation, flung an energy disk at random. It rammed into a jellyfish in front of me, detonating on the creature, and blasting it into a thousand blobs of goo. The successful attack gave me a bit of confidence, but didn't prepare me for all the others…and the one coming up behind me…

A scream echoed through the depths of the giant whale followed by the thud of a body hitting its gushing floor.

Link's eyes grew wide, and in an instant he was standing over me, facing Barinade, sword drawn. He muttered something under his breath, but I couldn't make out his words. My surroundings were growing dark, and I was in pain…so much pain. I struggled to stay conscious for I didn't want to display any more weakness than I already had. But the exhaustion mixed with agony made the task so very difficult. I heard Link yell at the monstrous parasite, and in the next moment he was charging for it. I could sense his rage...and for some reason it gave me all the confidence I needed. I knew he could succeed without my help. So, with that thought in mind, I let myself fade into a much desired sleep.

Blood spattered everywhere as the young Hylian gave Barinade one hell of a lashing. When the monster had taken significant damage, Link brought out the boomerang he'd found earlier, no doubt another obscure object swallowed by the whale, and hurled it at a specific spot with Navi's guidance. It plunged into the creature's tender flesh, delivering the final blow needed to bring the enemy down. It swelled up and exploded at last, and Link was finally able to drop to his knees for a quick rest.

"Navi…can we go home now…?" he asked tiredly.

The fairy looked at him almost out of pity and answered, "Just get the stone to Zelda, okay? Then we can go home..." She then looked over to where I was laying off to the side.

I had finally come to, but was having trouble getting up. The pain in my ankle suddenly came back, and I couldn't help but writhe in agony. Even so, I didn't give up, and finally managed to bring myself to my feet.

"Congratulations…kiddo. You did it," I told him weakly from across the room. Link watched as a blue light appeared in the center of the room, signaling another warp pad had come to take us to the surface again.

Slowly, the two of us advanced towards it, and as we did, we saw that it held Princess Ruto already…she was waiting for us.

"You're late! I was just a bit lonely. That's all, really. Just a little. So don't think that I was afraid or anything!" she so obviously lied.

Link and I just rolled our eyes, stepped into the light with her, and warped to the outside world.

††††

When we arrived back out into the fresh air, we noticed we'd been warped onto a giant log hovering over the Zora's Fountain. I gratefully took a deep, long breath of coveted, clean oxygen, quenching my powerful need for it with satisfaction. Feeling the pain in my ankle prick at my leg again, I turned to Link to suggest we get going. But I didn't get a word out before my body froze solid at what I saw.

Right before my eyes, Ruto totally cut loose, and openly expressed her awe at Link's skill...getting dangerously close to him as she did so.

"Wow, you really aren't such a bad kid after all. Thanks so much for saving me," she said with a slight blush. I watched in horror as her fingers trailed up his chest and made their way to his face, gently stroking his jaw bone.

Completely forgetting the fact that he was standing on a log hanging over the water, Link took an uneasy step back. "Ahhhhhhh!" we heard him shout as he fell backward into the lake.

Ruto giggled, and quickly dove in after him. Link resurfaced and caught his breath in panic-like gasps. He stared, immobilized by confusion, as Ruto swam under him and up to the surface right in front of him.

"You were really cool back there. I definitely underestimated you! Well anyway, you saved me, so I guess I'll reward you. I'll give you my most precious possession, the Zora's Sapphire! My mother told me to only give it to the one I love. It's kind of like an engagement stone!" she exclaimed.

Link's eyes widened, and I could feel my own heart shiver with discomfort from above them. All of a sudden, there was a vivid light which covered water's surface in a rich shade of royal blue.

At last, the third stone appeared in Ruto's hands and hovered over to Link as its new owner. He grasped it gratefully, and turned to get out of the water. He quickly climbed back onto the log and glanced back over to where Ruto had been. But to his surprise, she was gone. Turning back to me, the Hylian found me me staring blankly into the lake as though it had stolen the life right out of me.

"You hanging in there...?" he asked softly as though a louder voice might shatter me into pieces.

"...Mm." I nodded slightly. Getting down on my knees, I hooked my bag over a wooden knob protruding from the dead log, rolled onto my stomach, and slid off into the water. I let myself slowly sink a ways until my head was completely submerged under the chilled, clear liquid, and then began vigorously scrubbing my scalp with my finger tips to release all the gunk and stench.

Link quietly observed me washing up until I began to peel off my shirt. That's when he averted his gaze, and picked another spot in the lake to do the same.

††††

Another star-filled sky turned into morning.

Our trio had spent the rest of the evening huddled under a tree by a brick wall at the mouth of the Zora's River for some much-needed sleep. Once the sun was up and warming the ground again, the Hylian, fairy, and I moved quietly through Hyrule Field on our way back to see Zelda.

After my make-shift bath the night before, I felt substantially better. While my clothing was still in poor shape, and I could definitely use a more thorough washing, things were good despite the circumstances. As my hair dried, I kept it braided to prevent unnecessary frizzing. That was the worst.

Link turned the third spiritual stone over in his hand again, observing its features. An awkward expression came over his face, and, though I knew what the problem was, I asked about it anyways.

"What's the matter?"

"Well…I…don't know if I really want this," he replied.

A sort of strain tugged at my heart that I couldn't quite explain. Why was I feeling that…pain? Why had it been such a huge deal to me when Ruto was so close to him earlier? It had happened before with Zelda and it was…confusing…to put it plainly. I'd never felt anything like it.

"You…don't believe her, right?" I asked.

He threw a quick glance at me before shoving the gem back into his pocket. "Let's just get to the castle," he said firmly, and made a sharp turn towards the market gate.

"Hey, wait! You've been having nightmares about Ganondorf lately, correct?" I asked suddenly.

He didn't even bother to ask how I knew. "…Your point?"

"Just...be careful, okay?" I warned.

"What…" Link tried to ask me what I meant when I abruptly pushed him directly in front of the closed draw bridge of the marketplace. "Hey, why is it closed in the middle of the day?" he asked.

"Seriously…you should know," I answered.

Link made a quick spin to get behind me.

"What the…you're the one with the sword, remember?!" I shouted, and pushed him back in front.

"But you're the one with freaky powers, Stupid!"

Before I could answer, the sky suddenly grew very dark. Storm clouds rolled in unnaturally fast, and lightning flashed all around us in merciless cracks.

"G-Good luck," I practically whimpered, and backed off. I would never admit it back then, but I was deathly afraid of what was about to happen.

"Where are you going?!" Link demanded.

"Hey, it's your nightmare! Deal with it!" I yelled back.

Suddenly, the draw bridge opened, and almost immediately we saw two figures on a white horse approaching fast from out of the market. As quickly as possible, Link and I dove out of the way, granting them their only way out.

As they swiftly passed by us, Link caught sight of the riders, and gasped sharply. "Zelda! Impa!" he yelled, vainly reaching out for them.

A scared, young princess glanced back at him. The terrified look on her face said everything. Evil had finally gained the upper hand at the castle, and this was her only way out. Desperately, she threw something toward Link with all her strength, and it landed behind him in the moat.

_**Nice…aim…**_ I thought.

In the next moment, the white horse completely disappeared into the darkness, and left us in silence in the pouring rain.

Link slowly hung his head and turned back around to face the market. He'd failed…and he knew it. Slightly raising his head, he started to say something to me but stopped when the expression on my face became visible to him.

It was no coincidence I held the same facial expression as Zelda had. Link's gaze followed mine up to yet another, taller, and darker horse and rider that had just emerged from the gate as well. I could feel my knees giving way, but struggled to hold my position.

_**This feeling…it's so…evil… **_

Never before had I felt something so terrible in real life. I had in my dreams, but it was, oh, so different.

Navi obviously felt it, too. She shivered in fright, and swarmed to find protection under Link's hat.

"Damn it! I lost them!" the dark rider cursed in a deep, bone chilling voice. He looked down at Link with piercing yellow eyes. His black, armored horse was absolutely huge, and bore glowing red eyes, giving the duo an even more terrifying appearance. "You there! Boy! Tell me, which way did the white horse go?" he demanded.

Link's brow furrowed, and he stepped back a ways. He'd failed the princess once, and he wasn't about to let it happen again. He answered the man by pulling out his sword.

"Well…what's this...? You think you can protect them from me, do you? Heh…you seriously want a piece of me, kid? Y'know, I kinda like your attitude. Although, I don't think you realize who you're dealing with," the man bellowed.

Link spat at the ground. "I couldn't care less…" He earned a look of disgust from the rider.

"Fool! I am Ganondorf! And soon this land of Hyrule will be _mine_! Do you hear me?!" he yelled. In a rage, he lifted his hand towards Link, and formed a powerful energy orb in his palm. Link tensed, and his stance became firm as he readied himself for impact.

_**Is he crazy?!**_ I wondered.

Then, right as Ganondorf released the attack, I quickly stepped out in front of Link, and flung one of my own energy blasts at the offense.

My attack flew out at Ganondorf's and created a sudden, bright flash of light as the two opposing energies collided. The enemy's orb quickly began to overpower mine, causing me to thrust my hands out again and supply it with more power. But something started to happen that I wasn't quite expecting. The whole expense of extra energy was actually becoming too much for my body to handle. I'd never had to push an attack so hard before, and I could feel myself start to weaken.

Ganondorf's blast drew closer and closer. I could hear him begin to laugh evilly behind it, lowering my self-confidence even further.

_**It's gonna hit me…!**_ I mentally screamed. I actually fell to one knee as the life energy drained from my body. And then, I did something I never would have done if given the time to think about it.

"Link, _help_!"

The Hylian boy froze behind me. My desperate plea for assistance had completely thrown him off, and it seemed like forever before he regained any sort of sense.

"Y-You're asking…me for…"

"Just hurry…!" I begged more subtly, finally realizing what had come out of my mouth.

But it was too late to take it back then. Without a second thought, Link raised his sword, and came from behind me to meet the enemy's attack. He brought his weapon down on the blast, and along with the power already supplied by my offense, Ganondorf's was finally deflected. It hurled away from us and disappeared into thin air as its energy finally ran out.

Panting, I stood again, and brought my hands down to lean against my knees for the support I needed to stay upright. I did, however, have the strength to glare back up at the dark rider, and make a cocky remark, "So sorry, Ganon-dork, but it does look like there's been a slight change in your plans." Where I got the courage to say something like that to a terrifying King of Evil at the age of twelve…I still have yet to figure out to this day.

Ganondorf growled at me, "Damn you, little wench! I don't have time for this nonsense. Once I obtain the Triforce, nothing will stop me, and you two will be the first to die! Got that?!" After making his threat, the King of the Gerudo Thieves reared his horse, and rode off in the direction the princess had gone, out of our sight.

I continued to glare at him as he disappeared.

When Ganondorf had left, everything became quiet again. The clouds disappeared, and all that was left in the sky was the late-morning sun. Even Link was silent, and slowly, my breathing calmed. I wanted to kneel right then and there to rest a bit, but I came to the decision that I'd already shown enough weakness for the time being. Slowly, I glanced up at him, though he was turned away from me, and facing the direction in which Ganondorf had gone.

"…Link…I…" Before I had a chance to thank him for what he'd done, the boy turned on heel and made his way to the moat. The pained expression on his face was obvious, and for once I couldn't think of anything to say.

There was a splashing sound as he dove into the water to retrieve the precious gift Zelda had thrown to him. When he climbed out again, soaking wet, I laid eyes on the beautiful, shining blue ocarina in his grasp.

_**The Ocarina of Time…**_

When he tightened his fist around it even tighter than before, I looked back up to his face, and saw that same pained expression.

"Now what's wrong?" I asked.

"That guy…I can't believe I failed again!" he shouted. His voice carried throughout the field and echoed back to us.

"Hey! Don't…don't say that! And what do you mean by 'again'...?" I yelled back. "You did your best…! I mean, come on, you saved my life! It's not like you're useless here!" I tried my best to comfort him…and I don't know if he really meant what he said next…but…

"Your life?! YOUR life?! You should have been able to save your OWN life while I saved my princess!"

That did it.

I was completely devastated. He really didn't think I was worth anything after all.

I backed off - my heart was frozen stiff. I stared at the ground, and it became my sole focus as I grew blind and deaf to everything else in the world. I didn't even notice when Link had the ocarina to his lips, and was playing the Song of Time that Zelda was teaching him through a magic telepathy.

_**Why did that hurt so badly…I only came here to awaken my inner soldier…not to make friends…not to be…appreciated…right?**_ I debated with myself. But who was I kidding? I wanted him to accept me. I wanted him to acknowledge me as someone he could count on more than anything.

The only way I knew it was time to move again was by the gentle tug Navi gave to my finger tip. Then, slowly, I walked awkwardly into the market place, keeping my distance from the Hylian boy as I followed him.

††††

No words were said at all.

We silently entered the Temple of Time behind the market, and made our way up to a stone table with three, shallow circles engraved in its surface.

Pulling out his new ocarina again, Link played the Song of Time in front of the marble slab, and the three Sacred Stones appeared, hovering over it. They gently rested upon the three circles, and began glowing brightly.

Suddenly, a large Triforce mark at the back of the sanctuary illuminated with a bright, golden light, and below it, massive, stone doors slowly slid open to reveal a hallway leading back into the temple. Again, we walked in silence as we made our way down the passage. It came to a large, open room with a single, tall window up near the ceiling in the back.

In the center of the circular chamber, was a lone pedestal with yet another Triforce mark on it. Surrounding it, was a flight of steps with seven medallion figures engraved on their landing. But the thing that had caught Link and Navi's attention was the object driven deep into the pedestal's center.

"Link, look! It's…it's the Master Sword!" Navi exclaimed, immediately flying over to the legendary blade.

Link followed quickly behind her, but it took me a while to grasp what I was seeing. The beautiful, noble blade shone brightly under the light pouring through the high window, and bestowed a heavenly aura upon it. The handle and hilt were a majestic, cerulean blue, and carefully crafted with skill and grace. All of us there could sense the power pouring from the legendary weapon even as it was just resting silently in the temple.

_**I can't even fathom what's about to happen next…**_ I thought, getting very nervous. Then, finally gathering the guts to join them, I made my way up the steps and took my place beside Link…or…what I thought had been my place. But, no, I wouldn't dwell on that then. There were bigger issues at hand.

Link tightly grabbed the handle of the sword, and took a deep breath. I heard him quietly counting to three under his breath before slowly lifting it out of its resting place.

Immediately after it had been completely released, a bright, blue light sprang up all around us. We looked up and saw a blinding white light approaching us quickly. But before we knew what was happening, it engulfed the three of us, and we knew no more.

†

††††

††††††††

††††††††††††

…Seven Years Later…

††††††††††††

††††††††

††††

†

"Link…Link, the chosen one, arise."

Everything had been so dark for so long…the Hylian found it difficult to stir.

But he knew he heard someone calling him. Slowly, but very surely, he found the strength to open his eyes even just a little. The instant, bright light he beheld made him hesitant. But then, he became curious about everything.

What had happened? What exactly was going on?

His eyes opened just a bit wider, and he found that he was lying on some sort of smooth, azure floor. He moved his fingers just to see if he could, and, to his relief, they rose and fell at his command.

Then, curiosity of his surroundings overcame him again, and he forced himself up onto an elbow, looking around at the floor he was on.

Blue and glassy…with huge, colored platforms decorating the edges. The walls were far off, and he realized he was actually on a floating terrace of some kind.

When he'd finally gathered the strength to stand up, he did so awkwardly, and continued to look around. Though he felt a bit lightheaded, he trained his mind to focus at certain points long enough for him to study his surroundings more thoroughly.

"Where…am I?" he asked, his question aimed at no one in particular.

"You are in the Chamber of Sages." There was that voice again.

Link looked straight ahead, and beheld an elderly man clothed in holy robes standing on a large, gold platform. It startled him a bit, and he took a step back to let his mind adjust.

"Who…who are you?"

"Please don't be afraid of me, Link. I am Rauru, the Sage of Light. Now, do not be alarmed at what you're about to see. But I want you to look at yourself," the sage said in reply.

Link slowly averted his gaze to look down as instructed. "What…what the heck is this…?" he questioned.

Complete awe invaded his expression. What he saw before him was not the body of a child like he remembered. But, instead, he beheld a grown version of his former self. "I'm…" he couldn't get the words out.

Suddenly, he took note of his own change of voice. It was definitely deeper than before. Then, he saw Navi. She was hovering up and down in sheer joy as she, too, saw what he looked like.

"That's so amazing, Link! You're all grown up!"

The sage explained that when Link had pulled the sword from the Pedestal of Time, it had sealed his soul in that chamber for seven years, for he had been too young in the past to become the Hero of Time quite yet. But then, finally, he'd come of age to fulfill his duties to the land of Hyrule as a hero chosen by the goddesses.

"I know it was your destiny that you come here, Link, but…who is this?" Rauru questioned.

Link's brow furrowed in confusion. Who was the sage referring to? Navi? No…couldn't be.

Turning his body slightly, Link glanced around the terrace until his eyes fell on a figure lying on the floor directly behind him. Suddenly, he couldn't feel his heart beating anymore - he simply stood there…breathless.

Silently, I lay over the sleek, blue surface, still encaged in sleep.

No longer was I that skinny, little twelve year-old brat the boy once found in a field. Over time, my body had clearly formed the distinct features of a young woman, and at seeing the strong, aged contours of my face, there was reason to believe the change ran deeper than the surface. But there was much more going on in the back of Link's mind than the initial shock of my appearance. And right then, he made a silent decision about me that no one would know about for a long time.

Navi excitedly flew over to my limp body, and began calling to me, "Miss Ashleigh! Hello! Can you wake up already? Look at where we are!" she exclaimed. When I didn't move she started pulling at my hair. "Come…on! Wake…up!"

I started with a weak moan which caused her to cease the harassment.

Link held his breath again as I finally began to move. My head made a slight turn upward, and that's when my lungs demanded air immediately. My eyes shot open, and I started gasping for all the air I could get in as little time as possible. I arched my back as pain ran through it due to my body's extended state of immobility. Then, my throat felt utterly dry, and I tried swallowing. But that didn't go as planned. In the next moment, I was sitting upright and coughing up a storm, trying to get my throat to stop stinging like it was. It took a while, but I finally managed to sooth it and catch my breath again. As I quietly panted, I tiredly glanced down at my figure.

"Oh...my God…" I whispered hoarsely.

Then I heard a voice speaking, "Well, Link? Is she here by mistake?"

I looked up to find the source...and that's when I saw him.

Striking, ice blue eyes gazed unwaveringly down into my own, and I literally felt like collapsing again. He was…amazing… Never in my life did I think I would ever lay eyes on someone so…

I slowly stood to my feet, and realized just how tall I'd gotten. I must've surpassed even my father by that point - it was unlikely that height gene came from my family. I couldn't explain it. But then something else was off…and I suddenly noticed Link was taller than me! It felt so…strange. I stood there in silence, my gaze still locked with his. There was no way I'd be able to speak even if I tried.

"Ashleigh…my partner," Link mused, not even realizing that he actually spoke in response to the sage.

_**Partner…**_ the word echoed endlessly in my head. As I stood there staring at the Hylian, it was almost as if we were communicating without words. It was apparent to both that there were things to be said. But not a sound came from either of us. Our worlds at that time seemed so narrow and focused in on each other that we had almost forgotten about the Sage of Light until he spoke again.

"I have no knowledge of her existence, or why she's here. But I will trust in you, Hero. In any case, take this Medallion with you. It will add my power to yours, and aid you on your quest," Rauru stated.

There was a quick flash of yellow light, and, suddenly, Link was holding a similarly-colored medallion. It glowed brightly, and its power absorbed into his being, granting him a bit more strength than before.

"Go forth, Link. Save Hyrule and the princess. Please, seek out and awaken the other five sages so together we can seal Ganondorf away," Rauru commanded.

Link turned back to the old man, and nodded. "Of course, I'll do what I can."

With that said and done, the Sage of Light sent us back down in a giant ball of light to the darkened Temple of Time.


	10. A Day Off

Chapter X

A Day Off

"This place…it looks…" Link started, looking around at the familiar, yet somewhat different Temple of Time.

"…Darker," I said, finishing for him.

Link suddenly looked back to me and blinked a moment out of surprise.

When I gave him a questioning glance he said, "Y'know that's the first word you've said to me in seven years. Couldn't you have at least said something like 'Isn't this cool' or 'Wow, Link, you've changed'?" His tone was only a joking one, but I wasn't too amused.

"Sorry…I just…well, it's because it IS darker. And things now aren't as they should be," I replied.

**_Apparently, age has turned me into a cynic..._** I thought.

"That's no surprise, all things considered. Well, come on, I want to see how this world's changed." Link motioned for me to follow as he headed down the steps away from the pedestal, which I did.

**_He's not going to like this..._**

We'd almost reached the adjoining corridor, when we heard faint footsteps behind us. Link instinctively reached back, and his hand clasped around the hilt of his new blade. Drawing it from its sheath, he whirled around to defend against whomever was there.

But, instead of seeing an enemy, he saw a young Sheikah man, about our age, standing in front of the pedestal.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time," the boy started.

"Who are you…?" Link questioned.

"I am Sheik, a survivor of the Sheikahs," was the reply.

_**That person…that's the one I need to look out for. Well, we'll get one thing straight right now…**_ Calmly, I pushed passed Link, and headed back up the steps. I drew in very close to the boy, and carefully whispered into his ear, "You don't have to worry about explaining anything to him. I don't intend to let a traitor coach the Hero of Time, Princess. Leave him to me."

The 'boy' flinched, and bore down on me with a glare that could kill. "You…"

I didn't let him speak, but instead walked away from him to join Link and Navi again as we continued out of the temple.

"What did you say to him?" the Hylian asked.

"Just gave him a bit of advice…that's all."

"What advice…?"

At that, I was silent.

††††

Finally, making it outside to the marketplace, there was no doubt that things 'weren't as they should've been'. Everything was different. The place was deserted by life, and had been taken over by re-deads…the undead mummies of Hyrule.

"What…happened?" Link gasped.

"Oh, it stinks so bad!" Navi choked, and flew under Link's hat.

My brow furrowed as I examined our surroundings. "It's the smell of death. Link, when you took the Master Sword from its resting place, Ganondorf used the opportunity to snatch the Triforce."

"D-Don't tell me he actually…got his filthy hands on it!"

"Not…completely…you see, when he tried to obtain it, the Triforce split up into three parts. He only got one piece, thankfully, which was the Triforce of Power. And since he has the power, he used it to cast an evil spell over your world. And this is only one of the many results," I explained as best I could.

"How do you know all this…?" he asked me, suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes at him. "How many times must I tell you?" I asked, hinting at my 'dream' explanation I'd given his as a child.

Link's grip tightened on his sword as he scanned the market. "Damn it all…and the reason you couldn't warn me so we could prevent it all was because...why?"

"It's never a good idea to tamper with fate like that..." was my quick response. I'd thought it over time and time again, and made a solid decision to let everything play out naturally as they should. The fact that I was even there was risky, but my alter ego had highly encouraged the journey, nonetheless.

Before he could say another word, we heard a deafening screech coming from behind us, chilling us to the bone. Spinning around we saw a re-dead heading straight for us, its arms extended, and ready to lunge at any moment.

"Let's get outta here…now," Link practically ordered.

And then, without further hesitation, we booked it out of the deserted market as fast as our new legs could carry us. It had been so long I'd just about forgotten how to fly. Even so, I wouldn't have left Link behind anyways.

††††

Back out in the openness of Hyrule Field, we were able to stop and catch our breaths.

"Heh…close call. Those things are absolutely disgusting…" Link panted.

I nodded in agreement, but then suddenly winced in pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I lowered my hand to my ankle and let out an irritated moan. "For crying out loud…it must've healed the wrong way when we were sealed away all those years…!" I complained.

Link sighed and shook his head. "We should've done something about it back then."

"Ya think?!" I snapped.

But there was nothing to be done about it. Link made up his mind to head back to Kokiri Forest. He felt it was best since he hadn't been back home in so long. I made no objections and silently walked…or more like limped along beside him.

"So um…I'm seventeen now, I guess…" he mused.

I nodded without turning to face him. "And I'm eighteen." Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could sense his confusion. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I could see him counting on his fingers.

After only a moment of his silent calculations, I was confronted with, "Ha! Your mind's going, Ash! Twelve plus seven is nineteen! So there…" Link felt quite proud of himself then, I could tell. His hands were on his hips, and his head was high.

But I was the one to laugh that time, shaking my head as I did so. And, for some reason, that threw him off.

"You smiled…" the Hylian looked at me in disbelief.

That quieted me, and I felt a flush cross my cheek. "Anyways…I know I should be nineteen, but fate has given me a mission that requires youth. Somehow, I can feel it…my physical age has ceased," I explained.

A distant memory filtered back through my mind in the voice of my alter ego, which...I suppose was mine,

_'As you grow, so will the warrior...until it's fully developed inside of an eighteen year old body.'_

_**There's no developing past this...it's so strange. And perhaps this warrior inside me is also why I've grown so tall.**_

Link was silent for a moment. "Kind of…hard to imagine…" he said after a while.

Finally, I looked up to him, disregarding the sudden fluttering I felt in my gut when I did. It had been that way ever since I'd seen him for the first time in the Chamber of Sages. Looking at him was almost painful, yet I didn't quite know why. "Maybe…maybe yours will stop too once you reach my age. We'll see." I said, breaking the awkward silence. There was no reason to believe that was true, but I had no idea what else to say.

Once we'd crossed the larger portion of the field, the entrance to the forest came into view at last. I recognized our current location as the spot where Link and I first met as kids. Images of the moment flew by in my head which I quickly dismissed.

In sheer excitement, Link made to run down the slope towards his childhood home, when something went wrong. All of a sudden, he felt completely weak and lightheaded. In confusion, he fell to his knees, trying catch the breath he'd had only a moment earlier.

When I knelt beside him to ask what was wrong, he started coughing the same way I had back in the Chamber of Sages. "What happened?!" I asked.

But Link couldn't answer.

_**This must be what I went through back there…he just had one hell of a delayed reaction!**_ I thought. I looked around frantically for a way I could help him. But nothing came to mind except… _**Well…it's worth a shot…**_ I swiftly lifted his arm over my shoulders, holding it with one hand while the other grasped his waist. I closed my eyes and silently counted to three before attempting to bring my energy out and lift up. Thankfully, I began hovering despite the extra weight, and without another thought, I flew for the forest opening as fast as I could with Link's consciousness beginning to fade.

††††

As I rounded a final turn into the main clearing of Kokiri Forest, something lashed out at me, causing me to jump, and almost spin out of control. Looking behind me I could see my attacker. The giant deku baba hissed at me from its anchored spot near the edge of the clearing.

_**I totally forgot about that…Oh, this is just great…**_ I thought.

My recollection of the time frame was interrupted by a flying deku nut passing straight in front of me. Letting a clipped sound of surprise escape my lips, I quickly swerved out of harm's way, holding tightly to Link, and made for a lone tree house not too far off.

_**They're everywhere!**_

Finally, landing on the outside balcony of Link's home, I pushed through the curtain separating me from the inside, and stumbled onto the floor, breathless. But I knew I couldn't stop just then.

Tugging at Link, still draped over my shoulders, I managed to get him over to the bed on the opposite side of the room, and laid him down on it as gently as I could. Placing a hand on his forehead I checked his temperature. It didn't feel abnormal, but maybe that was because my own blood was still racing.

I hurried over to the only little sink in the small home and snatched a cup from the counter. It took me a bit to figure out the water system, but soon realized it was a simple pump-like faucet. I quickly filled the cup almost to the brim with cool liquid, and turned back to Link. I heard him groan in pain, and hurried over to kneel by the small bed.

Navi was hovering over him, and worriedly looked over at me. "What's going on?" she asked.

I didn't answer her, but instead slipped my free hand under Link's shoulders to lift him up a bit. "Drink this, it'll calm you a little." I told him, and placed the cup to his lips.

They parted ever so slightly and I took the chance to get some of the water into his mouth. A moment past, and I heard him swallow. Evidently, it had begun to work, for he reached up and took the cup from me, still without opening his eyes. Tilting his head back, he finished the rest of it off, gratefully letting it sooth his throat.

When he'd finished, I took the cup back and helped him remove his sword and shield before laying him gently down again. His breathing calmed, and, finally, I could hear the slow breaths of rest coming from him.

I stood up again to go place the cup back on the vanity, when I heard his voice, "…What about you?" His tone was quiet and frail…yet there was something strong and determined about it.

I lowered my head and smiled a smile that he would never see. "Never mind me…"

Turning around, I observed the rest of the small home. Everything was miniature...kid sized, and originally designed for a Kokiri resident who, typically, never grew up. Walking over to a set of cabinets, I opened their doors to reveal some preserved Hyrulean foods that were stored away. Grabbing a plate from the small, wooden table beside me, I didn't hesitate in making a large dish out of the dried meats in there, and set it back on the table as if preparing a legitimate meal.

Finding a crate on the floor filled with some sort of fruit, I grabbed a handful and examined them. They were very similar to the oranges back on Earth, yet much smaller and lighter both in color and in weight. Five of them were able to easily fit in just one of my hands. I set most of them in a bowl sitting on the table and attempted to peel the last one left in my hand.

I had just gotten a strip of the skin off of it when a sudden cloud of orange 'smoke' puffed out at me. I coughed and rubbed my eyes, not knowing if I'd have some crazy allergic reaction. When I settled back down, I thought I heard the sound of an amused chuckle coming from behind me. Whirling around I almost ran smack into Link, who had been standing there watching over my shoulder.

"You're…up?" I questioned, not knowing he'd be able to recover so quickly.

"What…? You take me for some sort of weakling?" he shot back, and snatched the fruit away from me.

I crossed my arms and glared up at him. _**Well jeez, you're welcome; it was absolutely no problem at all dragging you to safety and attempting to nurse you back to health…jerk…**_ I mentally accused him of my troubles.

"These are crammers…named after the Kokiris' habits of constantly cramming them into their mouths due to their sweetness. These don't look like they've been sitting around for years…someone may have been using my home for something while I was gone," he explained.

"That's weird…" I mumbled.

"Just watch out for that puff when you first open it up…that's where its seeds are, and every time a crammer is opened it releases them. We sometimes use these in celebrations in the forest…or…y'know…we used to…" Link's face grew serious again as he finished peeling the crammer.

I was silent. There was nothing I could say to make him feel better about the changes in the world. _**Last time I tried that…he… **_

Turning quickly from him, I picked up a few mushrooms from a side cabinet and tossed them onto the plate of various meats. I didn't even know what they all were, but if they were in Link's food cabinets, then they must have been edible.

Sifting through some other crates, I found a spare plate and a fork which I placed on the side of the table opposite of me. Then, with that done, I plopped down on the bench on my side and leaned my head back against the wall.

Link had finished peeling the fruit and was staring at me blankly. I shot him a glance and he quickly sat down on the other side. He broke off a piece of the crammer and I noticed it tore apart like a soft cheese. He handed the chunk to me, motioning me to try it.

Hesitantly, I took it and brought it up to smell it first. I thought maybe my nose was stuffed up at first because I couldn't smell anything.

"Funny thing is: it doesn't have a smell. Just eat it, it's good," Link reassured, seeing my curiosity.

Slowly, I parted my lips and touched the fruit to them. It had a squishy, smooth texture…almost like a nasty odango I'd had once. But I still bit into it, nonetheless. After chewing on it for a few moments, trying to get a taste, it finally came to me, and it was indeed very sweet. I came to the conclusion that it would taste something like a ripened peach mixed with a banana back on earth.

I quickly stuffed the rest in my mouth, and finished it off - it was of small size anyways.

"And therefore, it's called a crammer," Link repeated with a small chuckle in his voice.

I looked up to him and our gazes locked once more. He was smiling at me, and the feeling I got caused me to turn away again. "You gonna eat or what…?" I asked, almost coldly.

With a slight smirk, Link picked up his fork, and skewered a mushroom and a slab of jerky in a single thrust and placed them on his plate. Then without further hesitation, he began eating his first meal in seven years.

I said nothing - only sat and waited.

Link looked up after a while and noticed my stillness. "Not hungry?" he asked, a bit worried.

I ran my finger along the edge of the table, tracing its ridges with my nail. "No," I said, plainly.

Link put the fork down and stared at me even though I refused to look up at him. "You really need to eat something, Ash. You've been acting so depressed ever since we got out of that chamber. Just tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" he demanded.

My hand stopped moving, and my nails slightly dug into the wood. "So…you _are_ still mad at me…" I stated, almost afraid to speak the fact.

"What…?" he asked confused.

I turned my head to the doorway, and my hair hid my face. I could hardly muffle the on-coming whimper I was trying so desperately to fight. There was a long, tense pause in our already awkward conversation before Link decided to speak again.

"What are you talking about?" he asked again, leaning over the table.

That time, my head shot up, and he backed off at seeing the anger written all over my expression. Though I'd tried so very hard, I couldn't keep myself from all out yelling at him right then and there.

"'Your life?! YOUR life?! You should have been able to save your OWN life while I saved my princess!'" I quoted, and then caught my breath in a shaky gasp. Immediately feeling guilty for having brought it up, I hid my face with a hand interlaced with my bangs.

"Damn it…!" Link cursed, and quickly shot up from his seat, knocking the bench over. In an instant, he was beside me on my bench. Before I could protest to anything, I felt his arms pull me tightly against him in the first embrace he'd ever given me. "I can't believe you remember that…" he said through his teeth.

I kept my face hidden, rendering my inward cries as softly as I could. But the jerkiness of my breathing gave me away, and the Hylian gently squeezed my arm.

"Of course I do…" I whispered, "It was the last thing you said to me as kids..." There was a long pause once more, and the only noise to be heard was my desperate attempts to stop crying. I'd strictly told myself to be strong in front of him, and I hated myself so much for stumbling again.

Then Link said something that I wasn't expecting at all, "You stupid girl...it was never my intention to hurt you..." His tone was softer than before, and it was hard to believe he was actually trying to console me on a certain level. What had happened? Why had he changed so much? I briefly recalled the look he gave me back in the Chamber of Sages, but it didn't answer any of the questions.

I took deep, long breaths, and waited to see if he'd say more.

Which he did, "Listen, back then I was all caught up in everything. Surely you understand. I was stressed, and my anger towards Ganondorf pushed me over the edge. But I want you to hear me...I'm going to take care of you from now on. I don't know why or how...but you remind me of someone I once held precious to me...and I won't lose you like I did her."

**_'Her'...?_**

It took all I had to hold back the tears, but, finally, I succeeded right when he positioned me to look at him. My expression was one of shock and confusion. He'd never mentioned this before, let alone opened up in such a way. Who was this person he spoke of?

"You mean…Saria?" I felt the need to ask.

He shook his head. It still bothered him how I knew so much in the first place, but he'd learned to go with it for the most part. "No. And I don't want you to ask me about it, actually. It's not something I'm willing to share. For now, just tell me you'll forgive me..."

"That's enough…" I told him.

He removed his hands from my shoulders. "Is that your way of saying I'm in trouble?" he asked.

I could sense the nervousness behind his voice, and shook my head. "You were just blubberling…that's all," I said, and looked away. "I guess…I forgive you, though…" I wasn't even too sure myself if that's really what I meant to say, but if it stopped him from groveling, then why not.

Sure enough, he settled down enough to calm the atmosphere once again. "May I…ask a favor of you?" he questioned.

"Depends…" I answered.

In a seemingly annoyed fashion, Link lifted his hand and grasped my down-turned chin between his thumb and index finger. Then, to my surprise, he turned my head towards him so I had no choice but to stare straight at him. Either that or look like a fool. He stared at me for a quiet moment with those bright eyes of his which seemed to say something...as if a cry from a distant past...

And then, "Just...look at me when I'm talking to you. That's all I request." He let go, and stood from the bench. "Got it?" he asked.

I nodded, completely shocked.

_**Did he just…demand that of me?**_ I thought.

Navi's jaw hung wide open as she watched Link cross to the other side of the room with his emptied plate. "That was…interesting…" she said to herself.

But Link heard her comment. "What's so interesting about it?" he asked, while rinsing his dish in the sink.

The little fairy chuckled, "Ooooh, nothing! Well, I'll be off now. Want to check on the other forest fairies, it's been a while. Ok well, see you guys, it's been nice, be back tomorrow! Goodnight!" And with that, she zipped off out of the tree house as fast as she could.

We stared after her, both knowing that was an odd scenario right there, even for Navi.

"Weird," Link stated, and made his way over to the cabinets to but the plate away.

"You've never asked a favor quite like that one before, have you…" I said as more of a statement than a question.

"No, guess I haven't…" was his reply as he slowly shut the cabinet door.

I gave him an odd look, but then finally…a smile graced my lips again. That time, not because I was laughing at him…but a real smile. It was only a small one…but it was there. "So…do you forgive…_me_?" I asked softly.

He turned back to me on his way over to the window to shut it. "For…?"

I could see he plainly had no idea why I'd asked that. "For being such a drag ever since we left the chamber," I answered.

He turned and shut the single window over his bed before facing me again. But when he did, I saw he wore a genuine grin on his face as well as he eagerly nodded. "Of course I do."

I sighed in relief. Then, standing up from the table, I began clearing the rest of the dishes as my mood slowly rose out of the ditch it'd been stuck in. As I was putting them away, I saw the rest of the crammer still left on the table.

Link saw me pick it up and look at it. "You can finish it if you want," he told me.

I nodded gratefully, and popped the big piece into my mouth.

_**This is so good…**_ I thought to myself.

Link looked around the room, seeming to be deep in thought. I noticed he was about to say something, but then he changed his mind and started pacing a little.

I watched him curiously as I swallowed the fruit with a sound gulp. "Something bothering you?" I asked, putting the remaining jerky back into its cupboard.

"This house…it's so…small," was his reply.

Having no idea what he was getting at, I simply finished cleaning up, and waited to see if he'd tell me anything else.

"Where are you going to sleep?" he asked suddenly.

Immediately very wary of the situation, I spun around and stared at him in disbelief. "You…" I pointed to him, "…want me…to sleep in your house…" I pointed to myself and then him again making sure I was hearing him clearly.

"Uh…you had something else in mind?" he questioned.

Realizing I hadn't even thought about it, I found myself in quite an awkward position. It would be cruel to throw Link out of his own bed just because I was a girl. And it'd be downright _wrong_ of me to share it with him since we had gotten older. I may have missed out on most of my teen years, but it was obvious we could no longer huddle together under a tree like the old days.

I walked over to his bed, and carefully lifted the corner of each sheet, counting them. There were three thin ones over the mattress, and I swiftly took the top one off. Then, walking over to the huge tree stump in the middle of the room, I flung the sheet out over the surface of it and stood back.

"That's where I'm sleeping," I said pointing to the stump.

Link's expression portrayed his thoughts perfectly. "…Are you insane?! That stump's hard as a rock!" he said.

I nodded and shrugged, pretending it didn't matter. I folded the sheet over twice for extra padding to see if he would be satisfied. But he wasn't…not in the least.

"Ashleigh…" he muttered in an almost scolding tone.

I sighed and turned from him. "There's only so much that can be done about it," I reminded him.

The bag that I had packed as a kid was still draped over my shoulder. It had been there the whole time and I'd grown so accustomed to it that I'd forgotten it was there completely. I quickly swung it off my body and set it down on the table. As I began to dig through it, I found that almost everything had been ruined, including my extra outfits and hygiene supplies.

"Goddamn it!" I cursed aloud.

Link rushed over to see what I was fussing about, and when he saw me pull out a shirt ruined by the elements, he figured it out on his own.

"So, let me get this straight…you took a fabric sack with you through all of those missions without even thinking of the consequences…"

"Would you just shut your mouth? It all just slipped my mind, for Din's sake!" I immediately quieted after those last few words had escaped my mouth.

Link stared at me, obviously surprised as well. Despite the fact that I had ridiculed him for speaking in thick Hylian terms as kids, for some reason I'd just turned right around and used some of the vocabulary myself. He couldn't help but laugh, though I simply ignored him, and focused once more on my bigger problem.

Slamming the ruined shirt down on the table, a light flashed across it as my anger channeled through my arm in the form of a spark.

Link silenced when he saw this.

It wasn't anything new to me, though, so I continued ranting on. Throwing my hands in the air, I whipped around, and practically stomped across the room in a fit. "Yeah. Oh yeah, this is just great! Just when I thought everything was going to be alright, and everything was in place and working according to plan, I have to go and lose the only things I needed to practically stay civilized out here!"

During my pity-party, I heard Link say my name as if trying to get my attention.

"Uh…A-Ashleigh…?"

But I ignored him still. "Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this; I mean seriously it's like I was never MEANT to be in a good mood, I just wasn't!"

"Ash, I think you better…"

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm in the middle of a crisis?! This is BAD! This is VERY bad! I'm now stuck in this strange place with only _one_ outfit! And even if the other stuff didn't get ruined, it certainly didn't grow to fit my new size along with me. This sucks!"

"Will you pay attention?!"

"No! Just leave me to mourn my ruined life in peace…" I plopped down on the floor only to have Link march across the room, drag me back across the floor by my arm, and force me to look at the shirt a second time.

My sharp gasp resounded throughout the small room, and I snatched the garment out of his hands to stare at it. I turned it over and over, making sure that what I was seeing was real.

"It…it's completely restored…" I stated, thoroughly mortified.

"It kind of looks like it fits you now too, doesn't it…?" Link was equally shocked.

Suddenly, I remembered back to the day I'd left for Hyrule. _**My alter ego…she…she totally repaired our clothes after our duel. Could I have finally…figured out the secret?**_

I jumped up, surprising the Hylian a bit. He saw the expression on my face, and couldn't quite tell if I was sad or…happy. Truth be told, I was simply excited to the point of shedding 'happy tears', but I refrained. "Link, do you know what this means…?"

"That…you…have more freaky powers now…?"

"YES!" I threw my arms around his neck and lifted my feet off the ground in a happy spring.

"Agghh…!" Link, however, wasn't prepared for it and almost fell completely over.

Letting go of him, I passively apologized, and returned focus to the matter at hand. "So…by placing my hand on these objects and thrusting energy into them, it somehow creates a link to my mind…" I began, and gently rested my free hand on my bag while the other held my shirt.

"And that's just plain freaky…y'know, you sure do change moods rather quickly…" Link coughed.

"Shh…! I'm concentrating…" I said, and closed my eyes.

Link felt his body wince as another surge of light sifted into my little bag and through all of its contents. Even though he himself couldn't create such a wave, he could certainly feel its effects.

A slightly brighter light flashed over the sack for only a split second before disappearing into nothing. Then, taking a deep breath, I slowly reached into the bag, and brought out my only hairbrush. Nothing was wrong with it whatsoever. The water damage was gone, it wasn't melted, the fish smell was absent, and all the bristles were in place.

Right then, I could've exploded with excitement, but decided it was best to contain myself for another moment. Even though I was happy, I was beginning to feel unusually weak. My eyelids grew heavy, and I found myself needing to use the table for support.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Link asked, placing a hand over my shoulder.

I kept my eyes on the bag as I attempted to answer, "Guess it looks like…I need quite a bit of energy in order to make it all work…" There was a slight hint of amusement in my voice even though I had begun to tire. The feat I'd just accomplished was incomparable. I wasn't entirely certain how the process worked, but perhaps it was something I could force my alter ego to explain when I saw her again.

Reaching back into the bag, I pulled out a bottle of sorts...and then instantly regained my previous vigor. "Yes...yes...YES! YEESS!"

The Hylian backed off again. "What?" He wasn't sure how much more of the outbursts he could take. I'd transformed from doom and gloom, to anger and rage, to happy go lucky all in under half an hour. Would it ever end?

I whirled around and pressed the plastic container onto his chest to make him look at it as closely as possible. "SHAMPOOOO!"

"Ash...I don't even know what the hell that is."

"Doesn't matter!" I exclaimed, turning to put it back in the bag. "I love my younger self right now."

And right when he thought he was finally off the hook, a blinding light flashed in his face as I brought out the flashlight. "OKAY. I don't know what in the name of Din that is either, but it's time to find you a place to sleep, missy."

Before I could protest, he grabbed my wrist, and pried the light from my hand, putting it back in the bag.

"No, no, wait - you have to turn in off!" I quickly reached in with my free hand, and pushed the button again to save the batteries.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

A smile told him I was.

Honestly, I wasn't sure how I was going to sleep that night. When I wanted to master something new, I'd stick with it day and night until I'd reached a goal - even if it meant limited rest, just like I'd done before I reached Hyrule. But I wasn't about to let him know that.

"So then…uh, shall we hit the hay for the night?" I asked, changing the subject suddenly to avert attention away from me and my spastic tendencies.

Link nodded slightly, a bit confused, but then noticed I'd started to glance around as if looking for something and couldn't find it. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, I'm trying to find some sort of place to change, but it doesn't look like there's anywhere in here I could…" my voice trailed off as I continued to search.

Link thought for a brief moment. "I'll just…go outside while you change in here…besides, I need some fresh air anyway." Then with a deep breath, he nodded to me, and walked out the door to the small balcony, pulling the thick curtains closed behind him.

Shrugging in satisfaction, I snatched a set of restored, blue pajamas from the sack and got changed into them as quickly as I could. So comfortable...I can't even describe the absolute bliss I was in at feeling those loose, clean bed clothes against my skin after so long. As soon as I was decent again, I called Link back in.

When he came stumbling back in, he was visibly shivering.

"What the heck happened?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing…it's just…freezing out there…that's all," he answered.

"Heh, sorry…" I took another sheet from his bed and placed it on his back to try and warm him a little. "Alright, let's try to get some sleep now. I've got a feeling it'll be one of the only times we even get to rest in a bed of some sort. Seeing as how there are numerous sages and… " I sighed, and made my way over to my bag again.

After whipping out a tooth brush and some toothpaste, I sauntered over to the sink to brush my teeth while Link quietly sat on his bed and watched. Via the mirror over the sink, I could see him staring at my attire, and the toothbrush. After spitting into the sink, I turned slightly and told him, "Twenty-first century first world luxuries...perhaps you'll become personally acquainted with them someday." My smile afterward cause him to turn away, brow raised, and shaking his head.

"Straaange world you come from..." He stared at his sword and shield leaning against the wall and sighed heavily. Then, kicking off his boots, he pulled his feet up onto the bed with the rest of his body and covered himself with the remaining sheet.

Finishing up with my final rinse, I spit the cold water out into the sink one final time, and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. Glancing back at the Hylian, I intended on asking him if he wanted to try brushing as well when I surprisingly saw he'd already fallen asleep.

_**Wow…he must be exhausted… **_I thought. **_Oh well. I'll get him to clean up eventually._**

Tiptoeing quietly over to the table, I folded the clothes I had worn that day and placed them in the bag. But a slight shimmer of light caught my attention when I went to close the bag back up. Reaching into the sack, my fingers slid across a familiar smooth surface. Quickly clutching it, I took it out of the bag and held it at my side. Then, I leaned down and blew out the single lantern on the table that had been lighting the room.I hadn't even noticed when Link had lit it, but it sure was a powerful little thing.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I plopped onto my hard, make-shift bed. I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep…not on that thing. It'd make no difference than if I slept on the floor. It was sad really. You'd think that after a long day I'd deserve better. But my fate decided other wise.

Tiredly, I raised my hand up to glance at the object I held. Running a finger down its sleek surface, I admired the wand in utter fascination. It brilliantly flashed in my hand as I turned it over to see it in the slight moonlight that came into the room from the doorway.

**_Universe..._** I mentally whispered,**_ ...it's almost time. I can feel you..._** And it was true. Ever since I'd awoken in the Chamber of Sages, there had been new energy pulsing through my whole being. It was just as my alter ego had stated. The soldier...had developed immensely.

A quiet prayer was issued to thank the Lord for all he'd done for me thus far. Even though I was in a distant land, I knew He still heard me, and that gave me comfort.

I glanced over at Link as he slept. Such a soft face…it didn't look like that of an experienced fighter.

Right then, I made a silent promise to him. I vowed never to let him fall victim to the cruel lifestyle of a battle-stricken hero. I wouldn't let him fight alone…and I would make sure he remained a content, pure-hearted individual.

Feeling satisfied with my mental commitment, I quickly reached over and slipped the wand back into my bag.

_**It's now time to test my limits once again…**_ I thought in a slight giddiness.

However, I had to go about it as quietly as possible. If Link found out what I was up to, he'd kill me himself. I stripped the sheet off of the stump, and stared at the bare surface for a moment. Then, slowly, I placed my index finger about four inches from the edge, and thrust my energy through my arm again, concentrating it into a single point on my finger tip. The stream of energy pierced the wood. A few shavings flew up accompanied by a light buzzing sound, but no substantial disturbance. I began to trace around the stump's circumference, keeping the same distance from the edge all the way around. The power I'd attained was incredible, and I found it hard to believe that being asleep for seven years could really have made such a difference for the senshi.

When I'd completed the sphere, I moved my hand, and placed my palm flat it in the center. With another jolt of energy, the circle I'd created suddenly moved downward, cracking as it did so.

I suddenly stopped, and looked over to Link. He was still sleeping soundly…as if nothing had happened.

_**Right…he's a sound sleeper. Who else could sleep through Navi's squeals and the shrieks of Stalchildren…**_

Giving a sigh of relief, I turned back to my work, and continued.

I placed my other hand on the stump as well, and began pouring my energy out into it, causing it to go down again, driving it further and further into the soft soil far below the tree. The wood snapped and cracked as it slowly gave way due to my outter incision. Soon, I was inside of a circular wall that I had created from the stump's outer ring.

But I wasn't finished. I was aiming to make Link's little house bigger than what he'd ever imagined, and, to do that, I would have to extend it underground. What a crazy thought! I was already feeling exceedingly weak, so I would have to use my energy wisely.

Down, down, down I pushed the inside of the stump until it had sunk far enough into the dirt along with the tree's roots. And then, suddenly, I myself felt the soil around me.

I stopped a moment, and took a breather. Looking up I could see the room far above me, lit with the moonlight. Then, I looked down to the spot in front of me. It was nothing but dirt.

Finally, I was underground and could start the real job.

††††

Link woke up the next morning to an odd smell in the air.

He looked over to the stump but I was gone, only the sheet was left covering it.

Getting up out of bed, he glanced around a bit to find the source of the strange smell. When he found nothing, he tiredly made his way over to the sink to rinse his mouth out. As he did so, he noticed my hairbrush and decided to try using it.

He discovered that it worked better than any of the brushes the Kokiri ever made. His hair became smooth flawless in no time. Finishing at the sink, Link walked back over to the stump.

"I wonder…where she could have gone."

With a deep sigh, he turned around, and sat on the large platform…or…he tried to. Suddenly, the sheet gave way under him and he found himself falling into what he thought was a solid piece of matter.

"YAAHHH!" he screamed as he flew to the bottom of the pit. He landed hard on his rear and let out a sharp cry of pain.

"I'm still sleeping…this has got to be a nightmare…but…that felt so...damn real…!" He slowly stood and looked around, rubbing his backside. He noticed he was surrounded by dirt and tree roots, but it wasn't at all loose. It was packed in tight, and seemed to be glazed over with some sort of sealant.

He raised an eyebrow, and turned a bit to see a narrow opening that led into the soil. He ducked a bit to get into it and realized that _all_ of the dirt was packed in and sealed.

"What the hell is going on?" he questioned, noticing that the smell was stronger down there.

He found himself in a dark passageway, but noticed it was only a short one. For there was a light not too far up ahead, and he pushed forward to get to it. Suddenly, the small hallway opened up into one big room, about fifty square feet, which was lit with two, bright lanterns. One lantern was hung by the walkway Link had just emerged from, and the other hung on a wall on the far side of the room.

Then, his eyes grew wide as they fell upon my knelt figure. I was hovering over a little controlled camp fire that was contained on a large, leveled rock facing away from him. He noticed I was holding an iron pan over the flame with a cloth on the handle as a heat reducer. He silently walked over to me, and peered over my shoulder to see what I was doing.

"What the…?" he started, with one eyebrow still raised.

I jumped slightly, almost dropping the pan. "Woah…! Jeez don't ever sneak up on me like that…" I said.

Link only shrugged. "Oh, well I'm sorry you didn't hear me crash land into your massive booby trap of a...whatever this place is. But seriously…what is that stuff?" he asked.

"Don't you recognize it? It's those mushrooms you had in your cabinets. I added some vegetable oil and seasonings I found to them to make them taste better. Sorry, I couldn't think of anything better to make for breakfast…" I told him.

"I've never eaten cooked mushrooms before. So this is all you could think of?" he asked.

"Got a better idea?"

"Hm…" Link moved over to the crates and started to dig through them, wondering why he hadn't known they were missing from the main room.

I watched as he did so while still keeping an eye on my pan. After a moment, he returned to me with two small crammers and a couple apples. "Will these work?" he asked.

I smiled at him and nodded gratefully. "This should be done in a minute. Would you mind getting plates for me?" I asked.

He nodded and went searching for the plates I had supposedly brought down. He found them next to a small barrel of forest nuts. Picking up the plates, he also grabbed a few of the hard fruits and brought them back over to where I was.

Feeling that my experimental meal was ready, I took the pan off the fire and set it down on the stone floor. Then, grabbing a spoon, I dished the mushrooms out onto the plates equally. I saw him sit on the floor across from me next to his plate, but he didn't touch anything. I continued to serve the both of us by giving each of us a crammer, an apple, along with a small amount of nuts from the amount Link had brought over to me. When I'd finished, I looked up at him to find that he was simply...just staring at me. "…What is it?" I asked awkwardly.

"Is this real?" he suddenly asked.

All of a sudden, I began to laugh uncontrollably to the point that my stomach started aching.

He gave me a questioning look and tilted his head to the side a bit. "I'm serious, Ashleigh, what the heck is going on here? How is all this underground stuff possible? What…did you _do_?"

I could tell he was being sincere, and decided to explain myself then. "I'm sorry, Link…really…I couldn't help but test something out last night. I've been curious about what I've become. My Pulsar Blade attack came in real handy. I went out and found tons of river rocks in that creek just outside your house. I cut them all with the disk, and it made doing the floor really easy. And the walls and such…were made simply by applying a great amount of heat, which wasn't hard to do…it just took a fair deal of energy. I cut the rooms out with the energy attacks too. The excess soil is packed into the floors...and some is also in piles behind your tree."

Link listened with interest, but still felt the need to say, "You dealt a lot with dirt…but, you're completely clean."

"Oh, I went back to that little creek to bathe and wash up. I used my shampoo..." I beamed.

"And...how long did it take you to do all this?"

"All night. And it's still not done. I plan to get furniture in here someday," I smiled up at him.

"You mean you...didn't sleep?" he asked.

I could sense the concern in his voice, but I couldn't answer. I looked down at my plate and silently began eating a crammer.

Link shook his head at my stubbornness, but still followed my lead and began eating as well. His expression at tasting the mushrooms was hard to read at first. He appeared to be analyzing the taste, but couldn't quite come to a conclusion. After he'd swallowed, he glanced up at me with raised eyebrows. Then, pointing to my plate, he asked, "Have you tried those?"

I glanced at my mushrooms, and slowly brought one up to my mouth. When I, too, had downed it, I slightly chuckled and nodded. "Not bad." Then, I picked up one of the nuts and examined it. "So…what are these?" I asked, turning it over in my hand.

"They're wild tree nuts that we call sanji. The Kokiri usually ate it as a mid-afternoon snack. You open it by snapping its stem off," Link answered without looking up.

"Oh…" I worked at the little red shell until the stiff stem at the top finally broke off. The hard, outer piece fell off to reveal a little green nut inside. Upon tasting it, I found it had a sweet and salty flavor that appealed to me quite nicely. "You have some interesting food in your world, Link…some of it I have back home though." I said, grabbing my apple.

The Hylian looked up at me finally while finishing off a sanji nut. "Someday when we have time, I should take you out into the forest to pick some of the shouka," he said with a slight smile.

I recognized the name as a term for sweet berries. I inwardly laughed at the thought of me picking berries. _**That'll sure pierce the tough exterior…**_

As we continued eating, I glanced back up at Link after a moment. It was obvious that he was enjoying every last bit of my new recipe which brought on a satisfaction I'd never experienced before. _**It's kind of fun to make a meal for someone who enjoys it. I'm just glad those mushrooms turned out ok, **_I thought. Then I noticed something else.

"Did...did you use my brush?" I asked upon observing his orderly bangs.

He looked up at me briefly with a teasing grin as though he was answering positively while leaving me hanging at the same time.

I left my spot on the floor to crawl over to where he was sitting. He merely watched as I reached up to feel the sleek strands of strawberry blonde hair which cascaded down the side of his face. "You clean up nice," I mused, "just imagine what we could do with you in my world..."

Before he could respond to that, his sense of smell picked up yet another strange scent. "Did you bring flowers down here?" he asked.

"No?" I responded, giving him a confused look.

"Where in Hyrule is that sweet smell coming from...?"

I joined him in looking around for a moment before it dawned on me. "Could it be...my hair?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, really! See?" I scooped up a lock of my ridiculously long hair, and held it up for him to smell. During our time in the Chamber of Sages, it had grown so long that it reached my knees by that point, and was nearly completely straight due to its weight, save for a few, rebellious curls toward the ends.

Link hesitated a moment, and then leaned in to take in a quick whiff of the dark auburn strands. To his surprise, it was scented exactly like blooming spring flowers. "Gods...how did you get it like that?!" he asked in awe.

I chuckled, and leaned in closer to his ear before repeating, "...Shampoooo!"

As I made to move away again, his arm caught my shoulders suddenly, and my back was pulled into his chest where he held me firmly. I nearly lost my breath when he put his lips to my ear that time.

"You know, I think I want to enjoy this a little longer. It's not every day you run into people who smell like paradise."

I had no idea what to say. The process of trying to regain my composure after his most unexpected gesture was a definite struggle.

"So, explain this 'shampoo' stuff to me now," he said, examining another lock of my hair with his free hand.

"It...it cleans your hair...and your scalp. It's like a...an advanced kind of soap that is made with appealing scents infused into it..." I did my best to explain it to him, but my face was hot, and my heart was beating so hard, I could barely hear myself think. I attempted scooting away again, but he reaffirmed his grip on me. "Link, please..." I begged, not entirely sure why I was so desperate.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not that girl," I replied starkly. "Whoever she was, I'm not her. Let me go."

He didn't have to be told again after that. I was released, and moved back over to my plate to continue eating in silence.

††††

When we'd finished our breakfasts, I collected the dishes, and put them in a stack that would later be carried back up to the tree house to wash. I decided to finally break the awkward silence by striking up conversation. "So, you said you crash landed down here?" I asked as I put out the fire.

"That's about right, yup," he replied, "I'm not sure how you didn't hear that."

I chuckled. Then after about a minute I shivered, and looked at him oddly. "So, um…when was the last time _you_ bathed?" I asked, a bit hesitantly.

Link scratched his head and then with a nervous tone replied, "S-Seven years ago?"

"Alright, come on, we're outta here," I announced while shoving him back over to the hollow stump.

"Wait, where are we going? How are we gonna get back up there?"

"Just shut up and pay attention." I grabbed Link by the wrist and flew up the shaft as fast as I could.

Once we were out of the tunnel, I set him gently back on the floor, and grabbed my shampoo on my way outside.

Link had to stand still for a moment just to grasp what had just happened before joining me. He burst through the curtains to the outdoor balcony where I was waiting patiently. He saw the disgusted look on my face and tried to figure it out. "I…uh…what exactly is this all about?" he asked.

"It's your turn." Then, motioning him to follow, I jumped off the terrace and landed on the ground as gracefully as I was able.

Link rolled his eyes, but followed me anyway. "She can be so hard to deal with sometimes…" he mumbled.

But I heard, and shot him a 'watch-your-mouth' glare.

Link was suddenly thrown off guard by a flying deku nut passing by in between us.

"Hurry!" I shouted, and made a run for the creek.

Confused though he was, Link quickly pursued me as to not get caught in the crossfire. We made it to the brook in no time, but only to be met by an octorok. Once again we found ourselves dodging the flying debris, and waiting for an opening to attack. Link had left his sword behind for he hadn't realized the evil that had settled in his own hometown. After all, he was close to blacking out the first time he'd returned to the place.

With a swift movement of my hand, I tossed one of my trusty CD-sized energy disks at the annoyance of a creature, causing it to erupt in the explosion. Finally, there seemed to be no more immediate disturbances. I looked back to see Link with a horrified expression on his face.

"Why…are there…monsters in my village?" he asked with a shaken voice.

"Ganondorf…" was my reply. I refrained from saying much, however. I knew he was a bit traumatized, and the whole thing would just have to sink in somehow. But I hoped my next statement would give him confidence. "We'll destroy him and his chaos in due time, Link. Please, try to understand how the times have changed though…" I told him. I saw him wince and shut his eyes tightly. Then, after a long sigh he made his way over to me.

"You'd better be right about that," he said firmly. "In the meantime…how the heck did you bathe with all these enemies out here?"

"It helps to be able to obliterate such nuisances at will," I smirked, letting a little, white spark dance around my finger tip. I saw the slightest trace of a similar smirk appear on his face before he turned away from me.

"I trust you'll stand guard, then, as I take care of my own business?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied, as I handed him the shampoo. "Only use a little bit, it doesn't take much. Wet your hair, then scrub this stuff into it until the bubbles are all over. After that, rinse thoroughly."

Link was quick to cleanse himself, I noted. What took me ten minutes only took him five. It was incredibly amusing listening to all his reactions to the shampoo, though. To say he was fascinated is an understatement.

In due time, I heard the water slosh behind me as Link hoisted himself out of the creek. I was about to turn around when he suddenly shouted, "Stop!" I froze instantly, but still wondered what the problem was. I could feel his stare on me, unmoving. To be honest, it was making me nervous, but surely he had some reason for it.

"What's wrong?" I asked after a few moments, keeping my back turned away from him.

"Well…" he started, "It'd be kind of pointless if I put my filthy clothes back on, wouldn't it?"

I began fuming. "You mean you didn't think about this ahead of time?!" I yelled.

"To be fair, neither did you, Miss rush-out-the-door..."

My brow twitched in frustration. The thought of running back to the house to get something to cover him was quickly dismissed. He'd become a target for enemies, and I wasn't cruel enough to put his martial art skills to the test like that…not when he was…well…anyway.

"Put just your tunic on for now, just so we can get back to the house," I ordered.

"But it's _dirty_," he reiterated.

"Flippin' hell, Link, just do it. Or so help me, I will turn around and dress you myself." We didn't have time for prissy little details right then, and I couldn't believe he was actually fussing about it.

Not long after that, he was at my side with nothing but his long, green shirt draped over the larger part of his body, clinging to his wet skin. He nodded to me, and then we were off.

Skillfully, we maneuvered our way through the small field to the tree house, running the whole time. Flying projectiles, such as deku nuts and rocks, were hurled at us by the many enemy creatures infesting the area. I glanced over at Link to see if he was having any trouble, but he wasn't.

Instead, there was a look of satisfaction in his expression. And it actually seemed like he was having an easier time than me. But…maybe I was just seeing things.

Barging into the small home once again, I let myself plop onto the floor and let out a relieved sigh. "We will definitely have to get rid of those soon…" I breathed.

Link glanced down at me before walking past my limp figure and tossing his belt and white under-suit onto his bed. "By 'we'…you mean me, right?" he asked, and slightly turned to look at me.

My head snapped up to meet his gaze, my eyes were sure to display the shock I felt just then. "What…do you mean by that?" I inquired, my voice filled with wonder. I watched as his left hand rested on his hip, and his lips curl upward in a smirk.

"You were having trouble just now…weren't you…" It wasn't really a question.

_**He noticed…?! **_

For a moment, I panicked. Why _had_ I seemed to be struggling? As far as I knew, I surpassed him in...

_**Wait… **_

I sat there debating what could have possibly happened back there for a little longer. I stared at the floor, feeling that steady gaze of his on me again. It was nerve-wracking. But…I had to come up with an explanation. "I…I guess…I simply can't move as fast…especially when I'm sleep deprived," came my soft reply. I heard Link make a noise in this throat that sounded somewhat like a 'hn'. I figured he was thinking, but still didn't look up at him.

"It makes sense, I guess," he said after a moment, "But...I think I noticed it before, even when you were fully alert."

I began tracing the wooden grooves on his floor in slight anxiety. I really…really didn't want to bring up any sort of weakness I may have had. But it seemed I couldn't escape his intent look for the life of me, nor the fact that he was still talking about the very thing I didn't want him to notice about me.

"That time when we met Zelda…for the first time in the market…I had wondered why you didn't jump to defend her like I did when those Gerudo guards showed up."

A clipped gasp escaped my lips as I recalled the incident. There was silence in the room. I kept my eyes on the floor, way too ashamed to return his steady gaze. So...I wasn't as quick as I thought I was. He didn't have to rub it in. The truth was, I _had_ jumped up. He was just so quick, I couldn't compare with him.

I abruptly heard muffled footsteps advancing towards me as Link's bare feet connected with the wood floor. Not wanting to appear fazed, I dug a nail into one of the crevices in the floor and forcefully dragged my finger along its length.

But, suddenly, a bigger hand came down and ceased my previous motion. I hadn't even blinked when another hand firmly, but gently, grasped the edge of my chin. My head was forced up, and I found myself staring at the blonde in a familiar stance.

"Did you forget already? I told you to look at me when I'm talking to you." That was all he said before taking my wrist and hauling me up off the floor. Then, as he turned around, I heard him quietly curse about not having another change of clothes.

_**Goddamn it…why does he have to be such a prick?! **_I mentally yelled. But then calmed myself, realizing he probably couldn't care less about me being weak in a certain area. He'd mentioned only wanting to protect me. I was relieved a bit. But then that brought my original concern to mind again. "Link," I said, making him glance back at me again with a questioning look in his eyes. "Just because…I can't move as fast as you…doesn't mean I can't help you on your missions," I stated plainly, yet seriously. To my surprise, he chuckled.

"I know that."

"Then why'd you bring it up?!"

He didn't answer.

"Link!" I shouted.

"It doesn't matter."

"What?"

"Forget I said anything."

There was silence once more as I stood, dumbfounded, watching him rummage through the cabinet under his sink. "You're afraid of me getting in the way of something, aren't you…" I said in a low tone, more a statement than a question.

"No! Don't even think that." I saw his eyes shoot me a warning glance before continuing his search for something else to wear.

Suddenly, another incident of my so-called 'disability' appeared in my mind.

The fight with Barinade…and those horrifying jellyfish. I'd been so…so incredibly incapable of dodging the offenses; it was painful just remembering it. My fist clenched, and I opened my mouth to speak again, "Just...don't leave me behind!"

He looked over at me, and I immediately regretted saying such a thing.

It really did sound like I was holding him back then. I quickly tried to cover the mistake, "I mean, don't leave me out of your quest. That would defeat the purpose of me even being here. I promise, I won't get in the way!" Somehow, I was still bent on believing that was the problem.

I heard him give a long, heavy sigh before shutting the cabinet and walking over to me. "I told you that wasn't the issue."

"I bet you're lying."

"So tell me, Ashleigh, why should I bring you along? Eh? Besides the fact that you have a few explosives up your sleeve."

"Because…" I started, a sly grin beginning to play at my lips. "because I could still kick your ass in a fight even without impressive speed."

"Whoa, back up. Is that a challenge?"

"Heh…not really since fighting you wouldn't even prove to be that difficult." I knew then that I'd struck a chord in him.

"Take it back…" he demanded through his teeth.

"If you want to prove me wrong, I'd be happy to duel you," I teased, feeling very satisfied with his reaction by that point.

He looked as if he was about to punch me right then and there. "Fine," he said sharply, "We'll take this out to the field later. Last one remaining conscious wins." He extended his right hand, his eyes daring me to shake on the bet.

His somehow educated use of the handshake aside, the deal actually rattled me a bit. The thought of loosing consciousness at his hands was a bit unnerving, to say the least. Yet, even so, with the smirk still plastered on my face, I didn't hesitate a second to bring up my own hand and firmly grasp his. It was a dangerous bet, but I was ready for it.

When he pulled away he said, "But y'know I can't fight you without something decent to wear. It's just not going to happen. And why I don't have an extra set of clothes lying around is beyond me."

I thought for a moment. Then, eyeing his usual outfit I told him, "Bring me your undergarment…and take off your shirt." Not a second afterward, I nearly fell over from the force of my hairbrush hitting the side of my head. "Good God Almighty! What the hell was that for?!" I screamed, looking back over to him, and vigorously rubbing my head.

Link's face was red enough to put a tomato to shame. "I didn't know you were THAT kind of girl, jeez!" he shouted from across the room.

It took a while for the sudden accusation to register…and then, "Fool! I didn't say I was going to _look_ while you did so!"

"Oh?! Then why'd you threaten to do it at the creek? Huh?!"

"You were being stubborn!"

"Exactly! I don't trust you!"

"Well, you didn't have to chuck the damn brush at me!"

We were both panting by then, frustrated with not being able to get a break from arguing.

Then, to Link's surprise, I began to walk towards him, a glare still sharp across my face. He backed up a few steps, and put his hands up in front of him, getting ready to block anything I threw his way, specifically a fist. And then, his eyes grew wide, signaling that he knew he'd just backed up into a wall. But I was still advancing.

"Have it your way…" I growled through my teeth, "if you won't take it off then I'll have to go about this a different way. Prepare yourself."

And with that, I slammed my palm onto his chest, pinning him to the wall. Link's hands instinctively rose up to grab my offending arm with lightning speed. "What, the hell are you-"

But before he could finish his sentence, I sent a visible wave of energy through my arm into my splayed hand. It channeled out through my palm and finger tips, and into the fabric I was touching. I could feel Link tense. His hands were gripping my arm like a lifeline, and I wondered how he felt with my energy spilling out over him like that.

Only a few moments passed before I pulled away, and moved over to the bed where his white undergarment lay.

He watched silently as I went through the same procedure. He then glanced down at his tunic. "You…you cleaned it…" he said quietly as if he regretted something.

"Moron. What did you think I would do?" I put my hands on my hips and shot him an annoyed glance. Then, I saw him smile...just a little…but I knew it was there.

He silently sauntered over to me, and his smile considerably widened. I looked up at him, confused at what he was so happy about. Suddenly, I felt a pat on my head as if I was some kind of dog when he said, "Aww, look! You actually ARE good at something other than making balls of light explode!"

There was a sound '_thwack_' that resounded throughout the house as my hand made contact with the side of his face. "Don't go getting any ideas, you jerk! I'm not your stupid maid, so you can just forget it! I was just being nice, that's all! And I'm good at lots of other things like cooking, cleaning, and…"

Well, shit. Now _there_ was a hole I couldn't get out of.

I suddenly felt like pouting all over again. What WAS I good at other than the tasks of a blasted servant and making balls of light explode? I could fly, yes, and I could kind of draw too. But it's not like that really assisted other people.

My arms fell limp at my sides, and my eyes averted to the floor. I didn't realize until just then…how utterly…useless I was. What the hell was my purpose? What was the meaning of life? ...Okay, so maybe I wasn't going that far in that moment.

"Hey," I heard him say, his voice soft, "you forgot about your dream predictions that help me on my quests."

_**Oh, you mean my memories from when I beat a bloody video game?! **_

I felt so horrible right then. I truly wasn't that great of a person, despite my efforts. "I'm not that great, Link. You had a good point before. Maybe I should just stick with being your stupid assistant. I don't deserve to be your partn…" I couldn't even finish due to a strong hand that clasped my mouth shut.

"Don't say that," he told me firmly.

I looked up at him, and took his hand away from my face, irritated that he persisted in telling me what to do. When I went to let go of his hand, I realized it didn't go anywhere…and neither did mine. That's when I noticed he was holding onto it. "You can let go now," I said plainly, eying him dully.

He didn't say anything, only placed my hand against his chest, earning a confused look from me. "Can you do that energy thing again? It was warm…felt good actually," he said with a playful smile.

Suddenly, a pain struck at my insides again, just like it had before in the room below, Hyrule Field, and when I'd first seen him in the Chamber of Sages. It was so strange. I had not the slightest clue what it was, and it worried me. I felt my face flush a hot crimson, why…I couldn't explain. "Please, let go," I ordered. I heard him let out a little noise of disappointment before releasing my hand.

"Alright, just asking," he said with a shrug. "So, where are you going to sleep now that you busted a giant hole in your make-shift bed, huh? I mean…not that it matters now since it's only about noon…" he asked.

The word 'sleep' sent a shiver down my spine as I realized I not only had no place to sleep, but also that I hadn't slept since Link pulled out the Master Sword. Technically, having my soul sealed away didn't quite count.

_**Well, that's not cool…**_ I mentally stated.

Walking over to the hollow stump, I jumped down into it and reappeared a few seconds later with the sheet that had fallen when Link had dropped into the chute that morning. It was all I had. And it was a thin sheet at that.

I was about to say something when suddenly…my vision blurred. Shortly after, I felt unusually light headed.

Link noticed as I began to rock back and forth, trying to catch myself from falling. "Hey! What's going on?! Ash? C'mon, snap out of it!"

But before he knew it, I was gone. The room went dark on me, and the last thing I remembered was falling into a much desired rest.

††††

"What happened to her, ne, Link?" asked a high-pitched feminine voice.

"How should I know…she just fell," came the reply.

That's when I realized I was awake. My muscles felt stiff, and I moaned slightly as I attempted to stretch them out, my eyes still closed.

"Hey, hey! I think she's finally up!" the high voice piped up again.

As I stretched, I could feel my limbs brushing up against something soft underneath them. I definitely wasn't on the floor. With a gasp, I sat up straight, allowing my eyes to snap open in the process. It took awhile to adjust to the lighting in the small room, but I managed after a bit.

"Feeling ok?" I heard from beside me.

Glancing over, I saw him sitting on the floor next to the bed, his ice blue eyes staring back up at me. I brought my hands up to rub my temples, and tried to rid myself of the massive headache that was forming.

"What…happened…?" I asked, groggily.

Link shrugged. "You tell me. You blacked out, that's all I know," he answered plainly.

I had to think for a moment. Everything seemed so blurry right then, and it was pissing me off because I hated being less than alert at all times. "You said the word sleep…" I finally said after a minute or two.

Link raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, what of it?"

I chuckled faintly and swung my legs off the side of the bed to rest my feet gently on the wooden floor. "I guess it reminded me that I really needed it," I sighed.

Link nodded, seeming to understand. But I could still see a slight hint of confusion still written on his face. I'm sure it wasn't everyday he saw someone pass out at the sound of a word. I was just weird like that.

"What time is it?" I asked, hoping I hadn't kept them waiting long.

"Dusk," was Link's only reply. I sighed, relieved that I hadn't slept into the next day at least.

"Well, now that you've got that out of your system, can we go figure out how to exterminate the beastie problem we've got going on outside?" the familiar little voice asked.

I turned to Navi who had obviously returned to her normal floating spot over Link's head. I mentally groaned for I didn't want to have to do any world saving after just having woken up. But, to my surprise, Link was the one that spoke up in my defense,

"Actually, Navi, there's still some things that need to be taken care of first…like the duel Ashleigh promised me," …or…what I thought was in my defense.

That time, I visibly rolled my eyes, and silently wished I could just go back to sleep.

But again, Navi piped up, "Oooh, ok. So I'm gone for half a day and you two decide to play games now instead of fulfill your duty as Hero of Time and partner!"

"It's not quite like that. You see…" Link was cut off.

"Don't wanna hear it."

"Oh well, we're doing it anyway because I'm going to prove to her that I'm as much of a man as I say I am," Link shot a smirk at me.

_**Ehehehe…wow, if I beat him now, that'll be really embarrassing…on both ends…**_ I thought. Before I had time to verbally extend my thoughts, I was yanked up out of bed to my feet where I stood to face the Hylian.

"As a matter of fact, let's go do that right now," the blonde said cheerfully.

"R-Right…now?" I asked, still feeling a little drowsy from sleep.

"Yep! Tell you what, I'll even escort you out to the field so you don't have to worry about the enemies getting to you before I do," he grinned, knowing that was the ultimate taunt for the situation.

_**Oh, you son of a… **_That time, I couldn't keep my thoughts to myself. I moved to get my wrist from out of his grasp in order to knock him one, but he didn't let go.

Instead, he darted for the door with me in tow.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Escorting you, slow-poke!"

Needless to say…all traces of sleep were then gone and replaced with an anger that would very soon become the cause of his downfall.

††††

Once we were out far enough in Hyrule Field to prevent any cultural damage, Navi volunteered to be the referee out of boredom. If we weren't going to do as she said and go fight evil, then she might as well do something we wanted to do to pass the time.

Link and I got into place, and took our separate fighter stances. It was silent for a long moment as we simply stood and stared each other down. Our expressions were serious…and neither of us could tell what the other was thinking. The only thing we knew, was that we were about to go at it with all we had.

Navi waited until we were situated, and then started us off, "Ready…? Fight!"

In an instant, we darted towards each other.

Link instinctively drew his sword and positioned it for impact.

_**HOOOJEEZ! I totally forgot about THE pointy object! Smooth, Ash! **_I thought. But then, I smirked. It was definitely about to get interesting.

Right before we reached each other, I suddenly jumped into the air and vanished into the descending sunlight.

Link skidded to a stop and searched the skies, ready to dodge an attack at any moment. If he was freaked out at the stunt I just pulled, he didn't show it.

I reappeared directly behind him, and before he could turn around, I successfully landed a sharp kick to his lower back. Link stumbled forward a few feet, but didn't fall.

"Alright then…" I mumbled, and popped a few knuckles. Link spun to face me and quickly put up his sword.

_**Why isn't he putting up his shield? **_I thought, slightly amused. I ran towards him once again with an arm extended to the side of me. A trademark disk appeared in all its bright glory. "Pulsar Blade!" I voiced my attack, and flung the energy disk towards my opponent.

In a swift movement that even I had trouble tracking, he brought his sword back, and sliced it through the air to meet the offense just before it reached him.

The whole damn thing deflected right off of the Master Sword, and came hurling back at me at lightning speed.

I gasped, becoming almost afraid as it came at me. I'd not expected it, and it was going too fast for me to dodge, I knew. But just because I wasn't physically fast, didn't mean my brain wasn't.

I concluded to block the blast instead, right at the last second. Putting my arms in front of my face in an X-like formation, I infused them with my own deflective energy, and braced myself. My own attack rammed into me with such an impactful force that I couldn't even hold my ground.

_**It's gained to much power…jeez! **_It was as though the Master Sword had actually boosted the attack's energy, but I had no idea how that was possible._**  
**_

I fell back, and struggled to stay standing. With a little shout of frustration, I flung my arms outward, sending the disk into the air. To make sure it would be of no more trouble, I shot an energy orb up to it, causing both to explode above me. I stood there a moment for a quick breath. I knew I had to be a little more careful knowing what Link could do to my energy attacks.

When I finally looked back over at the young man, he was already running toward me with his blade at his side, ready to swing. _**He's just filled with determination. Too bad I won't let him touch me, **_I thought. Although, the sword still worried me.

He reached me and slashed with his weapon only to be reminded in utter disappointment that I could fly.

"What now, Link?" I smirked down at him from the air just above his reach. I saw a scowl cross his face which only added to my triumph. But I knew I couldn't stay up there all day. I had to hit him somehow in order to knock him out. So, with that thought in mind, I used all the speed I could gather in such a short distance, and raced to the ground behind him.

Link swung his sword horizontally backwards to hit me. I crouched, and he missed. I used the opportunity to bring out my leg and take his feet out from under him. It worked, and as he was stumbling, I bolted up and connected a satisfyingly hard punch with his shoulder blade.

Link was knocked about ten feet forward, and landed on the ground, face first.

I heard him grunt, but I still knew I couldn't stop there. Darting after him, I quickly grabbed part of the handle of the Master Sword which he wasn't holding onto.

_**I've got to get this away from him,**_ I thought. Standing over him, I tried to pry it from his grasp, but he wouldn't have it.

"No, you don't…!" he yelled.

In the next moment, I felt a boot in my gut, and I went flying backwards into a stone wall sitting in the field, perhaps ruins of a building. I coughed and winced from both impacts, and looked back over to him while holding my stomach. Much to my dismay he had already risen to his feet again, and was then advancing towards me with a smirk on his face. My breathing rate increased, and I could feel my heart pounding against its bloody prison.

"This is-"

"Not over!" I cut him off.

In a flash, I was standing behind him once again. And that time, I roughly brought my arm around to pull him down into a headlock. "Now…I'll give you a chance to surrender…" I started, but silenced once he began laughing.

"So you _can_ be fast if you want to," he chuckled.

I tightened my grip. "Watch it, buddy, I don't take provocation too smoothly…"

"I can tell."

_**Why is he so calm...?**_

In the next instant, I felt even more pain as his elbow connected with my ribs. I was forced to let go, and he used that time to whip around and bring down his blade on me.

Finally, blood was shed.

I stared down at my right arm that had come up to defend almost vainly. There was a fine, bloody gash running down the length of the forearm, and to say it hurt like hell hardly described the pain. I had never been injured in such a way before, and part of me hadn't even thought he would actually do it. Yet alas...the first blood the Master Sword claimed was not that of an enemy...but the hero's own partner.

Thankfully, he'd backed off to give me time to recuperate. Whether it was out of shock that I'd gotten hit, or pity, I didn't care. But right then, all I felt like doing was screaming. Seeing all that blood coupled with the agony was something almost as terrifying as when I'd nearly been blown to bits on Death Mountain. I slowly looked back up at my attacker. His expression was mixed and hard to read. He looked relieved…yet confused at the same time. He watched as I slowly began to stand from where I'd fallen after the blow. My breath was clipped, and I felt energy draining away with the blood.

Then I heard him speak, "Y'know, if you don't feel like continuing, I'll understand. I wasn't expecting you to let yourself-"

"And have you win by default?! Bullshit!" I think I was even more surprised than Link at my reaction. I realized then that I was definitely angry at that point, and I guessed it was because I hated…absolutely _hated_ losing.

Then, suddenly, it felt like the control I had over myself vanished. Instantly, I was on him, disregarding the blade and throwing punches and kicks with an ever-growing fury. With the Master Sword in his left hand, Link only had his right one to defend with. And he wasn't about to try and cut me again, for fear something worse would happen.

But that only angered me more. "What's wrong?! Aren't you going to swing at me again?!" I yelled.

"We're...supposed to…knock each other out…! Not...kill each other!" he replied quickly in between my punches.

If that was the case, why had he bothered to use his sword in the first place? It was a weapon meant to kill, wasn't it?

"Then drop the sword!" I practically ordered as blood from my arm splattered onto his face.

Surprisingly, he complied, and then it was an all out sparing match. And somehow, I found it much more satisfying than using energy attacks. I guessed close range combat was more my thing. Blood flung everywhere as my arm screamed in burning pain, trying to keep up with my harsh demands for movement. I crammed as much life force into it as I could muster to keep it functional during the fight.

Finally, I found an opening in Link's defense. Putting all my strength into one punch, I brought my fist up to meet his chest. The impact threw Link into a flying spin, and the next thing I knew, his face had become intimately acquainted with the dirt once again.

When I saw that he made no movement after a while, I allowed myself to fall to my knees to catch my breath. My arm hurt so horrifically that I just wanted to rip it off. And what made things worse was that it was my right arm…the one I used most…the one I needed to protect the most.

_**Guess I learned something today…**_ I thought.

I caught sight of the little blue fairy as she floated her way over to Link to check on him. She hovered over him for just a moment before she hollered over to me, "Ashleigh! I think he's out!"

I glanced over at her in disbelief. There's no way that punch could have done that much damage. But crawling over to his limp form on the ground only proved the fairy had been correct. I plopped back on my rear with a sigh.

"I guess that makes you the winner then?" Navi asked.

I raised an eyebrow at her. Why the referee was asking me a question like that was beyond me. But then, I kind of figured she didn't really care about her job anyway. "…I guess," I answered. And yet, somehow, I didn't feel accomplished. He hadn't used his weapon because he knew it would cause considerable damage after my first miscalculation. And that technically made him stronger. But…then again…was it really fair that he had a weapon and I didn't?

Who knew…but as I was pondering those things in my mind, I heard a voice next to me, "Great, so now we can go back and rest up before we set out on our new quest tomorrow."

Navi and I looked over, completely shocked to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at us.

"You're…you're awake!" I exclaimed, once again in disbelief.

Link slightly raised himself up on one elbow, "Yeah…I never actually passed out," he admitted.

"What…?!" was all I could say.

Then, sitting up, Link brushed himself off and turned his focus back to me. "After you got hurt, I really didn't want to continue anyway, so I figured I should just let you win," he explained.

I felt the blood that was left in me start to boil. _**Oh. No. He. DIDN'T… **_"So how are we supposed to know who's stronger?!" I asked.

"We don't." Link leaned forward, causing me to lean back. Without another word he pushed himself to his feet, and sauntered off to go pick up his sword.

I stared after him, a slight glare of hatred burned in my eyes. "We shook on it," I growled.

Link heard, and glanced over his shoulder to look at me after re-sheathing his blade. "Well, I guess we'll just have to see who fairs better in actual battles, now won't we?" he said, and I thought I saw a slight smile on his face.

I turned away from him to stare irritatedly at the ground. But, surprisingly, I could hardly even see it.

The sun had set quite a while ago, and we were left in the silvery light of the full moon. The moon was always full in Hyrule. I guessed it was a good thing since it would really suck if we were stuck in the pitch black of Hyrule Field, unable to find our way back.

A gloved hand was suddenly extended in front of me. With my eyes, I followed it up to the body it was attached to, and then up to his face. His eyes matched the night perfectly, and I couldn't help but stare a moment.

"Ready to go? We should get that wound cleaned up…" his voice shook me from my trance.

I looked away again, and slightly shook my head. His hand retracted, sending an odd and unexpected pain through my chest. Silently, I had wanted to take it, but my proud ego wouldn't allow me to budge.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I took a deep breath, "I…just don't want to go yet, that's all. You can go ahead if you want."

"But you really need to get that wound taken care of. It'll be bad news later if you don't. Don't you remember what happened with your ankle?"

_**Like hell I know! It's been hurting me this whole time! **_I thought, but didn't say anything out loud. I then silently wondered when I had started cursing so much.

"Well, I'm not just going to leave you out here by yourself," he stated.

I scoffed at him. "Oh, don't start telling me you actually care."

"Are you mad at me or something?"

My glare gave him my answer. I heard him give a slight grunt of frustration before he started pacing. My inner self told me to watch it, even though he really was on my bad side. I knew I shouldn't be pushing it, because a bad relationship with Link would lead to my utter ruin. I quickly got to my feet and faced him. I was glad when I saw my action had gotten his attention. "So you're willing to stay out here with me?" I asked.

Link blinked for a moment before slightly nodding his head. "But I still think we should get that wrapped first somehow," he said nodding at my arm.

The bleeding had slowed significantly due to my energy reinforcement, but it was still open to infection. I looked down at the gash and gave a heavy sigh. "It can hold on for a little longer," I told him. Even though the pain was so immense that I was getting a severe headache to go along with it, I still remained calm.

Link shook his head. "If you insist…but…why do you want to stay out here anyway? We've got a long day ahead of us and-"

"Do you want to learn how to use energy attacks?"

There was an agonizingly long pause in our conversation as Link stared at me in utter disbelief. And then, "You mean…I can…you would…how?" he stuttered.

My lips curled up into a slight smirk, and I took a step closer to him. "Yes or no, Link…" I said, in a serious tone as I watched, amused, as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Uh…s-sure…" he finally said.

I celebrated in my mind, for all I wanted was to spend a little more time in the beautiful moonlight of Hyrule. It was soothing. And…somehow…being with that boy, even though he pissed me off to no end, was strangely comforting, and dare I say…familiar? I had no idea why, but I wasn't about to question my thoughts at that moment. I wanted to enjoy the night. I needed to in order relieve the stress of the day.

"So, shall we begin?" I asked, my smirk turning into more of a smile.

Link nodded, and I began to teach.

* * *

ehe...yyyeah so that chapter was pretty fricken long. Thanks if you're still with me!


	11. The World Saving Continues

Chapter XI

The World Saving Continues

Dead. Oh, yeah…

I felt absolutely dead by the time Link and I climbed back up the ladder into the tree house. It was around midnight, and Link had just mastered the basic energy blast. I'd become very, very jealous because the size of his blasts had already surpassed mine. he was a natural. And, needless to say, I was worn out, and my arm and ankle hurt like hell.

"Need...sleep. Can't…function." I mumbled as I made way over to the hollow stump. Not even bothering to step over the raised part of the tunnel and into it, I kept walking and literally tripped into the hole, falling head first all the way to the bottom. Luckily, I had the energy left to catch myself and roll onto the floor instead of smashing my face into it.

Link jumped down after me and landed skillfully on his feet. He, apparently, wasn't as drained as I was.

As I was picking myself up off the floor, he spoke, "Thanks for teaching me all that. You didn't have to, but it makes me feel better knowing I can compare to you now."

I froze for a moment. _**…huh?**_

"Com…pare?" I asked, tiredly. Then, it dawned on me that he must have felt inferior to me in that way before, and that's why he'd poked fun. My eyes went wide as I stared at him. I held up my injured arm in front of him so he could see. "You idiot! Do you really think something like this was done by someone who couldn't compare to me?!"

Sure, I was tired, but his attitude somehow always sparked the liveliness in me.

Link nodded, "In a way. Your powers always seemed so supernatural. But now that I can do it, too…well…it doesn't seem beyond me anymore." He smiled, attempting to bring my anger down a notch.

I let out a weary 'ugh' and my arm went limp again. There was no use arguing, I didn't have the energy anyways.

We made our way through the little hall in the underground extension of the house until we reached the bigger room. All we wanted was to get some replenishing snacks before bed, and I had what I wanted in mind already. Reaching the row of crates against the back wall I took the lid off of the one containing the crammers, and pulled out two. Link, on the other hand, went digging for the apples. Once we'd obtained our desired fruits, the two of us headed back up to the main part of the tree house.

When we got there, we discovered Link's little fairy partner had already found a spot on the window sill as her perch for the night. She didn't sleep, but she'd found a habit of resting while Link was out for the night.

Link smiled, "Goodnight, Navi." He then turned to me and I found a nervous look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, stuffing a crammer chunk into my mouth.

He sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of his head before answering, "Ok…now…um…I really need to know where you're going to sleep." Right after he finished speaking, he put his hands out in front of him, ready to catch me at any moment.

I paused my eating for a second to take in what he was doing. Then it hit me, "Ahaha! Don't worry, I don't always pass out when I hear that word. Jeez, chill out."

He audibly signed and relaxed his position once again. "Well, seriously though…" he said, looking around him for a decent spot.

To tell the truth, I was lost as well. Though it was true I had expanded the Hylian's tree house, the ground below was extremely cold, and definitely not a fit sleeping environment.

I made my way over to Link's bed and snatched the one sheet I had to use. Then, staring at it, I began to think. _**Why the hell couldn't he just have a bigger bed…**_ But that thought was quickly dismissed.

After a few moments, I turned to him, wrapping the sheet around my figure. "I'll leave." And with that, I headed for the door.

"Woah, wait a minute!"

Before I reached my exit, Link's hand shot out and grabbed my arm…my right arm at that. I let out a sharp gasp and he immediately let go. I had stopped walking away to cradle my wound and look back at him with a look of accusation on my face. "What the hell, it's not like I'm totally ditching you or anything. I just thought maybe one of the Kokiri would have room…if they don't, I'll…I'll just…well, we'll see," I stated, turning to leave again.

"Wait," his voiced stopped me this time. And instead of grabbing my right arm, he took my left and hauled me over to his bed. I was so shocked when he forced me to sit down that I dropped my last crammer and it rolled across the floor.

"Link, I'm not going to take your bed from you, so just forget it," I told him, looking up into his serious eyes.

"I didn't say you were going to. Just stay quiet for a minute and let me do this." He took the sheet off me, and then gently examined my injured right arm. "Man, I told you to take care of this sooner, now there's going to be a nasty scar left."

"It would scar anyway...it's my Mediterranean blood. We scar easy," I told him. But inwardly, I was writhing. _**Damn. I hope this doesn't happen often, I'm gonna look worse than a manslayer.**_ I thought. Images of a certain scarred samurai came to mind.

I watched as Link moved over to the cabinet beneath his sink and pulled out a little white cloth. It was stained in a few places with what looked like a red substance. He placed it under the faucet and pumped a bit of water onto it. When it was good and wet, he walked back over to me and knelt next to the bed.

"Link, you don't have to…"

"Didn't I tell you to stay quiet? I feel responsible, so just let me."

_**ARG!**_

His blasted attitude still got to me. How did he think he could command me so easily? If he was anyone else, I would've plowed his head into the ground, wounded arm or none. I winced as the first touches of the wet cloth rubbed the edges of the gash. I found myself having to bite my bottom lip for fear I'd cry or something. I felt his other hand lightly grasp my wrist to hold my arm still.

Needless to say, it felt quite awkward since I wasn't used to guys touching me…ever…in any way. I stayed silent, however, and before I knew it, he was finished cleaning.

Link stood once more, and that time he pulled out a roll of white fabric gauze. I looked away as he knelt by me and took my arm into his hands again. Slowly, he began to wrap the bandaging around my arm, tight enough for it to stay, but loose enough to give my already abused veins some 'breathing room'.

"Saria used this same stuff to take care of my cuts when I was younger. I always got into fights with Mido," Link said softly, seeming to have a dreamy look in his eyes. "Heh…he was always picking on me. He claims to be the leader of this village, but I think he just wants attention. Oh, well…Saria favored me over him, so it was all good."

As I listened to him, I held back the urge to say 'I know'. In truth, I already knew everything about what he was saying. But…I still had a heart to let him open up to me.

So I sat silently, listening to Link explain his relationship with Mido.

_**I wonder…if he'll ever find out that he was in a video game…I wonder how he'd take it. Or more like, I wonder how he'd see me then. I mean…saying I had dreams about this world wasn't a total lie…at least. **_

Once the gash was completely covered, Link pulled out his blade and cut off the fabric strip at an appropriate place, and then tucked the end into a previous loop in the wrap twice over to hold it on my arm. When he was finished, he returned his sword to its place, as well as the gauze.

I looked over the finished work, gratefully. Then, looking up at him, I watched his hand extend to me for the second time. That time, I took it, and he pulled me up to my feet. But instead of moving out of the way for me to stand, the Hylian let me move right up into him, which startled me. His hand guided mine to my side, as I suddenly found myself staring silently up into familiar, blue irises. Why were they so mesmerizing...just why?

His warmth against my body was comforting. Even though I was far away from my home world, I felt at peace when I was with him. At the same time, I still had trouble believing he was before me. That same little boy I'd fallen for all those years ago...

Suddenly, I snapped out of my trance, and pushed away from the Hylian. I couldn't be having those thoughts. That wasn't why I was around. I grabbed the sheet, and picked up my crammer. Then, nodding my thanks to him, I headed for the door again.

Oddly enough, the young man followed me out the door. I stopped and turned to him once outside, and shot him a questioning glance.

"I'll help you find a place to stay. It might not be that easy, seeing as they're all taking refuge in their homes in order to escape the dangers outside," he explained.

I shrugged, and turned around again. "I guess that's alright," I said, and leapt off the balcony. Link quickly followed, and then we were off into the night.

It was definitely cold out, and I pulled the sheet back over my body for at least a little warmth. "Does it always get this cold at night?" I asked.

I heard Link chuckle before saying, "Not all the time. They say it only gets this way when the goddess Din is highly displeased with something going on in the world. And looking around…I can see wh- duck!"

Suddenly, I was being pushed to the ground as a flying rock whizzed right over me.

"Maybe we better run for it. Come on!" Link helped me back up and we sped across the forest floor in search of a light coming from one of the other tree houses. There was no light at all except for that which came from the single shop in the woods. We quickly headed over to it, skipping over a narrow part of the stream as we did so.

Then, right before an octorok could pelt us with its ammo, Link and I stumbled breathlessly into the small, Kokiri store.

Finally, the madness was over, and we were able to turn our attention over to the little boy behind the counter.

He looked, bluntly, traumatized.

I didn't understand the reason, but Link certainly made the connection pretty fast. "I know what you're thinking," the Hylian started, "it's not every day…er…night that two adults run into your shop, especially during a time when your village is overrun with monsters, yeah?"

The boy just stared, awe stricken.

Once Link had said that, I caught on. I turned and whispered, "No, no, Link, you've gotta be more gentle in this kind of situation." His confused look told me I'd have to elaborate through actions, which I did.

Walking up to the counter, I saw the boy take a step back. He was wearing all green clothing, just like Link, but his hat was a bit shorter, giving him a cute and innocent appearance.

"Hi! I'm really sorry to run into your place like this. What's your name?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

Evidently, my tone gave the boy more courage…a little too much, maybe.

"No, I think the question is: what's _your_ name? Who the heck are you?" he asked, stepping forward again.

My brow twitched as I fought with myself. The thought crossed my mind that he should be respecting his elders…but, then again…the Kokiri _had_ been alive much longer than I. It was just their race that kept them eternally young.

"You can call me Ashleigh," I said in reply.

The boy looked at me skeptically. "And your friend?" he asked, nodding to Link.

Link's eyes went wide. "You really don't recognize me?" he asked. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

The young one shook his head slowly.

Link lowered his head to look at the floor. "Do you remember a boy named Link that disappeared from the forest after the Deku Tree died?" he inquired softly.

There was a sound gasp from the boy behind the counter, and Link looked back up. "But…but if Link was a Kokiri, then you can't be him!"

"I honestly don't know why I grew up…"

_**He doesn't?!**_

"…but it has something to do with my destiny."

The little one was silent again as he pondered Link's words. But Link felt that there was just no use, so he got straight to the point of our visit. "Alright, well my partner here is going to help me get rid of all the monsters tomorrow. But right now, she has no place to stay for the night since my house is too small. We were wondering if-" he was cut off.

"Your house? You mean that tall tree house a little ways from here?" the kid asked.

Link nodded, "There's not enough room_**." **_

_**Heh…and it's waaay too cold to sleep underground…**_ I mentally added.

"That's it! Okay so tell me what you named the dinosaur in that carving you made at the base of the tree!" exclaimed the boy, his eyes brightening.

Link stood confused for a second. He didn't understand why the boy was demanding such a thing.

"If you're really who you say you are, you'll know the answer," the youngster said, crossing his arms.

Then it made perfect sense, and Link's eyes visibly lit up, too. "I named it after Mido. That kid's mean spirit drove me to do it." A smirk crawled its way onto Link's face.

"It…it is you…" The boy's words were soft then.

Suddenly, all our attention was averted to the little mop of blonde hair that peered out from behind a corner of the shop. There was a small room in the back that could hold maybe five people at maximum, and wasn't really used for anything important.

I happened to be standing closest to its entryway, and looked down to see a young girl staring back up at me.

She was on her hands and knees, and she looked like she'd just woken up. After she had poked her head out of her little resting place, she didn't waste any time in bolting up and running over to hug Link.

"M-Meri!" I heard Link say as he returned the girl's embrace.

"Link, I missed you so much!" There were traces of sobbing in her voice when she spoke.

I gave Link a questioning stare, and he had to explain, "She's the shyest Kokiri of them all. She really doesn't have many friends here because she stays put in that room most of the time."

"I'm guessing you were one of her good friends…" I stated.

Link nodded. He knelt down to look at the girl at her eye level. "How've you been?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Lonely…" was her reply, "Noren has been the only one I've seen since the monsters appeared outside a few years ago."

"I see. Well, I'll tell you right now those will be gone soon, and then I'll take you out to play sometime, ok?"

Meri's face then contained a smile, and she nodded.

Link stood back up and he looked over to the boy. "Noren, is it alright if Ashleigh stays the night? I'll even pay you if necessary."

_**Jeez, why didn't I just ask Link what the kid's name was in the first place…**_

The boy frowned. He didn't like Link's new, grown-up attitude all that much. "What about Saria's house? It's vacant, isn't it?"

Link's shocked look was apparent. "What?! It is? Why? Where is she?!"

"Hey, slow down, gosh. I don't know, she went to the Sacred Forest Meadow one day and never came back. Mido went to look for her…and he never came back either…so…none of us dare to go into the lost woods anymore," Noren explained.

I watched Link's expression go from bad to worse, and I felt the need to say something. Even if it did make me look 'in-human', I felt it was best to calm him down in that moment. "They're both fine," I said bluntly.

Link looked up to me. "How do you know?"

"Trust me…have I ever lied to you?"

He was silent. His gaze didn't leave mine as he thought about it.

"Well anyway, I guess the lady can stay here. As long as she's of no trouble," Noren spoke up.

I shot him the nicest look I could while my insides twisted in annoyance. "Don't worry, _sweetie_, I just need some rest is all."

"Don't call me that."

_**Jeez! It's gonna be a long night…**_

Meri detached herself from Link's leg and moved over to me. "You're a friend of Link's, right? Don't worry, my bed is big enough to share." The beaming grin on her face was enough to calm my spirits again, and I returned her smile with a nod.

"Guess I'll be on my way, then. I'll come get you when the sun comes up," Link stated, and turned to leave.

"Link," I said, stopping him, "you'd better rest easy. Don't let Saria's disappearance disturb you. Please...have faith in me."

He turned to me with a smile that I could tell was forced. "Yes, thank you," was all he said before darting out into the dark.

A few moments went by as I listened to his retreating footsteps and the growls of enemies. Once all was silent again, I sighed and let Meri pull me to the back room.

"See? It's big enough. Come sit!" I was dragged down to the floor with her, and sat on the plush futon. I had to admit, it was quite comfortable.

"I'm going to blow out the lanterns pretty soon, girls. Don't stay up all night giggling or anything," we heard Noren say.

_**Damn…that…kid…**_ I had to say something then. I peered around the corner to see him sitting up on the counter tossing a deku nut up into the air and catching it again. It was one of the few products he sold at the shop.

"Y'know, kid, you're pretty confident for your age," I smirked.

"Whad'ya mean?"

"I mean you have no problem whatsoever telling adults what to do," I said, and couldn't help but smirk. It actually felt good to refer to myself as an adult.

"Yeah, well this _is_ my store," he pointed out.

"True, but you don't have to worry about me. I think I'm old enough to keep my 'giggling' in check."

Noren rolled his eyes and hopped off the counter to go blow out the lights.

I turned back to Meri, and watched as the girl adjusted her headband on her messy hair. _**I'll have to bring her my brush tomorrow so she can use it…she must have pretty hair when it's not all tangled like that**_, I thought.

The first lantern went out, and the room grew substantially dimmer.

Meri looked up and noticed me taking the sheet off my shoulders to lay it down on the pallet.

"You're wearing all black…" she stated quietly.

I looked down at my black t-shirt, jeans, studded belt, and ebony boots accompanied by a simple black choker, realizing she was right. "Oh, I didn't even notice..." I smiled. It was true, I loved the color. But when I dressed myself, all I was doing was putting on things I liked without any real plan of fashion in mind.

"Usually, evil people wear all black…" she mentioned.

I looked up to see the discomfort in her eyes as her shyness began to show through. "Ah, don't worry. I'm far from evil. And when Link comes to get me tomorrow, we'll be off to rid the forest of the evil outside, just like he said."

I remembered the crammer in my hand just then. It had gotten warm from my grip, and I hoped it was still good. I held it up and away from my face while I opened it.

Meri noticed the familiar little puff and gasped. "A crammer! I haven't seen one in so long!" she exclaimed, totally forgetting that I was wearing all black.

"Hm? Oh yeah, Link has them stashed away at his house."

Her excitement brought Noren over to us before he'd blown out the remaining two lanterns. "A crammer?" we heard him say as he rounded the corner.

_**Oh great…looks like I've got two drooling kids now.**_

I peeled the rest of it and then tore it into thirds as evenly as I could. I gave Meri the largest portion of the three, Noren the second largest, and I kept the smallest for myself. It was just plain thrilling to see their faces brighten at the taste.

Meri was the first to speak after the snack, "Wow, it's so good! We don't have time to gather them anymore since we get chased by monsters every time we go outside."

"What do you eat then?" I asked a bit worried.

"Ah, I've got seeds and stuff stored here that we ration. Every once in a while I'll sneak out to the bush around the shop and get a handful of berries, but other than that…" Noren's voice trailed off.

_**I will definitely work to rid this place of evil. These kids should not have to go through this. Ever.**_

"Well, I guess we should turn in. If Ashleigh gets up at dawn, she'll need rest."

Finally, the kid said something rational, and I mentally rejoiced.

The last lantern was extinguished, and Noren headed for his futon behind the counter. As I settled under the sheet, I could already hear Meri's soft breaths of rest.

Right before I drifted off myself, my thoughts shifted to Link. _**You'd better be ok…**_

††††

"Come on, Ashleigh, wake up. We've got to get going."

I was being shaken firmly, and it wouldn't stop for anything. In the next second, my arm went sailing, and the back of my hand soundly connected with something squishy.

"OW!" someone yelled, and finally the shaking ceased.

I pulled the sheet over my head and moaned into the futon, "Go away…I hate school…stupid teachers…"

"Damn it, woman! Don't make me drag you out into the creek!" The voice was menacing, and that's when I realized I wasn't in my own bed.

In an instant, I was sitting straight up, my eyes wide. I looked over at the young man beside me. Blonde hair...blue eyes…a sword and shield on his back…green clothes.

"I'm in Hyrule!" I exclaimed, and threw the sheet off to stand up.

Link stood up with me, rubbing his swollen cheek. "What the…? The only word I understood just now was 'Hyrule'. What language are you speaking?"

I froze, trying to gather my bearings. I'd been caught speaking English…what then? I couldn't help it. Apparently, sleeping in a real bed for the first time since my arrival in Hyrule had screwed with my mind.

Luckily, Link waved it off after a while, rightfully attributing my strange behavior to whatever world I actually came from. "Well, anyway, we're already behind schedule. Jeez, why do you have to be such a hard sleeper?" he growled.

"Look who's talking... And why are you in such a hurry?" I snapped, reverting back to my Hyrulean-speaking self. He was silent, and that said everything. In a sudden rage, I pinned him against the wall and glared daggers into his confused, frustrated eyes, surprising the two Kokiri in the room who were munching on a breakfast of seeds. "Why don't you trust me…huh?!"

"Well…I…"

"Look, I know it's natural to be worried about your best friend, but honestly, Link, I have no reason to lie when I say she's alright!"

"How did you know she was my _best_ friend?"

"It's not that hard to figure out from the way you talk about her." I let go of him and turned away, but not before I saw the swollen pink of his right cheek. I'll admit I felt bad for thrashing him in more ways than one right then, but let's just say I wasn't a morning person.

Walking over to Meri, I patted her on the head, and wiped a few stray strands of hair from her face. "Thank you for letting me use your bed, Meri. Now, as promised, I'll work hard with Link to get rid of those creatures in the forest," I smiled down at her.

It took the girl a moment to recover from the less-than-plesant scene that had just transpired between Link and me. But, finally, she smiled back up at me, and nodded. She couldn't say anything, though, because her mouth was full of seeds and nuts, and evidently she was a polite little girl.

I nodded my thanks to Noren as well, and then turned to leave the shop with Link one step behind.

††††

"Interesting place…" Link muttered as we entered the hidden meadow deep within the Lost Woods.

It was quite secluded from the rest of the world, containing a lone tree stump, a large, decorated platform of near the ground, and a ledge at the far side of the grove containing a doorway of sorts.

"…Saria came here often, did she not?" I asked.

Link glanced at me and answered, "Yes, but I rarely came to visit her when she did. It was her place of solitude, and I respected that. How do you know so much? Were your dreams that elaborate?" he inquired.

I crossed my arms and looked around the place, seeming more interested in the scenery than his question. "And if they were?"

"…Then you're not normal."

_**Heh…I knew it.**_ "Oh, but I thought that had already been established," I shot back. I knew Link was frustrated, but he didn't answer. I could see a look of regret cross his facial features as he stared at the lone tree stump in the meadow. No doubt he was missing the young girl who once sat upon it.

Suddenly, there came a swift sound of wind whipping behind us as if something had abruptly swooped to the ground. Link immediately spun to face it, but I stood still and only my eyes moved in the said direction.

"Sheik…" I hissed.

The young, blonde-haired sheikah ignored me, and gracefully made his way up to the Hero of Time. "The flow of time is always cruel... Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it..."

I rolled my eyes. **_Here we go..._**

"A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days... In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." he stated, and raised up the small harp he was carrying.

Link wasn't sure why the young man was suddenly assisting him, but gratefully accepted Sheik's offer and pulled out the Ocarina of Time.

As he was learning the mystical tune, I took the chance to sit down on the stump, and rest a bit. The trek through the Lost Woods had been annoyingly long, and the creatures we ran into along the way had given us quite a bit of trouble. Wolfos...and moblins with fricken deadly spears and giant clubs. It was no wonder there were special songs to warp from place to place instantly in that world. Navi floated over to me and perched quietly on my shoulder to wait for Link as well.

"Well now, Navi, you've been pretty silent today. Something wrong?" I asked.

"Not really. You just seem to have everything under control. So, I'm gonna save my breath," she replied.

I looked to the ground, feeling a little ashamed all of a sudden. I guessed I_ had_ kind of intruded on the fairy's duty of guiding the hero without even realizing it. How was I going to make it up to her?

"It's not that bad," she said suddenly, taking note of my change of expression, "I'm having a fun time watching you two. Things have gotten pretty amusing."

"What…? How so?" I asked, confused.

"Heh...don't worry about it." If there hadn't been a bright glow around the little one's body, I'd have been able to see the slight grin on her face.

"Navi, what are you talking about?" But before she could answer, Link came walking over to us. I shot a suspicious glare at the fairy as she made her way back to her spot over Link's head. Then, looking beyond Link, I noticed the sheikah had already left.

_**That bastard…I told him not to interfere, but making a scene in front of Link isn't wise at all. I suppose I'll just wait and see what happens…**_ Sighing, I stood back up, and turned my attention to the mission once again.

Above me was the ledge leading to an entrance of some kind. The stone overhang was old and in ruins. Foliage had claimed what was left of the stone structure, and there appeared to have been stairs leading up to it at some point. I found my mind wandering as the history suddenly peaked my interest. But then, a shiver ran down my spine as I thought about what was inside. I only shook slightly, but even so, Link noticed my discomposure.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

I turned to him and shook my head…then…_**Aw crap!**_ I mentally screamed.

Abruptly, I remembered that I never told Link about the hookshot, the one thing that was going to get him up onto the ledge. Traipsing across the land to procure a single, little device was not something I was willing to do. _**Y'know what? Screw it. Wait….this sounds familiar… **_I thought as I recalled an incident similar to this that took place when we were kids.

"Hang on," I told Link, and in the next moment, I had grabbed his waist.

Before he could ask what was going on, I shot up off the ground and landed up on the ledge about fifty feet up. Releasing the Hylian, I caught the look of shock on his face.

"Will you at least _tell_ me when you're going to pull something like that next time?!" he asked rather loudly. "You're always lugging me around uninvited, it's pissing me off."

"Shh!" I hushed, and placed a hand over his mouth. It was my turn to do the demanding then. If we weren't quiet it would let the whole Forest Temple know we were there, and then there'd be some real problems.

Turning around, I slowly began to advance into the darkened entryway as cautiously as possible. Link rolled his eyes and followed me, instinctively being equally careful.

††††

We made it into the first chamber safely, but then I suddenly halted Link as I recalled the danger that was sure to be just ahead. A confident smirk crossed my face. "It looks like we _do_ have a welcoming comity," I told him.

"What? Where?" Link frantically began looking around until I purposefully took a giant step forward, and two, grey wolfos burst out of the ground in front of us.

As Link drew his blade, I stopped him from advancing by blocking his path with an extended arm. It was a smaller fight, and I wanted him to spare his efforts while allowing me to test my own. Luckily, he didn't protest.

The wolfos began charging, and I didn't waste another second in thrusting two Pulsar Blades into the ground before me at an outward angle. As the disks raged toward the enemy, they tore mercilessly through the ground in their path, rock and dirt flying every which way. When they finally reached their targets, sudden, dying howls could be heard above the abrupt rupture of energy.

I dusted off my hands, and stepped over the rubble. "Well, that was satisfying," I declared with a grin as I made my way up the marble steps which the canine creatures had been guarding.

Link forced himself out of his bewildered state, and went to join me. "So…you going to teach me how to do that too?" he asked.

I stopped to look at him, the smile still lingering on my lips. "Nope. You get to make up your own attacks." I could've sworn I heard the guy growl at me after that.

When we finally made through the first door at the top of the steps, we found ourselves in a pretty crammed hallway which had been mostly overtaken by plants and insects. It was a nasty place to be, really. Made my skin crawl. Link skillfully destroyed the giant skulltula in the center of the passageway, and then we passed through yet another door at the end.

The next chamber was absolutely huge, rivaling the Temple of Time's sanctuary in size. And it was dark. An ominous, black aura settled over the entire Forest Temple, chilling me to the core. The smell was musty...somewhat rotten. And the sting of cold air was merciless against my exposed skin. It was no doubt a very old, and a very evil-ridden place.

There were four tall, golden torches surrounding a square arena in the center of the great hall. They were all lit, but the light barely illuminated anything. The flames were mysteriously tinged. One flame was orange, one was green, one was blue, and one was purple. Link looked around in total awe of the eerie place in silence.

I shivered next to him, suddenly feeling very small with a strong desire to leave.

Then, all of a sudden, four poes - Hyrulean ghosts, the same colors of the fires, materialized out of nowhere in the center of the chamber. They hovered over to the torches that held their respective colors, and each literally took a flame out of its holder. Then, just as quickly as they'd appeared, they were gone. There was a simple elevator in the middle of the torch arena that lead to the lower level, and as soon as the flames went missing, it descended permanently so that we couldn't get to the basement.

"Uh…is that bad?" Link asked, assuming I'd know at least something about the situation. Which…he was right.

"Not exactly, we just need to get the flames back so that we can go down there. Annoying, yes. Bad, no," I stated. Even though he had asked, I still knew I should probably suppress a bit more of my knowledge. _**I will next time,**_ I thought.

††††

Link and I perseveringly fought our way through of the Forest Temple looking for those stupid flames. Now, notice I said 'perseveringly' and not 'bravely'…at least…I wasn't so brave anyway. It was no surprise to me that Link was able to face all those motherflippin' giant spiders, floating skulls of flame, and godforsaken wallmasters...which were basically giant, crawling mummy hands...so boldly. Unbeknownst to him, he contained the one and only Triforce of Courage.

I held on dearly to that piece of information. I would not let it slip even if it killed me.

Traveling through the dark, eerie corridors of the temple, we faced and defeated three of the poes with little difficulty. Link had even come across the convenience of a new weapon which had been stored deep inside the inner corridors. It was a wooden bow, and I resisted with all my might asking if I could use it. It had always been my favorite find in the game back home. After procuring a few arrows which also lay hidden in the temple, he was set, and it amazed me how fast he was able to pick up the talent for it.

I lost my willpower along the way, and finally asked to try it out once. When he let me handle it, I successfully fit an arrow across the bow, but when I actually got the chance to fire the thing, the monster I happened to be facing was one of those bloody wallmasters! I flipped out so badly at the spastic, rotting creature that I instantly dropped the weapon, and went into rapid fire mode with white-hot energy blasts. The thing was dead long before I finished, however, and Link had to physically stop me from wasting energy. I was panting so hard, and yet still caught the bout of laughter that Link just couldn't hold back. After a death glare, he ceased his antics and cleared his throat.

††††

Finding ourselves on a balcony which overlooked the main chamber, we finally caught sigh of the fourth and final poe. She'd made her way back, and was sitting on the floor in the middle of the torches where the elevator used to be. She seemed to be...sobbing...for some reason.

_**Her name is Meg… but I'm definitely keeping that to myself. As well as how she's beaten.**_

"Link, you don't need me for this one, right?" I asked, adding a little yawn.

"Well...I can tell this one's different from the others…and I'm sure you know how to defeat it, at least," he said, scowling at me as if I was denying him something I owed him.

"Psh…even if I did, you wouldn't want me doing everything for you, now would ya?" I taunted, stretching out my bandaged arm.

The look Link gave was clear. He most certainly didn't believe me.

"Woah, don't look at me like that, man, it's creepy."

"Then tell me how to kill it…"

"Use your fairy partner, genius! What do you think she's for? Give me a break."

Link finally rolled his eyes and gave up, turning to Navi who was quietly sweatdropping. In the next moment, the two of them were off, jumping over the balcony and over to the center of the room.

Once the poe became aware of Link's presence, she flew into action. Immediately, she multiplied herself into three other beings, completely confusing the Hylian.

Link fitted an arrow into the bow and waited for Navi's signal. His smaller partner worked as fast as she could, gathering information, and developing theories about the enemy at hand.

"Link! The real one spins around twice right after it appears!" she called after making her observations. Link twirled around just in time to see the last rotation of the real poe. He carefully aimed his weapon and then released it, sending the arrow flying into the ghost's materialized body. It let out a shrill cry, and disappeared, only to reappear in the multiple forms it had before.

Link repeated the process three more times, and then, finally, the enemy could take no more. A combustion of fire claimed her dying form, and the purple flame she'd stolen hovered back into its right position over the final torch.

All of the torches were lit again, and the elevator slowly began its ascension.

Then, jumping over the balcony myself, I went to join Link and Navi as they hopped onto the narrow elevator. Once we were on, it moved downward, taking us into the dark.

While we were descending, I felt the need to say something to break the silence, "See? You did fine."

Link was remained silent which totally defeated the purpose of me speaking in the first place.

_**Damn it…I almost wanna punch him again…**_ I thought.

As the elevator reached its destination, we quickly dismounted, and mechanically headed for the next room. Once inside, the giant, metal door slammed shut behind us. Link spun around and pressed against it to see if it would open again...but we were completely trapped.

"It's...way too dark…" he pointed out. And he wasn't talking about the amount of light in the room.

I only nodded in agreement, and followed him up a short flight of stairs that came to a platform.

"There's no one here, but…I can't shake the feeling," the blonde said quietly.

I made eye contact with him, finally, causing him to stop looking around. My gaze alone told him to hang tight. Without turning around, I took two steps back towards the stairs again. Instantly, three metal spears burst out of the ground, forming a gate so we couldn't get out. And, even though I was expecting it, the sudden feeling of ill will it brought caused me to flinch.

All at once, a new, overwhelming presence entered the room. Link, Navi, and I all felt it…and turning around proved our senses correct.

Link was the first to let out a sound gasp, "Ganondorf?!"

I shook my head slowly. Subconsciously, I had grabbed a hold of Link's sleeve. I knew that thing wasn't the real King of Evil, but the dark energy it was emitting still shook me to the core.

Link, however, held a courageous face, and even if he was slightly scared he betray any signs.

Suddenly, the creature let out a screeching battle cry, and tore off its mask to reveal the bony figure of a phantom.

Finally, I felt the blonde shiver slightly, and at the same time, he turned to me. "So…will you be lending a hand for this one…?" he asked.

I stared up at him briefly, but the way his intense gaze seem to paralyze me made it feel like forever. Somehow, his trust in me boosted my confidence, and I nodded. "I'll do my best," I answered.

Not a moment later, the creature started to move. That was our cue. Link quickly whipped out the bow. He had four arrows remaining which he'd never let go to waste. Before setting three arrows on the floor and fitting the fourth, he made a mental note to buy a quiver when all that was over with.

I moved away from Link in order to find a decent position to attack from. But, before I could do anything, the boss reared his giant, black horse and literally ran into a picture on the wall, disappearing on contact.

There were multiple pictures on the walls surrounding us - all of the same thing: a dark walkway leading to a creepy castle. My thoughts shifted to the game, _**He can definitely be tricky…**_ "Link! Keep your eyes on the paintings!" I shouted.

Link signaled that he understood with a nod. Suddenly, the creature and its horse began to come back down the walkway in two separate images! Link pointed his arrow at one and then the other, not sure which one to shoot at.

My eyes darted from one painting to the other.

_**Which**_ _**one, WHICH ONE?!**__**  
**_

"To your right!" Navi called.

I looked over at the pixie as she caught on and aided the hero. A brief smile touched my lips as I silently appreciated her contribution.

Link complied, and held his weapon solidly aimed at the picture to his right. Just as I had said, that was the image the enemy emerged from. And no sooner had it morphed through, did Link let his offense fly, successfully nailing the black horse in the neck.

But it wasn't over yet. Horse and rider only reared again, and turned around to run back into the artwork.

"I see. So it's the brighter of the two animations," Link observed.

"It is!" I said, confirming, "Get ready!" That time, it was I who got the hit in. The monster had come in behind Link, and I sent a swarm of energy blasts its way.

The third hit was another good one from Link, and then the horse fell to its defeat. The monstrous rider, however, wasn't through. Drawing power into his ever-present staff, he hurled a bright energy orb straight for Link that looked much like my own. And, to my relief, Link knew to quickly draw his sword and deflect the attack.

_**Oh thank God, that duel wasn't a total waste,**_ I thought.

Then that's when I noticed that the enemy was paying no attention what-so-ever to me. He was distracted, and that's when I decided to act on my own.

Slipping behind the focused enemy, I readied a Pulsar Blade. Pouring all the energy I could into the small disk, I actually succeeded in enlarging it just the slightest bit. That was the reassurance I needed to completely go through with my little surprise attack. With a determined burst of energy, I flung the offense at the enemy's middle and watched in awe as it struck.

With a loud, screeching cry the enemy jerked and lashed about as the attack detonated. And, within a few seconds, I realized that I'd made a mistake. Link had been doing fine in holding his own with the phantom, but somehow I had only aggravated it?

In a flash, I found myself on the floor with a spear rammed into the tiling beside my head. I let out a cry as pain shot through my back from the impact. My injured arm throbbed, but the pain went almost unnoticed as I stared straight into the phantom's terrifying gaze and experienced the sound of it's screech up close.

Miraculously, the horror lasted only a brief moment. For in the next, the enemy was launched from above me over to the sidelines by a powerful blast that came from none other than the Hero of Time.

"Link!" I shouted. I didn't really know what I wanted to accomplish by calling for him. Maybe it was to thank him, or perhaps it was just a side effect of the shock. Whatever it was, it didn't matter…he didn't even acknowledge me.

And, if my eyes weren't deceiving me, I could've sworn I saw the Master Sword glow ever so slightly as its wielder tightened his grip on it. Link made a mad-dash over to his fallen opponent, and without further ado, sunk his blade deep into the monster's convulsing body. Then, mercilessly shoving his boot onto the screaming phantom, Link withdrew his sword to allow the effects to take place while he got away.

Suddenly, the screaming ceased, and Link and I watched from a distance as the corpse started to burn up in an eerie blue flame.

Moments later, we heard the real Ganondorf's voice as it boomed throughout the chamber. "I congratulate you, Hero of Time, on defeating my first creation. But this was only my phantom. If and when you ever face the real me…I assure you, it won't be so easy! This was such a worthless creation! I shall send it to the depths of darkness, never to be heard of again!" A menacing laughter plagued our ears before the phantom disappeared completely.

Link stood still with his back turned to me. I could hear him still panting over my own harsh breathing.

_**Easy**__**? Ganny thought that was EASY?! MAN…when I get my hands on him… **_I thought.

Needless to say, I hardly had enough energy for my thoughts. I'd been just about drained from all the excitement and energy usage. And then there was the shame of needing Link's help once again. It was a pain I didn't think I'd ever overcome.

Link, Navi, and I made our way over to the single warp pad that had appeared in silence. We stepped into it, and were immediately surrounded by a blue crystal-type contraption. As it transported us away, Link glanced over, and saw the frustrated look on my face.

"Ashleigh…?"

I looked up at him through weary eyes as a signal that I'd heard him, but didn't feel like answering.

"...Are you ok?" he asked.

I guessed I really didn't have a choice but to reply that time around. "I…suppose I…just," I took a breath, "really do just get in your way sometimes…"

And there was that cruel silence again.

As my gaze was averted from the other two with me, I felt a strong hand squeeze my shoulder, almost roughly, and it made me wince.

"Look at me," came Link's stern order.

I hesitantly complied, and caught sight of his sharp gaze yet again.

"Yesterday…when I implied that I didn't want you to come with me…it was because…"

_**Oh, God…do I really want to hear the truth…**_

"…I don't want you see you get injured. Alright? I told you I was going to take care of you. And if that meant leaving you behind, it's something I was prepared to fight you over." Link stated in one of the most serious tones I'd ever heard him use. "I'm not all-powerful. I can't always come to your aid. But I also can't bear the burden of letting you die. Understand this."

I wasn't sure what to say. Whoever it was that had been so precious to him in the past must have been incredible... "It wasn't your mother, was it?" I hadn't even realized I'd asked that out loud until I watched his brow furrow in frustration.

"What did I tell you about asking me about that...?"

Before I could redeem myself, we suddenly found ourselves appearing in a very familiar place, causing us all to be silent. Our crystal escort vanished from around us as we entered the Chamber of Sages, and stood facing a large, green platform on the floor.

All of a sudden, a young girl with bright blue eyes and short, green hair appeared standing atop the platform, facing our direction.

"S-Saria…!" Link exclaimed hoarsely.

"Link…I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you again," the girl started with a smile on her face, "Thank you…thank you so much for defeating the evil in the Forest Temple. Thanks to you, Link, I've awakened as a sage, and can now protect the forest we've always held so dear to us."

Link shook his head, "You know I'd do anything for the Kokiri. I'm just relieved to see you're alright!"

The young girl beamed, although there was a hint of sadness in her gaze. "The Forest Medallion I'm about to give you will add my powers to yours. And then, I'll be able to aid you on your quest."

A smaller version of the green platform on the floor appeared in Link's hand as a sacred artifact. "Saria…does this mean you…" Link hesitated, gripping the medallion tightly.

She knew what he meant. "I won't be returning to the forest as far as I know," she stated in a regretful tone. She was trying to smile and help the situation seem a bit less depressing, but at the same time she was grieving inside just as much as Link was.

Link's gaze averted to the floor. I could definitely tell he was struggling to stay calm.

"I see…" he whispered.

The young girl tried to comfort him as best as she could, "I'm just happy that it's destiny that you and I could fight evil together, Link. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll see you again. In the meantime…before you go, would you like to introduce me? It's so nice to see you've made a new friend."

When Link looked up, the girl was smiling in my direction. He turned to face me; his eyes seemed to glow bright with the reflection of the blue terrace, and I caught my breath.

_**Damn…**_ My thoughts turned back to the first time we'd been in that sacred chamber.

"Saria, like Navi, this is my companion, Ashleigh. Destiny introduced us not long after I left the forest...and I'm grateful it did," the Hylian stated, mostly to me than to Saria.

"Ah!" the emerald-haired girl let her smile widen, "Well, then I'm glad you found someone who is sure to keep you happy! Nice to meet you, Ashleigh!"

My gaze averted to the girl. I was shocked, to say the least. I bowed to her, acknowledging that I was pleased to meet her, but my thoughts still ran around her words.

_**Keep him…happy? What? We fight bad guys n' crap...what does that have to do with 'happy'?**_

She obviously knew something about Link that I didn't, so I decided to ask. But I had just opened my mouth to speak when Link beat me to it, "Happy?" he asked.

A giggle escaped from the Forest Sage's lips. "You won't be lonely anymore. I'm sure you've not forgotten the angel you always told me about..." was the reply. "Now, all of you must be going now. There are still more of us that need to be awakened in order to banish the King of Evil. Again, Link, I am so happy to have had the chance to see you again! So long for now, okay?"

None of us had the chance to speak before we were engulfed in a blinding light.

††††

When the light vanished, we found ourselves standing in yet another familiar place. The meadow of the Great Deku Tree welcomed us with quiet serenity, which was much like a divine gift after the treacherous battle we'd recently emerged from.

But Link's face was pale, and he seemed to be struggling with his thoughts. His breathing was clipped as his eyes darted this way and that over the grassy plain.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him, wanting to say something...to ask what Saria meant. But I'd been thoroughly forbidden to touch on the subject. The situation ate at me almost as sharply as it did him. I had no knowledge of that aspect of his life like most other parts, and it horrified me. I watched him lift his face to the heavens, and as soon as I saw the first bead of sweat roll down his cheek, I shoved aside all personal issues to pull him into a secure embrace.

He didn't respond at first. His body was completely stiff as he fought with a memory he wished he could forget.

Navi floated nearby with her hands clasped tightly over her mouth, similarly afraid to say a word.

I pulled him tighter against me, silently begging him to recover with one hand gripping the fabric over the small of his back, and the other reaching up under his shield. I couldn't fathom what he was going through, and his behavior was nothing short of unnerving. Listening to the pounding of his heart, I lifted my head until it rested softly against the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

The fairy watched anxiously as Link's eyes widened in surprise. The next thing she knew, his arms were rising to return my embrace, and his face downturned to acknowledge me.

Several more long moments passed before I felt him relax, and deemed it appropriate to pull away. When I did, there was no hesitating to make eye contact, and ensure that he was indeed alright.

Thankfully, color had returned to the skin on his face, and those stunning blue eyes relit with their usual vigor. He made to say something to me, but I hushed him with a finger to his lips.

"Just...don't do that anymore," I told him.

"Hey…! Look!" Navi suddenly piped up, startling the two of us.

Following the initial shock, we watched her hover over to a single, little twig that oddly stuck up out of the ground in front of the deceased Great Deku Tree. It sported three newly-created leaves, and certainly seemed to be alive and thriving.

Link raised an eyebrow, and moved away from me to go inspect it. He knelt over it, and leaned down to get a better look. "What the…"

BAM!

The Hero of Time was thrown three feet back in nothing flat. His body twitched as he stared up at the sky from his fallen position.

"What…happened…" he moaned as he sat up to face his 'attacker'.

The once little twig with three leaves had suddenly popped up out of the ground to reveal a plump, baby tree, just bigger than Link and I combined. It had a face, just like the Deku Tree behind it, except the new one was irresistibly cute, and full of life.

"Hi there!"

Link scooted back even further when he heard the thing talk. "Who are you?!" he demanded.

Walking up, I took note of the completely freaked out expression on his face, and forced my mind to save the image. It was too priceless.

"I'm the Deku Tree Sprout! Pleased to meet you!"

Link took in the friendly voice, and decided that it was alright to not turn his sword on it. Even though it had completely made a fool of him only moments earlier, perhaps it was a good idea to leave it be for then.

I helped Link up to his feet so he could move a bit closer to the new tree.

"Um…" he started, but couldn't find the words of interrogation he was looking for.

Luckily, the tree covered for him, "Because you and Saria broke the curse on the Forest Temple, I can grow and flourish! Thanks a lot!"

"N-No, problem…!" Link said, forcing a crooked smile.

"Hey, have you seen your old friends? None of them recognized you with your grown-up body, did they?" asked the sprout.

Link shook his head, "Not at first anyway."

"That's because the Kokiri never grow up, as you may have known. Even after seven years, they're still kids! You must be wondering why only you have grown up…ne?"

"Yes! Can you tell me why?" Link's voice was sincere that time.

I still couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out.

"Well, as you might have already guessed, you are not a Kokiri! You are actually a Hylian! I am happy to finally reveal this secret to you!"

Link stood incredibly still for a moment. He seemed to be confused. His brow was furrowed, and he nearly bore holes in the ground with his stare as he contemplated the situation.

The tree continued with its little explanation, "Some time ago, before the King of Hyrule unified this country, there was a fierce war in our world. One day, to escape from the fires of the battle, a Hylian mother and her baby boy entered this forbidden forest. The mother was gravely injured... Her only choice was to entrust the child to the Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the forest. The Deku Tree could sense that this was a child of destiny, whose fate would affect the entire world, so he took him into the forest. After the mother passed away, the baby was raised as a Kokiri. And now, finally, the day of destiny has come! You are a Hylian, and were always bound to leave this forest. And now... you have learned your own destiny. So, you know what you must do. You must save the land of Hyrule!"

††††

After we had left the Deku Tree Sprout, I had swung by Link's house to gather a bunch of crammers and my hairbrush to take to Meri. Mido had returned to the village after finding out the evil was gone to celebrate with the rest of the Kokiri. They gladly welcomed him back, and Link even got to have a little chat with the boy.

However…while I was pampering Meri by the creek, Link came up to us and told me we needed to go.

"Where to? Why the rush?" I asked, confused.

"I'll tell you later…let's just…go," he replied. I noticed his discomfort and decided it was best to obey his wishes.

I ran the brush one more time through Meri's shining, new hairstyle, and handed it over to her.

"I'm sorry, Meri, I will definitely see you again sometime, ok? Take good care of that, now," I said with a smile as I stood up.

"Right! I'll miss you. And you too, Link! Don't be gone so long this time!" Meri got up and gave Link a quick hug, which he returned before she ran off to find Noren.

††††

"What's this all about…?" I asked softly once we'd made it out into Hyrule Field. It was a nice, warm evening, and the peach-colored sky was thoroughly soothing. And, yet, Link still seemed upset.

He walked up to a tree, and silently leaned up against it, wearily staring out at the dusk.

"Y'know, I thought I'd been born as a Kokiri in this lifetime...only to find out there were Hylian parents at one point that I never got to see..." he said after a while.

_**Crap...**_

"I..." was my reply. I really had no idea what to say. But I did find his statement a bit odd. 'This lifetime'...? As if he had another?

I watched as Link's hands came up to rub his tired face. They ran through his hair once, and then dropped back down to his sides. "I don't feel…like I belong with them anymore," his voice was unquestionably stained with sadness. A sadness I'd never known him to harbor.

_**He's so hard on himself…but then again…heh, I can be the same way,**_ I thought.

Navi swarmed out from under his hat to look at him. "Link, you do belong with them. Over the years, they've not only been your friends, but your family too! I was there the day your mother died. I was there when you were raised, Link I've practically been with you your whole life, you just didn't know it. But I know how the rest of the Kokiri really think of you. And let me tell you…you're more than just a friend in their eyes," she explained as gently as she could.

I was, bluntly, surprised at the fairy's little speech. That was probably the most I'd heard her talk to date. But I was also grateful that she was willing to comfort Link like that, because, honestly, I had no idea what to do.

Link looked up at his little partner through understanding eyes, and gave a slight nod.

"Link, I would hold you if I could…but…I'm a bit small," she giggled, "It probably wouldn't work." She tried anyway. Navi perched herself on Link's shoulder and threw her little arms over his neck. He hardly felt a thing...but he smiled softly at her attempt anyway.

Right then, my heart went out to the usually annoying little pixie. That must have been hard right then...to want to embrace someone dear to you, and not be able to physically. Desiring to comfort both of them, I had subconsciously begun to reach out, and then, suddenly stopped. I realized Link was watching me, and my gaze locked with his. For some reason...I felt helpless.

There, in the light of the setting sun, he seemed…

_**Perfect.**_

And I found myself unable to move further. _**When the hell did he become so **untouchable**?!**_ My mind raced.

Then, without any warning at all, the young man before me grasped my half extended arm and pulled me towards him. Once my arms were pulled behind him, I felt his gloved hands leave my skin and wrap around my upper back.

I held my breath. Instinctively, I gently rested my hands over his middle back as I found myself in his arms for the second time that day.

"I think Saria was right. I can find happiness like this..." he whispered, almost to himself.

I was silent. There was a deeper story behind that Hylian that I was unaware of. I didn't dare tell him to let go again. Not after what I'd seen him go through. If I could be of use to him in such a way...it was enough for me. I breathed in his scent like a new treasure, and held onto it dearly. He was undeniably not that young boy I knew anymore. No, he'd grown up. And the feeling of his capable arms holding me tightly against him caused my mind to be at peace.

Then, in a sudden flash, the familiar image of my alter ego reappeared in my mind, and I heard her say something that I knew I'd heard before...

'_Speaking of Link…don't you like him?'_

_'Why the heck would you even care about something like that?!'_

_'…I did once…'_

My hands quickly unclasped around Link, and I dew away so fast that he didn't even have time to react.

_**No...**_

My eyes widened as unprecedented alarm seized my heart and mind.

**_It's not possible..._**

I turned away from the hero's confused stare to face the sun.

**_It's not possible. It's not._**

It was silent a moment. The sun began to make its final decent beneath the horizon, and I knew that behind me the moon was just beginning to rise. Link's eyes were trained on mine even though I was turned from him.

"Your eyes...they are usually dark," he curiously stated.

Why he was pointing out something so obvious, I had no idea. **_Yes, I have brown eyes...so what..._**

"And then," he continued, "when you look at the sun, they turn gold..."

I slightly shifted my gaze in his direction, but didn't look at him. His words were gentle and thoughtful...and I had no idea what to make of his demeanor just then.

Navi, who was still perched on his shoulder, also sensed his serene state of mind, and recognized it as him being immersed in what was before him...which happened...to be me. "Tell you what..." she said quietly, "you don't have to go back to the forest if you don't feel like it just yet, but I've got to finish up some business with the other fairies concerning the Deku Tree Sprout. So...I'll be back as soon as I can, Link." And with that, she was off, headed back to the forest.

My heart beat became stronger as the silence grew thicker. I had not the slightest clue what to say to the Hylian at that point; his words confused me...or more so why he was saying them.

When I'd just about enough of his staring, speech finally made it passed my lips.

"Do you…feel like swimming?" I asked randomly, yet calmly, still not turning to face Link. I could sense, however, that he was a little shocked at my sudden inquiry.

"Uh…where? Why?" he asked, curiosity laced into his voice.

"Lake Hylia. It's warm out…and a bit of night swimming can't hurt," I replied.

I felt him walk up beside me. My eyes wandered over just a tad, and caught the smile on his face. He wasn't turned towards me, but instead he was staring off into the distance where the sun had just set.

"You're right, I see no harm in it," that's when he turned to me, "Shall we?"

I looked down just in time to see his hand casually slip around mine, and in the next moment I was being pulled towards Lake Hylia in an all out run by the Hero of Time.

††††

The moon was high in the sky by the time we we arrived at the lake, and the stars were bright and beautiful.

Link let go of my hand to examine the water in front of us…or the lack there of. "Something's not right…" he said under his breath as he observed the place.

But I heard him anyway. "Damn right it's not. But don't worry, we can take care of it later."

Since Ganondorf had put a curse on the lake, it was a little lower than half way full. But I didn't care; I just needed to relax myself.

Link sighed and turned to me. "No, seriously…I think we forgot something."

"Oh? And what would that be?" _**You mean he's not talking about the low water level?**_

"We're not going to swim in our clothes are we?"

"Uuh…sure, why not? Wait, did you not even notice about the curse?"

"What curse?"

I immediately fell over in utter disbelief. A huge sweatdrop had formed over my head and my leg twitched a couple times before I regained my composure. Standing back up, I shook my head. "Oh, nothing, I guess I was just being paranoid."

_**Link must've never seen the lake before…that's right…I've been with him ever since he came out of the forest for the first time, and we never once went to the lake. It was unnecessary because for some reason we didn't have to find Ruto's letter…King Zora already knew of her predicament…which was weird**_.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Link sit down and start to take off his boots.

"Link, how did you know where the lake was?" I asked, wondering how he was able to drag me there.

He looked up from his task, "There's a world atlas in the forest. I used to look at it a lot and so I knew it had to be in this general direction."

That explained it.

"But y'know…I had always imagined it to be…I dunno…fuller that this," he added.

I sweatdropped again. "Is that so?"

Sitting down next to him, I proceeded in taking off my own ankle-high black boots and socks as Link moved on to remove his gloves and weaponry. Then, all that was left on him was his tunic, belt, and ever-present white under suit. How he got that thing…as well as his gauntlets, I would never know. They were just there when we woke up in the Chamber of Sages.

_**I wonder if someone dressed him in those while he was asleep…sages are perverted,**_ I thought.

After setting my boots and socks by some bushes, I stood and stretched before removing my shirt. Hearing a noise beside me, I glanced over and took note of Link's odd behavior. He'd crouched and covered both of his eyes with his hands. "Uuumm," I stated.

"You didn't tell me...you were gonna strip completely!" he said in defense.

I made an irritated face, and glanced out over the water. "I'm wearing a bra, fool..." I mumbled.

"...what's a bra..." he asked without looking.

I nearly fell over again, but caught myself. Flinging my shirt over to the bushes as well, I sighed in frustration. "You don't have to make this awkward, dumbass. I'll leave my pants on if it makes you feel better..." I took off the studded belt I wore, however, for fear it would rust, then made my way over to Link.

Squatting down in front of the Hylian, I began untying the string which closed off the top of his white undergarment. Link quickly uncovered his eyes in horror, completely forgetting I had no shirt on, and looked down to see what I was doing.

"Hey...what?!" he asked.

"Oh, chill...I need this." Pulling the little gray string out completely from the fabric, I used it to tie my hair back in a low ponytail. I was beyond asking for permission... He owed me dearly for the scar on my right arm anyway.

Then, gently lifting up into the air, I flew to the top of one of the pillars standing in the lake…or…what would have been the lake. It was more like the dry lake bed at that point. After observing how far I'd have to jump in order to actually land in the water, I took a deep breath and lunged off the pillar. Using a touch of flight to make it to the pool, I did a single flip before cutting into the water with outstretched arms.

Link, however, took his time. Once he'd dispensed of all unnecessary items, including his trademark hat, he silently walked down to the shallowest end he could find and stepped in slowly. But right when everything seemed to be going perfectly, he suddenly slipped on a loose pebble, and slid all the way in.

He resurfaced with a sound gasp, but quickly grew accustomed to the new feeling.

"Wow…the water's warm," he stated, mostly to himself.

"Yeah, it is. Din must be happy or something…"

He obviously wasn't expecting me to be right behind him. He whirled around to find himself almost nose to nose with me. The both of us instantly pushed back to increase the distance between us before I spoke again.

"Dude, guess what I just found out!" I exclaimed, getting rid of the awkward moment.

Link slightly raised his eyebrow as if saying 'are you going to make me ask?', but before he could say anything I grinned and pulled him underwater. The look on his face caused me to burst out laughing. And he became even more terrified when he saw me literally taking breaths underwater!

When we were halfway to the bottom, I even spoke to him. And somehow he could hear me clearly, "I found out how to use my energy to gather the oxygen in the water and breathe!" Link's eyes grew wide, and he started to make hand motions. I figured he was trying to tell me that even though I could, he couldn't. But I smirked, and wouldn't let him go back to the surface.

"Concentrate. Allow your energy to flow out around you. Once it's out there, focus on having it seize the air for you, and pull it back in - like you know it's there, you just have to call to it. Then repeat the process for every breath. It'll become natural after you do it a few times, I promise," I explained.

Link slightly nodded, and then closed his eyes to concentrate. We were still sinking, but I was ready to have to pull him back out of the water at any moment.

"Well, that was easy enough," he said all of a sudden.

I gasped and almost lost concentration on my own energy. "How?! How were you able to do that so fast?!" I cried, becoming profanely jealous of his abilities.

"You did it pretty quickly, too…" he smirked.

"Not quite that fast..." Then, a switch flipped on in my brain. I shot up towards the surface, beckoning the hero to follow.

Link was silent as he swam up after me. He could tell something interesting was about to happen judging by the look I'd just given him.

I didn't stop at the surface of the water, however. I continued to fly upward until I could sit cross-legged in mid air a little ways from where Link would come up.

Eventually, he did, and gave me a questioning look as he did so. I brushed a few heavy strands of hair from my face with a cold, wet thumb before explaining my sudden retreat. Hovering a bit closer to his emerged face, I did the same with a few of his stray locks, earning an even weirder look from him.

"So…you want to learn how to do something else tonight?" I asked. My voice was quiet and…dare I say, dangerously seductive.

Link took to mind how close my dripping face was to his yet again. "Like…what?" he questioned, backing up just a tad.

"Oh, I was thinking along the lines of…"

Before I finished, I elevated into the air a bit more and uncrossed my legs. Then, with as much grace as I could manage, I stepped onto the water's surface and began 'walking' along it in a complete circle around the Hylian's head.

"Levitation…?" I finished in the same voice as before.

Link's eyes grew wide as saucers. "You mean it?!" His expression reminded me of that of a little kid who was promised candy after his chores.

I suppressed my laughter, and nodded.

There was a single island that sat in the lake only a little ways from us. It held a large, barren tree with only a single branch near the top, and a warp pad platform…one very much like what we saw in the Sacred Forest Meadow. I pointed to the island. "We'll do it there."

Link nodded, but then noticed the little problem, "The water doesn't even go up there. I'd have to get out and use that bridge over there. Wait for me, ok?" He began swimming over to the waters edge when I grabbed a hold of his arm. I was still standing above the water as he looked up at me. "What are yo-" Before he could finish his sentence, I hauled him out of the water, and safely flew him over to the island. "Damn it, woman!"

After setting him gently on his feet, I landed myself, and placed my hands on my hips with a smile, feeling quite proud.

"Didn't I tell you to let me know before you pulled something like that again?!" he scolded.

"Oh…! Sorry, guess I forgot," a sweatdrop appeared, "but I won't need to anymore after tonight so I hope that makes you feel better."

Link gave a heavy sigh, and ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever, let's just get on with it."

I cringed at that demanding attitude that never failed to piss me off. _**What an ungrateful little…**_

Despite that, however, I proceeded in teaching the art of flying anyhow - just as a certain other fantastical instructor had years prior.

††††

Once again, the young man amazed me.

For someone without a destiny quite like mine, he sure picked my techniques up quickly. Bringing his energy out was anything but hard for him. Since I had learned to fly before learning how to shoot energy blasts, the whole process had been a bit difficult. But since Link already knew how to control the flow of his inner energy, levitation was sure to become an easy task for him soon enough.

_**Damn it…he'll make it up here sooner than I thought…**_

I was sitting atop the giant tree, which conveniently had a cut-out flat top for sitting, watching his progress. I told him that his training would be up for the night once he made it to the top by flying alone. And he wasn't allowed to rest until then, or I promised to never teach him anything again. But he wasn't even close to giving up, or even tiring…or so he claimed.

Half of an hour had past since we started the session, and our clothes had dried for the most part due to the warm, breezy night. However, Link's face still dripped. Not from water that time, but from the sweat of his laboring.

I stared down at him from my perch as he stood on the ground staring back up at me, panting. In a fit of boredom, I began to braid my hair...but it seemed to bother him immensely.

Suddenly, he jumped up, and attempted to levitate higher than last time. But again, he only made it halfway up the tree…just like the last few tries. He landed back on his feet with a frustrated grunt.

"Are you _sure_ you're not tired?" I asked in a slightly teasing tone of voice.

"Like hell! Just shut up; I _will_ do this. You'll see!" He was about to make another jump when I shot up from my sitting position and yelled at him.

"Stop!"

"What now?!"

I narrowed my eyes down at him. "You've got some nerve yelling at your instructor like that…" I said in a low tone.

He was silent. I knew his predicament well, however. He was just determined, that was all. He didn't mean to yell. But I could tell he was getting too tense for his own good.

"Listen up, you're trying too hard," I told him.

His eyes told me he had no idea what I was getting at.

"Calm down, Link. Stop frickin' jumping up and down like a maniac, and concentrate on controlling your energy! You need to be in a peaceful state of mind to make this work. Don't jump, but instead float. Let your feet lift themselves without any help from your legs."

I could tell he was taking the information seriously. I saw him inhale deeply before relaxing his body once again.

"Feel your inner energy, bring it out, and lift it up." With that last piece of advice, I sat back down to watch him._**  
**_

Link was standing awfully still for quite some time. His eyes were closed, and from the top of the tree I couldn't see his face too well. So I decided to rest a bit while he did his little thing down there…whatever the heck it was. It certainly hadn't taken me too entirely long to get it right…then again…I was kind of meant to do it. And he…well…I was pretty sure it wasn't his destiny to travel across universes.

Lying back on the flat tree top, I placed my hands behind my head and sighed. _**I've got a strange destiny indeed. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do after Ganondorf is taken care of. **_I mentally cursed.

The moon was bright, as it was every night. I stared at it lazily until I felt my eyelids get a tad heavier. It would certainly be mean if I fell asleep while Link was working so hard to fly. But soon I found myself not caring.

I slowly closed my eyes, welcoming the sweet embrace of sleep. _**Just a nap…that's all…**_

††††

It seemed like only a few seconds had past when the sounds of short gusts of wind reached my ears. I moaned and stretched out my legs a little. A light breeze swept over my body, and I rolled into a fetal position to keep warm. That's when I noticed a light was penetrating my eyelids, making it very hard to stay asleep. Lifting a hand to rub my closed eyes, I tried to gather the strength to open them. When I finally succeeded in sliding one open just a crack, more light pored in, giving me an instant headache. I moaned again, louder that time, and made to sit up. That time, my hand flew up to the bridge of my nose, massaging it to rid the pain.

Suddenly, realization hit me.

_**That's not the moon…it's morning! And I'm…**_ I looked down, and sure enough, the ground was over fifty feet below me. I was still up in the tree from the night before. _**Oh no…where's…**_

I whipped around to look over the other edge for familiar blonde locks, when I froze in mid-turn.

There, sleeping right next to me, was none other that the object of my thoughts.

_**Link…**_

He'd evidently made it to the top at long last, and I felt like hollering with joy, not only for his success, but for mine as well as his temporary teacher. But I decided to stay quiet seeing his sleeping form.

I was abruptly reminded of that morning prior. He'd yelled at me for being such a 'hard sleeper', and I had to bite my tongue to keep me from retaliating.

Almost against my will, my hand rose to brush a few golden strands from his slumbering face. _**God, he looks like a little kid!**_ I mentally laughed at him. The hair that swept across his face caused him to flinch. I quickly pulled my hand away…but evidently not quick enough.

In a second, blue eyes snapped open, and my wrist was caught in a firm grasp as he sat up, panting.

_**Holy hell!**_ My eyes went wide, and I found myself staring into ice, blue orbs that looked as if they could kill at any second. My own heart rate increased as the moment wore on.

"Link…!" I finally uttered in between frightened breaths.

Suddenly, his gaze calmed, and my wrist was released.

"…For the love of Nayru, Ashleigh, don't ever do that again," he growled, followed by a shaken sigh. I had never seen him like that before, and it made me wonder.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you…" I whispered.

His gaze averted from me which gave me his answer. There was a long pause. Only the sounds of his breathing were heard, which I could tell he was trying to control. Then, after a while he said, "Zelda…"

My breaths stilled for a moment, and I waited to see if he would say more.

Which he did, "She…she was in danger…and I tried to save her…" his tone was uncertain.

"But…?" I asked, knowing there was more.

He looked back up to me; his eyes held such a terrified look that I didn't know how long I could stare back at it before it became too uncomfortable.

"You…" he whispered. "I couldn't save her, but you…you did something…and all of a sudden you weren't yourself. Your power increased dramatically and you were able to crush the enemy so easily…"

His voice faded for a moment. "I can't believe how powerless I was!" he suddenly cried.

On impulse, both my hands flew out to his face, and I turned his head to look at me.

"Hear me, and understand this: as long as I live, I will make sure that you will never, _ever_ be powerless against _anything_ you go up against, Link. That's a promise. Your subconscious must still think I'm better than you for some reason…don't make me beat it into you that I'm not!" I shouted, still holding his face. I could see the confusion in his eyes. "Why do you think I've been lending you my strength like I have been? Huh?! It's because Hyrule is your destiny, Link! It's in _your_ hands! Not mine! I'm only here to help…"

My hands fell and landed in his lap. I slowly dragged them back over to my sides only to have them pulled back up into his grasp. I watched as he slowly wrapped his larger hands over mine, though his gaze never left my eyes.

"You know…my nightmares have a bad habit of coming true…"

"Link, I gave you my word. I won't let it happen." My voice was confident, but there was no way I'd let him know about the hint of doubt that was tugging at my insides.

It was silent again.

And then I felt his thumb start to rub against the skin of my hands. It was strange, I didn't know what he was doing exactly, or why he was doing it, but I didn't stop him. At least…not until a certain thought crossed my mind.

"Do you miss the princess?" I asked, taking my hands away from him.

I saw the blonde's eyes narrow slightly before he answered, "More like I'm worried about her safety…Why?"

Somehow, I felt it was more than that, and I mentally cursed for letting it bother me. "You just seemed to take a strong liking to her…that's all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I dunno…I just think back to how highly you treated her when we were kids and…"

"Ashleigh, she's my princess."

My brow furrowed, and I bit my tongue to keep from snapping at him. He most certainly did not seem like the type to think of a girl so highly just because she was the princess. He'd only just met her.

Zelda was something else to Link.

"Would you have acted the same if she were a prince?" I suddenly spat out.

Link looked somewhat shocked to say the least. "I-"

"Never mind, forget it. Not important. Hey, have you noticed my hair stays straight when it dries nowadays? Save for a few curls at the ends...it's pretty nice. It used to get really curly when it was shorter…" I ran a hand through my long, chocolate-colored locks and avoided his gaze.

"Is something wrong, Ashleigh?" I could tell he was serious by his tone. But still…I wasn't about to admit that I thought I might have actually been..._jealous_.

"No, it's nothing. Why?" _**Ugh…shouldn't have said that so fast…now it really sounds like there's a problem…**_

I saw him reach out to grasp my wrist again, but I moved away and stood up.

"Well, we have a long day ahead of us. Y'know…sages n' all. So, you ready to go?" I asked, looking out over the lake in the direction that our belongings had been kept overnight. I could just feel his stare on me, and I immediately started thinking of something else to do in order to get the hell away from our previous conversation. "I'll meet you over there, ok? Take your time." And with that, I elevated off the tree top, and shot out over the ravine of the mostly dried up lake.

I hadn't cleared ten meters when Link appeared in front of me, arms crossed. I was forced to come to an immediate halt or face the humiliation of ramming head first into the guy.

"Wow! I'm proud of you! You mastered the levitation technique perfectly, as well as your speed. Very nice, now, if you'll excuse me…" As I soon found out, attempting to fly around Link wasn't going to be as easy as I thought. I suddenly felt a jolt run through my whole body as two strong hands clasped over my shoulders.

I didn't even have time to speak before he went off on his little interrogation.

"I told you what was wrong with me, now why the hell won't you tell me what's bothering you?! And don't bother lying either!"

I had just about had it. I had tried acting nice, but his persistence just pushed me over the edge.

"Y'know what, pretty boy?" I started, jamming my finger harshly into his chest, "Maybe I actually don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe it's just a mood swing. Or maybe I just can't stand your godforsaken, demanding, nosey little attitude. Regardless, I'm only here to assist your ass on this bloody mission! Hell, I don't even _have_ to! I'm only really here to awaken my own damn powers! So just shut up about whatever you _think_ is wrong with me, and move on before I decide to up and leave!"

In one, swift movement, I slapped his hands off my shoulders, and flew off once again towards the shore of the lake to grab my belongings.


	12. Captive of the Land

Chapter XII

Captive of the Land

"Die, dammit...!" I shouted as I swung my fist for the umpteenth time at the most annoying keese of them all.

Navi had rejoined Link and I as we headed up to Death Mountain to investigate the mysterious cloud of fire above the peak. Word had reached our ears that a dragon of sorts had been terrorizing the Gorons, and Darunia needed quite a bit of assistance in taking care of their scaly problem. Deep within the lava mountain was another hidden temple. But it was, of course, hot as blazes down in there, and Link had to purchase a tunic made of special Goron, heat resisting material. I, on the other hand, refused to wear such a thing, and used my own energy combined with sweat to keep me cool.

But anyways, back to my original crisis.

As we were exploring the Fire Temple, working our way through hell fire to find the dragon, a single Fire Keese randomly decided to swoop down and bite my arm. And we're not talking just a nip. We're talking like…if I hadn't pulled away, a nice Oreo sized chunk would now be missing from my right arm.

The bandaging had helped a bit, but thanks to my already bitchy mood, I was in no way about to just escape the bat's jaws, and leave it at that. Oh, no. Mercy was beyond me at that point.

Leaping into the air time and time again, I tried to simply punch the thing to relieve at least a little stress, but it wouldn't hold still. And, as you can guess, that only further provoked my temper.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore!" Taking flight completely, I fired a whole whopping Pulsar Blade at the bat-like creature, and finally succeeded in slicing it in half.

Not a moment later, I heard an obnoxious noise below me. Link and Navi had uncontrollably doubled over with laughter at my struggles. And if I had been seven years younger, I'd have completely lost it. All sanity would have been but a thing of the past.

However, not wanting to get into another dangerous argument with the Hylian, I simply yelled for them to 'shut up' and moved on to the next chamber.

"You know, I could have just gotten it with an arrow! At least I'm more skilled with arrows than you are with your fists!" Link called after me, much to my annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, asshole!" I yelled.

††††

A little later into the dragon hunt, Link absentmindedly tripped over a lone deku stick randomly lying out on the ground.

"Hey, you don't see these things around very much anymore," he stated, picking it up.

"So? Not like you need it anyway," I told him.

Link shrugged dropped the stick before he continued moving ahead.

Somehow, I'd ended up behind Link somewhere along the way, and for some blasted reason, at my very first step towards following him again, I accidentally stepped on the tip of the stick which flipped it into the air. No sooner had I looked up to see where it had gone, did it come crashing back down, point forward, and smacked me clear on the forehead.

A large sweatdrop formed on my then aching, head and I quickly grabbed my forehead to try and comfort it. "Damn it, this temple is so bad luck!" I cried, pitying myself.

"Woah, hey let me see that…dang…is it just me, or is that a bump on the all-powerful Ashleigh's forehead?" Link asked, a grin daring to re-form on his features.

"Back off and mind your own business! You hear me?!" I growled.

"Okay, jeez! Don't have a cow," he chuckled.

With a slight 'hmph' I proceeded in storming past the blonde with clenched fists at both sides.

"Hold it," he ordered all of a sudden. His voice had changed from teasing to serious for some reason.

"What…?" I glared back at him, warnings were written all over my expression.

Abruptly, his hand shot out, grabbed my left wrist, and brought it up to eye level. It looked just like my right hand, tightly balled into a fist. But he took a certain interest in the left for a reason that caused beads of sweat to constantly drip off my chin. After much struggling, he managed to pry open my clenched fingers, and to his triumph, found his assumptions to be correct. A lone energy orb sat in my palm, ready to fire.

"Ha! I knew it! You were going to shoot me weren't you? You can't hide anything from me any more!" he exclaimed, voice going back to teasing.

"Leave…me…alone!" I hissed dangerously.

"No-can-do, _Partner_."

I could tell what he was trying to do. It was all his sorry attempts to make things better between us from that morning. But needless to say, it most certainly wasn't working. If he knew that, he wasn't showing any signs.

I moaned soundly, getting very fed up with our ongoing dispute.

_**When is it going to end…?**_ I mentally cried. Part of me said 'when you lighten up'. The other, stubborn half, said 'not until he gets on his hands and knees and begs for forgiveness'.

††††

"Oh…okay…that's a big dragon…" I mused tiredly. The energy I'd been using to keep myself cool had started to take its toll on my body. I still had just enough to fight, but I'd need one heck of a nap afterwards.

"I heard its name was Volvagia," Link stated, staring up at the beast before us. "...Not quite sure where its mother went, though..."

"Lovely," I mumbled, and treaded forward without any consent from Link at all.

We were standing on an unstable platform in the middle of a lava pit with smaller pools of molten rock flecked all around us. I was careful to not stupidly step into one as I made my way to meet the said offense.

Looking up to the reptilian monstrosity, I quickly leapt out of the way just in time to dodge her massive claws as they came down to smite me. "Looks like she'll be tougher than I imagined…!" I called down to Link as I hovered around the enemy, "Mind if I experiment a bit before you step in…?!"

"Fine, whatever, just don't get yourself killed in the process!" he hollered back.

Rolling my eyes at his either lack of faith or teasing attitude, I continued to circle the dragon, pondering how I should go about my task. The beast whipped about wildly in attempt to catch me, but I made certain I was always one step ahead of it. Then, the perfect move came to mind. _**I'll just distract it. Then he can attack while I've got my hands full. That'll give him a chance to test out his new abilities,**_ I thought, switching back to my gracious instructor's attitude temporarily.

Finally, finding an opening to the dragon's head, I quickly took hold of the long horns and pulled with all the strength I could gather. Volvagia was jerked back, and roared loudly as I held her in place. Her tail came up to lash at me, but I was alert enough to dodge.

"Hey, Blondie, feel free to step in at any time!" I called.

"Blondie? Why couldn't you come up with something more suitable, like 'Hero' or even 'Sexy'? I mean, c'mon, even you could admit that suits me," Link chuckled at his own amusement.

I flipped after hearing that. Beyond doubt, he was still trying to lighten the mood, but that last attempt had triggered a new kind of rage within me. At that point, it felt like he was just trying to get me to admit something to him that I clearly didn't want to. I grit my teeth in utter frustration.

_**It was never dusted off the cobweb corners of my mind that this kind of bullshit would happen to me when I left Earth!**_

Not another second was wasted before Link took flight, and headed up to Volvagia. With his newly found abilities, he unleashed his self-taught rapid energy fire on the dragon until burn marks were visible even on its tough scales.

_**Took him long enough,**_ I mentally growled.

Then, pulling out the legendary blade, Link lunged forward and sliced his energy-infused sword in a clean, horizontal line all the way through the evil dragon's neck, causing me to release it from my grasp and escape the shooting spurts of blood.

Suddenly, there was a massive explosion as the enemy's life force dispersed into the open, and a substantial amount of energy was released in all directions. I was ruthlessly thrown back into the inner wall of the volcano like nothing but a mere rag doll.

Several moments passed before it was even safe to open my eyes again. My body was more or less engraved into the rocks of the chamber by time I gathered the courage to look around at the aftermath.

As everything cleared, and the dust settled, my gaze made its way to the body lying in a heap back on the platform. My breath quickened. I began squirming my way out of the rough walls, and hovered out into open air. Nervously, I flew down to him. But it only took a few seconds of standing over the Hylian before realizing what was going on. I turned my back to him and watched as another warp pad appeared before me.

"Get up. You shouldn't lie down on the job," I said harshly through my teeth.

"Heh…so how'd you know I was faking it?" Link asked, raising himself up on one elbow.

"Get a clue would you?! I have eyes! And I can see that you don't have one bloody scratch on your sorry carcass!" I yelled. It was getting way too difficult to deal with all the crap. My voice only betrayed my true feelings slightly by shaking as I spoke. His previous words still stuck to me like a tough adhesive.

_**That was actually…really cruel of him. I shouldn't think of him in that way…at all…it's just not my place. **_

I silently wondered when it had been that I decided to try and fall out of love with the Hylian. Perhaps it was the fact that I was only on a mission in the name of Sailor Universe, and any other goal was a frivolous distraction. It could have been that I knew I couldn't stay in Hyrule, and being with him would only make leaving difficult. Or perhaps it was that I realized I was only a replacement for someone else. Or maybe...maybe there was no rational explanation, and I was just scared. I had no experience with the opposite sex. I honestly didn't know what it was. All I knew was that I didn't want to succumb to the weak feeling he instilled in me whenever I looked at him.

I quickly began heading for the warp pad, not even bothering to help Link up to his feet. I had to get out of there before…before anyone saw the pent up tears start to fill my eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with her…?" Link whispered as he stood, mostly to himself.

But Navi heard. "Ashleigh's right. You do need to get a clue. And not just about the fact that she has eyes…" her voice trailed off as she went to follow me.

Link released a heavy, desperate sigh before replacing his sword into its sheath, and slowly tagging along behind us.

††††

Darunia had, not surprisingly, appeared in the Chamber of Sages as the Sage of Fire, and given Link his own crimson-colored medallion to aid the Hylian in opposing Ganondorf's reign.

When the sage had _finally_ stopped talking about Link's awesome-ness and brotherhood and manliness and power and what-have-you, and we'd gotten back outside, I immediately took flight, and began mindlessly flying away to somewhere, not wanting to be anywhere near the Hero of Time.

The Hylian glanced at Navi. "Should I go after her?" he asked, obviously confused on how to deal with me just then.

Navi sighed and slowly shook her head. "Not unless you want to get mauled by a nervous wreck of a girl," she mumbled.

††††

I had almost reached Lake Hylia again when I decided to change course and head up further into the sky. Speed became a sudden need for me and I steadily picked up the pace.

_**That's it…I'll just leave. He doesn't need me here anyway. I've helped and taught him more than enough…and besides…I can awaken Universe on my own. I want to go home and sleep in my own bed, hang out with my own friends, and live my own life. I'm just so tired of being a sidekick...just let be be at peace!**_

_'You fool, you're kidding yourself!' _

a voice echoed through my mind. I recognized it to be my own, and figured my alter ego had tampered with my brain waves yet again.

_**No! Get me out of here! Now!**_

The world below me was not but a blur, yet still I flew faster and faster.

Finally, my salvation appeared. A beautiful swirling vortex of neon and black came into view only meters ahead of me.

But then, right before I entered into a dream come true, I ran into something…hard.

It was like an invisible glass shield keeping me from getting to the portal which was slowly collapsing.

_**No…no, please!**_

I tried getting past the obstacle, but it was no use. My only way out of the world closed up again, and I was left in the dim abyss of the atmosphere. The sun was already on its way down, and the full moon had already begun its ascent.

And above all else, I was in pain from running into that godforsaken shield, whatever it was. My body hurt all over, and I clung to myself as I felt my strength leeching from my core.

I watched a single tear detach itself from my cheek, and fall back down to the surface below. And as I watched it, I, too, began to fall, slowly at first, but then I went into an all out freefall as I completely left all control of my body behind.

Faster and faster I fell, tumbling and twirling wherever the wind's direction threw me. My hair danced wildly and whipped about my face, stinging my skin with every movement. But I neither tried to brush it aside, nor did I care.

_**I just…wanted to go home… **_

If I had known I'd be trapped there in Hyrule…would I have still gone? Who knew...

Suddenly, my head swam with the voice again,

_'You're forbidden to leave until the soldier permits...!'_

I let out a sorrowful scream which was lost in the passing wind.

Then, in the very next moment, I plunged head first into the then frigid waters of the downsized Lake Hylia. Sinking into the merciless depths, I didn't even bother to gather oxygen for myself. I registered the odd iciness of the liquid that encased me as shut my eyes.

_**Din…must be…angry at something…**_ I mentally whispered before slipping off into unconsciousness.

††††

Link harshly threw a pebble at the side of the cliff before entering Kakariko Village on his way down the Mountain Trail. He'd been incoherently mumbling to himself ever since I'd flown off.

Navi had remained silent, knowing that he was distressed, and could possibly snap at any given moment. But secretly, she wanted to give him the 'what for' for acting so childish back in the temple. To her, it was obvious I had been struggling with private emotions. And Link...well...he was certainly a guy.

The Hylian drearily looked up at the village. It was the second time he'd been there since childhood. The first being when we went to go kick a dragon's ass. He'd only just come back down from the mountain, and was merely planning on passing through when a big, white sign caught his eye. Though it was well into the evening, he could still read the bolded lettering which read 'Kakoriko Bar'. The sign was hung over a newly built tavern adjacent to the shooting gallery. Link took in a deep breath before letting it out in a weary sigh, and heading off in the said direction.

Navi couldn't keep her mouth shut that time around. "Link! You aren't seriously going to…"

"Why not, Navi…I hear it makes you feel better after being stressed out, much like I have been," he muttered in reply.

"Psh…yeah, until you wake up the next day with a hangover, and everything comes rushing back times two!"

He didn't answer her as he made his way up the steps to the door. Placing a hand on the knob, he easily turned it to the right, and casually stepped into the dimly lit pub.

Navi halted at the doorway, and cringed at the smell of all the alcoholic beverages that came rushing out at her once the door was opened. They tingled her senses in a way she didn't like at all.

"Link…I'm staying out here…I don't like the atmosphere," she stated, and flew off to go await his return in some nearby tree.

The blonde made his way slowly over to the counter, and pulled up one of the stools for himself. He didn't have to look around to know men and women alike were staring at him. He figured it was due to his sword and shield, and left it at that.

Link identified the big man on the other side of the counter as the so-called 'bartender'. He'd read about such things in books back in the forest when he was a child. Those books were some of the only ways the Kokiri knew about the outside world, and he'd taken all the information to heart.

"Hey, kid," he suddenly heard the man say.

Link glanced up to see the bartender already standing in front of him, and raised his brow to let the guy know he was listening.

"How old is ya…?" The man's Hylian speaking skills were less than decent, but really…Link couldn't give a damn right then.

The blonde shrugged, "How old does one have to be to drink here?" he asked stupidly.

He caught the sound of slurred laughter coming from the drunken man a few stools down from him. Link chose to ignore it.

"I'll ask ya 'gain…how old is ya?"

Link took his chances by saying he was older than he really was, "Just turned twenty a few weeks ago."

The bartender leaned back, and looked at Link through a skeptical eye. "Well, looks like yer in luck, bud. What can I do fer ya?"

Link mentally sighed in relief.

"Well…I'm a wanderer, so…"

"I can see dat…" the big guy bellowed, nodding at Link's attire.

Link brushed off his statement and continued, "…so I've never been here, and have no idea what you serve." His tone held a 'then-you're-an-idiot-for-asking-that' tone, but his expression remained calm.

The man put up a finger signaling for Link to wait a moment, and went off to mix some obscure beverage. A few moments later, the bartender returned, and slid a drink into the view of Link's downturned gaze.

The young Hylian stared at the colorful mix for a moment before asking the question that the bartender had totally seen coming, "What is it?"

"It's called Fairy's Scandal. It's got liquor n' fruit flavors in it. If ye like it, the cost's fifteen rupees."

Link lightly grabbed hold of the straw that stuck out of the tall glass, and carefully observed all the colors that were swirled into the drink first. Then, placing his lips around the edge of the straw, he drew a portion into his mouth, and let it settle on his tongue for a taste. Then, he swallowed.

"It's good," he nodded, and reached to take out his wallet. He withdrew three blue rupees and slid them across the counter to the bartender who gratefully took them. Then, replacing the money sack, Link settled himself further on the stool and continued to sip the beverage that would be his night's escape.

††††

My body felt warm all of a sudden. I felt sweat begin to slide across my skin, and then I heard faint voices speaking with each other.

My eyes shot open, and I found myself lying next to a fair-sized camp fire in the dead of night. Judging by my surroundings, I figured I was on the island of the lake for some reason. When I looked down at myself I found that my clothes had been discarded, and I had been covered with a thick, black woolen blanket.

_**What's going on? **_

"Ah, you're awake, I see," said a croaky old voice.

I sat up and turned towards the direction I'd heard it come from, holding the blanket tightly to my chest. There, sitting on the other side of the fire was the Lake Laboratory Professor. He housed in the small cabin towards the lake entrance, and preformed research on various things related to the body of water. I'd never really thought much of the old man back when I played the game. He was always just kind of…there...and kind of creepy, too. But there I was, in a way, being forced to hold conversation with him. Being covered in nothing but a blanket made things a bit awkward.

Before I could say anything, however, I felt my body start to ache all over. I doubled over and started coughing up what I made out to be blood, and then began panting to catch my breath.

"Take it easy, alright? You were just rescued from the bottom of the lake. This young man over here found you, and came to get me to help nurse you back to health," the old geezer beamed.

_**Young…man…?**_

Slowly, my head turned in the direction the professor had pointed. I felt my breath leave me as I caught sight of familiar, red eyes. He was sitting up against the lone tree, one leg outstretched, the other pulled up so his knee almost touched his chin.

"Falling from the sky is dangerous. You shouldn't do it anymore," the blonde spoke up sarcastically.

I huffed and crossed my arms over the blanket. All thoughts of awkwardness were erased completely. "What are _you_ doing here…" I mumbled, staring at the 'sheikah' out of the corner of my eye.

He chuckled, "That was a bit cold, considering I just saved you."

_**Like I wanted to be saved… **_I mentally scoffed.

A bowl was suddenly shoved in front of me, and I could smell something of strong flavor under my nose. Looking down, I saw the old man had brewed a delicious looking egg drop soup, most likely while I was still out cold. I quickly took it from him, making sure the blanket was still secure around my body, and then picked up the awkward looking spoon that rested in the broth.

"Careful now - it's still hot. I figured you could use some replenishment," he said with another one of his crooked grins.

I nodded to him before turning back to the meal. I whispered a brief prayer of thanks before lifting a spoonful to my mouth. I slightly blew on the runny substance before hungrily slipping it passed my lips.

Either I just hadn't eaten in a while, or that was the best egg drop soup I'd ever eaten in my life. After a few more spoonfuls, I resorted to sipping the rest straight from the bowl. I finished it off rather quickly, and then gave a sigh of relief. I definitely felt better after that. Even my strength had returned. I handed the bowl and spoon back to the lake professor.

"Well, did you like it? It's been a while since I cooked for anyone other than myself," he chuckled.

I shot a sweet smile his way, causing the old man to blush in surprise. "It was perfect, thank you very much."

With a nod of his head, the professor stood to his feet. "Well, I'll let this boy take care of you for now. There's an experiment in the lab just waiting to be finished before I go to bed. I wish you well."

And with that, he was gone, walking off along the bridge to the mainland.

"Well, now that we've got that out of the way…" Sheik started, "maybe you can tell me why you and the hero aren't getting along very well."

_**He…I mean…she noticed? Well duh, Sheik practically sees everything…But fuck, I don't need crap from her…er…him too! Oy, this is confusing…**_

I let out a distraught sigh, and hugged the blanket tighter to my body. "I have no idea. It just kind of…got that way…" I moaned into the fluff.

The intensity of Sheik's stare made my insides melt.

"Then find a way to fix the problem. I don't want Hyrule's savior under any kind of stress because his partner won't cooperate."

"I do cooperate! I told him to just let me assist oh his mission, and leave everything else about me alone."

"Well, then let's hope he listens."

"Heh…he's such an ass. Surely you saw how he was acting in the Fire Temple when you came to teach him that second warping song…thing."

Sheik was silent. I could tell he didn't want to admit something by the way he quickly averted his gaze. "In any case," he spoke after a few moments, "do not let him get distracted. Do anything you have to." He stood up, and slightly nodded to me before walking away.

"Hey, hold up a second!" I called after him. When he turned back to face me I asked, "Where the heck did you put my clothes?"

He pointed a slender, wrapped finger up the tree to the single branch it held.

"I hung them up to dry. Oh, and I also changed the bandaging on your arm. No 'thanks' is necessary. But I do have a favor to ask of you."

My ears perked up. _**The almighty Hyrulean ninja has a favor to ask of ME?**_

"When you see Link again," he started, tossing me a tiny scroll, "tell him that's the Serenade of Water. It'll warp him to this spot."

I nodded, and then shielded my eyes as the sheikah disappeared in a sudden burst of light. I then had a few moments to think to myself.

_**She seems different when she's in that form. I can definitely tell she's working for two sides here…but…there's also something comforting about her presence. I guess…she's…he's…confident, and that gives me reassurance? I don't know… Should I really have told him off upon our first meeting? Ugh…so complicated…**_

††††

A slightly tipsy guy with shaggy brown hair and baggy clothes pulled up a stool next to Link and plopped himself down. "Yo, boy, think you've had enough yet?" he asked while fixing his blurred gaze on the blonde's third Fairy's Scandal.

Link raised his head off the counter and chuckled. "It's really good…" he sighed and then let a single hiccup escape his lips.

"Clearly, you're not used to drinkin'. If I were you, I'd just go home now."

Link's eyes moved to glance at the man next to him. He looked in his mid thirties, and though he was a little smashed, he obviously knew when it was best to stop.

Link spoke up in a high, mocking tone of voice, "Clearly, you have no idea what I've been through, and _clearly_ you didn't hear me when I said I'm a wanderer. I don't just 'go home'."

The man attempted to muffle a little laugh, but it didn't work for the most part. "Just, please, tell me this has nothing to do whatsoever with a female."

The amount of liquid that had just entered Link's mouth through the straw quickly made its escape when he coughed it back up over the counter, choking and hacking as he purged it from his lungs. His sudden intake of breath was solely the older man's fault, Link reasoned. There's no way he'd be that stupid otherwise.

"Female? You mean like…a girl?" Link finally managed to say in between gasps.

The man's eyes narrowed. "No, a tree."

Link caught on to the sarcasm despite his slurred state. He propped his elbow up on the now soaked counter that the bartender was already cleaning up, and rested his forehead in his hand.

"As if something like that would bother me," he so utterly lied.

The older man took note of Link's weaponry and sighed. "No, I suppose not. So you're a wanderer, huh? Have you, by chance, heard the rumors about the lake on your travels?" he asked, trying to start a decent conversation with the intoxicated Hylian.

That, in fact, did catch Link's attention, drunk though he was.

"No…what of it?" he asked, spinning his stool towards the guy.

"Ah…interesting thing happened a few years ago. I've not seen it for myself, but…they say the lake suddenly got drained of water. Lot of it, too. Say it has somethin' to do with a curse…I dunno. But it's pretty creepy if you ask me."

Link felt his stomach tie itself into a tight knot. "…curse…lake…" His thoughts shifted to what I'd said before we went swimming the previous day. "Shit. Ashleigh…"

The next moment, he was off his stool and wobbling towards the door as fast as his legs would carry him…which…wasn't very fast.

"Son, where do you think you're goin'? What the heck's an Ashleigh?"

Link didn't hear the man as he stumbled right into the heavy, wooden door. Somehow, his hand managed to turn the knob, and the exit flung open, sending Link flying down the steps outside. The door slammed shut behind him, leaving the blonde in the dark, lying on the cold ground.

"Link!" a familiar little voice called out.

"What, Navi…"

The little fairy flew over to his fallen figure, and hovered above his head.

"What's wrong with you? Can't you stand up? Link?! Come on, answer me!"

Right then, he wanted nothing more than to shove the pixie into a nice, little bottle, and toss it into a dark abyss. He needed quiet. He was exhausted.

"Oh, Din, have mercy…!" another voice sounded from a distance.

A few moments passed, and then Link found himself being hauled into the arms of another being.

"I find the girl at the bottom of the lake unconscious, and then I find you at the bottom of the pub steps _almost_ unconscious. What's _wrong_ with you people? Can't you take care of yourselves?!" The voice was harsh and irritated, but Link only found that he couldn't care, much less keep his eyes open.

††††

I had just finished redressing when Sheik reappeared behind me with a bundle in his arms.

"Lose something?" he asked, and literally dropped the sleeping boy next to the fire.

Despite being carelessly dumped, Link only stirred slightly, and didn't wake up.

Subconsciously, I'd gone back to referring to him as a boy, rather than a young man. His display in the Fire Temple was what decided it. Staring at his form on the ground I gave a little sigh and looked back up at Sheik. Though half his face was covered by a cloth, the look in his eyes said everything. He was irritated, and at me no doubt.

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point. I'll take care of him…the little jacka-"

Shiek cleared his throat, and I immediately ceased my insult.

I watched as the sheikah knelt down next to Link and removed his sword and shield.

"Must be uncomfortable," he said, tossing them to the side.

The look in Sheik's eyes as he gazed upon the sleeping Hylian sent shivers down my spine. _**You…**_ I mentally growled. But then shook my head to rid myself of any unethical thoughts.

The ninja returned to a standing position, and looked back over at me. "I leave him to you, now. I trust you won't do anything stupid."

In another sudden flash, Sheik was gone again.

_**Bitch.**_


	13. Add Water and Stir

Chapter XIII

For Emotional Redemption: Add Water and Stir

It was déjà vu, as my hand went sailing through the air to strike whatever godawful thing wouldn't stop shaking me.

However, unlike the last time, my wrist was suddenly caught in mid-swing, causing me to open my eyes slightly in a daze.

_**Not another morning…please…anything but daylight…**_ I mentally cried.

"I learned from last time. I will never wake you up without being prepared for this fist ever again," said a voice.

"Why in God's name are you even waking me up to begin with…?" I quietly growled, closing my eyes again.

"It just so happens I found out about that curse on the lake you were talking about."

_**Aw, that's just swell. **_"And what do you want me to do about it…?" My wrist was released, and my own hand came crashing down onto my cheek, scraping my nails along my skin as it slid to the ground in front on me. _**Ow! Bastard.**_

"Why didn't you tell me about it earlier when you obviously knew something?"

"Because it wasn't time to deal with it yet…"

"Jeez…woman will you _look_ and me when I'm _talking _to you?!"

_**AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!**_

I sat up faster than he could blink to face the dry lake bed. Then, in another quick motion I flung around to view his location, hair whipping feistily about my face as I did so. "Are you fucking happy now, you demanding little creep?!"

"Yes, actually…now where was I…?"

My eyes bore burning holes into his with a heated glare of a thousand white, hot, fiery suns.

"Ah, yes, now about this curse. May I ask, oh, wise one, how we get rid of it?"

_**He's mocking me…! No, he's just trying to lighten the mood again…regardless…HE'S PISSING ME OFF! **_I took two deep breaths to try and calm myself. "You noticed the weird gateway under the lake, correct?"

"Yes."

"As soon as I break something, we're going down there."

"O…k…but why do you have to break something first?"

"Do you want to die at my hands, Link?"

"Uh…no?"

"Then, I'm going to break something."

"…Right."

I reached into my pocket, and brought out the little scroll Sheik had entrusted me with. After shoving it into Link's hands I stood up, and began my search for something fragile.

"What's this?" he asked, staring at its contents.

"The Serenade of Water. Learn it."

It was nice to be demanding of _him_ every once in a while.

After a fe minutes of pacing around the island, the lack of something to destroy became increasingly frustrating on top of my already crazed disposition. And the sound of Link's constantly failing efforts to get the song right were starting to slowly eat away at my sanity.

"Link," I said, suddenly standing over him, "Let me see your ocarina."

"Ooooh no, this is one thing you _will not_ break, little girl."

My brow twitched as I mentally beat myself to stay calm. "I'm not going to break it. Just let me see it."

Link hesitated a moment. Then, slowly, but surely, he placed the Ocarina of Time into my outstretched hand.

Once it was within my grasp, I quickly brought it up to my lips, and played the tune that I was all too familiar with. It wasn't hard in the least since I had learned and memorized the holes in the instrument and what sounds they made back when I was a child with the clay ocarina.

As soon as the song was complete, I suddenly disappeared right before Link's eyes in a swirl of blue light, only to reappear a few feet away on the warp pad.

Link blinked in surprise for a moment before awkwardly scratching the side of his head. "That was…uh…"

I tossed the ocarina back to him, and hopped off the platform. "Great, we're done here now let's go." Without another word I walked to the edge on the island and dove off into the still chilly waters of the lake.

"But I thought you were going to…before...oh forget it," he groaned and stood up.

Quickly equipping his sword and shield once again, Link made a run for the edge, and dove off the side after me.

"Link! Wait for me!" a poor, neglected fairy called, and flew down into the water with him. Evidently, fairies already knew how to breathe underwater.

No sooner had he reached me did I extend my arms and shake him for all he was worth.

"What's…going…on?!" he asked dizzily once I'd released him.

"Link! Great news! I found something to break!" I exclaimed pointing at the blue switch above us. It was the only way to get past the gate, and I was more than willing to knock it one.

"Oh…yeah, that's wonderful. Please, have at it," the blonde murmured as he readjusted his hat.

Then, with a lightning-like speed, I launched up to the device to be doomed, and with my _left fist _I blew the switch right out of its socket. Three mere seconds ticked past, and then the already broken control burst and shattered into a hundred pieces that flew every which way, even under the pressure of water.

"…and to think…that could've been me…" Link thought to himself.

I took a deep breath from my faithful oxygen-gathering energy, and then let it out in a relieved sigh, watching the bubbles float upward. Then, swimming back down to the bottom of the lake with a big grin, I proceeded in gliding through the newly opened gateway with Link following at a safe distance behind.

††††

As we made it inside, both of us looked on in awe at the beautiful structure around us.

_**This is soooo much more awesome than in the game….like holy crap.**_

Other, smaller rooms were connected to the main chamber we were in on three different floors. We were situated in the entryway on the third and top level. There was water filled up all the way up to the third floor, and anyone who was on the third floor at that time, stood in a convenient little air pocket under the island.

"Where the heck…?" Link started.

"Welcome to the Water Temple," I stated, not bothering to look over at him. "This is where the source of the curse is located."

"Aw man! Do we have to do this now? I didn't know that's what we were about to get into! See I've got this hangover…" he complained.

"You what?!" That time, I glanced at him.

"Never mind."

"Whatever. Look, I was told to keep you focused on your mission. And that's what I plan to do," I sighed and looked away again.

"Who told you that?"

"A certain blonde sheikah."

"Man, who cares what that guy thinks? Wasn't it you who said not enough 'play time' was bad for you?"

"Link, that was seven years ago." I could tell he was getting frustrated. Then all of a sudden I felt my shoulders become enslaved once again as he firmly turned me to face him.

"You've changed too much since then. I don't like it."

"Since when have I been here to please you? Now let go," I ordered coldly.

He hesitated for only a moment. I couldn't read the emotion in his eyes. They kind of looked as if they were desperately searching for something. But I couldn't really tell, nor did I really care.

And then, swiftly, he removed his hands, and turned from me.

"Come on, let's get this over with," I sighed, pointing to the water.

We both dove in, one after the other, with me leading the way to the bottom floor. I instinctively headed for a certain doorway marked with unlit torches on either side. It had become second nature to me after countless run-throughs of the video game. And I actually felt proud for being able to navigate in the place, considering so many others had trouble with the dungeon.

The room we entered contained a short, zig-zagged hallway. And once we cleared it, it took almost all the energy I had in me to keep Link from screaming and swimming away.

There, in the middle of the room, the one and only Princess Ruto stood staring upward. She seemed to be lost in thought, and she wasn't about to notice us anytime soon. Against my own will, I cleared my throat, and her gaze averted.

_**Well…it had to be done,**_ I thought.

The then adult fish-girl went wide eyed, and made a sound gasp.

"It's you! Oh my goddesses! It's really you! I've waited so long for the day to come when I'd see you again!" she openly exclaimed, seemingly unaware that Link was somehow managing to breathe underwater. Well...at least he was...before she got to him.

In nothing flat, the Zora princess darted through the water and latched onto Link's waist. She pressed her face into his tunic and began babbling about how much she missed him, and how handsome he'd gotten. She started squeezing him so tightly, he had trouble focusing on his breathing.

The stunned Hylian's eyes immediately shot a look in my direction. And if he was shocked before, I can't even begin to describe the look on his face when he witnessed my reaction.

I had backed away into the wall, my eyes betraying an undesired feeling of contempt as I stared at the princess, and then back up at him. My lips slightly parted as if I was about to say something. But when my voice failed me, I looked away, and my dark locks floated to hide my face as I waited for the woman to finish.

It felt like an eternity had passed before Ruto finally pulled away and got serious.

"I wish we had some time to be alone, Link. But now's not the time to talk about love. Besides, you're a terrible man to keep the woman you're gonna marry waiting seven long years! I haven't forgotten the vows we made all those years ago," she snapped.

My fists clenched and my whole body suddenly flinched in irritation. That, Link took note of.

"Vows? We?!" he exclaimed, seemingly horrified.

"Link you've gotta help me defeat the monster here. I can't beat it on my own. It placed a curse on the lake, and even froze over Zora's Domain. Everyone was trapped under the ice, but I was lucky enough to be saved by a sheikah boy," she explained.

"Yeah, okay Ruto, I understand,"

"Thanks so much! I'll leave this to you then. There are three places in this temple where you can change the water level. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out how it all works, though. Alright, well I've got to go tend to other areas, good luck!" Ruto swam off down the hallway we'd just come through, but then turned back to Link right before she left for good. "Oh, and Link, don't go getting too close to that girl now, Sweetie!" she winked, and then in the next moment she was gone.

"Well, at least she noticed me," I muttered. Quiet though I was, my voice was menacing, and shivers found their way down Link's back.

Navi fluttered out from her little hiding place under Link's hat and sighed. "Good, she's gone. I never have really liked that girl."

_**I'm right there with ya, Navi….right there with you… **_

"Ashleigh...?" Link's voice was quiet and cautious.

I assumed he was trying to be careful after noticing my silent fury. _**Good boy. Looks like he **__can__** use common sense after all.**_

"Are you ok?"

_**Or not… **_"What do _you_ think?" I shot back.

"When will you tell me what's wrong? This is what…the third? Fourth day in a row? I can't even remember; I lost track. But you've been acting so-"

"Ah, well you heard the fish-face, let's get to it, I ain't gettin' any younger," I forced a smile as I swam passed him.

"You're not getting any older either…" he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

††††

More locked doors, deadly traps and godforsaken monsters hindered our way in reaching the source of evil once again. However, thanks to my 'predictive dreams' a.k.a. 'lovely memory of having beaten the game twenty plus times over', we got through the obstacles rather smoothly.

That is…until Link ran into himself.

Literally.

"No way! No! Not happening!" he shouted, and slipped behind me.

We were in a rather large room of which we couldn't see the surrounding walls. It was thick with fog and a pond of water which came to our ankles. In the center of the room was a tall, barren tree, and standing next to it was none other than the blood thirsty Dark Link.

The monstrosity was literally a shadow version of the Hero of Time, created as a cruel twist by the King of Evil himself. The enemy wore a pitch black tunic, his eyes were a piercing, bright red, and he held a deadly, dark Master Sword. His entire essence reeked of foul intent, and sent shivers down our spines at a glance.

I wanted Link to fight him, but the almighty holder of the Triforce of Courage was too freaked out.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked in disbelief.

"How'd you like it if a demon version of you popped up and tried to murder you…" the Hylian challenged as he pulled out his own Master Sword.

I didn't answer.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"You know what..." I suddenly stated, "I think I've got this one..."

"Say what?"

Dark Link smirked at his seemingly weak adversary. "So, this is who Master modeled me after...doesn't seem like much of anything...", he growled in a low, menacing tone. And then in one, quick movement, he lunged at Link, slashing at him like a wild beast. But Link put his own goddess-enhanced speed into play, and dodged just in time.

Then, he made a run for his dark self, who, in turn, back flipped out of the way, and kept on back flipping until Link stopped chasing him. With a powerful leap, Link brought his sword down on Dark Link, but the enemy blocked. Link continued to hack at his opponent, but the demonic reincarnation just kept on blocking.

Suddenly, Link's evil counterpart jumped out of the way of the hero's attack, just as Link was bringing his sword down again. With Link's weapon on the ground, Dark Link only needed a mere second to step on the Master Sword and hold Link in place.

The blue-eyed boy knew he couldn't let go of the blade. He didn't have the bow with him then, and he certainly didn't want Dark Link to have two Master Swords to fight with. Link held on to his sword as if it were a lifeline…and, in reality, it was. But he was slouched over, and couldn't see what his evil self was doing. Listening and dodging were all he could do.

Dark Link slowly raised his sword over his head, and prepared to finally slay the legendary Hero of Time.

_**Why…someone tell me why they always have to do it in slow motion. I'm standing right here, and can attack at any given moment while this son of a bitch is taking his precious time. Does he think I'm harmless, or something?! This is stupid. I think I've been ignored enough for one adventure. **_

I just stood there thinking about all that when Link suddenly got my attention.

A little help at the moment would be lovely, madam!" he called as nicely as he could.

Ignoring the disturbing fact that the great hero had just asked me for help, I willingly obliged. "It would be my pleasure…" I hissed while glaring daggers at Dark Link.

The enemy finally noticed my presence, and lowered his sword to glance over at me. "So, who's the chick?" he asked Link.

Both Link and I were a bit surprised that the thing actually resorted to slang and attitude.

But then it was Link's turn to smirk, "She's nothing but your worst nightmare, trust me."

"Heh…sounds fun. Give me a minute with her, will ya? I'll be right back." The enemy spoke as if it was completely acceptable to put the battle on hold. Dark Link stepped off of the Master Sword, scraping it on the ground as he did so, and then headed in my direction. Somehow, he knew Link wouldn't do anything while his back was turned.

The sound of sloshing water echoed through the room as he sauntered over to me in a sickeningly seductive fashion. As he got closer, I found myself needing to raise my head to stay locked onto his deadly gaze; for he was, like Link, a bit taller than me. However, I had to lift my head a bit too much for my liking, signaling that he had gotten far closer than I was comfortable with. Not only that, but he began to circle me like a bird of prey, looking me up and down as I stood my ground before him.

"All black..." he observed, mentioning my attire, "Tell me...what made a waterlily like you follow this guy all the way down here?" he asked as his mouth curled up into a smirk.

Link felt his brow twitch slightly when he heard the tone that Dark Link was using with me.

"Oh, but it was him who followed me," I said in reply, similarly returning his cocky expression.

"Was it now? That's interesting. And what..._business_ could such delicate flower have in the Water Temple?" the creature asked as he stood in front of me again.

I suddenly felt a wet hand reach up and brush against the skin on my neck. Behind the dark man, I could sense Link suddenly go stiff.

My smirk slowly turned into a wicked smile as I answered, "Hmm…I guess I just...felt the need to kill something…" By then, my voice sounded as sinful as Dark Link's and I knew deep down that I shouldn't cross certain lines. But the temptation to lead the enemy on was becoming too great.

Dark Link raised an eyebrow. "Oh, did you? And what, may I ask, were you aiming to kill?" he asked as his head slightly lowered towards mine, slowly licking his lips. His hand had moved to grasp my chin, and his thumb roughly brushed against my lower lip.

"Damn it, are you _quite_ finished…?!" we heard Link growl. His tone sounded threatening, but still we ignored him.

Navi hovered nervously over Link's head, watching as Dark Link's mouth drew severely closer to my own.

"Y'know…I...think I may have forgotten…" came my reply to the evil one's question after a few moments. By then I was in a complete trance, whether it was Dark Link's doing or not, I didn't care. As he bent lower, I felt my eyelids naturally start to close.

_**Is he…going to…**_

"Ashleigh, snap out of it!"

Suddenly, there was a shrill chirping sound heard throughout the chamber that, had I been more alert, would have identified as electricity flow. But the next thing I knew, the being before me had crumbled to the floor, and I was thrown back a ways from an unexpected detonation.

Lying silently in the shallow water, waiting for things to settle, I began to ponder what I had just been doing.

_**What happened…? I don't get it…**_

Everything seemed like a blur. I didn't remember doing anything, really. All I remembered was staring into harsh, red eyes, and feeling cold, wet fingers against my neck, which really didn't make any sense, all things considered.

When I was finally able to lift myself back up into a sitting position, I scanned the room for the source of the sudden blast. That's when my eyes fell onto Link's Master Sword.

It was aglow with a bright, blue current of voltage that I figured was a technique he'd recently come up with. Then, I looked up to his face. My breath swiftly left my lungs. I couldn't even bring myself to gasp and get it back.

The hero's eyes were ice cold and threatening. And what made things worse, was that they were aimed directly at me. It was even more frightening than the time I'd woken him from a nightmare.

A second later, the sword settled itself and he began walking towards me.

Like a scared animal, I began backing up, while still in a sitting situation. My feet pushed against the floor in front of me so that I could slide back to safety…or what I thought was safety.

Again, I felt that agonizing sensation of my heart stop when I felt a cold wall press against my back. As Link continued his advance, I could do nothing but turn my head away and shut my eyes, only hoping that whatever fate befell me would be quick and painless.

_**Did I do something wrong?**_ I wondered.

My breath found its way back to me in the abrupt gasp I sucked in as a powerful hand grasped my right forearm. But only partly from surprise, mostly because of the pain it triggered in the flesh wound that had yet to heal completely. I silently wondered if he realized what he was doing.

I was lifted to my feet, and then practically dragged over to the door on the far end of the room where the next chamber awaited.

††††

Link didn't let go of me until we reached the inside of the boss's lair, and there seemed to be nothing of threat right off hand. When he did, I painfully cradled my then throbbing arm, and glared at him for being so careless.

"Can I trust you to hold your own now?"

"Trust…?! Are you kidding? What do you take me for?" I asked, suddenly getting some of my haughtiness back.

Before Link had a chance to answer, Navi interrupted with a high pitched scream,

"Link, look out!"

But it was a second too late.

The Hylian was suddenly swept up off his feet by a gigantic tentacle of gelatinous water.

It took me a second to register what was going on, but soon, my full senses returned, and horror hit me like a lightning bolt. Immediately, I flew into action and searched for the water boss Morpha's nucleus, her only life source. Catching sight of it half way up the column of water that held Link, I went to blast it.

But as I sailed towards it with an energy orb ready, another deadly tail of malicious liquid sprang out of the oddly tinted pool, and caught me in mid-flight. I heard Link cry out as the monster began squeezing the life out of him, but didn't have time to think about it due to the sudden crushing of my own body.

The restriction of air flow in my lungs caused my head to spin, and soon the creature began tossing us around in the air violently which made me want to vomit. It seemed like forever before Morpha finally let us go, only to be flung into a spiked wall on the sidelines of her arena.

Then, soaked, bloody, choked, and shaken, I scurried to my feet, dragging Link with me. "Hurry…! If we make it to a corner before she attacks again, she won't be able to reach us…!" I panted.

Link understood, and we made a mad-dash for the nearest corner in the room, and then pressed ourselves into the wall. And sure enough, when the water beast attacked again, her deadly appendage just barely missed us. Finally, we were able to rest and catch our breaths until we'd gathered the strength to fight again.

Navi flew over to us and expressed her concern.

"Great goddesses alive! Are you two alright?!"

Our bloody forms must have made us appear a little worse that we actually were. To be truthful, a little gore here and there didn't concern the both of us. Not after we'd felt the bone-crushing strength of Morpha's grip.

But still, neither of us could answer the fairy. We were concentrating on other matters.

"Ashleigh…are you ok?" Link asked, still panting. When I didn't answer he moved his right index finger under my chin to at least turn my head to face him to make sure I was alright.

But as soon as I felt his touch I shied away, not even daring to meet his gaze. "Don't touch me, damn it. Can't you see I'm trying to think of a way to beat this thing?" My voice was harsh, and my breathing calmed at the same time, setting an even tougher atmosphere around me.

But Link had just about had enough. He was honestly sick and tired of the way I'd been treating him.

"Why do you let a demon touch you, but not me?" he asked, then completely serious.

My heart lurched, and I slowly turned my head to look up at him. "…What?"

He used that chance to grab a hold of my shirt, and bear down on me with a firm glare…so grave that it felt like he was skewering my heart with his eyes.

_**Why is he doing this during a battle…further more, why is he doing it at all?! **_I mentally cried.

"Link, let go…!"

He didn't move. "You didn't answer the question."

"Why would you even _want_ to touch me?! I told you, I'm not that person you miss so much! I tried, but I just can't be that for you!"

"That doesn't matter..." He had rested his forehead atop my own so subtly that I hadn't even realized it until the water that was dripping off his face suddenly splashed onto my cheek.

Then, my heart started pounding so hard that I wanted to just rip my chest open and let it out. I even began breathing heavily again, but that time, not because of a life threatening water monster.

"Stop…what are you doing…?" The words that fell from my lips were shaken and nervous. I felt incredibly lightheaded, and couldn't even look at him in the eyes anymore he was so near to me. And then, instinctively I began writhing in his grasp, wanting to get away without resorting to severe violence. I tore my head away from him in another attempt to let him know I was uncomfortable.

However, I could only go so far in his iron grip, and a sense of helplessness washed over my being. My eyes shut tightly as I felt his head lower a bit.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I was more confused than I ever had been before, and he had put me in the most uncomfortable position imaginable for God knew what reason. "Stop it! Now! Just leave me alone! I don't know what you're trying to do, but..._don't_!" I shouted.

"What are you afraid of?" I heard him ask by my ear.

We both heard the sounds of Morpha as she attempted to snatch the both of us again, but failed once more.

"I'm not afraid of anything! Hell, I'm furious!"

"Liar."

"Bastard!"

"You're afraid to tell me something."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"I know you're pushing me away."

"For a damn good reason, too!"

"And that would be…?"

I paused a moment…letting my uneasy breathing be the only sound heard for a moment. Then, after painfully deciding it was of no more use, I clutched the sides of his tunic and poured out my frustration in one, pitiful cry,

"For the love of life, Link, stop tormenting me! I don't _want_ to be in love with you!"

As if on cue, the Hylian's lips claimed mine, totally disregarding my wish for him to discontinue his impetuous actions.

The both of us were still shaken, bloody and wet, but for some reason it didn't slow him down at all. I felt my whole being go completely numb under his heated kiss, and I found myself needing to lean on him for support, suddenly grateful that there was hardly any distance to fall between us in the first place. I was also thankful for being soaked right then, or else he would have noticed the tears streaming down my face.

After practically overwhelming me with affection, Link lifted his head to take in my expression.

But I wouldn't let him look at me. I securely hid my face in the crook of his neck, and inwardly wept while the sounds of my breathing were the only outward signs of distress.

His arms wrapped tightly around me in an effort to calm my restlessness, but I only felt helpless…and no matter what I tried, I couldn't escape it.

"Why…" I whispered suddenly, "why, why, why, why, why…"

"Why what? Why I won't stop 'tormenting you'? Or why did I kiss you during a lethal battle?"

"Everything!" I shouted, "You confuse the living hell out of me! Never in my life have I felt such a need for anything…or the want to be near something…! Why do you have to be like you are?! …This wasn't ever, _ever_ supposed to happen!"

Link finally let go of my shirt and placed his hands on my shoulders to peel me away from his body. When I looked up at him, I could see his face was honestly stunned.

"So that's what was going on in that head of yours…"

My eyes went wide.

"Don't…don't tell me you only stole my first kiss just to get that out of me! Link, I swear to God, if that was the case, I'll-" My words were drowned as he lowered his head one more time. But that time, he went slower and made sure that I could feel the passion-filled intent behind that kiss.

When he pulled away the second time, it was only slightly, and his mouth lingered just above mine as he spoke, "No, that's not the case. You were too caught up in your own little bitchy world to even give a damn about what I was feeling, let alone consider the possibilities, am I right?"

Pulling further away, he found me staring at the wall in defeat. He bent to plant kiss on my cheek when I suddenly grabbed a hold of his arms and flung him into the wall so that he was in between me and the corner.

His grasp on me faltered, and he looked at me through horrified orbs of blue.

"What are you do-"

"I guess you really are telling the truth."

"What…?"

"You were so caught up in what you were doing just now, that you…the great Hero of Time didn't even realize that the enemy had found a way to reach us…"

No later had I finished my sentence, did a giant tentacle lash out and rip me clean away from the safety of the corner. Link's face went white as he watched the creature crush me in an even deadlier grip than before. It was all too much that time to remain as calm as I had before. My right forearm ached under the pressure, and then all of a sudden…I felt it snap.

With the little air I had left in me, I shut my eyes tightly and screamed at the unbearable pain for all I was worth.

Once Morpha was satisfied with her destruction for the time being, she prepared to toss me against the spikes like the broken toy that I'd become, when out of no where came a powerful blade that pierced the nucleus she'd so carelessly left unguarded.

Link tore through it with everything he had in him, and eventually succeeded in obliterating the tender life source altogether.

With a strident cry, Morpha released her hold on me and began writhing in her dying pain. Then, just as Link made to catch me, the boss went up in an evaporating steam, silently withering until she completely vanished.

Landing down in the empty pool next to the appearing warp pad, Link proceeded in checking for my vital life signs. I was barely breathing and he could feel a slight pulse, but still, he knew I needed immediate medical attention. Where he would get that, he had no idea. But he'd worry about that later.

"Please, hang on…! I promise you're going to be okay."

Without another second's delay, Link made sure I was securely in his grasp and then made for the warp pad with Navi as quickly as he could.

††††

Inside the Chamber of the Sages, Link found himself face to face with Princess Ruto once again, but that time, she was the water sage.

"Link…! I thought I told you to stay away from her! How dare you?!" she scolded.

"Ruto!" Link was most definitely not in the mood. If she couldn't figure out my situation by all the blood, then it wasn't even worth explaining.

The young woman nodded slightly, understanding exactly what he meant by his yelling. "Well…I'd like to say I could marry you anyway…but I'm a sage now, and I can't. Please, at least take this Water Medallion to help you on your quest," she said quietly.

It was an awkward parting after that. Link only nodded a good-bye to her as she sent us on our way back to the outside world with out a sound.

††††

A soon as we arrived back at the lake atop the warp platform, Link didn't waste a second in sprinting across the bridge over to the mainland. His energy level was exceptionally low due the recent battles, so his flying was prohibited.

He'd only gotten halfway across the overpass when a motion blur appeared before him, and he was forced to come to a halt…either that or run into whatever was there.

A second later, Sheik came into view, his arms crossed, and his eyes narrowed.

"Sheik! Glad you're here, I need-"

"I know. Get her into the laboratory; I've already informed the professor," the ninja interrupted.

Link's face portrayed his surprise. He didn't know how Sheik had known about my predicament, but he didn't stop to ask any questions. As soon as the sheikah stepped aside, Link ran off again, that time with a destination.

He ran around the corners of the lake laboratory until he came to the single door that led into it. Sheik appeared beside it and opened the door for the Hylian, who obviously had his hands full.

"Quickly, quickly!" the professor said, ushering Link over to a spacious counter, void of flasks and other junk, "Set her up on there."

Link did as he was told and gently set me on the counter top. He painfully glanced at my right forearm and shook his head. "It won't stop bleeding…doesn't help that I contributed to it either…"

"Yes, yes, we can mourn later. But now you need to move so I can get to work. Go get me that knife over there, would you?"

Link nodded and then turned to grab the blade when he suddenly froze.

"Knife?! What the hell are you planning to do, old man?!"

"Quit arguing, boy, we don't have much time! I need to get in there to set the bone straight again."

With an aggravated 'huff' Link reached for the small severing tool, and handed it to the man. The professor took it and immediately turned back around to start his work before I regained consciousness.

"So…will she still be able to use her arm?" the Hylian asked nervously.

"Silence! I need to focus. I'm only a researcher after all."

"Oh, that makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Be quiet!"

Link suddenly felt a tug on his arm. He glanced back to see Sheik motioning for him to go back outside. The blue-eyed blonde hesitated for a moment, glancing back in my direction. But then, making up his mind that it was best, he sighed heavily and followed the sheikah outdoors.

When the door was shut behind them, Link lifted his eyes to view the lake from the little cliff he and Sheik stood atop. Conveniently, the lab overlooked the whole area.

"It…it's full…!" he noticed as he stood examining the suddenly filled lake bed.

Sheik nodded. "You did well in getting rid of the curse. I heard about your new technique from the Sage of Water."

Link's thoughts shifted to the Zora princess. He had been quite harsh on her right there at the end. But, then again…she should've known better than to go off like she had. He made a mental note to patch things up between them if he ever saw her again.

A familiar blue glow hovered about Link's face.

"Link…back there in the boss room…"

He put a finger up to his lips to signal for her to be quiet about it.

Navi sighed and then tiredly made her way under his hat.

"Y'know, I always thought fairies didn't sleep," he stated before she completely submerged.

"We don't. We rest. It's different," she replied in a series of two-word sentences.

Link smiled to himself, and then continued to stare out at the lake. It was evening by then, and the orange and yellow sun reflected beautifully off the large body of water. The breeze was also warm, which told him that Din must've been pleased.

"When Ashleigh gets better, I'm sure she'll enjoy swimming here now. There are tons of more places to go than before," he said, mostly to himself.

But Sheik heard. "That reminds me…Ruto also said something about her."

"She did? What did she say?"

"Never mind what she said," the man snapped, turning to Link, "but you need to stop 'fooling around' during missions and concentrate on the issues at hand."

Blue eyes narrowed into red ones, and a few silent curses were exchanged.

"Since when do you order me around…?" the Hylian inquired coldly.

"Since it was made clear that I care more about this country than you do."

"You don't know the half of it."

"Don't I? So when are you planning on taking your job seriously?"

"If I wasn't taking it seriously, I wouldn't still be here."

"Honestly, why are you still here?"

Link began to get quite aggravated with Sheik's constant questioning. The ninja wasn't going to leave the hero alone unless Link told him what he wanted to hear, which he didn't have a problem with because it wasn't a lie. So he said it flat out, "I have a destiny to fulfill, a princess to honor, and a name to live up to. And I don't intend on leaving until those three goals are reached."

If Link could've seen passed the cloth covering Sheik's lower face, he would have beheld the satisfied smirk that graced the boy's lips.

"Let's hope so. But, Link, do try to stay alert in battle next time. I'd hate to find you dead all because of some alien of a girl." Then, with nothing more to say, Sheik headed away from the Hylian, intent on leaving.

If Link had known Sheik to be a female, he'd have thought she was jealous. But with careful inspection of the retreating figure's body, he quickly brushed that thought aside. "Where are you off to?" Link asked before the ninja could disappear.

"Does it matter? I've got business to take care of in other places. You should get those cuts bandaged while you're here."

Another random flash of light caused Link to shield his eyes. And when he looked back, Sheik was gone.

* * *

Someone once read this part of my fic and asked, "why are kisses in Mary-Sue fics always so violent?!" My answer: I don't write all the Sue fics in the world, but in this case the situation wasn't exactly calm. In my eyes, the scenario's realistic with a twist. Thanks!


	14. Shadow Spirit Part 1

Chapter XIV

Shadow Spirit Part I

It was so, very cold.

My body shivered uncontrollably, trying to warm itself…yet at the same time, beads of sweat cascaded down from my forehead onto whatever hard surface was below me. A sharp pain ran all the way through my right arm, and even into my shoulder. I could only see darkness. I couldn't wake, nor fall completely asleep.

My mind was numb.

Even the simple task of crying was beyond me at that point. Then, there was certain warmth that slowly draped itself over my body in an even expanse. And then, shortly following, a merciful coldness rested over my forehead.

Link tucked the blanket under my left arm while being careful not to move the right. He stared down at it in a concerned manner while gently placing a wet cloth atop my forehead.

By some miracle, the lake professor had been able to set the bone in my arm straight, stitch the flesh back into position, and securely wrap the wound in clean bandaging before I awoke or bled to death. He instructed Link to tell me to keep the arm in a sling until it fully healed.

"How long will she need to wear it?" the blonde asked quietly as to not disturb my 'rest'.

The old man scratched at his oddly shaped beard and a thoughtful 'hmm' rumbled in this throat. "Half a season, at the least. Maybe more. This girl has a horrible habit of getting herself into trouble."

"That long?! What do you mean 'she gets herself into trouble'?"

"That boy who was here earlier came to get me last night when he found her unconscious at the bottom of the lake. Quite a bothersome one she is…"

Link let the information sink in. "…You mean last night…when I was…she could've…" he glanced back over at me, horror laced into his expression. But then, the other problem he'd realized earlier resurfaced, and added stress to his already worried mind.

"How is she going to continue fighting…?"

"Ah…so she's a warrior too, eh?" the geezer guessed by seeing Link's sword and shield, "I guess that would explain it. Come now, let's get your minor injuries patched up, shall we?"

The blonde sighed, and went to remove his sword and shield. After setting them off to the side, he proceeded in disposing of his belt, gauntlets and tunic, and removed the shirt part of his white under armor so that the upper half of his body was exposed.

The lake professor shook his head at the damage. "Let me rephrase that…let's tend to your _serious_ injuries as well. What on earth _happened_ to you two?" he asked, taking note of Link's severely bruised torso with dry blood caked all over it, much like he'd seen with me.

"We were kind of…um…crushed? By a…giant tail of…water?"

Luckily, the older man was hardly paying attention to Link's odd story. He was too busy gathering the necessary supplies needed to pull the hero's ribs back into place.

"A bit of adjustment, and few tight wrappings should do; your body will take care of the rest," he mumbled to himself, and walked back over to Link.

As the young man was being tended to, the warmed up, damp cloth began to slowly slide off my forehead.

"I…" came my faint voice at long last.

Link and the professor shot looks of surprise in my direction. And as soon as the old man had finished tying a knot in one of Link's arm bandages, the Hylian raced over to the counter and gently grasped my left hand.

"Hey, you're awake…? Say something!"

His voice was raised to an annoying level, and my eyes shut tighter with frustration.

"…Be quiet…" I mumbled, weakly trying to pull my hand away.

Link gave a long sigh of relief, and placed his free hand over my forehead. "She still has a fever, but it's not as bad as it was," he told the professor in a quieted tone.

The older man nodded. "That's good. Just let her rest now, you have your own problems to deal with."

I felt the Hylian squeeze my hand before setting it back down at my side. Then, he silently walked back over to the lake professor who was waiting to finish his job of bandaging.

††††

Another night fell upon Hyrule, and a cold breeze swept through the fields. The sounds of restless crows could be heard in the distance, and a feeling of uneasiness settled in the atmosphere. It sent shivers down the spine of a lone figure who sat in a tree somewhere in the heart of Hyrule Field. Red orbs scanned the area for any signs of disturbance.

"This…does not look good," the figure mumbled through his teeth. Suddenly, there was a presence felt, and the elite ninja leapt from his perch, and landed on the ground to meet it.

All at once, two spheres of light, one red and one blue, appeared before him, and slowly transformed into two little, old hags hovering on broomsticks. It was hard not to know who they were. They were the feared fire and ice witches from the Desert Colossus, Koume and Kotake, loyal servants of the Great King of Evil.

"What do you want…" the red-eyed blonde asked half-heartedly as if the two evil-doers weren't a threat.

"Sheik…" Koume started with a hiss, "the Great Ganondorf sent us to check up on your progress. He's worried that you might be getting a bit too…_close_ to the Hylian and his companion." The Sheikah narrowed his eyes at the fire witch as she continued, "So tell us…what is your excuse…?"

There was a silent pause before Sheik explained himself. "I do not agree with Ganondorf's method of retrieving the Triforce of Courage."

"Oh? Do tell," came Kotake's taunt as she hovered closer to the man.

Sheik took a deep breath, "He thinks killing that boy with his minions will automatically give him control of the Triforce piece. I don't believe that's the case." When the witches were silent, Sheik figured they were waiting for him to elaborate further. "It's true that whoever kills a holder of a Triforce piece will be granted the power. But if the piece is expelled from the corpse when Ganondorf is not around in person to obtain it himself, then I assure you that _girl_ will be the one to acquire it."

The looks of shock that the desert witches gave him sent a satisfied smirk shooting across Sheik's face.

"If you really want your master to have that piece…then I suggest you let me get that boy to him…alive," the ninja said in conclusion.

Thoughtful looks were exchanged between the two hags before they nodded in silent agreement. "Very well. Continue in this method, if you wish," Koume hissed.

Kotake finished her sister's statement for her, "However, while you're at it, we want you to do everything in your power to slay that girl with him. She's been a problem for quite some time now, and it seems to be getting worse. I only regret not doing anything about her sooner…"

Sheik's hand tightened into a fist which went unnoticed by his company.

"Is that really necessary? I don't see the point in-"

"Have you forgotten where your loyalty stands, Sheikah?! Do you have a problem with carrying out this benefit our Master?" Koume growled.

"I thought I made it clear when I first presented myself to the King of Evil that I would work_ alone_ to get him the Triforce of Courage. That meant that I wouldn't take orders from the likes of you. He didn't seem to have a problem with it…as long as I get the job done…" Skeik's voice was sharp and threatening, but it didn't seem to faze the witches. "…Besides, if I were to attempt to kill that woman, Link would no doubt never trust me again. That would destroy any hope of further manipulating him."

He could tell his words had some effect on the hags, but for some reason their opinion still wasn't deterred.

"Oh, we're sure you'll find a way to do it. And if you refuse to carry out this order…it will be reported to the Master that your will to serve him has diminished, and it will be _you_ who will be put to death. Is that clear, Sheik?"

Sheik's eyes burned with hate and frustration, and he grit his teeth as he stared at the two retreating witches.

"Yes, I thought you'd see it our way. Well, until next time…!" the two cackled before disappearing in the same balls of light as before.

After a few seconds of silence, Sheik whipped out his dagger, and forced the tip of the blade into the tree next to him with an aggravated cry. But his tantrum didn't last long.

A flicker of orange light came into view of his peripheral vision, and his head snapped in the direction from which it came.

"What the hell…"

Billows of smoke rose from the base of Death Mountain, and tongues of flame were just barely visible over the high cliff that separated the small valley from Hyrule Field.

"Kakariko…!" Sheik gasped, and tore his dagger from the tree trunk to make a mad dash for the village.

††††

A sharp gasp echoed across the walls of the laboratory as I jolted awake, and instantly flung up to a sitting position. My harsh panting was enough to wake the sleeping Hylian who was sitting on the floor next to the counter.

Once he'd fully registered the situation, his eyes widened, and he scrambled to his feet to see what the matter was.

My uninjured arm flew up to wipe the cold sweat from my brow, and I shut my eyes again to try and calm myself. I felt a warm hand rest upon my heaving back, and looked up to see a set of shimmering, blue eyes. Even though the room was mostly dark, I could still make out a concerned expression. Suddenly grateful for the support, I rested my head on his shoulder in attempt to further settle down.

"What happened…?" Link asked when my breathing quieted a bit.

I couldn't answer before a dancing, new light entered the room, shooing away a good deal of darkness. We turned to see the lake professor descending a latter from his room on the upper level. He held a candle in one hand while the other supported his movement. Once on the floor, he hurried over to us.

"Something wrong…?" he asked groggily.

Link turned back to me as if waiting for the answer to the question he'd asked earlier.

I bit my bottom lip and gently chewed on it while pondering exactly what had happened. The light from the candle comforted me a bit, but I still couldn't completely push away my uneasiness.

"Something's wrong, yes…" I started, my voice trembled. I couldn't bring myself to look either man in the eyes. I knew they were waiting for me to continue, but my mind was spinning with frustration.

_**I was hoping that was just a nightmare…but…I still feel it...**_ I mentally groaned.

"I had another dream…and this feeling it gave me…it's just so…"

"…So…what?" Link asked, encouraging me to finish.

"It's just…evil!" I hoarsely whispered, grasping the blanket that covered my lower half with a killing grip.

Link noticed and slid his hand from my back to rest on my fists, trying to communicate to me that I needed to calm down.

"We have to go to Kakariko Village," I said in a weak tone.

"But…"

"Now." I became a bit harsher at hearing Link's protest.

I heard him inhale deeply through his nose, and then let out a frustrated sigh. He took his hand from me, and began pacing across the cold, tile floor.

The professor set the candle and its holder down on the counter next to me, and retreated back to his room for only a moment. When he came back down, he was sporting two steaming hot mugs of green tea in one hand. When he reached me again, he set one on the counter and handed me the other.

"I figured you might wake up in the middle of the night, so I had this ready. You should drink some, too, it's good for the health," he said, nodding to Link.

The Hylian made his way over to the counter, snatched the beverage, and then went back to his pacing.

I could tell he wasn't in a good mood. Holding the warm cup in my cold hands, I finally brought myself to look up at the frustrated young man. "What's wrong with you?"

The blonde in question shot a quick glance at me before downing some of his tea. "You expect us to go traipsing off to find the source of this 'evil feeling', or whatever the hell it is, in the middle of the night, with no idea what we're up against, and with you in your current state?"

"Don't yell at me…" I warned.

Link stopped his movements across the floor and turned to stare at me. "I really don't think you're in a position to be making orders."

"Neither are you."

The professor let out a nervous laughter and held up his hand to stop us. "Now, now…it's probably not a good idea to be fighting like this. After all, it's better to have clear heads when dealing with things so complicated."

I averted my gaze from Link and brought the replenishing drink to my lips. After a few sips, I brought it back down and slumped my shoulders. My eyes bore holes into the blanket under my hot cup as my tired brain attempted desperately to think of a way to deal with our situation. Indeed, I was exhausted, but there was no way I was going to get any rest while I was unable to shake the horrid feeling. Evil was definitely afoot somewhere, and it was slowly but steadily becoming my nature to respond to it.

"Link, tell me Hyrule is more important to you than I am," I said, still staring at the blanket.

He was silent, but I could feel his firm gaze on me, stinging like blades. I hadn't forgotten our sudden and slightly awkward confessions back in the Water Temple. But right then I wanted to make sure his head was still focused on what truly mattered.

I saw him lean in front of me and place his hands on the counter on either side of me. His gaze was stern as he stared back at me through those crystal-blue eyes of his.

"What if I were to say 'no'…?"

My own chocolate-colored eyes narrowed threateningly in his direction as I answered, "Then so help me God, I'll rip you limb from limb until you get your senses back…leaving your left arm intact, of course, so you can still wield the legendary Sword of Evil's Bane." My tone held a slight hint of sarcasm, but I was still serious about not wanting him to think that way.

Link's expression softened a bit as he leaned in closer to my form. "Shut up and listen to me for a moment, you stupid girl. Hyrule is my number one priority. But I meant what I said a while ago...about taking care of you from now on. I'd like to think I have it in my power to multitask." he stated.

I was silent. My gaze was firm as it was locked with his...wondering how I should respond. But before I could think of a comeback, the Hylian's face drew closer to mine, catching me off guard.

I saw what was coming, and swiftly brought my foot up to knock him a good three feet away from the counter, causing him to wince as his broken ribs took the brunt of it. Then, swinging my other leg off the edge as well, I set the tea cup aside, threw the blanket off my body, and hopped off my make-shift bed. My posture was obscure for a moment as I used my legs for the first time in many long hours, but I quickly regained my composure. Then, looking back up to the Hylian, I could clearly see the weary look in his eyes. If he was trying to hide it, it wasn't working.

"I can take care of myself," I told him. "When I said I didn't want to be in love with you…I wasn't kidding. Don't assume forcing yourself on me will change my mind."

It was true, I wanted him more than anything. But I had chosen to think with my mind instead of my heart to save on future complications.

Link grimaced, "How can you be human? What kind of person hurts those who care for them? That's arrogant…borderline evil."

I slightly smirked at his reaction, and placed a hand on my hip with confidence. "Maybe I'm not human. Who knows? But right now, I do know that there's an issue at hand that needs to be dealt with immediately. If you don't wish to join me in taking care of it, please, tell me now."

He gave me his answer by setting his tea on another counter, and slipping on his weaponry.

Much to the professor's protest, I pulled the sling off of my arm, and tossed it aside. "Sorry, it'll only get in the way." He tried to reason with me, but I insisted. I quickly pulled on my boots, and then silently followed after the blonde towards the doorway. Before we left, however, I turned and nodded my thanks to the professor with a grateful smile. He nodded back and lifted his hand in a good-bye wave.

"Oh goodness...good luck to you both...careful with those injuries, now, I'd hate to see you back in here with a missing limb next time," he told us.

And with that, the Hylian and I made our exit, and left the older man in the silent loneliness of his laboratory.

††††

The journey to Kakariko was wordless…that was…until we caught sight of the furious blazes rising over the summit. Then, with an uttered curse, Link took off running with me following close behind.

I was still unable to fly in my current state, so sprinting was our best option. I tried to ignore the stinging pain in my ankle as I ran.

Rounding the final turn into the burning village, we both stopped short, and just stood there...stunned. The entire town was on fire. Merciless flames devoured homes and shops, and scared villagers huddled outside, watching helplessly as everything they'd ever known was slowly being destroyed.

Suddenly, a little blue fairy popped out from under Link's hat and swarmed around nervously. "What's going on?! Link! What are we doing here? What's this evil I'm sensing all of a sudden?" she squeaked.

"Navi, calm down…we're trying to figure that out," he said, trying to concentrate on the matter at hand. His fairy partner seemed to settle a little bit, and hovered more casually in the usual spot over his head at his request.

"Over there," I said, pointing to the single well at the head of the village.

Link looked up and saw a familiar figure standing in front of the stone contraption. "What's he doing here…?" he asked, mostly to himself. On impulse, he began running towards the ninja who had his back to us.

My brow furrowed, and I quickly followed suit behind the Hylian. _**This is not going to be pretty…**_

"Sheik! What's going on?" Link shouted as we came up behind the Sheikah.

The ninja suddenly whipped around, eyes wide as he gave the Hylian a critical order, "Link, get back!"

Not a moment later, a strong wind came rushing out of the well like a tornado, and tossed the distracted Sheikah up into the air. It flung him around like a mere rag doll before brutally slamming him onto the ground in front of us.

Link dashed over to the man's side and knelt to see if he was okay. No words had left the Hylian's mouth before we all caught sight of an odd creature oozing out of the well. It was pitch black, looked like a thick smoke, and moved like a snake. The aura it emitted was pure evil.

I felt my heart stop. **_It's...just like..._**

All of a sudden, it came straight for us. Link stood back up, and immediately put up his shield, drawing his sword to prepare for it.

But I knew that wasn't going to help him. "No!" I shouted, and stumbled to get in front of him. I felt his hand try to pull me back, and I lurched forward out of his reach, looking up just in time to see a wall of darkness closing in on me.

Abruptly, the world went completely black.

The only sound anyone could hear were my stifled cries of pain as the creature beat me ruthlessly into the ground.

Link's breathing drastically quickened as his eyes darted every which way, trying to find my location, but it was useless. One second I was to the right, and the other I was to the left. No doubt the thing was trying to kill me.

Link charged his sword with his new technique, but wasn't able to do anything before the chaos suddenly ceased.

When the world was light again, the threat was gone, leaving no trace behind except for my bloodied form on the ground by the well.

"Not again…" the Hylian moaned to himself, and hurried to my side, sheathing his blade. He slipped a hand under my back, and lifted me up into a sitting position. I coughed into my hand as wind re-entered my lungs.

"Idiot…you're insane!" he hissed.

I didn't respond. My vision was blurred, and my head felt light. As I tried to swallow the blood that was slowly rising in my throat, I felt a sudden warmth grip my chest. I heard Link's gasp as he stared down at the strange object that had appeared before me.

_**The crystal…**_ I thought, not even bothering to look down. I recognized the feeling as the same energy I felt all those years ago while trying to escape the stalchildren in Hyrule Field. That same power was giving me strength once again, and I didn't question why. My entire form illuminated in a soft, golden light, and, in a mysterious flash, the bandages on my right arm tore to shreds, falling to the ground below. Link could clearly see that the ghastly wound had been healed, and a long, white scar had taken its place.

When the pale radiance died away, and the crystal disappeared, my eyes slowly open again, and I let a relieved sigh slip past my lips.

"Ashleigh…?" I heard beside me.

"You called me an idiot…" I mumbled in an irked fashion, not raising my gaze to look at him.

"Uh…well…you…"

"I'm not the one who tried to fight a formless monster with a sword. You can't beat that thing as it was just now."

Link was silent for a moment as he realized his mistake. "Well, you didn't have any means to fight either. Especially since you're still…er…_were_ still healing. What was that glowing thing just now?"

I shook my head, "Beats me."

Then, slowly pushing myself up off the ground, I weakly stood to my feet with Link's support. Once I was up, I hurried over to Sheik who was also trying to rise from his fallen position.

"Are you alright?" I asked, extending a hand to help him.

But he waved it off, and got up on his own. "I'm fine…" he answered in a low tone.

Link and Navi came over to join us just as the dark sky began to pour a quiet rain over us, extinguishing all the deadly flames that surrounded the area. The village, for the most part, was saved, and the people around us began to rejoice. Even so, it would take them a good while to rebuild what had been lost.

Sheik turned to stare at the young hero who had his arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders. I would have protested if I hadn't been silently grateful for the support in my less-than-stellar condition. Then, I saw the Sheikah's red eyes on me, and couldn't help but notice the slight glare they held.

"Is something the matter, Sheik?" I asked, snapping him out of the mesmerized stare.

He shook his head. "You and I may need to have a little talk later, but for now let's deal with the problem at hand," he turned back to Link, "A great woman of my kin once lived in this village. She went by the name of Impa. And with her power she sealed that creature into the well many years ago. As of late, however, Ganondorf's powers have been growing, and so that thing was able to break through the seal. I think you know what you need to do…"

Link's brow furrowed, and he nodded in understanding. It was then that the Sheikah brought out his instrument, and told Link to memorize the warping tune he was about to teach him.

"This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time..."

††††

The journey through the twisted halls of the Shadow Temple was nothing short of a nightmare. Right when I had thought to have gotten over the creepiness of it on the game, I had to experience the horrors first hand in reality.

Nearly every battle we fought in that place left me reeling with fright. The little strength I'd been conserving was dangerously drained every time I freaked out and went on a killing rampage with barrages of energy attacks and flying to stay as far away from the monstrosities as possible. I envied the Hero Time for his bravery more than ever during that mission.

I said nothing of the matter to Link, but the likeness of the dark temple was nearly identical to the horrors from the nightmares which pushed me to seek Hyrule as an escape when I was a young girl. The smell of death...the threat of demons...the feeling of being trapped, and the absence of hope and light.

The disturbing voices of the undead, fake walls, automated guillotine blades, wallmasters, giant skulltulas, and other various death traps had Link and I on our toes at all times.

I suddenly stopped at one point, and clung to myself as I stared up at the distorted icon of a face plastered on a brick wall.

Link turned to me once he realized I wasn't moving forward. "What's on your mind...?" he asked in a hushed tone so as not to betray our location to any lurking enemies.

I hesitated a moment before instinctively moving closer to him, my gaze shifting to the ground. I would never admit it, but his presence was my only comfort in that place. "I don't like this..." I whispered.

"You were the one who pushed yourself to come here, don't forget," he told me in a nearly scolding tone. But upon further study of the utterly disturbed look in my eyes, he modified his attitude. "We'll finish this quickly."

He began moving ahead again with me practically glued to his shoulder. I had no doubt I'd regret the behavior later, but right then, I couldn't care less what kind of message it was sending him.

My ankle was screaming at me to rest a bit, but I couldn't for fear of getting stabbed in the back by a stalfos or worse. The fact that I was still wearing all black didn't help the already dark matters either. I made a mental note procure a change of clothes as soon as possible.

††††

"What the…?!" a surprised Hylian gasped as we landed awkwardly onto a gigantic drum-like platform in the final lair.

"Ugh…" I moaned, rubbing my ankle, "I'm going to fall apart at this-" I was cut off mid-sentence as my heart pounded with sudden anxiety. The ringing in my ears after that was almost unbearable.

Link felt it also.

That pang in our chests which stung the skin and paralyzed the lungs was the same as when the black devil had emerged from the village well earlier that evening. Cautiously, our line of sight slid across the floor to where the suffocating aura of darkness originated.

The blonde stood there in the middle of the large instrument for a long moment just staring up at the definition of doom.

"Something tells me…"

"We're screwed…" I whimpered next to him, finishing his sentence.

A little blue light hovered into view, catching our attention. "Come on, you two! Don't let this get the best of you!" By the shaking in her voice, it was obvious she was afraid as well. "I believe in you both...! And Zelda is counting on us. Be the light down here in the dark, I beseech you!"

Both Link and I stared in wonder at Navi as she spewed her random little sermon. Unsettled though she was, I admired her courage and drive to push forward. And even though it was much, a small flame of determination ignited in my heart.

"The darkness can't exist where there is light..."

Link suddenly looked over to me just as a tear escaped my cheek and fell to the drum below.

As the enemy moved ever closer, my mind flew at the thought of Sailor Universe, and what she had taught me to be without even being real herself. It was her example to be the light amongst the darkness, and rise above the odds no matter how impossible it may seem.

Finally, I could feel her in my heart - glowing brightly, and thriving with life and power.

The massive shadow boss revealed its true form as a mutilated, upside down corpse with its head cut off. The neck was splayed open to reveal a fleshy stub which acted as a sort of eye...staring us down amidst a menacing glow. The hands were severed and covered in blood, and yet they still obeyed the movements of the arms as if attached. The beast ruthlessly slammed one of said hands down onto the drum, sending Link and I flying up into the air like crumpled pieces paper on a trampoline.

But, unfortunately for the enemy, we didn't come back down. Remaining safely in the air, the two of us contemplated our plan of action.

Infuriated, the creature lunged for us, hands, eye and all.

"Universe, give me strength..." I begged, quickly channeling my energy into a large orb between my outstretched palms. The light of it pierced the darkness, and drove the surrounding evil far from its presence. I fired my bright creation into the core of the beast's neck just before he reached my level.

The attack plummeted into vulnerable flesh, and detonated with a powerful force. The shadow boss let out a loud, growling cry, and fell back into his own drum below.

Link watched me regain my composure as I took in deep breaths to compensate for the lost energy. He noticed a slight change in my eyes then, which startled him, but he had no time to ponder the implications further as the monster below was already preparing for its next attack.

"What the heck is this thing anyway?!" he asked, charging up his sword with his new technique.

"The name is Bongo Bongo, and he's a…a-"

"Well, that's a stupid na-"

"Yes, I know. Just kill it!"

Link didn't need to be told twice. To the sound of a battle cry, the blonde raised his sword over his head, and came down on the enemy with all the strength he could muster. The Master Sword sliced right through the bloody tissue of the already weakened eye stub in a devastating blow.

As the enemy screamed and backlashed, the Hylian flew up again to a safe elevation only to witness me soar passed him _towards_ the raging shadow boss.

"What the...?!" he shouted.

A readied Pulsar Blade left my hand to tear into the creature just before a giant hand game crashing down over me. A clipped scream escaped my throat as I shielded my head with my arms...only to be left without an impact. Looking back up revealed my salvation.

The Master Sword plunged deep into the muscles of the malicious hand as the Hero of Time pushed it back with all his strength.

A second appendage came flying up in response only to have me whirl around and fire a wall of blasts in its direction, shredding it to bits. The beast was still struggling from the blows to its eye, which gave us a serious advantage in the battle.

As Link finally put the first hand out of commission with a series of energized blade attacks, he refocused on the enemy's weak point. I remember catching sight of him charging the monster before being blown across the room by a sudden burst of material.

A flash of light, followed by a deafening crack filled the entire chamber as the shadow boss exploded into zillions of particles. What was left in the aftermath was the very same substance that had filtered out of the well earlier and attacked us.

Finally, landing beside the hero on the newly abandoned, giant instrument, I sent him a genuine smile.

The gesture took him aback, and his head slightly tilted in question of my behavior. "What?" he asked, trying to hold back a delighted look of his own.

"You did good..." I told him quietly. It was certainly a distinct change from how I'd been treating him up to that point. The teamwork we'd seemingly mastered impressed me, and the fact that I'd overcome a serious fear just then caused my mood to lift substantially.

As the light of another warp pad pierced through the dim chamber, I gratefully moved to meet it.

"You know…" Link started, catching my attention, "I don't think it'd kill you to smile like that more often."

"Your point?" I asked, glancing back at him.

Link shrugged, "I'm just saying." After whipping the carnage from his blade, he put away his weapon, and slowly followed me to our exit.

††††

A tall, white-haired ninja stood before us on a purple platform in the all-too-familiar Chamber of Sages.

"I must say, it's good to see you two again," the woman said with a slight smile on her face.

"Impa…" Link mused, his mind suddenly whirling with questions. "Where's Zelda?! Is she alive? Do you know if she's ok? Have you spoken with her recently? Are you even still her caretaker? Where can I find her?!"

Impa blinked in surprise, trying to register his sudden barrage of inquiries.

Navi and I eyed Link suspiciously. He certainly claimed to have no personal feelings for the princess, but that right there sounded like he was thinking something totally different.

_**I'll have to knock his teeth out later or something. That was just plain stupid.**_

"I c-can't say for sure, Link…yes, Zelda is alive, but I'm really not authorized to give you details," the Sage of Shadow replied in a rare display of discomposure. "I will tell you this however…you'll be seeing her soon."

Link's face visibly lit to a glow.

_**Scratch that. I'll knock out his teeth AND skin him alive. Maybe gouge out an eye…or two. **_

I wish I had realized back then how controversial I was being with myself. It was ridiculous.

"I wonder if Rauru…chose the right time to wake you up. Seems like you have a bit of maturing to do yet," Impa mumbled, half jokingly. She'd obviously caught onto his childish bursts of excitement as well.

_**Thank you, Impa. Stating the obvious isn't always a bad thing.**_

The newly awoken sage granted Link her powers via a little purple medallion before sending us on our way again. I silently wished I could stay with her, however. She was sane. And I desperately needed that sort of company at the moment.

††††

"Now where to?" Link asked after we'd wandered out into Hyrule Field yet again. "Any preference?"

"We follow the Yellow Brick Road!" I exclaimed at the top of my tired lungs, feeling incredibly out of my mind right then. I recalled the feeling of utter exhaustion almost too well. It was like being drunk on air.

Link was slowly but surely starting to piss me off again, and I was trying oh, so desperately to fight the urge to kill him. If _ever_ there was an emotionally disoriented teenager, I was the spitting image of it back then.

"…Excuse me…?" came the confused reply.

"Never mind. Just follow me. We're going to the desert." I harshly announced

"Is there food in the desert? Because I'm actually really hungry right now; and I don't know if you've noticed, but we're still human. At least _I_ am."

"Idiot."

"Oh. Will you feed me then, my _dear_, sweet assistant?"

_**Done. Cooked. Finished. DEAD!**_

It was a straight up taunt, and the fish were biting.

A feminine fist split through the air and connected with an unsuspecting jawbone. Link was hurled a good twenty-five feet before landing hard on the dusty ground. Then, coughing up a storm, the blonde sat up, holding his chin. He couldn't even try to look at me he was so disoriented. Not that I cared or anything…no, of course not. I was too busy glaring in the direction of the rising sun…yup.

I didn't even feel anything come up behind me…which was weird. Usually I'd notice when murderous attempt is pouring from something lunging at me. But in the next moment my hands were whipped into a secure lock behind my back, and my front was rammed forcefully into a nearby tree trunk.

"What the hell…?!" I growled through my teeth as I felt a knee grind painfully into my lower back.

"Look…" a voice said harshly into my ear, "if you don't want to get close to me, that's fine. But so help me…if you insist on becoming a burden, I will do everything in my power seal you back in the Chamber of Sages while I carry out my mission. I don't care how badly you want to fight. This isn't your destiny, as you've made so clear. I don't _need_ you around."

Then, realization hit.

If it weren't for Link, I'd have been lost an alone in that world. I had no where else to go. No other place to stay…nothing else to do.

"Am I clear on that?" he asked in the same harsh tone as before.

I continued to argue inwardly with myself. **_Well...that's fine, right? I did say I could take care of myself...and...I'm sure I can awaken Universe on my own. After that...I can get out of here._** But what was really killing me was the relationship I currently held with the Hylian.

I couldn't get close to the man, yet I couldn't push him away either. I wanted to be with him so much...but my intuition told me to keep my distance. It felt like my mind was about to explode…when I felt something soft brush against my neck. When I realized what it was, I shut my eyes tightly, and pushed my head against the rough bark of the tree trunk in attempt to stifle the feeling.

"I want to hit you _so_ badly…" I whined with my teeth still clenched in frustration.

"I know. But you know what'll happen if you do."

"You're blackmailing me! How can you be fine with that?!"

"It's easy. Just gotta know what you want. But you know, in this case, it's only fair that you treat me nicely."

There was an awkward silence as he continued to move his lips over the length of my neck, knowing the whole time how much I wanted to maul him. Navi hovered away at a safe distance from us in order to avoid watching Link's daring measures. If she was being honest…he was actually starting to worry her.

"By the way," the Hylian continued after a while, "why _don't_ you want to be with me?"

Finally. A chance to bash him verbally…with permission…kind of.

"Well, let's see, for one you're a jerk."

"Besides that."

"Secondly, it would negatively affect our mission. You don't want that do you?"

"It's already done that."

"Shut up. Thirdly, going for someone younger than me isn't wise. Younger ones tend to be stupid. Fourthly, I'm an alien here, and shouldn't be getting into any sort of romantic situation with a foreigner. That should be saved for my world. Another thing is that we're completely different species; I mean seriously, our ears don't match. That could lead to serious problems. Oh, and you have a history that I don't think I can deal with, an-"

"So in other words, you don't have a real reason…"

"Were you listening to me?!"

"You're making up stupid excuses."

There was a pause. And then…

"Besides…you're in love with Zelda, so why do you care anyway?"

Navi's ears perked up, and she spun around just in time to see Link pull away from me with that insane speed of his.

"We've been through this already…she's my princess. It's my duty to-"

"So what? …It's not like your actions support your words." I caught the look of fury in his eyes. "You want to hit _me _now, don't you…? Not that I'd let you…" I rubbed my lower back, trying to sooth the muscle where he had pinned his knee for so long. "Man…but you already messed up my back...!" I moaned.

"Payback for that punch to my jaw," he said bluntly.

I scoffed, "Oh! Jeez, I'm so sorry! I didn't know slicing my arm wasn't good enough for you. Let's not forget the twisted ankle I got seven years ago that you never helped to fix. Ah! And that fracture in said arm I sported not too long ago due to saving your sorry ass from Morpha. If it wasn't for that weird rock appearing and healing me, your stupid jaw would've been safe. Next time I see it I'll be sure to thank it."

"Are you finished?"

"Yeah, sure…"

"Good." Without another word, Link turned from me and began heading in the direction of the forest.

"Desert's the other way," I mumbled. But when I didn't get an answer, I lowered my head, kicked at a stray pebble, and followed in silence.

††††

Link was followed silently all the way to the single Kokiri shop by Navi and I. However, once we walked through the doorway, both Link and I were instantly tackled by a couple of little people.

"Meri!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around the girl attached to my leg.

"We missed you, Ashleigh! And Link!" Meri chirped.

Link's face held a genuine grin as he playfully ruffled the little boy's hair. "Mind if I buy some arrows from ya, Noren?"

The little boy shook his head. "I don't mind. How many do you need?" he asked, skipping behind the shop counter.

Link rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I think thirty will do for now."

Without wasting a second, Noren reached into his inventory and pulled out exactly thirty, well-built, silver-head arrows.

Link didn't have to be told how much they cost. He'd known the prices since he was a kid. He fished three red rupees out of his wallet, and laid them on the counter for Noren to collect. He then made a mental note to get more money seeing how thin his wallet had become. Gathering the arrows into a bundle, he turned to me. "Hold these for me, would you?" Then, not even waiting for an answer, he shoved them into my hands.

I shot him a death glare which he thoroughly ignored.

"Hey, guys, really sorry we've got to leave again so soon. But there are still some things we need to take care of, ok? Just thought I'd stop in for a quick visit," the Hylian stated apologetically.

Meri and Noren only smiled. They understood the duties of the hero by then, and were just glad to have gotten to see us again fora while.

"Alright, well you better promise to come back safely, ok?!" Meri exclaimed.

Link nodded, smiling at the girl, and then just like that, we were off again.

But just before we left, Meri slipped something into my hand which I slipped into my pocket for later.

††††

I quietly mumbled to myself behind Link as I followed him to Kakariko once again. "What the heck are we doing here…?" I growled, still annoyed that he had made me lug his arrows all over creation.

Without turning to me, the blonde replied, "I saw a shooting gallery here. I don't think it was really damaged in the fire, and I wanted to see if they had a quiver I could buy or something."

"Whatever."

As we made our way through the small town, I could just feel people staring at us. Needless to say, it was a bit unnerving, but I decided it was only due to our being strangers. Nothing to worry about. Not like we'd saved their village from evil or anything nice like that.

Upon entering the shooting gallery, we were greeted cheerfully by a big, scary-looking man behind the counter.

"Something I can do for you youngsters today?" he asked. His persona was much more appealing than his appearance.

Link cleared his throat. "Yes, uh…you wouldn't happen to have a quiver I buy from you, would you?" he asked, looking up at the strange guy. If the man didn't have such a friendly voice, the Hylian would have immediately turned on heel and left the building without a second thought.

"You bet!" came the reply.

Link sighed in relief. But then, his face fell again at the man's next words.

"But you got to play for it."

"P-Play?! Like…a game…?" Link stuttered.

The man nodded. "It's easy! All you need to do is hit all the moving targets in that arena over there with arrows, and the quiver is yours!"

I heard Link groan in defeat. Surely, he was hoping to just buy the damn thing, and then leave.

Heck, _I_ was hoping to do just that. But…rules were rules I guess, and, in all honesty, I was sick of carrying the arrows. We needed that quiver.

So, in no time, Link had paid the man to play the game, and was soon holding his bow and fifteen arrows supplied by the Shooting Gallery owner. He soon found out that the "moving targets" were large replications of rupees. How…nice.

The first time he attempted to get all ten, he only succeeded in hitting nine, which greatly frustrated him. But since he was so close, the big man allowed him to try again for free.

Again, Link only hit nine targets.

"Dang it! That stupid green one won't hold still!" he cursed.

A single green rupee target that shot out of a platform into mid air was the only one that gave him problems.

"Need a hand?" I asked, smirking behind him.

"Ha! Like you could hit any?"

The only bow and arrow experience I'd had was in the Forest Temple, and that hadn't gone well at all. But he had totally misunderstood me.

"Didn't say I was going to handle the bow. Just shoot when I tell you to."

Link raised a brow at me, but then shrugged and said, "Guess it can't hurt…"

††††

Needless to say…my idea had worked, and not long afterward we were heading back out to Hyrule Field, but that time, Link had a shiny new quiver on his back along with his sword and shield.

And again we traveled in silence. The tension was still lingering between us…it was obvious. I glanced over at Link as we were giving each other the silent treatment, and just caught a glimpse of him rubbing his jaw.

_**I do feel a little bad…but I just can't bring myself to apologize. Stupid pride…**_ I mentally groaned.

Then, I noticed the Hylian was slowly beginning to take flight, and so I did as well. As we neared Lon Lon Ranch, I was hit with an abrupt realization.

"Link!" I shouted, not realizing how much I'd surprise him.

"…What?" he asked, his eyes shifted only slightly towards me.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I forgot! We've got to save Malon...and Epona!"

He could see the intensity in my eyes as they fixed on the ranch.

"What's wrong with them?"

That's when I turned to him.

"It's Ingo…! He kicked Talon out of the ranch, and he's treating all of the horses really badly. Malon's being kept as a slave, and if we don't get there in time, he'll give Epona to Ganondorf!"

"…I'm not even going to ask how you know all that…"

_**CRAP…I mean….thank you? **_

Without another word, Link turned and flew down towards Lon Lon Ranch to find out if what I had said was the truth.

††††

Sure enough, as soon as we entered the place, we could hear the sounds of a whip, and the desperate whinnying of a frightened horse.

Not a second was wasted as we rushed over to the corral where the man known as Ingo was standing with his back facing us. A large, black whip was raised high over his head, and in front of him stood a beautiful mare. It was Epona. And by the looks of it, he'd already lashed her several times. But what we caught sight of next made all three of us gasp in absolute horror.

There, on the ground, shivering and in pain, was Malon. Her long, red hair spilled over her shoulders, hiding her face, and her back hitched slightly, signaling that she was crying. And, judging by the many bruises on her arms, it was clear that Ingo had been treating the woman badly for quite a while. She then lifted her head to gaze at her beloved horse, and we could see she had a red mark on her cheek from when he had obviously slapped her.

And then, his attention had turned from the horse, and he was about to whip _her_ with the full-length, leather whip.

Suddenly, he brought it down.

There wasn't even time to blink. Link and I flew into action upon acquired instinct.

I darted into the whip's path and stopped it mid swing, letting it wrap around my wrist as it was flung.

Ingo's raging eyes grew wide and angry with confusion, and he tried to pull it away from me. But I wouldn't allow it. I swiftly brought up my free hand, balled it into a fist, and rammed it into his gut. Instantly, he let go of the whip and doubled over in pain.

Link took the opportunity to snatch up both of Ingo's hands, and hold them tightly behind the man's back.

Things were quiet for a moment. Ingo didn't struggle, but he was glaring daggers at me, and panting to get his breath back.

"Who the _hell_ are you…" he growled.

I could hear the evil tint in his voice. _**Ganondorf… **_"I'm insulted. You don't recognize us?" I scoffed, tilting my head mockingly.

Then. I heard a soft voice coming from behind me.

"…Fairy Boy…?"

Link turned his head and looked down to see the weakened ranch girl staring up at him with tears still in her eyes. He then smiled at her, glad that at least _she_ remembered us.

Then, realization dawned on Ingo. "YOU...!" he screamed, and moved to lash out at me, but Link held him fast.

"Yes. Me. And your reign is over," I said sharply.

Energy channeled into my hand as I advanced towards the false ranch owner. Extending my glowing palm up to his neck, I grasped it harshly, causing him to cry out and gag at the same time. It didn't take much for me to inflict enough pain to knock him out cold.

Within seconds, the man was unconscious, and Link was able to let go and toss him aside for the time being.

Then, our attention turned to the girl and the mare.

"You should tend to the horse. I'll get Malon taken care of," I told Link without turning to him. With a slight nod of his head we went about our separate duties.

I managed to get the red-head to her feet without touching any of the bruises.

††††

Almost three hours had past, and Malon was finally starting to show signs of recovering. She sat up in her bed, and drank the small cup of water I'd given her. I had placed a cold, wet cloth on her cheek, which she held in place as the red mark slowly disappeared.

"How are you feeling?" I asked quietly.

Malon looked up at me through weary, blue eyes. "Better…thank you." Her voice was hushed, but I could still catch the gratitude within it.

"How long has this been going on? …With Ingo, I mean. Since when has he treated you like this?"

"…Years…" she answered. Tears threatened to fall down her face. "Many, many years. My father is gone. I don't know where he went…it's been so hopeless up until now."

My heart went out to her, and I began to feel worse. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten about Ingo's tyranny. And I never expected something like _that_ to occur outside of the game.

Reaching for the empty cup, I took it from her and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed. Then, sitting down next to her, I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What else has he done…?"

Malon caught the sharpness in my eyes. "Why…?" she asked, a bit nervous.

"Because I'm going make him pay for every sin he's ever committed against this place and against you."

††††

When I emerged from the farm house, finally, with Malon, Link was already waiting outside by the corral again. I saw that Ingo had awakened, and was securely tied to a gate post with sturdy ropes. I marched straight over to him, stood over the brute like a dark tower, and made sure he was aware of just how fiercely livid I'd become.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you to shreds..." I growled in a low, threatening tone.

"Oh, I'll give you somethin'...but it won't be reasons…" he spat, only half looking up at me.

A quick kick to his side thoroughly told him I wasn't amused. He began coughing rapidly as the impact hadn't been slight. "Link, how's the mare?" I asked, shifting my gaze to the Hylian.

"She's fine. Luckily, her injuries weren't anything permanent."

I gave a quiet sigh of relief, and then edged closer to the blonde to whisper my game plan into his ear. He nodded at hearing what I had in store, signaling he agreed.

"Ingo," he started, walking over to the hunched man, "I'm challenging you to a horse race."

Ingo sputtered a laugh, and I saw as Malon cringed beside me.

"You think this is funny?" Link asked. But Ingo just kept on laughing. The blonde was about to speak again when I grabbed the old creep by his shirt, and literally ripped him clear out of his bindings.

The man cried out as his wrists were jerked in an abnormal manner. Then, glaring him straight in the eyes, I hissed, "Here's the deal…you either cooperate, or I will enjoy myself as I slowly rip each of your limbs right off your body…one joint at a time…"

Link scratched his nose. "She seems to enjoy that threat…" he said quietly under his breath.

Ingo was silent, and I could tell he was thinking. He knew I had the power to make good on my word, but did I actually have the gut for it? "So, what are the stakes in this little…_race_…of yours…?" he asked after a while.

I let go of his shirt, and he brought his hands up to rub his wrists.

"If Link wins…you hightail it out of here, and no one had better see you around this place ever again."

"And if _I_ win?" he asked slyly.

"That won't happen," I replied, and began to turn away.

"Ha! On the contrary!" Ingo suddenly shouted, "Here's how it'll be: when I win, you'll bow like a good girl, and join the other broad in bed with me!"

I flung back around, and was about to have my fist connect with something vital within the man, but another beat me to it.

It happened so fast.

Link hit the man so hard on the side of his head that he hurled a whole fifty feet, and slammed head on into the side of the barn.

No one had to go over and check him to see what the aftermath was.

Ingo's skull was cracked, and blood absolutely covered the whole left side of his face.

Malon's eyes grew wide as her eyes roamed over the sight.

Even I was thoroughly shocked. My gaze lifted to meet the hero's and locked with it. I tried to speak, but no sound would come out. I could tell he was already struggling with what he'd just done. It was hard to believe he had even harbored such strength.

Still, Link made his way over to the fallen figure and knelt beside it. I knew what he was checking for…hoping for...and by the looks of things…he wasn't finding it.

Then, suddenly I felt weak. My breath rate increased, and I fell to my knees.

Malon couldn't tell if I was in pain or not. She slowly knelt beside me and tried to comfort me as I had her. "He just did this world a favor…trust me." Her voice was confident, but I knew she was still shaken.

Then, we heard a muffled cry come from the side of the barn. Our heads shot up to see Link leaning against the wall, clinging to himself.

_**He can't cope with it…he can't…he's never killed a human before…**_

"Fairy Boy…!" I heard Malon say as she stood up. In the next moment she was running to him. Her arms captured his recoiled frame, and held him close. I watched as his head slid down to her shoulder and his own arms encased her.

There was a tugging at my heart right then that I fought to ignore. Navi hovered a little above my shoulder as she watched the scene.

"I can't…believe it…" she whimpered, "Link really-"

"Just don't say it…!" I said, cutting her off. It was already painful enough to know why he'd done it.

_**You idiot! God, help us get through this…**_

"Ashleigh," I heard Navi say, "we should probably do something with the body…"

I really, really didn't want to. But I knew Link wouldn't be able to bring himself to do it.

††††

As I patted the last bit of soft dirt over the new grave, Malon came out with a blanket. It was getting dark again, and the air was growing more frigid by the moment. My hands were dirty and my clothes were soiled from the work I'd just finished. I stood up, and felt the heavy blanket being placed on my shoulders. Malon stood in silence behind me as we both stared at the unmarked burial site off to a far side of the ranch.

"How is he…?" I whispered.

"Alright for now…he's sleeping in the extra bed upstairs in the farm house," the young woman answered.

My head lifted, and I turned my gaze up to the fresh stars in the darkening sky. I deeply breathed in the cool air, and let it out with an exhausted sigh.

"I wish you wouldn't grieve…" Malon stated in a low tone, "If you'd been through what I had…you'd want him dead as well."

"I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner to help you. He was such a sick bastard for what he did. But killing someone…wasn't really on the agenda…"

"I understand…"

It was silent for a long moment, and the two of us just watched as the light faded.

_**How will he recover from this…?**_ I wondered.

"We should get you inside…I've prepared a hot bath. And don't worry about your clothes, I'll wash them for you," the red-head stated as she turned for the farm house.

"Oh, you didn't have-"

"Please…it's the least I can do."

††††

Once I'd stripped of everything and let Malon take my garments out to the barn to wash, I slipped into the steaming tub of water in a corner of the farm house main room. I winced at the temperature at first, but it didn't take long to relax. The tub was just big enough for me to stretch out my legs in, and I took advantage of it. Once I was situated, I found myself able to reflect on the past events.

_**This is so hard to deal with…**_ I mentally mused as I rubbed some dirt off my arm. _**I wish I had some help!**_

"Why does this life have to be so goddamn complicated…?" I said aloud.

_**This isn't what I wanted when I came here. I came to fight…to save…to learn. Not to…"grieve"…or be stuck in impossibly depressing situations. **_

I did realize how selfish such thoughts were, however. No life is perfect._**  
**_

I momentarily recalled the feeling I felt when Link had confided in Malon for comfort. She had grown into a beautiful young woman despite her torture, and for only a moment I felt that Link might forget about me. But that thought was quickly dismissed.

Splashing water onto my face, I continued to reminisce.

_**Ingo is dead. He was killed because he threatened me. **_

I stopped my movements.

_**He was killed because…**_

"You know, I was thinking…"

My head shot up as Malon re-entered the house, my clothes in hand.

"Fairy Boy reacted so fast after Ingo had said that to you."

"What are you getting at…?"

"I just find it strange," she hung out my clothes over the backs of a couple chairs so they could dry, "How close have you two gotten over the years?"

I averted my vision back to washing myself. I found a small bar of soap next to the tub and quickly went to work with it.

"Not very close," I answered finally.

"Then it's very strange indeed…his reaction, I mean."

I heard a slight clang over where she was, and could guess that she was about to boil water for tea. "I'll be going to bed after this. I'm kind of tired. I'll be alright in the hay loft if you don't mind."

"Are you kidding?"

I looked back to her.

"You can have my bed, honestly, Ashleigh! Don't try to act all humble here; I won't argue this."

Normally, I would have said something to counter that, but that time, I really was quite tired, and simply gave in. A white towel dangled in front of my face, and I gratefully took it.

Then, standing up, I wrapped it around my body, and stepped out of the tub.

"I'm sorry your clothes are still wet. I'll hang them by the fire so they'll be dry by tomorrow," the woman bowed.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. I'm grateful for what you've done already."

"There's a brush in the drawer of the nightstand, feel free to use it." That time, Malon smiled, and I realized how comforting it was to be in the presence of another female my age. I'd been around Link for so long.

I returned her smile and nodded.

"Thanks so much for all this, Malon. I'll see you in the morning."

And with that, I headed up the stairs, and into to the single bedroom of the house.

††††

Sitting down on the edge of the bed and holding the hem of the large towel tightly above my chest, I pulled open the nightstand drawer with my free hand. Sure enough, there was a small, pink hair brush which I gratefully took in hand.

Then, running it through my damp hair, I looked over, and even though it was dark in the room, the moonlight coming through the window allowed me to catch sight of a wisp of blonde. As my eyes adjusted, I could tell there was a figure sitting up in the bed on the opposite side of the room.

Startled, I gasped, and the brush fell from my fingers, hitting the floor with a knock.

Piercing, blue eyes slowly opened to look at me, and they held such an icy appearance in the moonlight.

"I…I didn't know you were awake…" I said quietly, reaching to pick up the brush again.

There was no reply. I suddenly felt cold under that azure stare of his, and pulled back the covers of the bed to swing my legs in. I then refocused my attention on taming my long, dark locks which I subconsciously covered my bare shoulders with.

I didn't even hear him get up.

But when I felt a warm hand slide through my hair and brush against my back, I jumped with another sharp gasp in response. The brush dropped onto the bed that time. I backed against the head board as the Hylian suddenly crept up onto the mattress, and straddled my legs which were buried in the sheets. Then, slowly he crawled up so that our faces were only inches apart.

I could see him better then as he was closer to the stream of light that hovered over Malon's bed. His gaze was tired, yet serious and tense. I was propped up on my elbows, unable to move or speak.

Honestly, I was scared. I didn't know what he was thinking, or what I should do about it. For some reason, I didn't even care that I wasn't properly clothed. All I could feel was the awkwardness of not knowing his thoughts. My head began spinning in the confusion of it all.

"…What…?" he asked suddenly in a whisper.

"H-Huh…?" I matched his tone.

"What are you thinking…?"

_**He's asking ME what I'm thinking? I'm thinking I want to know what HE'S thinking!**_

"I…don't know."

"Do you hate me?"

"What?!" my voice was raised to normality instead of a whisper, and Link put a finger to my lips to quiet me again.

"Do you hate me for what I did?" he repeated.

I was silent for a moment. I still couldn't tear my gaze from his. It was just that intense. I could feel the silent breaths from his slightly parted mouth on my chin, and it sent shivers down my spine.

_**He's really been thinking hard about this…oh, what pain he must be going through right now…**_

"No…" I replied, then being quieter than he.

I heard him draw a sharp intake of breath before he lowered his head, and trapped my body in his strong arms. My head hit the pillow, and then I felt hot streams of liquid flowing down my shoulder.

_**Oh God…! He's crying…what do I do?**_

I pulled my arms out from under his embrace only to wrap them around his back. In that moment I felt nothing but empathy for the boy. I'd been so caught up in my own misfortune earlier that I'd failed to give attention to his needs.

I heard a soft whimper escape his lips and clung to him more tightly.

"You didn't do anything wrong…you did the world a favor, I promise." I choked out, using Malon's words from before.

_**Great…now I'm starting to lose it.**_

I did NOT want to cry. I _wouldn't_ cry…no…not then.

Finally, his silent tears seemed to cease a bit. His breathing was heavy, though, and I found myself beginning to gently rub his back to sooth him further. The tough exterior we'd both been putting on that day had completely vanished, and it was only tenderness and grief between us.

Link loosened his grip on me and slowly began to rise. As he did so, his chin brushed against my shoulder and I felt him wince.

_**He's still in physical pain, too… **_

When his gaze found mine again, I couldn't help but notice how amazing he appeared to be in the moonlight. His light bangs fell limply around his perfect face which was riddled with sweat. His eyes were still bright, even though they hinted of exhaustion. And for once I could've described him of looking slightly...angelic.

I brought up my hand to his face, but he caught it before I could touch him.

"Do you understand how important you are to me…?" he asked, still in a whisper.

Not looking away even for a second, I raised my head from the pillow and propped myself up on my elbows once again. And again I found my face so very close to his.

Then, I'm not sure what came over me.

Tilting my head, I looked away only to gently trace my lips over the length of his jawbone where I'd injured him. I felt his muscles tense, but I didn't stop. Then, ever so slightly, I released a bit of life energy from my mouth and onto his jaw. Almost immediately, I felt him relax.

"Yes," I said onto his damp skin, "but I don't understand why. Honestly, I don't believe we were ever supposed to end up like this. I'm sorry…forgive me…"

He let out a long sigh, and slowly pulled away. He rolled onto the bed next to me, and I heard his head hit the pillow. I looked over at him to find the Hylian already drifting off into a much needed sleep. Smiling sadly, I lay down against his warmth, and found that sleep would not be hard to claim that night. I only hoped that the next day would hold much more fortunate events…for both our sakes.

††††

Link was awakened by a loud bang coming from outside the house.

He abruptly sat up and waited for his eyes to adjust to the morning light shooting through the window. After a few blinks and an eye rub he bolted out of bed, completely disregarding my sleeping figure, and dashed over to the bedroom door, flinging it open.

He didn't even bother to take the steps down. He jumped off the high platform, and landed in the main room. As soon as he opened the door to the outside, he immediately felt the evil lingering in the air.

Making his way out towards the barn, Link caught sight of a dark figure looming by the wall. His eyes widened as his gaze fell on Malon cowering by the corner. She had dropped a large, metal bucket which he figured had been the cause of the bang earlier.

Upon closer inspection, Link could tell that the figure was in fact a cloaked female. Her hand poked out of the black garb and he could see that she had dark skin. A woman from the desert.

"Who are you…?" Malon asked in a nervous tone.

"A servant under the Great Ganondorf," came the hissed reply.

Link's fists clenched.

"What do you want?" Malon continued, her voice becoming more frightened.

"There was a certain horse that my master wished to have. I believe a man by the name of Ingo was raising her for him."

"Y-you mean Epona…?"

"Where is she?"

Malon shook her head, "…No! You…c-can't!"

A curved blade suddenly appeared from under the cloak and rested in the desert woman's hand.

"I'll ask again…"

But before she could utter another word, Link launched at the tall woman. Since he'd left his weaponry inside, all he had to use were his fists and the little powers I'd taught him to use.

In a flash he knocked the blade from the desert dweller's grip, and used his foot to kick and pin her to the side of the barn.

"You will not harm her!" he shouted, eyes burning with hate. "Get out of here! Leave before I suddenly change my mind about letting you survive…!" His voice cracked a little at hearing his own threat, but it was too late to take it back then.

The woman growled venomously at him, and shot a deadly glare from under the cloak hood.

"And tell your _master_…" Link added before letting her go, "I will be dealing with him soon enough…" His voice was dangerously low, but it got the point across.

Since the desert woman was then weaponless, she thought it best to retreat. After all, her kin weren't idiots.

Once she had gone, Link turned back to Malon who was picking up her bucket again. "…You ok?" he asked in a soft tone.

Malon looked up at him, and simply stared for a moment. Then, with a slight nod of her head she replied, "Yes…thank you."

Link walked over and took the bucket from her. He somehow knew she was taking it into the barn, and proceeded to do so for her. She followed in silence.

When he set the pale down inside near a stall, Link glanced over to see the prized horse known as Epona. She was indeed brilliant looking. But curiosity made him wonder why else Ganondorf would want her.

He didn't even have to ask.

"She's become powerful," Malon stated, seeing the blonde staring at her closest companion. "She's faster than any other horse…and her loyalty exceeds all standards. You could say she's…almost human-like, personality wise. Her comprehension of the world is fascinating."

Link was silent as he continued to eye the mare. He would never let the King of Evil get his hands on such a beautiful thing.

"Malon…" he started after a while, and the ranch girl looked up at hearing her name, "let me take care of her. I can get her out of this place and you won't be bothered by the Gerudo thieves anymore."

Then, it was Malon's turn to be quiet. She knew he had a point…but that would mean parting with her best friend.

"It's not like you'll never see her again. Of course, I'll bring her by once in a while," Link said reassuringly.

"Do…do you think it'd be best…?" the red-head asked shyly.

Link nodded slightly. "I promise…I won't let any harm come to Epona."

Malon lowered her head, and slowly nodded her approval. But then, with a sharp intake of breath, she ran over to the mare and threw her arms around its large neck. Link could've sworn he heard her whisper something, but didn't have much time to think on it.

For right then the barn door opened again, and I entered slowly, fully clothed and covering my mouth in a yawn.

"Whatcha guys doing out here…?" I asked tiredly.

Link looked at me seriously for a moment before replying, "We leave for the desert in an hour. Be ready." And with that, he walked out the door.

_**What the…**_

As I watched him leave, Malon came up behind me.

"I might have been wrong before," she said.

"Huh?"

"Well…I thought he reacted to Ingo's comment yesterday a bit fast for any normal offence," she hesitated a moment before continuing, "I thought he may have held feelings for you. I guess I was misjudging things…I'm sorry."

_**What is she talking about?**_

"…He did the same for me."

"What…?!" I said aloud this time.

But she shook her head. "Never mind."

††††

The hour past rather quickly, and as I headed out the farmhouse door, I could already see Link packing things like blankets and canteens onto Epona's back.

_**Wait…since when did we get her as a transportation method?**_

Walking up to him I asked, "Did you bribe Malon or something?" It was a joke really…but the guy was still being serious for some reason.

"No, I'm doing her a favor," he said coldly.

I raised my hands in defense. "Okay, okay…sorry."

The ranch girl came out holding a large sack, and handed it to Link.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Food for your journey. I can't let you go out into the desert without being prepared," she smiled.

I felt my brow twitch.

Link thanked her, and loaded the final item onto Epona via a side bag. Then, lifting his foot into the stirrup, the Hylian hoisted himself up into the saddle. Right when I thought he was going to make me walk…or fly, he turned to me and patted the empty space behind him.

At first I was shocked. For one, his expression had softened, and secondly, he was inviting me to be near him again even after avoiding me all morning. Slowly, I inched up into the air and rested on the saddle behind him, one leg on each side of the horse.

Things were silent for a minute, and I knew what he was waiting for. Moving just as slowly as before, I reached around his waist with both arms and gently latched onto him to stay secure.

Malon looked up at us with a smile still on her face.

"I wish you two the best of luck! And…if you see my father anywhere…" she started, but didn't have to finish.

"I'll be sure to let him know it's alright to come back to you. And thank _you_, Malon, for what you've done for us. I won't forget the promise I made about Epona," Link smiled back at her.

_**He hasn't smiled at me like that in-**_

I was unable to finish my thought due to the horse's sudden movement. Link had her at a trot already, and soon, I was glancing back at Malon as we made our way out of the ranch. I lifted my hand in a good-bye wave, which she returned.

††††

The ride to the desert seemed to drag on forever, when, in reality, only took us a few hours. Link had the mare going at a full out run almost the whole time, and not once did it seem like she was getting tired.

_**This horse is amazing…**_

However, leaning against Link the whole time made things rather awkward. Funny, how I could sleep so soundly next to him but couldn't ride a horse behind him. I blamed it on his attitude towards me that morning. It was indeed strange.

When we finally came to a halt, I looked over the Hylian's shoulder to see a wooden bridge extending over a huge canyon. On the other side was the Gerudo Fortress…the hideout of the famous female thieves.

"This is as far as the horse goes," Link announced.

_**Well that makes the food and blankets pointless now doesn't it…?**_ I mentally scoffed.

But I knew why he'd decided that. It would be extremely unwise to take Epona into Gerudo territory. So, in a leap, we both got off the horse's back, and Link led her to a nearby tree. There was no need to tie her up. We knew she would stay, and if she needed to run away from danger she was free to do so.

I stroked her muzzle gently, and she nudged my shoulder, thanking me for the momentary comfort. I almost felt sorry for her…having to assist us on such a horrible mission. She was too beautiful to scar.

When I heard Link discussing some kind of tactic with his fairy partner, I figured it was time to let go. So, giving the mare one last pat, I turned to join the Hylian.

"So what's the plan?" I asked plainly.

"We may have some trouble getting in there. I hear there's a temple on the far side of Desert Colossus. I think our best bet is to make our way out to it."

I didn't argue. Of course I knew we'd be going there eventually. But it still wasn't a trip I was looking forward to making. That desert…was deadly.

††††

Sweat trickled down my face, and my clothes stuck uncomfortably to my moist skin. One glance at Link confirmed that he wasn't faring any better. The sun was absolutely torturing us. Navi was smart to stay hidden under Link's hat. We'd been creeping about the Gerudo hideout for almost an hour, trying to find a way to get past all of the highly alert guards. So far, we'd managed to memorize their patrol routes, but that's about it.

"Now…tell me why can't we just fly to the wasteland, again?" I whispered.

Link sighed quietly, and I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"Things will get so much more complicated if we're seen. Just work with me here, we've gotta find a way past these guys…er…women," he replied.

I moaned deep in my throat, and rested my chin on the stone roof we were crouched on. A few minutes of silence past, and the sun continued to beat down on our melting forms.

Then, suddenly, Link turned to me with a thoughtful look on his face. "Ashleigh…" he started, getting my attention when I didn't look up.

When I finally did, I raised an eyebrow at the way he was staring. "What…?"

"Your ears…they look like theirs…"

My eyes went wide as saucers once I realized where he was going with that statement. "Oh-ho-ho no…! We are not goin' there, buddy. My skin isn't even as dark as theirs…and my hair isn't red," my voice was slightly raised.

"So? First of all your hair _does_ have a red tint to it, and secondly…there's a temple in the dessert, right? So….you could say you spent so long in there…guarding or something…that your skin went pale. You distract them while I fly over there, and then you join me later." Link seemed very satisfied with his fake story.

But I didn't like it. "That's not going to work."

His expression fell.

I sat up and crossed my legs. Then, resting my elbow on my knee and my head on my hand, I began to think. Link sat up as well and waited patiently. After several, long moments I spoke again, "Do you have any rope?"

"No…why?"

"I'll be right back."

Before Link could say anything, I'd disappeared off the edge of the roof.

Many long moments past, and Link began to worry. There was no telling if I'd been accidentally caught or what-not. And he really wanted to know what I was doing. But his smarter half told him to stay put. Minutes turned onto a half hour, and just as they neared a full sixty minutes, Link finally heard footsteps on the roof and turned to meet their owner.

But he had hardly moved at all when his head was suddenly jerked back.

A thick cloth swiftly gagged him, and as he struggled to get free he felt his hands being securely bound behind his back. Whoever had caught him was definitely strong. With his left leg, Link attempted to take out his assailant's feet, but to no avail.

Then, suddenly, another cloth came into view from behind him and quickly covered his eyes. Great…he was blindfolded…could it get any worse?

With Link then completely defenseless, I decided it would be okay to speak. But I spoke in a completely different tone so that he would not know it was me.

"You will cooperate, outsider! How dare you set foot in this place?! The only man allowed in Gerudo territory is King Ganondorf! To the dungeon with you!" I growled into his ear.

_**Dude, I could SO be a voice actress!**_ I thought amusedly to myself.

Link let out a frustrated 'umph' and continued to struggle for his freedom. I held him fast by the arms to show him that resistance was futile. However, restraining him like that took a nice chunk of energy out of me. He was no weakling…that was for sure.

Finally, I roughly urged him forward and took him down off the roof. Immediately, the attention of the Gerudo guards was caught. They all turned in my direction and slowly began to advance upon me and my 'captive'.

The confusion on their face was obvious. I was dressed in a white Gerudo garb (that I had obviously stolen), complete with a face veil that covered my nose, mouth and chin, and I sported a high ponytail. But my skin was still indeed paler than theirs. Luckily, I'd come up with an excuse.

I didn't wait for the other women to question me before I spoke, "How could you have let this man slip by under your noses?! All of you! You're useless!" I knew the Gerudo were tough, and I did my best to match their collective attitude while still using the off tone so Link would be fooled.

"It must have been a mistake," one of them said.

"Who are you…? I haven't seen you around," asked another.

I let out a cocky, "Heh…well, I don't blame you for not recognizing me. I am Nabooru's assistant, recently recruited from the outskirts of Colossus. She sent me here on an errand, and I came across _this_ fellow! It's pathetic that you couldn't spot this bright colored hair way out here. Perhaps I should report such incompetence to Her Excellency… "

A restless murmur ran through the crowd of women, and I could tell they were shaken by that thought.

"Telling her won't be necessary. I'll make sure he stays locked up," a guard said as she drew closer. The tip of her spear gleamed in the sunlight as it extended to raise Link's chin up. Even though she couldn't see his eyes, she could tell he was good looking. "I wonder what such a young man could be up to way out here…"

In the next moment, Link was being pulled from my grasp as I handed him over to the guard. "Strip him of his weapons and give them to me," I practically ordered. "I'm sure Nabooru would like to have these in her treasury."

Almost immediately, the Hylian Shield, the Master sword, and Link's bow and arrows were taken from him and handed over to me.

"Excellent. Now get rid of him. I will be heading back to our leader."

With that, Link was hauled off in the direction of the dungeon. As I watched him leave, I had no doubt in my mind that he would be alright.


	15. Shadow Spirit Part 2

Chapter XV

Shadow Spirit Part II

Finally, it was dark.

The air was cooler, and distant crows could be heard starting their nightly search for food. I sat silently up against a well-hidden stone wall just above the dungeon. Link's weaponry lay beside me, and I slowly ran a finger over the ridges of the shield as I waited for the right moment to act. I'd been studying the routine watches of the jail guards, and once there was a short break in their shifts, I slowly stood, and stretched my aching muscles.

There was a single window that opened up into the dungeon cell from above, and I lazily made my way over to the roof's edge to look down at it. The only light I had to go by was that of a camp fire far below. But it was enough.

Being as quiet and subtle as possible, I swung off the jail roof, and onto the open window sill. I could see the boy laying in a fetal position on the cold, stone floor below.

Smiling triumphantly under my face veil, I began the decent down from the high window. Having exercised an unusual control that day over Link and all of the Gerudo tribe was quite exhilarating. I just hoped it wouldn't go to my head...or backfire in any way.

Although his eyes were closed, I knew he was awake…and I knew he had heard me.

"You can't play dead with me, outsider…" I said in the same rough tone as earlier.

Link's eyes opened slowly, and his irritability was evident in his gaze. It took a while for his vision to adjust in the dim light, but he succeeded in time. Once he'd gotten a good look at me, he froze.

I smirked at how his eyes grew twice in size.

"You…!" he hissed, sitting straight up.

"You were expecting someone else?" I converted my voice back to normal after he'd figured it out.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Quiet down, they'll hear you."

Link took a moment to regain his composure. He looked up at me, trying to figure out what my intentions were.

"You know what they say...'to deceive your enemies, you must first deceive your allies'," I replied.

Link was silent as he contemplated his next argument.

I took that moment to kneel down to his level and sidle up beside him. "Do you…hate me for what I did?"

Link tensed. That conversation was all too familiar. "...Why are you doing this?" he asked, turning his head to stare at me fully.

I stared back at him confidently as I gave him my answer, "Maybe…I just wanted to know if you trusted me."

Silence.

Link's mouth slightly parted as he tried to comprehend what I'd just said.

We heard the hushed chattering of the Gerudo women outside as they conversed by the fire.

"Why would you think I didn't trust you?" the Hylian asked suddenly.

I crossed my arms and sighed. I knew that was coming. "You rarely let me do anything by myself. Ever since you told me a while ago that you didn't want to see me get injured, I've noticed you treat me like some kinda fragile artifact."

There. I'd said it. And it was the truth. The blonde had been keeping me within an arm's reach for quite a while, and it really had been tearing me apart inside. He'd always been at my side through every temple we'd conquered. The incident with Dark Link caused the hero to downright treat me like a child. Then, there was the yelling when I had suggested we go to Kakariko... And then, he'd called me an idiot for protecting him against the demon creature from the well. He hadn't put any faith in me at first when I offered to help him in the shooting game...like I was incompetent. Then, finally…Ingo had been killed, because the hero was once again being overprotective. And that was only a few examples of all that had been going on. In all actuality, it was unnecessary. I had become quite a strong individual during our travels, and I felt the need to exercise my capability. Furthermore, if Link kept holding my hand in such a way...it threatened the time in which Universe would awaken.

It was quiet.

Deep inside, I was hoping the realization would dawn on the Hylian, and he would at least apologize. More than anything, I wanted him to acknowledge that I had the potential to be so much more than just his 'assistant.' I only regretted not bringing the matter up sooner. "I know I've gotten hurt a lot...but, these days, I'd like to think of it more as a learning experience than a sign of weakness."

"So, are you satisfied?" Link questioned, breaking the silence.

"…What?"

"Are you satisfied?" he repeated.

"With what I did today, you mean? Well, if you still don't trust me, then no."

Link then leaned in close so that his mouth hovered not too far from my left ear. "If I didn't trust you…I wouldn't still be here…in this cell."

Then, it was my turn to look shocked.

For some reason, it hadn't even occurred to me that the window was most definitely open…and Link could most certainly fly out if he so desired.

"If I didn't think you would come for me, I'd have been gone long ago. I just didn't know you were the one that had me put in here, Miss Gerudo."

Link glanced down at my clothing for the first time and noticed what a difference they made to my appearance. It was a two-piece outfit that clung to my form perfectly. The white top that covered my chest sported thin straps which elegantly crisscrossed themselves in back. The long, white pants I wore, puffed out at the bottom, as was custom to the Gerudo fashion, and the shoes were like simple palace slippers one might see in an Arabian setting.

I had never worn a two-piece of anything like that before, and I had to admit…it felt pretty awkward as the blonde's eyes slid over my bare skin.

Suddenly, I felt a warm finger trace over the top of the fabric face veil.

"So, how does this come off…?" I heard him ask in a slightly seductive tone.

The tips of my fingers went numb at the suggestive gesture. However, I didn't let that feeling dominate for long. Leaning against the stone wall beside us, I replied, "What…the Hero of Time can't figure it out?"

"Smart-aleck," he grimaced.

Very slowly, so as not to provoke my defenses, he reached around, and found the little knot in the back that kept the veil in place. He hesitated a moment, and I could tell he was nervous that I would stop him. Yet, I remained silent, and kept my eyes on his.

The tie was fairly easy to undo. He only had to work with it for a brief moment before the cloth slid off my face and onto the stone floor.

"Much better…" he whispered.

I grew stiff again at hearing his tone, and subtly bit my lower lip in apprehension. He was doing it again…it was so obvious what his intentions were. Even still, I didn't make him stop.

_**Maybe…just maybe…I could…**_

It was so subtle that at first, I hardly knew it was happening; I didn't react at all. Only when he slipped a warm hand to the back of my neck to deepen the kiss, did I close my eyes and return it.

Time seemed to no longer exist, along with missions and Hyrule itself. My heart was on a cloud…it was so different from the first time. There was no rush or forcefulness, no demand or hungry desire. It was peaceful and sincere…just as it should be. I found it so much easier to give in than to fight it.

Suddenly, as the Hylian began to slowly pull away, I began to seriously question my previous hesitations. Would it still affect our duties? Would it cause problems since we were from different worlds? Would it really?

"Thank you…" Link said softly onto my lips before pulling back enough to look at me again.

"For what?" I asked.

But he didn't have to answer. He'd wanted that for a while, and the fact that I'd willingly given it to him was all he could've asked for.

"Uh…guys…?" we heard next to us and turned to see Navi hovering in place, "I really hate to interrupt at a time like this, but…we need to get out of here."

A sweatdrop slid down the back of my head. "Right, I'll get on that," I replied, standing up.

Link stood up also, and handed me the face veil. "It might not be a good idea to forget this," he smiled.

As I took it from him, I couldn't take my eyes off his face. When he gave me a questioning look I said, "Y'know…I wish you'd smile at me like that more often."

At that, he laughed. "I will if you continue to be good," he said with amusement in his voice.

I scowled, "I'm not a pet…"

"Of course not. Now, get out there, and handle those guards; I'd very much like to leave."

"You're not going to try and stop me? It's pretty dangerous around them, y'know."

"Nah…I'm sure you can handle it. I'll be waiting when you get back."

It took quite a bit to suppress the grin that threatened to appear. In a single movement, I returned the veil to its position over my face, and gave a simple nod to the Hylian as I turned to leave again out the window.

††††

"Who here was left in charge of the prisoner?" I asked roughly as I approached the group of women lounging in the night around the large campfire.

A Gerudo wearing a garment similar to mine stood up and faced me. "That would be me."

"I informed Her Excellency of his intrusion. She's still out at the temple, and would very much like to meet with him."

The crowd of females suddenly all became tense in unison. They reminded me of a flock of birds or a school of fish the way they all reacted the same way. And I knew what was bothering them.

"Don't worry, I didn't mention to her about of lack of competency I witnessed here."

That seemed to calm their nerves. The prison guard walked up, and motioned for me to follow her to the dungeon, which I did.

"I wonder what she could want with him…" the woman mused, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye.

"She wouldn't say. But if I had to guess it would be for interrogation."

"She couldn't leave that up to us?"

"I don't ask questions when I'm given an order…and neither should you."

Her little inquiry was beginning to annoy me. The Gerudo gave a 'humph,' and proceeded in reaching for the cell key on the wall.

"I'll have a few guards escort you through the wasteland," she stated as she fitted the key into the lock on the door.

"That won't be necessary. I've been living out there for years, and know it like the back of my hand."

_**Well it's…half true...**_

As we walked into the dimly lit chamber, I could see that Link was lying on the floor again as if I had never intruded before.

"Get up, bastard, the Great Nabooru wants a word with you!" The guard yanked him up to his feet, and he did an excellent job of acting defeated. His wrists were tightly bound behind his back once again before the woman thrust him over to me.

I caught him as he stumbled forward.

"You sure you don't need assistance…?" the woman asked one more time.

"You've done enough; I'll take it from here." I shoved the Hylian out into the open with a hidden smirk. Even though we'd resolved our slight feud on trust earlier, it still felt good to push him around and not get yelled at for it.

_**It's sorta fun actually…! I'll apologize later. **_

I could feel the stares of the other women on me as I harshly guided Link over to the wasteland gate. The large passageway was opened, and I didn't hesitate in stepping over into the sands of doom despite the deadly sandstorm which threatened to consume us.

I gave one last nod to the prison guard before hauling Link out into the dark desert with me.

††††

It was _extremely_ dark. The light from the fortress had faded fast as I ventured further. Not only that, but the wind was almost unbearable. It carried endless waves of sand with it, whipping at my face and stinging every inch of bare skin. I was glad that my hair was up in a ponytail, or things would have been much worse. I had cut off Link's ropes a ways back, and he was trudging silently beside me. I couldn't even see him, but I knew he was there due to Navi's stifled glow under his hat.

"Do you still trust me?" I asked over the noise of the powerful gusts around us.

"Well…let's see…it's pitch black out here, the wind is murderous, I have no idea where we are, and I don't know if you know where you're going," he stated in reply.

I was silent. That definitely didn't sound like he was confident in me at all.

"Yes, I still trust you."

"You do?"

"Yup. Navi get out here and give us some light!"

"You liar!"

"I'm not lying; this is just an extra precaution."

The fairy reluctantly popped out of Link's hat and growled at the Hylian for doing that to her.

"This isn't going to help much," she mumbled while clinging to Link's tunic for dear life.

"But it does help some. I can see the ground now," he said reassuringly.

Despite the impossible winds, the two of us persevered forward. But the conditions were beginning to worry me. I remembered how I'd crossed the desert in the game, and decided it was our best bet. So, signaling for Link to stay close, I began searching for a fleck of red in the darkness. It didn't take long. Almost immediately, seen only by Navi's light, I caught a glimpse of a red flag on a wooden pole at a near distance. The flags were markers placed by the Gerudo so that they could reach the temple. However, none wished to venture that way very often for obvious reasons.

Trudging forward, I gratefully made my way over to the flag pole while battling against the fierce, sand-filled gusts. The flag itself was a source of comfort in that place.

But before I reached it…something went wrong.

I felt the dunes begin to move unnaturally, and then slowly I began to sink into it. I went into instant shock and horror when I remembered what was between me and the first flag.

"Link! Jump up out of the sand!"

Not waiting for a response, I hurled into the air to escape the sandy death trap, leaving the comfort of Navi's glow.

Once I was out of danger, I turned my gaze downward to see if Link had joined me…but…

"Link…?"

No answer. No light.

"Link…?!" My eyes darted every which way, trying to sight a hint of a glow. When I could see nothing, I began to panic. I started shouting at the top of my lungs to get over the noise of the wind, "LINK! Where are you?! Answer me!"

Reluctantly, I descended from the safety of the air to search for him among the dunes, still calling out his name. Despite the need to conserve energy, I whipped out a quick energy orb for its natural light. It aided in illuminating my immediate area. Carefully, I trekked through the deep sands along the edge of the deadly desert fissure, searching desperately for a little blue light. I silently cursed at myself for forgetting all about the abnormal recession of sand that could drag anything down below the surface…never to be seen again. My mind began spinning at the possibilities.

I continued to scan the area, fear gripping at my insides at the thoughts of what might have happened to my partner.

"Link!" I screamed again when I finally sighted the familiar glow. The orb quickly vanished as I cut off the flow of energy to my hand.

Sure enough, he was struggling against the sand's current.

_**I didn't warn him soon enough!**_ I mentally cried.

As fast as I could, I took to the air again and darted over to him. Grabbing his wrist closest to me, I began to pull in the opposite direction with everything I could muster. My energy level rose as my will to save him overwhelmed me.

"I won't…lose you to this…!" I growled.

With one, last, muscle tearing heave, I managed to drag his body out of the sand, and up into the air with me. I could hear him panting and coughing…most likely some sand had been inhaled.

Tiredly, I landed back at a safe distance from the fissure, and we both collapsed to our knees. But I didn't let go of his hand…I couldn't. And had it not been so windy, tears probably would have lined my eyes. I rose to an arching position over his form so that he could use my body as a shield from the pelting winds and catch his breath.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't tell you sooner…I didn't…God, I'm an idiot…" I whimpered.

He only shook his head and I could tell he was still trying to recover. Once he felt strong enough to continue, he stood, taking me with him.

"Let's get out of here…" he told me.

"The flags…they'll guide us."

With a slight nod, he began moving…neither of us even dared to let go of each other.

††††

The journey through the wasteland finally ended when we stumbled onto a stone patio.

The wind there was no longer harsh, and carried no sand with it. It was rather…peaceful…to say the least.

Link looked around at his surroundings, and subconsciously began to wander. I looked off to the horizon to see the morning sun just beginning to appear. It'd taken us all night to get there…and, quite frankly…I was exhausted.

Wiping the stray grains of sand from my frame, I could see that my stomach had small scratches in some places from where the sand had whipped at me. Same with my arms, and the sting was beginning to worsen. My hair was limp, and worn out from all the wind, and random strands hung about my face. Luckily the majority of it had stayed tied back. I once again removed the bothersome face veil, and tucked it away into the side of my outfit top.

Then, clinging to myself, I silently followed Link through the gigantic entry way of the Spirit Temple. Once inside, I halted while he continued to explore the entrance hall. It was really cold in there. Not as cold as the Shadow Temple…but that time around, I wasn't wearing a very warm outfit.

Link's back hadn't been turned for even a minute when someone flew up from behind me, and clasped my mouth shut with a strong hand. In sudden shock, my struggling was hindered, and I was pulled roughly into the shadows of the temple.

Then I felt a small blade against my neck as my front was ruthlessly shoved against a cold, stone wall.

_**The hell is going on…?!**_

"You are growing to be quite a nuisance…" said a raspy voice into my ear.

_**Sheik…! **_

I was harshly turned around to face the ninja, but he kept his free hand over my mouth, and his blade against the flesh of my neck.

"You keep getting that boy into deadly situations…what do you think you're doing?!" he asked, keeping quiet enough so Link couldn't hear. But he didn't take his hand away so I could answer. Instead he continued to 'yell' at me. "You gave him over to Gerudo guards, risking his life so you could do things _your_ way, then drug him across a deadly, barren wasteland at _night_, getting him caught in human-eating quicksand, and now he's in a thieves' temple without his weaponry!"

_**Oh, snap! I knew I was forgetting something…I wonder why Link didn't say anything…then again, we really didn't have a chance to go back for it…**_

Suddenly, I felt the blade break my skin and hot blood washed over my neck.

With a muffled cry, I strained to get out of the Sheikah's grip, but I was simply too tired.

"I should kill you…" Sheik stated, "I was ordered to, you know…one more slip-up and I won't hesitate…"

I reached up and pried his fingers from my mouth. "Zelda, what the hell has gotten into you?" I asked, horrified.

"…I'm not Zelda," Sheik licked his lips, "…and to prove it…"

He used his dagger-wielding hand to pull down the cloth in front of his face. Then, without even a hint of hesitation, he leaned in and captured my unsuspecting lips with his, sending a rush of revulsion through my whole body.

"Ashleigh…?"

We heard from the main part of the room. He was looking for me.

_**Link…!**_ I mentally pleaded. I was tired as it was. And the loss of blood and the pressure of Sheik's grip had my head spinning.

The ninja finally pulled away, gave a nasty smirk and then said, "Oh yeah…one more thing…" he lowered his voice to a whisper, and I tried to stay focused on what he was saying, "don't even think about getting romantically involved with the Hero of Time. You are a mere tool to guide him. Remember that, or suffer…"

Then in the next moment, Sheik was gone, and so was the force pinning me to the wall. I stumbled forward, catching my balance just before I fell. I only made it back out of the shadowy corner before I collapsed to my knees.

_**That…son of a…**_

I realized my name was being called again, and that time, I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder shortly after.

"What the hell happened…?!" the blonde asked and knelt to look at me, horrified.

Sure, there was blood trickling from my neck and my lips were unusually red, but for some reason I couldn't register why Link was freaking out so badly. My vision became blurred, and I didn't realize I'd started to fall further until Link abruptly stopped my decent with his arms. Then, finally, my whole world was enveloped in darkness.

††††

"Don't even think about it…"

"What? Why not?"

"You know you shouldn't be touching her like that."

"Navi! I'm tending to her wound! This is like…fatal!"

"Whatever…"

My eyes shot open, and I sat up in a heartbeat. My gaze instantly fell on the Hylian kneeling next me.

"What were you doing…?" I asked suspiciously.

He wore a concerned expression, but hearing Navi's comment made me nervous.

"I…uh…your neck…" he started.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean you're bleeding! Or you were…"

My hand flew up to where my neck was wrapped tightly with thin gauze, and that's when I remembered.

"Sheik…"

"What?"

"Damn it! Nothing. Get up. We've got to go back the Temple of Time, I forgot we had to do something before coming here."

"The hell? We just crossed all the way through a human eating wasteland and now you want to-"

"Link!"

"WHAT?!" the blonde looked up at me as I stood…but that hadn't been my voice.

I looked up above us too see a most unwelcome figure standing on an old pillar. Link joined me in staring as it descended to our level.

"Sheik? What are you doing here?" the Hylian asked as the ninja approached him.

The Sheikah silently brought out his ever-present, handheld harp, and Link got the picture.

Not only was Link taught the mystical tune that would conveniently warp him back to the desert temple, but Sheik was thoughtful enough to instruct on a tune that would get us back to the Temple of Time as well. The two men conversed for a brief while afterwards, which I decidedly ignored. Then, before the Sheikah departed, he shot me a warning death glare for good measure.

I mumbled angrily under my breath, earning a stare from Link.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No…everything's fine."

††††

A trip back to the Temple of Time, which, would have been short, actually took us half the day thanks to my little Gerudo stunt. Instead of warping straight there, Link and I had to first transport to the Lost Woods so we wouldn't have to cross the wasteland again for his gear. We then made our way to the edge of the forest.

Staring out over Hyrule Field, Link relayed his game plan. "I'm going to summon Epona," he declared, "Take her into the forest, and instruct Meri on caring for her."

I looked up at Link in surprise. "You don't think...that's a little much for the girl?" I asked.

The Hylian shook his head. "She may be shy, but she's up for a challenge."

"I'm assuming you're going back to the fortress alone..."

A nod from him confirmed. But then, he turned to me. "It's not because I don't trust you," he assured.

I nodded back.

The incredible mare was then called upon from afar using the powerful melody Malon had taught Link several years prior. It didn't take long for the horse to arrive, and once we'd taken advantage of the food she carried, I took her by the reins, and led her into Kokiri Forest as my partner took to the air.

††††

Sheik had explained to Link back in the desert that it was necessary to reverse the flow of time in order to free the final sage. It had unsettled the Hylian at first, but on our way back to the Temple of Time, he had a good while to let it sink in until he came to terms with the implications.

As we found ourselves once again in the rear chamber of the sacred temple, the blonde and I remained silent in the presence of the stone pedestal. As simple as the task at hand seemed, the connotations were unspeakably immense.

I had taken advantage of the forest rip earlier, and found myself back in my black jeans and fitted t-shirt. Despite having been disturbed by the dark outfit back in the Shadow Temple, having thoroughly overcome my fears in that place renewed my confidence in what I chose to wear. I was not only attracted to the color...but at that time it also served as a personal reminder that I was indeed a capable fighter.

The hero hesitantly made his way up to the pedestal with Navi and me gathering around around him. The tension and suspense as Link slowly drew out the Master Sword grew and grew until I thought I might pop.

What would it feel like to be young again? Would it feel like starting over? How would we do things differently? Would our bodies really be stuck in that chamber for seven whole years again? The thought worried me half to death.

Finally, as the Link plunged his blade back into its resting place, I took in a sharp breath and held it as we were suddenly engulfed in a familiar, bright light.

††††

_**Ow…! My ankle!**_ I reached down to caress the swollen joint. _**My….my ankle…**_ I mentally repeated.

I stared at it for the longest moment. It was all purple and gross-looking like it was a fresh injury. Carefully moving to stand back up straight, I examined the rest of my body. "This is so weird…"

"Yeah," Link agreed as he let go of the Master Sword's handle. It was as though we hadn't moved an inch from when he pulled out the sword initially.

The time warp seemed to have only taken mere seconds, and the physical change was the strangest sensation ever. I felt weaker than I had been as an adult, and much smaller. I had already gotten used to seeing things at my new found height of five feet and eight inches. Going back down to four feet and ten inches was bizarre indeed. Not to mention my body felt so…under developed?

"Aw…! You two are just adorable! I like you guys like this," Navi beamed.

Link stood up as well and shot her a look. "…Sure. Whatever. So…what now, Ash?" he asked, placing his hands behind his head. I could tell he was ready to get whatever we had to do out of the way quickly so we could change back. I didn't really blame him. Being younger and weaker didn't make me feel too comfortable.

"Warp us to the desert, ok? We need to go back into the temple," I cleared my throat to try and make my voice sound…not so high…but it didn't work. _**  
**_

Link had Navi and me gather around him, and then the little Hylian brought out his ocarina to perform the warp.

††††

Upon re-entering the Spirit Temple, the boy and I gazed up in awe at the place. It seemed so much bigger then for some reason. The sheer size of the main room sent shivers down my spine. I was about to ask Link if he was feeling the same way, but when I turned to him I found that he wasn't admiring the temple…but instead he was staring at _me_! And for some reason there was a huge sweatdrop formed on his face.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"Well…eh…how should I say this…"

"Just spit it out."

"It…it's just that…you…erm…I noticed that…"

"What?"

"You looked a lot nicer…as an adult…" he stuttered.

My jaw dropped. "Are you _kidding_ me…? We're on a mission and you're telling me I'm _ugly_?" A vein pulsed on my forehead as rage took over.

"I'm just making an observation," he stated plainly.

"Shut up, would you?! Because you know what, Blondie, you ain't half the hot stuff you were either!" I yelled in defense.

"Jeez! Grow up will you? That was totally not even called for, you're acting like a brat!" he shouted back.

"Well, thank you. I was hoping you'd notice I grew up in the military," I said, smirking.

"That wasn't a compliment!"

"Okay, now you're askin' for it!" I growled and got into a fighters stance.

Link did the same, and in an instant we lunged at each other, fueled by our fury.

Navi hovered on the sidelines completely helpless to stop us. "Come on, guys!" she begged, "cut it out! Please?!"

I threw the first punch and got Link in the side. He brought his elbow down right afterward, though, and nailed me in the back before I could move. I landed hard on the stone floor, and my whole body started to ache. But I'd learned not to linger.

Rolling out of the way just in time to dodge his fist, I sprang up and grabbed a handful of his golden locks, tugging him towards me as I got ready to land one to his face. But before I could, we heard a voice that wasn't Navi's…

"Excuse me…"

I stopped and looked to the side, but Link didn't cease his struggle. I suddenly found myself back on the ground, and that time my shoulder was throbbing from a nasty blow. Not only that…but my ankle was screaming as well.

I whimpered and tried to massage them both…I couldn't even tell which one hurt more. Luckily, Link had finally stopped fighting due to a tall figure looming over us.

It knelt down to me, and I felt a hand on my uninjured shoulder.

Glancing up, I saw a beautiful Gerudo guard, who obviously held a high status judging by her garment. She also sported a long, red pony tail, and a large jewel on her forehead.

Immediately, I became embarrassed since I knew exactly who she was.

"Let me see your ankle…" she said in a gentle, yet demanding tone.

Hesitantly, I lifted up my black pant leg for her to examine the joint.

_**What's she gonna do? Amputate it?! **_I mentally worried.

I watched as she studied the swollenness of it and shook her head. "You're lucky we caught it this soon. Any later and it would've healed the wrong way. It would give you a lot of problems in the future," she told me, running a warm finger over the inflamed flesh.

I winced at her actions. "Really? I would've never guessed…" I lied.

She took out a long cloth that I recognized as a face veil, and ripped it into three separate strands of fabric. The makeshift bandage brought back a horrid memory that I wished had stayed hidden in my mind. My hand subconsciously went up to my neck, and I felt for the gash.

…_**it's not there… **_The scar on my right arm was missing as well.

Link noticed my movement, and narrowed his eyes at me. I could tell he wanted to ask me what happened the last time we were there, but…right then wasn't the best time.

When the woman had finished tightly wrapping my ankle, I slid my jeans back over it, and she helped me to stand.

"Thank you so much," I bowed to her. I honestly had no idea why she'd want to implement such an act of kindness, but I didn't dare argue.

"I don't usually help outsiders…but you're mere children. What are you doing here?"

I had to make up an explanation…and fast. "We're…lost?"

"…Lost…" she repeated in disbelief.

A sweatdrop trickled down my face as I nodded.

"You got lost, and decided to take a stroll through Gerudo territory and a barren wasteland instead of a safer place…is that what you're saying?"

"Uh…sure…"

I earned a glare, and that was when I knew my idiotic plan wasn't working.

"People don't just cross this desert like that, girl. Who guided you?"

I pointed to myself and tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Liar!" the woman suddenly yelled, and in the next instant, she was pointing a curved Gerudo blade in my face.

Link drew his own sword, and prepared to battle her if necessary.

"You're a follower of Ganondorf, aren't you?! You can't fool me so easily!" she shouted.

"Dude, we're not! I swear! What do you want me to do to prove it?" I asked, raising my hands up in defense.

"Tell me who you are, and what you're _really_ doing here," she demanded, still aiming the sword at me.

I glanced back at Link and he gave me the 'ok' to spill our intentions.

_**Desperate times call for desperate measures, I suppose. **_

"Alright," I agreed, turning back to the Gerudo. She lowered her weapon a bit, and I proceeded. "We're on a quest to save Hyrule from Ganondorf. We came to this temple to investigate since we heard it was a hideout for him and his thieves," I explained.

"You're children…how is that even possible…?"

"We're not…normal kids, really."

"Oh?"

"Nope. He's the Hero of Time and I'm a…well…I'm…a..." I stopped. What could I say that would make sense? What _was_ I? "..an...angel?"

The moment those last words came out of my mouth, Link started cracking up uncontrollably behind me. Needless to say, I was mentally bashing _myself_.

_**Wasn't I the one that didn't want anything to do with all that angel crap? Well here's a hole I'll never get out of…**_

"Alright, the both of you are officially lunatics, and I don't have time for your jokes. Forget I asked you anything, just leave this lair immediately or prepare to face the consequences." Her blade was lifted once more.

When I heard the seriousness in her voice, I decided it was time to take control of the situation. If there was one quality that I gained and kept from my adulthood, it was my stubborn will to dominate all that opposed me, no matter how powerful. Fear was not an option.

I stood up straight, though I was quite small, and stared the woman straight in the eyes. Then, with all the severity I could squeeze out of my young voice, I declared, "Nabooru, I'm afraid I will have you cooperate with us. This is no joking matter."

Her eyes narrowed at me in a dangerous warning. "How did you know my name if you aren't indeed minions of the King of Evil…?" she inquired in a low tone.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me…"

"There's no time for that. Now, I know what you want. We can get it for you. All you have to do is let us go, and I promise it will be in your hands shortly." I stood my ground. And as I watched her, I could see the look in her eyes start to change.

She was definitely confused, but it seemed like she might start to trust us.

_**Just a little more…**_

"We're on your side…believe me. The Princess of Hyrule is our commissioner, and Ganondorf already wants our heads on a silver platter," I stated.

"…If I let my guard down…how do I know you won't turn on me…?" Nabooru asked cautiously.

"I guess you'll just have to trust us and find out for yourself."

She shot me a disgusted look.

"Believe me, if I was going to 'turn on you'…I would have done it long ago…even _with_ your guard up."

For only a moment, I allowed a tongue of visible energy to flare up in my palm for her to see. Her eyes widened at the sight of it, and it was then she realized that I really _wasn't_ normal. A clang echoed through the chamber as her sword was dropped. She fell to her knees, and sweat trickled down her face.

"What is this world coming to…that mere children could…" she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"I'm really sorry…" I said quietly, dropping the dominating tone I had before.

Link, who had been quiet for the most part, re-sheathed his sword and stepped forward.

"Um…Nabooru…I guess that's you're name…anyway, Ashleigh's a lot more freaky than I am, so it's ok if it takes you a while to get used to her," he stated.

"Hey…!" I twitched in annoyance.

But Link ignored me and went on, "She's had creepy dreams that tell her the future and stuff, so that's probably how she knew your name and what your intentions are."

"I see…" the red-headed warrior whispered. She took in a deep breath and let it out in a defeated sigh. "Well then…in exchange for letting you two go…I trust you'll get my treasure for me…as you seem to know all about."

I nodded. "Certainly. You should have it by nightfall. Come on, Link." I went to grab the Hylian's arm to pull him away, but he recoiled and shot me a glare.

"Don't touch me."

"Fine! Just hurry up."

Growling and glaring at each other, Link and I headed off deeper into the temple with Navi moping beside us.

"Why do we have to be KIDS to do this, huh?" Link shouted.

"You see that hole? We couldn't fit through it as adults! And you see that block? You can't move it with your bare hands! We need something that'll boost your strength and that's what we're here to get," I snapped back.

"I thought we were getting something for Nabo-"

"Put a sock in it!"

I ran ahead to a lone hole in the wall, but Link somehow got there before me. I raced to get in first.

"You're too fat, Link! Let _me_ in first!" I ordered.

"You idiot, this isn't a contest!"

After a rather brutal episode of shoving and hurling insults, I managed to get in first. Link threw a tantrum. "I can't believe I actually _kissed_ someone like you! You're such a bitch!" he screamed.

"Didn't Saria ever tell you to be nice to girls?! Sheesh!" I called back.

We quickly crawled through the tunnel and into another room.

Back in the main chamber, Nabooru was still having a hard time coming to grips with reality.

"Did…he say 'kiss'? I'm so lost…Din, have mercy…" she moaned.

††††

Link and I fought and argued like angry siblings all the way through the left half of the temple. Finally, we retrieved what we were looking for high up on a ledge outside of the actual temple itself. Link turned the items over in his hands.

"They're…gloves…?"

"Yeah, they're known as the silver gauntlets. Hold onto them, they're more valuable than your sorry ass."

Before the boy could retaliate, we heard a shrill scream from below us. Peering down over the edge of the terrace, we caught sight of two witch-looking devils on flying brooms, circling over a portal of some sort like hawks gauging their prey. By the looks of them, one witch represented fire, and the other ice.

Upon further inspection of the vortex, we saw Nabooru smack in the middle of it. It was ruthlessly pulling her under the sand. As she struggled to get free, her eyes found us, and she tried to call out, "You guys, get out of here! They're using black magic on me!"

Then, all at once, she disappeared, and the witches retreated into the temple, cackling like psychopaths.

It was silent again. I wondered if she had finally learned to trust us…or if she might have thought for a moment that those witches had found her because of Link and me. Hopefully, she'd come to the conclusion that we were good people.

"Nice going, Link. You didn't find the silver gauntlets in time. And now Nabooru's been abducted!" I growled.

"Oh, will you _shut up_?! It's not my fault!" Link yelled back.

"Suuuure it's not. Now get us back to the Temple of Time, loser."

††††

To this day, I'm still not sure how we made it back to the Temple of Time in one piece. We would have killed each other if given the chance. But we made it, nonetheless. And let me tell you…Link didn't hesitate in pulling the Master Sword back out of the pedestal.

Once again…a bright light...a loss of consciousness…a change of time.

††††

It was quiet when I woke up again. The feeling that ran through my body was so satisfying that I clenched my fists, and sat up in a heartbeat, filled with energy. My older self was definitely far more amazing. I felt so much stronger and capable. But, when I glanced over at Link, I froze again.

He was staring back at me in silence. He hadn't even stood up yet, but was merely quiet and unmoving as the moments passed.

"Let me guess…" I started in a hushed tone as if I was afraid that the echoes of the chamber would kill something if I spoke too loudly, "I'm still ugly? Yeah, I know. But y'know what? I don't really care anymore. Arguing with you isn't worth my time…seriously I don't know what I was think-"

I hadn't even finished and his lips were already pressed to my own.

I was resistant at first and tried to push him away. But he held fast, and pinned my body to his, letting me know that any attempts to escape were futile. So, eventually, my ego crumbled under his touch, and I gave in. I didn't care why it was happening…at that moment I just wanted to let that feeling of warm emotion take over and wash out all the bad things hidden away inside me.

There was no way I wanted it to end…but it did. The Hylian slowly pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. As the two of us caught our breath, he reached up and cupped my cheek with a warm hand.

"Don't ever let me be that stupid again…" he whispered.

"Y-You weren't-"

"Yes, I was."

Slowly, he let his hand slide down my cheek and down the length of my neck. When his fingers touched the gauze, he stopped and pulled back to look at me.

I knew what was coming and turned away.

"Ashleigh…tell me what happened."

"You…don't need to know."

"Yes, actually, I do. You're my partner. We work together…not alone."

I was silent.

"Tell me," he said again, but that time, more demanding.

I looked back up to him. "You're right. We work together. We work together for the good of each other. And by not telling you this, I'm doing you a favor. Just…trust me on this one…until I look into it further…I can't answer you."

With that said, I moved to stand up, taking Link with me. "You told me, Link…you told me you trusted me." My eyes pleaded with him to understand.

After another silent moment, he leaned in once more to gently kiss my cheek…but only briefly.

"I do," he said after pulling away again, "with my life."

* * *

Bleh...ok in all honesty I hate mushiness, but I suppose it's necessary at times. And I'm a sucker for passionate romance, sooo - Whatevah. In the future we'll see if I can work around it. Anyway, yeah...moving slowly but surely here.


	16. Shadow Spirit Part 3

Chapter XVI

Shadow Spirit Part III

The Spirit Temple was unexpectedly massive. So much more than what I'd imagined. Feeling so small in such a strange place only added to the anxiety I felt after encountering the numerous Egyptian-like booby traps, turning countless dark corners, not knowing what godforsaken creature may launch at me, and coming face to face with living nightmares such as airborne mummies and pottery projectiles every waking moment. It was nothing like the game in the sense that I actually was surrounded by truly lethal circumstances, and was kept alive by only one beating heart. I quickly changed my opinion of the place being my 'favorite temple'. Hell, after what I'd been through, I could hardly call any of them a 'favorite' anymore. It was all a matter of which one came with the least near-death experiences.

I didn't think it would end. And the stench of the place resembled that of a musty cellar…like an ancient tomb. Needless to say, I was ready to leave as soon as we'd arrived.

"The place seems to have changed for the worse," Link mused as if reading my thoughts.

I nodded. "Guess we should pick up the pace. If we linger here any longer…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. I brought my hand up to my head, and leaned against a wall in the narrow hallway we were passing through.

"What's wrong?" Link asked casually, stopping to check for any injuries on me that he may have missed before.

"I'm fine. Just got a headache is all…" I replied quietly.

"Can you still go on?"

"Pretty sure I can. Just give me a second."

The blonde waited patiently, and looked me over one last time before landing his gaze on my ankle. "Is that bothering you any?" he asked, pointing at it.

I glanced down at the joint, and moved it around a bit. Not feeling anything, I swiftly banged it against the hard, brick wall. After hearing Link's sharp intake of breath, I looked up at him and smiled. "It's perfectly fine."

"Really?"

I leaned down to slowly take off the bandaging that Nabooru had so graciously gifted me with all those years ago. "I need to thank her…" I whispered to myself. But Link heard me.

"Will we ever see her again?" he asked, meeting my gaze as I looked back up.

"Maybe…" I smirked. My expression let him know that I knew the answer, but didn't want to tell him. "Why do you ask?"

Link shook his head. "No reason…"

I shot him a suspicious glance before heading off in the direction of the door on the far side of the corridor.

††††

As soon as we'd crossed through into the next room, Link and I immediately took on defensive stances as we came across the two fire and ice witches we'd seen as kids. Link was noticeably more rattled than me. I caught a glimpse of a bead of sweat as it rolled down his cheek. I wanted to tell him to chill, but right then wasn't the best time.

One of the witches began to speak, "Looks like we have some unwanted visitors, Koume…" the ice witch announced in a raspy voice to the other.

"That it does, Kotake. What ever shall we do with them…?"

The witches turned away from their previous object of focus, and faced us. It was then that Link noticed the giant iron soldier sitting in the shadows. It didn't take a second for him to draw his sword.

"Oh dear, how hasty…" Kotake chuckled.

"Eager to die, young one? Such a shame. If only you had minded your own business from the start," Koume added, "But we're not here to play. Our loyal servant here should be enough to deal with the likes of you."

I clenched my fists, and the sudden rise in my energy caught the attention of the two fiends.

"So, he didn't kill her after all…" I heard the fire witch mumble.

"Yes, but by the looks of that neck wound, he certainly did try…" the other hissed.

My hand flew up to my neck at hearing those words, and my expression turned austere.

"Oh, well. It can't be helped. Soldier of darkness! Have your fun with these two, and don't disappoint us!" Koume ordered the armor-clad warrior behind her.

The witches were about to disappear into little orbs of light when I suddenly lashed out with all the speed I had in me, and seized Kotake by the neck.

"Going somewhere?!" I asked in a harsh, and utterly pissed off tone of voice.

It was silent for a moment…and then I heard laughter. It was quiet at first, but it slowly grew to a loud cackle. Why was she laughing?

"I've got a question for you, damn it! Shut up!" I demanded.

"_Foolish_ girl…"

In the next instant, my body slammed into the opposite wall, tiles cracking on impact. But, before I could fall to the floor, Link caught me against his body, and set me gently on my feet. I winced at the pain that shot through my back afterward. When I looked back up to the witches…they were gone.

Then, all attention was turned towards the iron soldier who was aggressively advancing with a giant ax in hand.

"So, the usual?" Link asked, referring to how we were going to defeat the enemy. We'd fought similar fiends already in that temple, it didn't seem like a big deal to him anymore.

At that point, I was just plain pissed off. All I wanted in that moment was to pound my fist into Kotake's face, but they'd escaped. "Just...be careful with this one." I growled, and walked off.

"Hey where are you-"

Before Link could inquire where I was off to, an enormous axe blade came crashing down over him, and he dodged just in the nick of time. He retaliated with his own weapon, and cut clean across the iron armor of the enemy. It seemed fazed, but it didn't fall.

Repeated slashes only aggravated it more and more, and soon, Link became frustrated. In a slight rage, he powered up his sword. White and blue streams of electricity poured from the double-edged blade at his will. Then, with a speed which put mine to utter shame, Link lunged forward, and pierced the warrior's protection completely.

The armor burst off in all directions to reveal a sight that caused the Hero of Time to drop his sword, and just stand there completely stunned.

I glanced over from my leaning position by the wall to see fiery-red tresses flowing through the air as a woman dropped to her knees.

Link felt his breath leave his lungs. "What…how…" he stuttered.

Suddenly, two very familiar bright orbs of light reappeared, and once again formed two beings that I'd learned to loathe with a passion.

"How very disappointing…" Kotake growled.

"What a useless minion!" yelled Koume.

Nabooru was utterly confused. "Wh-What's going on…?" Clearly, she remembered nothing.

"Drats…brainwashing her again will prove to be very annoying, Koume."

"I agree, Kotake."

The wicked duo began their advance on the woman as she defensively drew back.

"No…! No, leave me alone!" she screamed.

A flash of a deadly light went hurling between the witches and their prey, cutting them off. Their gaze switched over to me, and I could tell they weren't amused.

"You ready to answer my question, or do I need to beat it out of you…" I asked in a menacing tone.

"Mortal, you already know we could crush you within an instant if we so desired," Koume started.

"So, I suggest you hold onto your tongue for now, and spare your life for a little longer," finished Kotake.

My knuckles grew white with the intensity of my clenched fists. And, if I'd given a care, I might have loosened my grip as the nails began to break the skin of my palms…but other matters proved more important.

The witches actually had the _audacity_ to ignore me once again, and fix their attention on the fallen Gerudo commander. During that short time, I flew to their rear, picked up the Master Sword, and poured my own energy into it. Before either of them could turn back around to face me, I plunged the blade into Kotake's side.

There was a shrill cry heard throughout the halls as the ice witch floated from my reach and disappeared into her blue orb which also vanished in an instant. Koume quickly flew into action, and hurled a red orb at Nabooru, who was helplessly caught up in it. In the next moment, they were both gone, and the only ones left in the room were Link, Navi and me.

I suddenly dropped the sacred blade, and breathed in sharply as I cradled my right hand which had gripped the sword. Looking down, I beheld burn marks which signified that the Master Sword had most certain not accepted me as a rightful user.

**_That's a damn...powerful weapon..._** I silently cursed. I didn't know much of the sacred entity which possessed it, but it was definitely nothing I wanted to mess with again.

"You need to learn to control yourself, Miss Angel," I heard the young man behind me sternly say.

But I didn't look up at him. My breathing was ragged, and I leaned against a pillar to try to calm myself.

"Don't call me that," I said hoarsely.

Link was silent for a moment. "Fine," he said after a while, and re-sheathed his sword, "Then I'll just tell you that your speed still sucks."

Then, I shared a heated glare, "And just what the hell do you suggest I do about it, huh?"

He just shrugged. "Dunno…but you might want to figure something out quick, or it's going to prove a major weakness later on, I guarantee you that."

"You're not helping my situation at the moment…"

The blonde chuckled, and closed the distance between us, turning me to fully face him in the process. I felt a familiar finger under my chin as my head was lifted to his. "…Want me to make it up to you?" he asked.

One glare and a turn of my head said it all. I was being defiant again.

There was an awkward pause, and I could just feel the frustration pouring from his essence; it made me nauseated.

"Alright, let's get moving," he grunted, and pulled away from me. His attitude was that of a businessman all of a sudden. It was an attitude that said, 'I don't care anymore, just get the job done'.

As he walked away from me, I found myself just standing there and thinking, _**What have I done…**_

††††

I hate awkward silences. But that's exactly what I got all the way to the witches' lair.

Thoughts twisted and turned through my head like tangled bed sheets in a dryer.

_**Was I wrong to reject him? No…no I couldn't have been, there's nothing wrong with not wanting to be affectionate, right? I mean sure I may have some feelings for him, but I really shouldn't have let it get so far in the first place. Damn it...I really messed up! **_

My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar, annoying cackle that filled the gigantic room. Link and I stood upon a platform high above the floor in the final chamber, and awaited its…or rather…_their_ arrival.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Blondie and his little companions."

I recognized the voice as Kotake's, and my mood became bitter once again. "So glad you noticed, hag! Now get out here so I can beat your ass to a pulp!" I shouted.

In the next moment, the witches were floating above us and laughing in their own, evil little ways.

"You are so naïve, wretch. Soon, you will learn the proper respect for the rulers of this desert," Kotake spat.

"We'll see…" I growled back. An instant later, I began to gather power for an attack. But no sooner had I lifted off the floor, did Link pass me up and hurl his own barrage of energy blasts at the enemies.

The offences surrounded the witches, and nearly grazed them, but those brooms got them out of the way faster than ever expected.

"Dude! What the hell?!" I snapped at the Hylian, "I so had that!"

"You think this is _your_ show here?! I think you're forgetting you're only here to help, not do my job for me," he shot back.

I could tell he was upset with me, but his reasons were merely brash cover-ups for the truth behind the matter._**Damn. If you're gonna smother me like that, then don't use my attacks, stupid… **_

After sending him a glare, I took a deep breath, and tried to refrain from being ridiculously redundant in my attitude as well. "Ok look, this isn't going to work. We can't fight like children if we're going to get this done right," I stated.

He seemed to understand my viewpoint, but said nothing more. Koume and Kotake had already begun to arrange attacks of their own. Soon, we were dodging endless blasts of fire and ice. We were on the move so much, that we didn't even have the chance to retaliate.

"Navi! Help would be nice!" Link shouted above the commotion.

The fairy swiftly swerved this way and that, trying to get an accurate analysis of how the witches worked as fast as she could. Once she was satisfied with her research, she hovered over to Link.

"Find a way to take one of their attacks, and hit the other witch with it, ok?! I think that's your best bet!" she told him.

Link's brow furrowed, and he nodded, dodging another beam of ice.

I was at a loss. I had stupidly talked Link out of grabbing the mirror shield treasure we'd found on our way there simply because it looked hideous. **_Now what?! _**_**Think, think, think!**_ I screamed at myself.

A blast of fire came hurling out at me as I was deep in thought, and I didn't even see it coming. Link called out for me to move, and I looked up. Right before I was hit, the light bulb switched on in my mind.

At the last second, I flipped out of harm's way, and called to Link, "I got an idea!"

"About time! Let's hear it!" he called back, annoyed.

I made my way over to the Hylian, and whispered into his ear. But, of course, the witches weren't about to just stand aside and let us talk. We were attacked again, but I grabbed onto Link and jumped out of the way with him so I could continue to relay my plan. After a bit more explaining, he finally got it, and we separated.

"Hey, Kotake! What's wrong, you old hag?! I thought you could crush me within an instant!" I jeered, and leapt to a far end of the platform.

Link, on the other hand, got Koume's attention, and like idiots, the witches went after their assigned taunters.

As the witches were flying towards us in opposite directions, the Hylian and I caught each other's eyes, and when the time was ripe, I nodded.

Keeping the fiends' attention locked onto us, we flew in circular patterns until the two of us were nearly back-to-back. Link and I purposefully just barely misaligned for the next phase of the plan, still facing our respective enemies. As soon as Koume and Kotake drew in close enough, we launched our attacks.

Separate energy orbs sped towards our targets, and the two hags retaliated. Little had they realized that our positioning was intentional.

Leaping clear out of the way, the columns of ice and fire, which had consumed our smaller offenses, rushed by us to suddenly claim our attackers themselves. Energy and light whirled about every which way, making it hard to see, but we could tell the two were severely injured. Their energy output levels had decreased, and we could feel it.

However, when the smoke cleared, it was plain to see they weren't through with us yet.

The two witches circled above us like vultures would a dead animal. Then came a sort of short chant, "Koume and Kotake, Double Dynamite Attack!"

"Idiots," I mumbled to myself.

A flash of light and an evil cackle later, I found myself being shoved aside by my blonde-haired, blue-eyed companion as a fatal column of fire crashed into the platform. I was safe…but Link…

"Link!" I heard Navi scream.

Glancing over, I saw him lying on the ground, moaning in pain. Too shocked to speak, my eyes darted up to the source of the attack, and I took in a sharp gasp. _**She's a lot more powerful than I'd have thought…faster, too…**_

"Behold the wrath of Twinrova, sorceress of the desert!" the then single enemy shouted.

The villain raised an ice scepter above her head, preparing to finish off the Hero of Time. Like hell I'd let that happen. Giving a shout of frustration, I rose to my feet and caught her attention.

"Should've stayed down girl…" she hissed. And before I knew it, her ice attack was hurled at me.

As quickly as I could, I fired a Pulsar Blade at the witch in attempt to negate the attack. But the force of her power had become too great. My attack was swallowed up, and the ice was still coming for me. My first instinct was to get out of there as soon as possible.

I'd only just turned around…I hadn't even gotten off the platform when my left leg was engulfed in a painful prison of wicked ice. My scream caused Link to turn his head and curse at what he saw.

Very slowly, the Hylian began to rise to his feet. Burn marks flecked his figure; no doubt he was in immense pain. Clutching his sword tightly in his left hand, he advanced towards Twinrova, bent on ending everything by slaying her.

The enemy laughed triumphantly as she watched me struggle to get free.

"Pathetic! And you thought you had a chance of defeating me! How amusing…!"

A nerve clicked in my system, and my eyes narrowed dangerously up at her, daring her to go on.

"Hm? What's this?" she asked, "Still got a spark left in you? Well, let's put it out, shall we?"

I saw her raise the ice wand once again, and my body grew tense. The ice on my leg was already beginning to melt. _**Just a little longer…**_

Suddenly, the witch cried out in agony as something lethal pierced her back. Only a moment later, I saw Link fly back down to the platform, covered in her blood.

_**Now! **_Gathering the maximum amount of energy my body would allow, I broke free of the binding ice, and darted into the air towards Twinrova. Not wasting a moment, a magnificently charged energy orb materialized in my palm, and as soon as I was in range, I flung it into her chest.

Then, with equal propulsion, I flew backwards, purposefully running my back into the platform to quickly escape the detonation that followed.

Even before the commotion had passed, I crawled over to where Link was sitting, trying to catch his breath.

Then, as the wind rushed past us and the noise of a dying enemy surrounded us, I gently pushed him to his back, and passionately pressed my lips to his.

_**I owe him... **_I reasoned against my better judgment. I was grateful when he didn't resist. Without permission, I began channeling a bit of my remaining energy into him to heal his wounds, and repair damages. I had learned from the night after Ingo was killed that energy passed on from me in such a way produced much stronger results than when it was released from my hands.

Suddenly, Link took hold of my arms and sat back up, not breaking contact with my lips. He slipped a hand into my hair, and to my surprise, returned the kiss to a greater degree.

_**What do I do…**_ I mentally cried, _**what do I do… **_For some off reason...lethal battles strengthened our relationship. But then, afterward..._**  
**_

As the light and destruction died down, Link broke the kiss, and stood up. I followed his lead, but no words were spoken…and he didn't even look at me.

††††

Back in the Chamber of Sages…that all too familiar realm where unwanted feelings had blossomed, we met Nabooru. She bowed low in respect, and then looked back up at us with a bright smile.

"Hey, thanks, kids…wait…no…I shouldn't call you kids anymore, should I…?"

Her gaze was glued to Link. "You're all grown up. My…what a handsome hero you've become…" she chuckled. Then, unexpectedly, she turned to me. "You're lucky…" she said quietly.

I immediately averted my gaze to the floor, ashamed. I really did feel like a horrible person who deserved no such compliment.

"Don't worry; you don't have to say anything to that," the spirit sage graciously told me, "But, Link, I will have you take this medallion now, and add my power to yours. You're getting very close to the King of Evil himself…you're going to need it."

††††

Before we left the chamber, Rauru had appeared to us and informed Link that someone awaited him in the Temple of Time. So, once we were free outside of the Spirit Temple, the Hylian brought out his ocarina to warp.

But I grew restless. "Link…" I suddenly said, almost in a shout.

He finally turned to me, and our eyes locked.

For a moment I had forgotten what I was about to say. It was clear what he wanted to communicate. Confusion, frustration, and torment. It made me want to reach out and take him into my arms…to tell him everything would be ok. But I was frozen in place.

"What…?" he asked quietly, snapping me from my trance.

"I…um…I don't want to go to the temple…" I bluntly stuttered.

"Then don't come," he stated, and turned from me. There was no hesitation or emotion in his voice.

My heart faltered.

I found myself on my knees in the next moment, gasping for short breaths. He didn't even turn around to ask what was wrong, and that made it worse.

Suddenly, I knew how he felt. Neither of us had any idea what we should be feeling for each other, and I think it was my fault. One minute I catered to our desires, and the next I pushed him away. So, that was his way of solving the problem.

But it hurt more than I thought it would. Half of me wanted to leap up and grab hold of him and tell him I wanted him to love me, but my pride…my arrogant pride and so-called "logic" kept me down.

Before I knew it, he'd vanished along with Navi.

I was alone in the desert.


	17. What It Takes

Chapter XVII

What It Takes

Soft taps echoed throughout the realm as the hero's boots connected with the cold, tile floor of the Temple of Time. Blue orbs scanned the empty sanctuary, and he let out a sigh.

"No one's here, Navi…" he said quietly.

The fairy was silent. For once, she had nothing to say. Things had sure gotten ugly for everyone, and there was nothing that could be done about it…well…nothing _she_ could do about it.

Just as Link turned to leave, he suddenly stopped in his tracks as he laid eyes on a slender figure standing in the door way.

"Yo," the Sheikah voiced calmly.

"Sheik…so it was you."

"…Where's that girl?"

"What girl…?"

Sheik's eyes narrowed at the other blonde. "You mustn't lose track of her, Link. Don't you know she's a threat to Hyrule…?"

"What?" the hero asked in confusion.

"Did you ever _once_ stop to think that she could've been deceiving you all along?"

Link paused and thought about the statement a moment. Then, his eyes grew wide. "That's…possible?"

"Fool…how do you think she knows everything?"

"Well she-"

"Lies. If you ask me, she's a follower of Ganondorf sent to lead you down the wrong path."

Link was silent. The cogs in his head began turning harder than they were used to, and a bead of sweat slipped off his chin.

"She's a devil in disguise, Hylian. She's using you to get to the Triforce…why do you think she won't give in to your advances? Huh? And where do you think she got all that power…?" Sheik slowly moved towards Link, but the swordsman didn't budge.

Link just stood stalk still, and stared at the floor; his breaths were short.

"Link…" Navi whispered.

"That wretch will kill the princess the moment she gets the chance. Did you ever notice how foul that girl's mood gets whenever you merely bring Zelda up?" Sheik asked in a quiet hiss. "Not to mention, she's always telling you what to do, where to go, how to act, how to fight… Boy, you are wrapped around her conniving finger."

A cold hand lifted Link's chin, and the hero found himself staring into stunning, ruby-red eyes.

"She's an enemy. So, what do you think, Hero? The next time you see her…do Hyrule a favor…kill her."

Then, all hell broke loose.

The room filled with light, and Sheik was blown into the left wall.

Link stumbled back and blinked a few times, trying to regain his composure. When his sight cleared, he looked up, and immediately his gaze turned dark.

There I stood in the doorway of the temple, my face streaked with tears and plagued with an expression of disbelief.

"Damn you to hell!" I screamed.

A multitude of shuriken were hurled at me with blood already on them. Leaping out of the way, I noticed that Sheik was bleeding horribly. I didn't realize how much energy I'd packed behind my attack. But it didn't matter. I was angry.

"How could you lie to him like that?! You don't even know me!"

"Reason enough to suspect you of conspiring with the enemy!" Sheik shot back. He drew his dagger and came at me.

I had nothing to counter a blade, so my only option was to dodge.

"_I'm_ with the enemy?! ME?! I'm not the one who made a pact with desert witches!" I ripped off the bandage around my neck, and purposefully allowed the ninja elite to bring the dagger to the wound again.

Link, who was standing by and trying desperately to come to his senses about what was going on, caught on to Sheik's action. "You tried to kill her…" he said quietly, but loud enough for us to hear.

Sheik ignored him, still holding the knife mere centimeters from my throat. He glared at me with an intensity which held his question…how did I know of his treachery?

I didn't move. "Let's just say they're not too great at keeping their mouths shut…" I smirked.

Sheik's glare turned into a deadly warning. "Don't listen to her, Link!" he shouted, "This is all part of her scheme! Don't give in to her trickery!"

"No! Link, Sheik is lying; you have no credible reason to mistrust me!"

"Why would someone from another world care so much about ours?!"

The Hylian didn't know what to believe. He looked between the two of us in utter disbelief.

In one, swift move, Sheik reopened my neck wound, and I retaliated with a quick, yet powerful kick to his gut. As he was thrown back, I brought my hand up to press against the gaping flesh.

"Augh...!" Blood dripped onto the white floor, and colored it bright crimson. I coughed, gasped for breath, and tried to stifle the pain as much as I could.

But I didn't have long. Sheik darted at me with a speed much like Link's, and I simply couldn't keep up. So, I did the next best thing and took flight.

Sheik halted and looked up. "You're a coward! You really think you're worthy of fighting along side the Hero of Time?!"

"Hypocrite! He approved of it himself before you poisoned his mind!" I spat back. I readied a bright, destructive energy attack and dove to smite my offender, when something abruptly cut me off.

I suddenly stopped short, stuck in mid air…completely shocked.

"…why…"

My breath faltered.

Once kind, blue eyes…then glared at me like merciless points of ice.

The orb in my hand disappeared, and I let out a blood-curdling cry as the Hero of Time pulled his blade from my side. Then, with no one to catch me and no one to care…I fell to the cold, hard floor where my very life spilled out uncontrollably onto the tiles.

_**I didn't even see him coming…am I really that…weak…**_

The Hylian landed and stared coldly at the floor. He wouldn't even look at me or what he'd done. The little blue fairy above him was at a complete loss for words; she could not even make a single sound to convey the shock which rattled her to the core.

Sheik took in a deep breath and sighed. Then, placing a hand on Link's shoulder he said, "I'm proud of you, kid."

Link fiercely hit Sheik's hand away, and continued to glare at the floor. "So maybe I was a fool from the start," he turned to Sheik, "But that doesn't mean I'll partner up with you. I think it's about time I stick with what I was given and leave it at that."

Navi perched herself on Link's shoulder, knowing that he was referring to her.

"That's fine," Sheik said with a hidden smirk. "But let me ask...what changed your mind so suddenly?"

Flinging the blood from this blade, the Hylian re-sheathed his weapon, and replied, "That's personal."

The three of them turned to leave, ignoring the dying body behind them.

But I wouldn't let it end like that. "What coward…of a princess…"

Link came to a stop, but didn't turn to me. "You'd best save your breath. You don't have long to live."

"Not…like you care…" I somehow managed to raise myself up on one elbow. In the end, it really would have been the best thing to keep my distance from him. If he could turn on me so easily, it was better to deal with the pain of rejecting a loved one...than the other way around.

"You're right," he said, matter-of-factually, and began to walk away again. It was still hard for me to believe that he could suddenly be so detached and uncaring after all we'd been through.

But Sheik was glaring daggers at me. I returned his gaze with equal intensity and opened my mouth to speak again. But instead of words, blood splashed from my lips, and I began choking.

As I gasped for breath, I could just feel the Sheikah's inward laugh towards me. My spirit fell. Rolling onto my back, I stared up at the dark ceiling way above me.

Time seemed to stop in that moment, and the room ran circles around me.

_God…_

_I beg you to hear me._

_If I am to die here…so far from home…an unwanted soul…_

_Please, grant my final desire._

_Let me become an angel…so that I may bring justice upon those who have none._

I didn't know where the words came from. But they seemed so...right…

Time came back into play, and just as the two men were about to leave the building, I gained the strength to speak once more, "Link, the princess you regard so highly…is a jealous, lying traitor…willing to go so far as to tricking her summoned hero…into killing his own partner…to get what she wants…"

Sheik hurled fully around this time. "Can we just put her out of her misery?!"

Link held up his hand to silence him, and walked over to me with his sword drawn.

_Would you mind if I hurt you?_

"That's enough…" he told me.

_Understand that I need to…_

I watched as the Master Sword slowly edged up to my chest.

_Wish that I had other choices_

"Link…please…" I begged, tears of blood streamed down my face.

_than to harm the one I love_

The blade was raised, and without hesitance, came crashing down.

**_What have you done now?!_**

There was a sudden light before he struck me, and the commotion that followed was enough to push the hero back a ways. A silver star crystal with a mind of its own materialized above my chest and repelled the Master Sword. The blood on my body dried and flaked away, my wounds closed into pale scars, and I was lifted into the air by some unseen force.

_I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
I know I should stop believing  
I know, there's no retrieving  
It's over now, what have you done?_

A voice echoed through the great hall that sounded much like an older version of myself. '_Let the truth be known. May the righteous rein. Justice shall be served._'

I finally regained control of my body and faced Link.

_What have you done now?!_

"I thank you…for all you've done…" I stated plainly. "In the end you really did assist the birth of my power." The crystal absorbed into my chest, and I was suddenly holding a familiar little wand. Link's eyes grew wide.

_I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away ...oh  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you_

Words chanted in my head in commanding fashion, and I willingly repeated them to call forth the warrior spirit which slept deep within me, "Universe…Celestial Power, _make-up_"

"Link! Get away from her!" Sheik screamed, and started running for the Hylian. But it was too late.

The senshi had awakened. My eyes lit from dark brown to a shining, bright gold color, deep with the sky's reflection. Golden boots rose up the length of my legs to the knees, tipped with a silver stripes and gold Christian crosses. A white, form fitting bodice was adorned with a short, golden skirt, a long, silver bow at the lower back, a golden sailor collar with a single, silver stripe, and a large, silver bow at the chest which sported a gold brooch. The star crystal was nestled deep in the confines of the brooch, and radiated in the light of the transformation. A silver choker embellished with another golden cross covered the scar on my neck, and golden crystal-drop earrings hung gracefully from my ear lobes. An arm bangle flashed around my right bicep, which was also golden, and bore a silver cross. The attire was battle-ready, and I was more than prepared carry out the duty implied.

_Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?  
'Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel  
It's over now  
What you done?_

Link raised his sword just as I rushed at him with new-found speed. He was caught off guard for some reason. My fist connected directly with his chest, and he went hurling into a wall, cracking its solid surface. But he wasn't down for long. In a moment, he was back on his feet.

"Ashleigh...!" he shouted.

I ignored his cry. The damage was done.

_What have you done now!_

The blonde saw that he would have to go all out. And so, charging up his sword with intensifying energy, he came at me.

_I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away...oh What have you done now!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you_

Extending my arms fully out in front of me at the brooch's level, I formed a triangle with negative space between my hands. Then, standing my ground with my feet shoulder width apart, I called for a new power.

"Reiki...Light Stream!"

Concentrated energy filled the triangle, and shot out towards the advancing Hylian in a deadly column of light.

Link met it with his blade, and pushed against it for all he was worth. I added force to the offense, and succeeded in knocking him off his feet once again. The beam passed over him. However, before he could get back up, I was already above him.

In a single, powerful kick, he was hurled back into the wall. I could even hear when his healing ribs cracked under the pressure.

Miraculously, he stood again.

I tilted my head to the side as two shuriken came from behind me, just barely avoiding them. I had sensed that Sheik come up on me during the previous scrimmage, and prepared for anything he might have in store.

Suddenly, they were both on me like wild wolves going in for the kill. Link came at me with the Master Sword from the front as Sheik drew his dagger at the rear.

_I will not fall, won't let it go  
We will be free when it ends_

It all happened within a fraction of a second. I calculated that Sheik was closer and took a step back towards him; then just as he lashed out, I ducked and connected my elbow with his gut. He lurched forward, his eyes wide, and his breath gone. Link couldn't stop in time. The hero's blade drove clean into Sheik's chest over my ducked form, and just missed his heart by mere inches. The hero's expression paled into one of fear, and he drew back.

_I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away ...oh What have you done now!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us, between me and you_

Link tried to pull the sword back, but I roughly grabbed his wrist and yanked his grasp off the handle, leaving it in the ninja's body. Sheik fell back out of Link's reach. Then, channeling energy straight through my arm, I rammed the Hylian into the ground again, mercilessly jamming my foot over top his broken ribs. I didn't let up, even when he cried out in pain.

_There's a curse between us, between me and…you…_

"What do you…want, _demon_?!" Link shouted between gasps for breath.

"Demon…" I repeated under my breath, "Is that what you think I am now…?" I stared down at Link as he struggled to get free. I pressed my boot heel further into his torso, causing him to scream. "You cornered me…this is merely a reaction in defense of myself. I never had any intention of-"

"I trusted you! And Sheik-"

"Sheik? You mean…her…?" I finally took my foot off of Link and stepped aside.

He immediately sat up to see if Sheik was alright, but…the young man was no where to be found. Instead, the Master Sword stood sticking straight up out of the chest of an unconscious Princess Zelda.

The room went dead silent. Link's breath left him, and all he could do was stare, wide-eyed. Navi, too, was having difficulty coming to grips with the sight.

After a long moment, I asked, "Do you still think I was the one deceiving you…?"

He couldn't take his eyes off of the woman before him. Involuntarily, my heart ached for him to look at me instead, but I knew he would never spare me that in a kind or concerned way again.

Link slowly began to crawl towards Zelda and I felt my energy level rise.

_**I will not let this get to me…I will not…**_

Once he reached her, Link placed a hand on Zelda's blood spattered cheek, and looked down at her unconscious face with care.

"Princess…" he whispered. When she did not respond, he checked her vital signs in a panic. To his relief, she was breathing slightly. He rested his forehead on hers and began to softly cry, "Thank the goddesses…I don't know that I would have done if I'd failed you again…"

I felt a tear trail down my own cheek.

_**It's truly over…he will never love me again, he will never trust me again, and I can never go back to living a normal human life...ever…again… I have nothing left.**_

Convinced that no further damage could be done, I made my way over to where Zelda was laying and wrapped one hand tightly around the Master Sword's handle. Again, it sent a jolt of resistance through my arm, but I steadfastly bore the pain.

Link suddenly looked up in shock. "Get the hell away from her! You'll kill-" he suddenly stopped mid sentence when he saw the tears cascading from my pained eyes. "Why are you…"

"You may hate me…but if you want the truth from me, Link…the _sheer_ truth…the only truth I've ever hidden from you…I'll tell you now…"

As he stared up at me, waiting for me to finish, I thought back to the conversation I had with my other half once again which still had me reeling in disbelief.

_"Speaking of Link…don't you like him?"_

_"Why the heck would you wanna know something like that?!" _

_"…I did once…"_

_**I can't deny it any longer...  
**_

Remembrance of the silver picture frame crept into my mind along with the familiar portrait it bore, and I was vividly reminded of the primary motivation I had for starting out on my mission to begin with. The facts behind that motivation had been buried deep within the confines of my prideful heart…so that whenever the issue arose, I denied it like a fool for fear of uncertainty.

But the strength of suppression had finally seemed to expire as I stared into that same pair of blue eyes, admired since childhood…no longer separated by photo paper…yet still impossible to reach.

The realization broke me. Lies were no longer an option.

"I love you…I've always loved you…and that is why I'm here. Dreams or none, I'd have sought you out if it killed me...just to be by your side." The fear of vulnerability bled through my voice, and was apparent to all who heard.

The Hylian said nothing, only held my gaze until I forced my attention back to the Master Sword. I knelt by the princess. Then placing one hand on her stomach to keep her steady, I quickly pulled the blade from her chest. Immediately, blood gushed from the open wound. I tossed the sword aside, and quickly went to work in thrusting my energy into Zelda's body via the gash with my hand. It seemed openings in the body were the best conductors for life energy flow.

Link didn't take his eyes off me the whole time…and I didn't even notice. His mind was entangled in conflicting thoughts which utterly tore him apart inside.

When the bleeding had stopped, I ceased the flow of my life force into the royal maiden. I then refocused my attention on the young man. Only then did I realize Link was still looking at me.

"What _are_ you…" he whispered, his eyes betrayed how hard he was thinking it over.

I didn't answer him at first. I had just confessed the most treasured truths my heart had to offer, and yet he seemed more concerned with what I was than what I felt. A faint glow emerged from my brooch as another tear of mine splashed over its smooth surface.

"I…don't know," I half lied in reply. Part of me knew that I had gained some sort of power from the heavens, but that didn't answer everything. There was still so much I really didn't know.

_**Did I die? I don't even know what happened… And my alter ego never did explain just **__why__** exactly I've been blessed with the form of a senshi.  
**_

Before we had a chance to exchange any more words, the whole temple underwent a sudden, fierce tremor, catching us off guard. In an instant, windows shattered, walls cracked, and rubble fell around us in such a rush, we hardly had time to register it. There was an evil aura that filled the place, and a hideous male laughter echoed off what was left of the damaged walls.

Link looked around frantically for the source. When he found none, he looked to me, and was not surprised to find a slight, yet unmistakably knowledgeable gleam in my eyes. But he did not ask me what it was, for it soon became apparent.

Ganondorf's voice suddenly boomed throughout the place.

"Now that...THAT was an amusing show! Watching the three biggest nuisances in Hyrule battling it out mercilessly! And ending with the Master Sword stuck in that wretch of a princess!" he laughed.

In the next moment, Zelda was suddenly encased inside of a giant, pink, gem-looking contraption.

Link suddenly panicked, and beat upon it with his fists to try and get her free. "…Zelda!" he shouted. But she didn't even wake.

Her crystal prison floated up out of his reach, and disappeared out of sight.

"I'll be taking her, now, Mr. Hero. If you ever want to see her again…bring me the Triforce of Courage! I'll be waiting… I'm sure even a fool like you has got sense enough to make such a trade."

And with that, the voice vanished, and things settled back to normal…well…almost.

Link snatched up the Master Sword, and immediately headed for the door again, shouting at me as he went, "What the _hell_ did he mean by Triforce of Courage?!"

When I didn't answer, Link stopped in his tracks, and turned to see me still kneeling on the floor. I was covered in Zelda's blood, my head was downturned, and dark auburn locks hid my face.

"Didn't you hear me?! What's the Triforce of Courage?!" he asked harshly.

After a moment, I answered without looking up, "…the power in you…"

"Don't play games with me, damn it, I'm not in the mood!" he warned.

"Why can't you spare me, Link?" I asked, finally looking up and letting him see me cry once again.

"Spare you…?" he seemed to calm down a bit at the sight.

"I've already lost you…you don't have to make it worse by treating me like garbage…" I said in a quiet, shaken voice.

Link was silent, and watched patiently as I stood up to slowly make my way over to him.

I did not make eye contact. When I reached him, I took hold of his sleeve and rested my forehead on his shoulder, quietly weeping. I didn't give a care in the world about what he thought of that. If he was going to hit me away a moment later, I would have let him.

…But he didn't.

"I made a promise to you…the day we left the Chamber of Sages for the first time. You were asleep…so you never knew I made it. But right then, I vowed never to let you fight alone…I want to keep your spirits hopeful...and pure," I fought to keep control of my trembling, "So please…let me stay with you…! If you can't love me then at least let me stay by your side…!"

Link was silent a moment longer, and I only hoped he was thinking about what I said. "You have no idea what this has done to me, Ashleigh," he finally said.

I looked up at him with an intense gaze which begged him to tell me what was wrong. I found that the Hylian wasn't even looking in my direction...instead his eyes were glued to the doorway.

"Listen, Hyrule is my home. It's my pride…and I will never abandon it for you...ever. But the moment..." he suddenly stopped and caught a breath I hadn't even realized he was losing. "The moment I witnessed your eyes light up to gold without the sun...I knew you weren't my enemy...no matter what I did or said under pressure."

"My eyes...?" I didn't understand why...

"Do what you will," he said in a softer tone. "But I cannot guarantee that I will always be by your side."

_**He won't let me...fulfill my promise...**_ Frustration set in. And I still had no idea what my eyes had to do with anything.

"Why my eyes...?" I asked again. I looked away, trembling ever so slightly. I would have slipped to my knees had a strong arm not kept me standing. At first, I didn't realize what was going on. But a moment passed, and it suddenly hit me that the Hero of Time was holding me up by my waist.

Slowly and cautiously, I looked back up. To my utter surprise, those stunning, blue eyes, the ones I thought would never spare me kindness again, were spilling tears.

I couldn't speak. The sight was too overwhelming and my breath became short.

Navi hovered silently to the side, and had we been able to see her little face, we would've seen that she, too, was crying.

Link stood me up straight and wiped away a few of my own tears with his thumb. "You remind me too much of her..." he whispered after a moment.

††††

The sight of Ganondorf's castle was absolutely phenomenal.

Link stared up at the massive, floating island that bore the black megastructure in awe. It hovered over a massive crater filled with molten lava, no doubt formed under Ganondorf's evil influence.

I had already attempted to fly up to the island, but there was an unexpectedly strong force of gravity that pulled from the crater and prohibited any flight around the place. Even with my newfound powers I was not enough. The enemy must've been anticipating our move.

Link ran to the edge of the crater, and desperately searched around for any means of getting up there. But he was unsuccessful.

"This is ridiculous!" he shouted.

"Link!" a voice echoed seemingly from out of no where.

The blonde looked up to the sky, and beheld six orbs of colored light descending upon him. They spread across the ravine, and suddenly, there was a bright, blinding light which caused Link to shield his eyes. I, on the other hand, was finding it strange how I could bear the intense radiance as though it were a normal occurrence.

**_Could it be...my eyes...?_**

"We, the six sages of Hyrule shall pave the way for you. Now…fulfill your duty to this land, and destroy the King of Evil!" the voice, we recognized as Rauru, bellowed.

A shining, ethereal bridge then hovered brightly before us in all the sages' glory, and our path was set.

Link uttered a silent prayer of thanks to those who had assisted him before dashing out across the overpass. Navi and I followed without delay.

††††

Before reaching Ganondorf's lair at the very top of the domain, I suddenly stopped on our way up the seemingly never-ending wind of stairs.

Link glanced over and caught sight of my worried expression. He, too, halted and used the moment to rest a bit. "What's wrong…" he asked, almost out of breath. His body ached at the lack of recovery from the earlier fight, but my healing abilities had aided him enough to continue on alright for the most part.

I looked up at him through terrified, golden irises.

"I…I just got the worst feeling…" I replied.

The Hylian continued to stare at me seriously, knowing that whenever I got a bad feeling…it was sure to mean something horrific. But he tried to stay positive in that time we desperately needed it.

"…What's the worst that can happen? We've been through a lot…" he stated, "Besides…we already know Ganondorf is a bit afraid of you." I shot him a confused look, and he explained, "Back when we were kids…you showed him your power, and he became uneasy…remember? And why else would he have the witches of the desert try to kill you specifically?"

I let out a deep sigh and nodded my head. "Perhaps we have a chance," I agreed.

_**But without you, I-**_

"Of course we do. Now, come on, we need to get moving."

With that, we were off again, up to where ultimate fates would be decided.

††††

"Let me go, Ganondorf!" the blonde-haired, blue-eyed princess demanded over the sound of the enemy playing his giant organ. Following her shout, she winced and bent over slightly at the pain in her chest. The bleeding had long since ceased, but she had not yet regained enough power to conceal the agony.

Ganondorf ignored her, and she became exceedingly impatient to the point of disregarding her own discomfort. "You just wait…Link will be here any moment to slaughter you like the pig you are!"

That got him to stop. The villain looked up at the woman with half warning and half amusement in his eyes.

"Oh?" he asked, "And I suppose you think he's doing it for you…"

Zelda drew back. "What do you mean…?"

Ganondorf laughed menacingly. "Pitiful girl. If he shows up, it will be for this land's sake, not yours. What do you think of that?"

"You…you're just trying to throw me off…of course Link will do it to save me, too."

"Ignorant. You know that other rat stole the fool's heart."

"You mean that alien? You saw how he tried to kill her earlier!"

"You would, too, under that much pressure, little princess."

Zelda was silent. She didn't want to believe him; she didn't even know why she was making conversation with the enemy.

"None of it makes a difference. You'll all perish before dawn!" he laughed once more, and then continued to play the large instrument before him.

A loud bang sounded at the front of the room, and my voice was heard ringing sharply above the foreboding tune, "Oh really? That's funny because I was under the impression that _you_ were going to die."

Ganondorf spun around in his seat to lay eyes on the hero and me. There was an evil smirk plastered shamelessly across his face. "Hehe…look who made it all the way up here despite certain injuries," he growled.

Link and I returned his flaming gaze, unwavering.

"Link!" the princess shouted from where she floated in the gem above the organ.

The young man in question looked up to her, and was about to say something, when Ganondorf abruptly rose from his seat.

"Return the Triforce of Courage to me!"

I glanced over at Link to see his bewildered expression. _**I should have told him sooner…**_

"I don't know what you're talking about…! Release the princess!" he shouted.

"I'm the one making demands here, brat!" Ganondorf countered. Suddenly, the villain lifted his right fist to reveal a mark of the Triforce appearing on the back of his hand. "Surely you've heard that the Triforce was split…" The top triangle of the three began glowing on his fist.

Link felt warmth on the back his left hand, and raised it up to see the same Triforce mark appear with the bottom right triangle lit to a glimmer. Then, Zelda found the same mark on her right hand with the bottom left triangle aglow. She had also known all along.

The hero looked at me, his eyes wide.

"You…" he started, but couldn't utter another word.

"Told the truth? Yes. You seem surprised…" I stated plainly. I then beheld the guilt appear behind his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked.

I didn't have time to answer. An overwhelming wave of evil energy suddenly swarmed around us, and it took all we had just to remain standing.

Then, we heard Navi screaming, "Link! He's…" the little fairy couldn't finish her sentence. She was suddenly knocked from the air, and landed in Link's palm.

The Hylian gently tucked her safely under his hat, and then turned back to Ganondorf.

"What did you do?!" he shouted over the noise of the powerful gusts being hurled our way.

The enemy only continued to laugh as we fought the force.

"Navi won't be able to help us now…!" I explained.

Link turned to me, emotional stress written across his expression.

Then, suddenly, I dropped to one knee, and cried out in agony.

"What is it?!" my partner asked, unable to move over to me.

"The...negative energy…!" My new form was half comprised of purified energy, and the dark frequencies emitting from Ganondorf were overpowering my light.

Without another thought, Link drew the Master Sword, and his rage assisted him in breaking through the black force. He charged up his blade, and gave it a powerful swing in Ganondorf's direction, and quite to the enemy's surprise, a wave of the Master Sword's own energy repelled the rest of the negative oppression.

"How…_dare_ you…!" Ganondorf snarled.

"Watch out!" Zelda screamed. But it was too late.

In a flash, Ganondorf lunged for the boy, and brought a giant fist down upon him. The Hylian Shield was raised, but was only enough to block the blow. Under the immense pressure of the enemy's strength, Link had trouble staying on his feet.

I tried hard to regain my composure. Struggling to my feet, I found that my head was spinning, and I couldn't see straight. The fact that I'd just fought a grueling battle in the Temple of Time and given my energy to both Zelda and Link didn't help either.

_**Damn it all…**_ I cursed.

I watched helplessly as the blur of Link's form hit the ground. A light from my brooch flickered as my powers urged to be restored. Time seemed to pass by in slow motion. I felt my heart ache with uselessness, and heard my heavy breathing clearly even though there was a loud struggle going on in the chamber.

_**How could this happen right after Link gave me another chance…I can't abandon him...  
**_

A bead of sweat rolled off my chin and splashed onto the metal floor, seeming to echo through the room as it did so.

Ganondorf raised his fist off of Link's shield only to bring it back down again with more force. His voice was a distant reverberation in my head, "Give up your Triforce piece!"

"I'll never…!" Link shouted back.

There was a loud snap that shot a sharp pain through my head. The Hylian Shield had broken, and exploded into hundreds of little slivers. I watched the seemingly slow motion of Ganondorf's fist as it sailed for Link's head at a speed I knew was much greater than what I was seeing.

Reaching out, suddenly, I screamed for my body to obey me.

All at once, I was on the King of Evil like a fatal bolt of lighting, and he was sent flying into one of the many stained glass windows that surrounded the room, shattering it.

The villain looked up from where he had fallen, and finally bore a look of shock on his face. My entire figure was aglow, including my newly-enhanced eyes. They radiated an immense light, intense enough to pierce a soul.

"What _are_ you?!" he demanded as he rose to his feet.

…It was that question again…

I didn't answer.

Link also brought himself to his feet, and stood in front of me. "That's none of your concern," he spat at the enemy.

My aura died down as I regained a controlled state of mind.

Then, in complete unison, Link and I flew up at Ganondorf as he rose into the air. I flew to the rear, and we both attempted a barrage of energy-packed assaults. But the Gerudo leader blocked every last fist thrown at him.

Link cursed under his breath as we retreated back a bit. Twirling his weapon in his hand, the swordsman charged it up once again. I'd never seen him move so fast after that. My eyes could hardly keep up, but I remember seeing blue and white streams of electricity flying in all sorts of directions as Ganondorf fought to dodge Link's furious attacks.

The hero gave a final, frustrated yell as he brought his sword down on Ganondorf, catching the man's upraised arm with the blade.

As the enemy attempted recovering from the blow, I crept up from behind again. Another predestined senshi attack pattern formed in my mind, and I carried it out as fate instructed.

Pointing my right index finger straight at Ganondorf, I focused a tremendous amount of energy into a small, compacted spot on my finger tip. A little, silvery-white energy orb formulated, whistling as is spun angrily in wait for release. I fired the offense at the Gerudo just as he was turning to find me.

Then, as a command to detonate at my will, I shouted to the attack, "Bakuhatsu...!"

Small though it was, it packed one hell of a punch. The condensed blast erupted on Ganondorf's unsuspecting figure, and the force slammed him into the opposite wall once again, shattering more windows. Although, not even a second went by, and he was off the wall heading straight for me, fist ready.

Link lunged for him at the same time, making the enemy's situation a bit more difficult. Ganondorf found a way through it, nonetheless.

The Gerudo ducked out of harm's way just as Link swung the Master Sword at him, and then countered with a powerful kick to Link's shoulder. As the Hylian was thrown back, the villain flew for me again. His punch was thrown, which I dodged only to be chased by more.

"I'm going to tear you _apart_! You've gotten in my way for the last time!" he roared. Suddenly, his fist spawned an aura of dark energy, and his speed increased.

I tried raising my own energy level, but I was reaching a limit. My body could only handle so much at that point. Next thing I knew, my breath was gone, and there was blood spewing from my lips.

He'd hit me…and hard.

I couldn't even make a sound as I was shoved into a concrete wall when his fist connected with my gut. I could've sworn I heard my spine break.

But I wasn't pinned there long.

Suddenly, Ganondorf stopped all movement when a blade stuck all the way through his chest.

I was able to fall to the floor and lie undisturbed in the silence as Link and the enemy hovered above. God knows how long I went without breathing, but I was finally able to cough and choke when Ganondorf let out a powerful yell as Link withdrew his sword.

His voice and expense of energy released destructive vibrations throughout the room. Abruptly, the walls and remaining windows came crashing down around us.

Link swooped down and picked me up just before rushing for the terrace outside where we were safe from the falling rubble. I closed my eyes and pressed tightly against him as he held me fast against his heaving chest.

Despite my pain, for the first time since I'd fallen into Hyrule, I felt truly secure. And it was so very comforting.

When the dust had finally settled, we found a fallen Ganondorf at Link's feet, dead silent, and unmoving. The crystal gem containing Princess Zelda slowly descended and landed to the side of us. It then slowly began to dissipate, freeing the maiden inside.

She glanced over at the enemy in utter disgust. "Ganondorf…pitiful man. Without a strong, righteous mind, he couldn't control the power of the goddesses and-" The princess was suddenly cut off by a loud rumbling noise followed by a crippling force which shook the whole fortress.

Zelda quickly turned to Link, completely horrified, and he returned her horrified gaze.

"Link, listen to me! With his last breath, Ganondorf is trying to crush us in the ruins of this castle. We must hurry!" she cried.

I slowly opened my eyes as my crystal began to react to the dire situation. Finally, I could move again, and wriggled out of Link's grasp, standing up on my own. I looked up at the princess with a serious expression which caused her to withdraw a bit. Then, wiping the blood from my mouth, I walked up to her and picked her up without permission.

"What are you-"

Before she should finish her sentence, Link and I took flight, and darted off the side of the tower. Zelda screamed all the way to the island below, and honestly, I felt like dropping her on purpose.

Our landing was graceful, and I'm pretty sure she felt stupid for freaking out, but no words were said…not even a 'thank you'.

Once we were well out of harm's way, we all turned and watched the destruction of the massive, crumbling tower that was Ganondorf's castle.

††††

The whole site had turned into a silent field of smoldering debris. Smoke rose from piles of ash and stone; the smell of hot coal and burnt dust lingered in the air and made it hard to breathe. But that was the least of our worries at that point.

The princess let out a sound sigh, and glanced over at Link who was staring at the ground in silence. "It's finally over…" she whispered.

He didn't look up, nor did he respond in any way.

"Unbelievable…" I stated in a low, disgusted tone.

Zelda turned to meet my glare with her own. "How so…?" She was fully aware that I was referring to her.

"…You tore Link apart emotionally...became a liability during a fight with the enemy, and now you can't even sense that Ganondorf's life force still thrives. Shall I continue?"

There was a long pause.

"…his…life force…?" she asked confused.

Link slowly lifted his head towards a massive pile of rubble at the heart of the wreckage. "This isn't over," he hoarsely certified.

Zelda's eyes dilated as her heart faltered in fear. She quickly spun to scan over the ruins. Not a sound left her mouth before a loud crack sliced through the silence.

Navi finally emerged from under Link's hat, also fully alert of the evil which circulated the premises. "I'm here for you this time, Link…" she stated.

The swordsman nodded, and slowly began his advance towards the ruins from which the crash had resounded.

Suddenly, a towering ring of fire sprung from the gravel, and surrounded the area around the Hero of Time, forming a large arena which would no doubt soon serve as a battlefield.

Zelda let out a shrill scream as the pile of debris in the center of the island suddenly exploded, and sent pieces of wreckage flying every which way.

Out of the broken mass, darted the King of Evil himself in berserk fashion. He hovered above the arena, his breathing harsh, with bright, glowing eyes that bore down onto Link like merciless flames from hell.

Without a word, he lifted the back of his fist so we could witness the Triforce of Power resurface. Then, in the next moment, he let out a powerful yell which echoed throughout the whole land, releasing a substantial amount of dark energy.

As soon as I was brought back to my senses, I ceased staring, and flew into action before Ganondorf could finish his hideous transformation. In one, powerful leap, I flew up high above the ring of fire, and attempted to come down on the other side.

But something went terribly wrong.

Suddenly, I slammed into an invisible forcefield, and went tumbling down to the ground outside the ring of fire like a wounded bird.

A deep, scratchy laugh was heard from the battlefield as I painfully tried to raise myself up to a sitting position. "You…did you really think I would be so stupid as to let you interfere?!" Ganondorf, who was then the giant, monstrous boar known as Ganon, growled, "I will destroy the Hero of Time first, and deal with you later!"

Reaching out, I touched the forcefield that surrounded the fire barrier, and immediately recoiled when it sent a deadly shock through my system. Then, cursing through my teeth, I slammed a fist into the ground, cracking the hard dirt.

Link clenched the Master Sword in his hand, not taking his eyes off of the enemy before him. Navi hovered close by, carefully studying the monster.

She then whispered to her Hylian partner, "I think…your best bet is to go for his head…"

The Hylian nodded, and prepared to engage in the toughest battle of his life. He took in a deep breath, and let it out in a controlled sigh.

That's when Ganon was done waiting. The brute held two gigantic, jagged swords, one in each hand, and each bigger in size than Link's whole body. There was no way the hero could risk taking a blow from one of those. Like lightning, the King of Evil brought one of his weapons down over Link.

The green-clad blonde was in the air in no time, just barely dodging the quick offense. But no later had he taken flight, did the second sword come cutting through the air. In a split second, he just barely blocked with his own weapon. But Ganon's strength far outdid the Hylian's. He was forced to the ground, and there he struggled to keep the enemy's blades off of him.

Zelda and I watched desperately from the sidelines; completely helpless to do anything. The feeling of being useless made me utterly sick, and I wouldn't stand it for a moment longer.

In an eruption of fury, I threw my fist at the forcefield, but it was no use. The barrier repelled me every time I went up to it, sending dangerous voltage through my core. However, I didn't let that stop me. I continued to beat at it, attempting to use more and more force each time. And yet, as I went on, I could clearly feel myself growing weaker, and the pain escalated to an excruciating level.

Zelda heard the commotion of the electricity as it bore into me, and averted her eyes from the fight between Link and Ganon. When she beheld me, frantic and bleeding, her expression reflected her horror. "Stop it!" she commanded, "You'll kill yourself!" The princess darted over to where I stood in front of the protected wall of fire, and roughly grabbed my shoulders from behind.

When I refused to heed her orders, she used what powers she had to tear me away from the barrier. We both stumbled backwards, and fell onto the hard, dusty ground.

After coughing, getting up, and brushing herself off, Zelda grabbed me by the collar and started yelling. "What good do you think you'll do Link if you're _dead_, huh?!" she screamed, tears lining her eyes.

"What else am I to do…besides, you want me dead anyway…" I replied quietly. There was a hint of regret and sorrow in my own voice. All the while, I was wondering why she even cared if I lived or died.

Link finally escaped from under Ganon's heavy blade and ran for a nearby column of broken wall sticking up out of the ground. He used it as a shield as he fitted an arrow into the bow he'd brought with him. Then, taking Navi's advice, he aimed at the pig's face. As Ganon began to advance on the hero, Link waited for just the right moment when the enemy was close enough. Once he felt the time was right, the Hylian let the arrow fly. His aim was dead on. Ganon was unable to react quickly enough, and the seemingly small offense sunk deep into the boar's snout. The monster let out a high-pitched, ear piercing screech that could be heard for miles as he stumbled backward. But to Link's utter dismay, the arrow was not enough to deter the pig for long.

Zelda cursed under her breath as she witnessed the failed attck.

"Damn it all…I should've given him the light arrows…" she mumbled.

I glared at her in disgust. "Oh, but you were too busy lying to him, and trying to kill his partner," I spat.

"Silence!" she shouted, returning me glare, "This isn't the time to be bickering over that."

I rolled my eyes as she helped me back up.

Suddenly…a loud clank was heard behind us on our side of the fiery barricade. Slowly, we turned to see the Master Sword sticking up out of the ground…without its master. That's when we realized something had gone terribly wrong inside the battlefield.

"Link!" Zelda screamed, and brought her gloved hands up to her pale face as she turned towards the arena.

All I could do was stand there in sheer terror.

Navi began crying and shouting for the Hylian to escape the clutches of the giant beast, but he could do nothing. Ganon had him by the neck, and he was dangling about fifteen feet off the ground. By the looks of it, he could hardly breathe, and he was losing strength fast.

"Release him, Ganon, or _so help me_…!" I shouted as my heart started to race.

_**If anything happens to him, I'll never forgive myself…!**_

The boar only laughed menacingly at my attempts to foil his efforts.

"What are you going to do about it, mortal…?!" he snorted.

I was getting desperate. Out of pure distress, I issued a dangerous bluff. "If you place so much as a scratch on the man's body…I'll have the goddesses rip you apart…"

There was a pause as Ganon stared over at me in frustration. "What do you know of the goddesses?! And what control could a wench like you possibly have over them?!" he asked roughly after a while.

Realizing it had worked to an extent, I sustained my bluff with a bit more confidence. Pacing along the edge of the barrier, I kept my bright eyes locked onto Ganon, a slight smirk crossing my face.

"Let's just say I was around when this world was created…"

Zelda, Link, and Navi all stared at me in disbelief. But I continued.

"As you may know, I didn't come from this world. On my travels through the universes, I stumbled into a black abyss that was Hyrule before creation. I met with Nayru, Din, and Farore themselves. You could say I…know them on a personal level…"

I caught Link's wide eyes, and shot him a reassuring smile.

Zelda quietly asked me if that was true, but I didn't answer or even look at her.

"So what'll it be, Ganon?" I asked rather calmly, "All I'd have to do is reinitiate that divine communication, and BAM, you lose… Still willing to risk it?"

"You have no proof!" he screeched in reply.

_**Damn...what now…that didn't last long…**_ I mentally cursed.

I heard Link cry out, and realized Ganon had continued his torment.

Zelda let out another cry of despair as we watched the enemy practically throw Link onto the ground.

"There…I knew you'd see things my way…" I stated. But I'd spoken too soon.

With a swift sweep of his arm, Ganon brought the butt of one of his blades down ruthlessly over Link's head while he was still down.

The hero fell flat on his stomach and lay utterly motionless.

Zelda's wails were blurred and distant in my head. My vision seemed to pulse with my numb heartbeat as I stared at the fallen figure of my partner.

Then, for once…I didn't know what else to do…but scream.

"NO…!"

Tears began streaming down my face uncontrolably. I continued to scream at the top of my lungs even after my cheeks turned red with frustration. "Link! You can't die on me! You _won't_! GOD! HEAR ME!" I cried.

The brooch on my chest exploded with light, and lit up the surrounding area. It seemed bright as a star even under the dark, foreboding clouds that loomed over head.

Ganon's attention was caught once again. "What _are_ you?" he asked for the second time.

Still screaming and blinded by tears, I extended my arms out in front of me towards the forcefield. By force of will, I gathered energy from within me that I didn't even realize I possessed. "Reiki…Light…_Stream_!" I shouted. A massive beam of light, considerably more immense than the one I had issued in the Temple of Time, exploded from my hands and crashed full force into the barrier. It didn't take long. Under the extreme pressure of the penetrative attack, the entire forcefield suddenly shattered into billions microscopic shards of dispersed energy.

No later had the obstacle broken, did I race through the roaring flames and into the battlefield. My number one goal was to separate Link from the enemy; and that's exactly what I did. Placing myself between them, I made sure there were no possible openings for Ganon to breech and get to the hero. My glare was bloodthirsty, and filled with hate for the villain before me. I didn't have to look at Link to know he was bleeding to death; however, the situation demanded my focus remain on the enemy.

Ganon began to laugh that rough, screechy laugh of his when he saw the look on my face.

"So, what happened to your goddesses, eh?! You shouldn't deceive like that, little Miss Justice, it's _immoral_!" he mocked.

I didn't answer him. I wouldn't even have been able to if I tried. Only a few seconds after he'd reprimanded me, I found one of his blades plunged into the ground next to me, and his giant, ugly face was right up in mine. I didn't even blink; simply turned around, picked the Hylian up, and darted far out of the villain's reach as fast as I could. Luckily, my speed had improved a bit with my transformation.

Gently laying Link behind a protective chunk of stone, I knelt beside him to gather my wits before Ganon came after me. I heard a faint murmur beside me, and looked down to see weary blue eyes staring up at me. "Y-You're awake?! Hey, take it easy!" I told him as he tried to get up. Lightly pushing on his shoulders, I got him to lie back down.

"How…bad is it…" he whispered, referring to his head wound.

I bit my lip as I looked it over. "Link…I would heal you if I could, but…my strength is-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence.

Baneful debris went flying everywhere as Ganon's weapon collided with our shelter. I had to duck, and cover Link with my body to avoid any further injuries.

"Oh, little girl…! Won't you come out to play?!" the pig taunted.

I grit my teeth as I swiftly hoisted, Link into my arms once again, and hurled to the other side of the arena. However, during my flight, something went terribly wrong.

A giant blade suddenly appeared in my path, and there was no way to avoid it. With no way to protect myself, I flipped my body to shield Link, and slammed into the jagged edge. My body ricocheted off the metal and I fell all twenty feet to the ground, letting go of Link in the process. A massive slew of bright crimson trailed behind me the whole way.

My left shoulder was torn wide open, and the pain was so immense, I couldn't even feel it until I hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Then, I screamed. I screamed in agony for all I was worth as my body writhed on its own. But I couldn't cry. Suddenly, my world slipped into darkness, and all I could do was choke on my own voice.

Then…

…images flashed through my head of my childhood in memories of black and white.

Taryn…Claire…my family…life experiences…they were all there.

I watched the images fade in and out… Why was I seeing these things…? Images of my adventures thus far…and how they tied in with the game I'd played so long ago.

_**He was so much easier to beat back then…what am I going to do…look how useless I've become…**_

Finally, liquid emotion. Then, a familiar voice…

_You're going to let him get the best of you?_

_**What?**_

_Pathetic. And to think I believed in you. You were nothing but a waste of time!_

_**What are you talking about?!**_

_You were supposed to be a light of hope on earth! Did you know that?! And look at what you've gone and done with your Divine Gift! Wasted it!_

_**Divine Gift…?**_

_Tenyo. The crystal…your source of power._

_**I don't…understand…**_

_It doesn't matter anymore…! God gave you to me as a second chance. He gave me that crystal so I could start over again. But you ruined it! Now, you're going to die at the hands of a weak beast and you're going to take my life with you!_

_**Weak beast?! You think he's weak?!**_

_I know he is…compared to the demons I fought back then…you truly have no idea._

_**Maybe I don't…but I will never know if you let me die here. Lend me your strength, and I'll see what I can do.**_

_Forget it. You're a weak reincarnation. It's pointless._

_**How pointless is saving the world to you?! Huh?! Tell me that!**_

…

_**Give me your power!**_

Light was renewed, and my body instantly rolled to safety as a familiar blade came down to finish me off. There was a loud chink as it sunk deep into the ground and cracked the surface in all directions.

As the other weapon came down, I moved to get up and out of the way, but found I didn't have to.

A clanking sound resounded throughout the area as a slender, silver blade came up to meet my offender's jagged one.

The Hero of Time was on his feet, and the Princess of Hyrule stood next to him with a bow and magical arrows in her hands. Zelda fitted an arrow into her weapon and skillfully aimed at the monster's head. "That's as far as you go, Ganon," she stated in a low tone.

As soon as Link deflected Ganon's sword, he quickly turned to help me up.

"Link…is this…are you…" I stuttered.

"I'm fine," he replied.

I nodded, and reached up to touch my brooch. "Let's get this over with…" I said sharply, glaring up at the enemy.

Zelda had him at a stand-still. He knew that if he moved, she'd shoot. And those arrows were much different than Link's.

That gave me time to concentrate.

_**I hope you're ready…**_

_You'd better not fail me…_

_**No…you'd better not fail ME. Because the way I see it, you need me…therefore, you'd better cut the attitude, and give me a hand. Or so help me, God…I will LET us die.**_

The argument with my alter ego ceased after that, and I felt a sudden boost of energy spring from my crystal.

_**'Atta girl…**_ I mentally beamed.

A light, golden aura shown about me, catching the attention of all beings present.

Ganon was the first to speak, "Well, well…seems as though the alien still has a bit of spark left in her…! Hehehe…"

"Silence!" Zelda shouted, turning her gaze from me to the beast for a moment.

I began to speak in a hushed voice as I relayed a battle plan to others, "Zelda, keep that arrow on him…don't fire unless he comes for one of us. Link, take Navi and…well…I hope it's not too much for me to ask you to be a distraction…"

Link looked at me very seriously for a long moment before responding, "…I'm afraid I can't do that…"

I was almost too afraid to speak after that. I didn't know what to say. I knew how I wanted to fight Ganon, but I also knew I had no right to tell Link how to carry out his destiny.

"I am the Hero of Time. This battle was meant for me...and I intend to fight head on as the lead."

I slightly nodded my head, and took a step back. Then, placing my right hand over my chest, I bowed low. "What will you have me do?" I was sincere. For the first time since we'd met, I put my life completely in Link's hands as the hero of that world.

I felt a hand on my uninjured shoulder.

"Stand up," he ordered.

I obeyed, and looked him straight in the eyes.

Once he'd lowered his hand, Link instructed, "Just do your thing."

Slowly, a satisfied smile crept across my face. "Yes, sir,"

The calm moment ended right there.

Ganon sprang into action so fast that Zelda had no time to properly focus. She shot her arrow off, but missed hitting him by a long shot. The monster was up in the air above us all. We had little time to move. Link shouted something to Zelda that was inaudible to me. I was already on my way to safety before anyone else could budge. Ganon came down fast with a thundering crash. At first, I assumed the worst. But then I saw Link in the air with Zelda in his arms. My relief was soon replaced with a familiar hint of jealousy that I had to fight hard to lay aside.

All of a sudden, the ring of fire around us rose to five times its original height, and the blazes grew in intensity. It literally felt as though we were being baked alive. No matter where you went in the arena, it was unbearably scorching.

Ganon let out a triumphant cackle. "The lot of you seems to be having a bit of trouble! Such a pity…!"

Link had landed and set Zelda on her feet. We were all sweating bullets and panting like dogs. We couldn't escape to the middle of the battlefield. That's where Ganon resided. And the sides were, of course, fatally torrid. We were utterly trapped.

But I had finally had enough of standing by. I decided to test out the energy my alter ego had granted me by taking it out in a devastating attack.

Kicking off into the air, my body began to rotate like a spindle. Then, raising my hands above my head, I crossed my wrists and began to spin faster. After a few seconds, a massive, spiral-shaped energy disk appeared above me. It was five feet in diameter and closely resembled a bright, spiral galaxy.

Suddenly, I stopped twirling and stared straight ahead at Ganon, but my attack was still spinning at full speed, ready to do some serious damage. To ease its tension, I kept it anchored above me with one hand, while the other trailed behind me as I flew towards the enemy. "_Galaxy Swirling Blaze_…!" I called, echoing the voice in my head.

Ganon looked on in wonder as I flung my attack-bearing hand forward, and the disk went spiraling towards him at incredible speed.

At the last possible second, he raised his swords to deflect the offence.

What he wasn't expecting, was for Link to suddenly appear behind him and unleash the Master Sword's fury.

I was still flying for the beast as Link advanced as well. Thrusting my hands out in front of me, I forced a Reiki Light Stream into my disk to further empower it, taking the chances of deflection away.

Ganon then chose to attempt a dodge. But he got no where.

As soon as he made a move, Link gave a powerful swing of his charged up sword towards the enemy from not ten yards away. The force of it created an energy wave with the span of about fifteen feet, which powerfully slammed into Ganon's back, causing him to launch forward into my attack.

Link and I met in the air just as a heaven-shaking explosion took place in the arena. The both of us were blown like rag dolls over to the side where the flames dared to consume us. Zelda was at our sides within seconds, helped us escape the blazes, and then quickly erected a shield of light to protect us all from the forces of the blast still emitting from Ganon.

I rose to my feet immediately, and put my hand on her shoulder. "We need to get over there," I told her.

The maiden hesitated for only a moment. Then, with a worried look on her face, she slightly nodded, and slowly took down the shield.

With that, Link and I headed off into the pulsing, energy-infested, and devastating winds on foot. It took all we had to fight against the powerful currents. The ring of fire towered above us and seemed to be drawing in closer. Sparks flew everywhere, and blue light radiated from the dying explosion.

Suddenly, Ganon burst free of the blast that had consumed him. His body was covered in blood and appeared to be in shreds from where the attacks had ripped at his flesh.

Link and I froze in our tracks and resumed our fighters' stances. A vigorous stream of energy encircled me as my defenses went up. I could sense something horrific was about take place. Link could obviously feel the same thing. He raised his sword to a highly protective level, and kept his eyes glued to the enemy. Sweat streamed from both of us due to overwhelming heat, tension, and utter exhaustion. There was no telling how much longer we could hold out.

As the beast turned to us and we prepared for another round, Link slightly turned to me, and in a voice that was just above the roaring of the fires around us, asked, "Are you willing to die for a world that isn't even your own…?"

I locked my gaze with his without moving from my stance. Only then did I realize how close he was standing to me. Then, in a confident, firm tone of voice, I replied, "The only one that will die today is the enemy. I will settle for nothing else."

A smirk graced Link's lips as he lightly pressed them to my own.

At first, I was taken aback. He was really kissing me after so long and in the heat of yet another battle. Truly, the worst of times brought out the best in us. My stance was finally swayed as I found myself needing to wrap my arms about his neck. He willingly deepened the kiss by lowering his sword, fully turning to me, and lacing his free hand through my hair.

Zelda watched from the sidelines; her breath faltered. "As I thought…" she whispered.

Navi, who had stayed behind with the princess, gave a little nod. "Those two…have become inseparable. Destiny has made its move…" the fairy mused.

Zelda sunk to her knees, and stared silently at the cracked ground.

The fairy tried her best to cheer the woman up, "Princess, Link respects you with utmost certainty. You have a place in his heart regardless…you can trust me on that."

Zelda managed a small smile. "Thank you, Navi…but I should be alright. I am the seventh sage…and we are forbidden to become romantically involved anyway…" When the Hylian princess turned her gaze back to the center of the battlefield, she let out a shrill scream at what she saw. Ganon's fist came crashing down on Link and I as we were still engaged in the kiss, but we didn't seem to care, or even notice.

The giant fist connected with the ground, and created a massive disturbance of cracked dirt and rubble. Zelda scrambled to her feet, and took a few steps forward. "L-Link...?! Hey!" she cried. But her worries were in vain.

Link and I appeared hovering over Ganon, and it took him a few moments to realize it. But when he finally looked up, it was already too late. Link led the way down with his Master Sword fully charged and sparkling blue. Ganon swung his own blades up at the Hylian, but that's where I came in.

Using the little energy that was still burning within me, I formed a protective aura about my right fist. Swooping down below Link, I threw a devastating punch at Ganon's left elbow from the side. His whole left arm went barreling into his right one, causing his blades drop to the ground.

As the pig screamed in agony at the strain of his joint, Link finished off his move by plunging the Master Sword completely into Ganon's forehead.

The enemy froze.

Link didn't take his chances. He quickly withdrew the blade, and flew out of the way as fast as his body could carry him. I followed shortly behind.

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble and shake under us, and that's when Zelda took action. Standing up on a high pile of rubble, she threw her hands towards the sky. "Six Sages, _now_!" she called.

A large, bright orb of light appeared above the battlefield. It signaled that the sages were opening the gate to the Sacred Realm where they would seal Ganon forever.

But something was off…Ganon was still able to function even after being stabbed in the head with the revered Sword of Evil's Bane. He began to roar and scream and fight the light. Stumbling several feet, he hurled his body at Link.

The Hylian was on one knee, trying to recuperate from the energy he'd lost in his last attack. When he looked up to see the enemy, it was too late. Ganon flung his limp arm out and back handed the hero straight into the inferno ring.

Zelda's cry was heard in the heavens, and her Triforce piece lit up on the back of her hand. A light also shown through the blazes as the mark on Link's hand lit up, and then one on Ganon's hand.

As Link stumbled out of the fire, clothes charred…skin burnt…looking only half-alive…

that's when it happened.

I absolutely snapped inside. Seeing him in that state shattered my very soul. When he collapsed to the ground, I hurled around to witness Ganon weakly laughing in triumph. A piercing light sprung from my crystal, and encompassed my whole being like a waking spirit of vengeance. My golden eyes burned orange with rage, and my energy emission levels spiked dangerously. My own aura began to shake the ground, rivaling Ganon's, and a whirlwind surrounded the arena, severey endangering the life of the flames.

Then…completely ignoring the efforts of Zelda and the sages, I launched myself at the King of Evil.

The princess's shout to wait, went completely unheard.

A golden radiance burst from my figure as I sped towards Ganon; my entire body had become a lethal weapon. "This is where you _die_!" I screamed.

Ganon took a step back right before I hit, not even knowing what to expect.

All of a sudden, there was a blinding flash of light as I struck the beast, and pierced straight through his heart as a human dagger. He whipped into an all out ballistic frenzy, and stumbled across the arena, screaming and clinging to his chest.

Zelda cried out, "Sages, hurry!"

The hoard of light that was still expanding above the arena grew limbs that darted out at the enemy in attempt to capture him.

But I wouldn't let him escape my wrath by being sucked into that realm.

Shooting up to the clouds at a speed I hadn't prior achieved on my own, I readied a final attack between the palms of my hands. Not waiting a second longer, I darted back downward, covered in light, and shouting in fury the entire way.

Ganon looked up…but there was nothing in all existence that could save him then.

* * *

Song: _What Have You Done_ by Within Temptation


	18. A New Path to Follow

Chapter XVIII

A New Path to Follow

An eerie silence settled in the land, and the only little sound that could be heard was that of the faint breeze which swept through the ruins of Ganon's castle. The ring of fire had died down, and nothing but smoldering ash was left in its place.

A gloved hand slipped off the charred fur of the enemy as he lay in silence. The hand's owner slowly looked up to the clouded sky as a stray rain drop hit her cheek.

Then, a little girl with bright blue eyes and short, green hair stepped up behind the woman. She touched the gloved hand gently, but the older woman didn't budge. "Zelda…what is it…?" the girl asked in a hushed voice.

The princess turned to the younger sage with weariness in her eyes. Then, in a low, tired tone, she stated, "…he's dead…"

Saria's eyes reflected her disbelief. The other sages behind her shared a similar alarm.

"But…he can't be properly sealed as a corpse…! The technique requires a living soul!" Nabooru cried.

Impa placed a gentle hand on the Gerudo's shoulder. "What's done is done…" she said.

There was total silence once again as the assembly turned to face the two figures who lay unconscious amongst the rubble.

Zelda let out a shaken sigh. "My original plan…was to have Link return the Master Sword to its pedestal when Ganon had been sealed so that we could rebuild our futures from childhood. But now…if we go back…" she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Any seal on his present form will be nullified because there is no soul binding him to the Sacred Realm. It would be as though it never happened," Darunia finished for her.

Zelda's expression grew dark. "We will take Link to Kakariko for treatment…but lock the girl away in the Gerudo Fortress dungeon. Let her rot," the princess ordered.

"Zelda…?!" Ruto asked in astonishment.

"Princess, with all due respect, what is the meaning of this?" Impa inquired.

The blonde looked up to her care-taker of old with tears lining her eyes. "Impa…she's ruined us…she went against the laws of our world, and now we're stuck in this horrific mess of a future! She may even have planned this as an enemy all on her own. I don't know what her reasons would be…but…she can't be trusted." The sages looked at their leader in pity. The woman was then fully in tears, and clinging to herself in despair. "I don't understand why things turned out so tragically…" she cried.

Rauru stepped up and lifted the young woman's chin with his finger. "Princess, tell me who it was that paved the way for Ganondorf to get his hands on the Triforce in the first place…"

Her eyes went wide, and her mouth hung agape. She tried to say something, but words wouldn't come out.

"Who was responsible, Zelda…?" the old sage asked again.

Zelda let out a whimper and pulled away from Rauru's grasp. "I get your point!" she shouted, "But I still want her in prison…as an intruding outsider who intentionally tried to murder Link! Nabooru! Take her!"

The Gerudo sage hesitated, and a frustrated expression crossed her face. "Zelda, I don't think-"

"Straight away!"

Nabooru drew back at the princess's fury. She dared not say another word. As the leader of the sages, ordained by the goddesses, Zelda had every right to issue orders. And it was the duty of the rest to carry them out. So, with a slight bow and a saddened glance, Nabooru made her way over to where I lay by the Hero of Time. My senshi attire had faded, and I was back in that old, dark outfit of mine.

Navi looked up from mourning next to Link when Nabooru began to pull me into her arms.

"What are you doing…?" the fairy asked in a choked voice.

The sage looked over at the little ball of light in regret. "It…it's an order…" was all she said before disappearing in a flash of orange light with me in hand.

Navi shouted for her to wait, but it was no use.

The sages watched in frustration as Nabooru left the scene. Then, they turned to Zelda who was still sobbing and wallowing in self-pity.

Impa clenched her fists as she looked down at the princess whom she'd known since the young woman's infancy. But Zelda could hardly be considered a woman. She was merey seventeen years of age, and still had much to learn.

"Your mother would be so ashamed. Just what does that Triforce of Wisdom do for you anyway…?" the Sheikah asked in a low tone.

Looking up, Zelda caught Impa's stern gaze, and trembled. It was utterly true that deep in her mind something was telling her that she was making a terrible decision. But she was too stubborn to give into it. "Impa…please take the Hero of Time to Kakariko where he may be treated…" the princess instructed, ignoring everything the older woman had just said.

Impa sent one last look of disapproval towards the royal maiden before leaving to carry out her charge.

The princess then turned to the rest of the sages, and solemnly briefed them on how to dispose of the enemy's body.

††††

My head throbbed and ached as I slightly brushed it against a cold, stone floor. I had no energy to lift it, or even to open my eyes. The pain that ran through my whole body caused me to groan loudly, and my voice echoed off of familiar stone walls which towered around me.

My arms and legs felt heavy, and I couldn't move them either. I sensed no light or warmth around me at all, and it cause me to feel sick after a while.

Suddenly, I began coughing so my body could get the oxygen it desperately needed. The air was dusty, and didn't help my condition much. Further more, my body ached all over as it jerked, and caused me to cry out. Then I noticed a clanking noise was made as I moved.

_**What the… **_

I fought and struggled to just open my eyes and glance around at my surroundings. When I finally succeeded, I was astonished to find myself in a recognizable dark cell, lit with moonlight.

"What on earth is going on…" I managed to ask myself.

"...You're a prisoner, m'lady…" a voice suddenly spoke from behind me.

Ignoring the shooting pain running through my body as I shifted, I turned myself over, dragging whatever heavy, clanking thing was attached to my arms and legs with me.

"N-Nabooru…?" I whispered, "What's the meaning of this…?" I was slowly creeping back into consciousness and my eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness.

The elder desert woman was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, looking down at me almost apologetically. "…I'm so sorry."

I felt my energy start to return to me as my senses of danger began to awaken. "Tell me...what the hell is going on…?!" I shouted.

The sage gravely explained to me what Zelda had ordered, and why and how everyone else had been against her decision. I lay there contemplating the situation over in my head, feeling the need to cry out in frustration at any given moment.

_**Why…why….why…**_ was all that ran through my head. "So what was with the respect earlier? If I'm so low of human being..." I asked, referring to her calling me 'm'lady'.

Nabooru sighed and glanced up at the moon through the lone window up by the high ceiling. I could see her jewelry shimmering in the subtle light, making her appear soothingly majestic. "Because I do respect you."

"How so?"

"You've demonstrated skill, honor, loyalty, and care while working with the hero. There is no reason for us to suspect you."

"Us…?"

"Six sages recognize your merit…the seventh…is jealous."

I was silent. My brow furrowed as everything ran circles in my mind. "So, is there any way around this, then…?" I asked desperately.

When the Gerudo commander slowly shook her head, I relaxed onto the hard floor again in defeat. I decided it was no use. Ganon was dead. My job was over. I didn't even know if I'd be allowed back home. I let a little giggle escape my lips, earning a confused look from Nabooru.

"What's…so funny…?" she asked, hesitantly.

"I just think it's amusing how I'm still going to die in a far away place… It's weird…I thought I already died several times over, but I guess not… And this situation is totally ironic…me…locked up in this dungeon."

Nabooru was still bewildered. "I…I…um…"

"It's alright. You don't have to say anything." I stared up at the ceiling and sighed, closing my eyes to embrace a death that was sure to come if I remained in that injured state.

_**My alter ego is going to hate me…**_

††††

His ribs ached and every inch of his skin stung with burns, but he did not make a sound, nor did he open his eyes to see the people around him. But he could hear them talking.

"I don't know, Anju, do you think it'll work? We haven't really needed to try it on anyone before," a man said nervously.

"I'm sure it'll help. Someone go get me a bit of whiskey from the bar!" a lady called, "I need someone else to fetch me that blue potion my mother mixes!"

Scrambling was heard on the creaky, wooden boards of the floor as a few sets of feet hurried out the door. A gust of cold wind blew in as the door was opened and then shut again.

Then, a frustrated sigh as someone plopped into a chair by the bed.

"How is he…?" an older woman by the door asked. The voice was recognizably Impa's.

"Good…judging by your description of what happened. How, may I ask, did he escape that fire in such good condition? His hair's barely even scathed." the younger woman from before asked.

"That would be the protection of the goddesses."

"…Ganon also had a Triforce piece, Impa, but look what happened to him," another voice stated that was identical to Ruto's.

"The goddesses must have had a plan for all this…I can't understand it otherwise."

There was an extended silence in the room until someone suddenly stood up from their seat, knocking over their chair in the process.

"She killed Ganon…" Impa said hoarsely.

"Yeah? We've already established that," Ruto responded.

"You don't understand…there's a huge crisis on our hands!"

Ruto had no time to reply before pounding feet came running back into the room.

"Put the chilled water over there, and ready the potion! You! Bring that to me with a shot glass, and you prop his mouth open! Jed, get over here and hold him!" the woman known as Anju shouted.

Scrambling was heard once again as people carried out her orders.

Link suddenly felt hands all over him as his mouth was forced open and a disgusting, warm liquid was poured down his throat. It stung all the way down, and heated his insides. He abruptly began coughing and tried to sit up, but the hands kept him on the bed.

"Don't move, boy, it'll all be over soon. The whiskey's just going to help stifle your pain, alright?" Anju said in a much more pleasant tone of voice.

When the liquor was gone, the people moved away from Link to give him breathing space. A cold, wet cloth was placed over his forehead, and he was finally able to relax.

Anju, who was apparently the daughter of a medicine woman, procured the requested blue potion from her fellow townsmen, and administered the liquid to the hero slowly by the spoonful. It didn't taste great, but it sure beat the hellish alcohol from before. "This will aid in your recovery..." she promised.

Evidently, Impa and Ruto had been talking during the commotion, and Link hadn't heard certain parts of the conversation.

"Wouldn't Zelda understand this?!" Ruto asked in alarm.

"She's too caught up in her own problems right now. Her mind isn't open to this sort of situation," Impa replied.

"Well, what'll we do?"

"First, we've got to find a way to get that girl out of prison…"

Anju gave a slight shriek as Link sat straight up in bed in the blink of an eye. His eyes burned with intensity as he stared at the two sages on the opposite end of the room.

"Oh, Link! I'm so glad you're-"

"What girl are you talking about, Impa…" the blonde asked in a low tone, cutting Ruto off.

The Sheikah and the Hylian stared at each other for a good, long moment before Impa decided to answer, "…the one you call your partner."

††††

"Will you, _please_, cut it out…?!"

"Nope! _Sweet home Alabama, Where the skies are so blue! Sweet Home Alabama, Lord, I'm coming home to you_...!"

Nabooru had been keeping me company out of the sheer goodness of her heart, when I randomly decided I wanted to start singing at the top of my lungs. I was beginning to annoy the hell out of the desert sage with my rendition of Sweet Home Alabama in English, which was purposefully, painfully off key. Personally, I was enjoying the acoustics of the cell and my own attempts to comfort myself and pass the time. Even though I was still in a great deal of physical pain, and Nabooru kept interrupting me, I still found it in me to smile. The red-head couldn't figure out what language I was speaking, but she soon gave up asking.

By then she was just irritated.

"Look, I don't _have_ to stay here! The least you could do is have mercy on my ears!"

I looked up at her with a suddenly serious gaze as my voice hushed.

She withdrew a bit at my strange gesture.

"Nabooru, do you realize I could break out of these chains at any time…?"

She was silent, and her expression betrayed a bit of shock.

"My energy's already restored. Why it happened so fast, I have no idea. But I'm staying here for my own reasons. At least let me amuse myself. You can leave if you want." And with that, I continued my singing, making sure everything was on key so it was a bit more pleasant to the ears.

The Gerudo continued to stare at me thoughtfully. It certainly was odd that I'd regained my strength so quickly. "Hey, can you tell me something…?" she asked in a rather calm tone.

I ceased my singing once again, but that time I didn't turn to her.

She took that as her cue, nonetheless. "Why did you say it's ironic that you've been locked up in here?"

An amused grin spread across my face, unbeknownst to her, and I replied, "I was a Gerudo once."

††††

"Link, please don't be so rash!" Ruto begged as the hero pulled on his ruined tunic and charred equipment over the many bandages covering his body. But her attempts to stop him were in vain.

"You know you can't just go in and get her like some sort of rescue mission…you have to go through Ze-" Impa was cut off by Link's sudden, intense glare.

"Watch me," was all he said before bursting out the door and into the night.

Impa stared after the Hylian as he left, cursing under her breath. "We all want her freed…but laws are laws…" she mumbled to no one in particular.

"Should we follow him?" Ruto asked.

The shadow sage slightly nodded, and in the next moment, they were both gone.

††††

Long, blonde hair whipped through the air as Zelda whirled around to pace the red carpet in the Temple of Time once again. Saria trailed behind her, ranting and raving the whole time along with Navi.

Rauru and Darunia stood by while the argument took place.

"Princess, please! It's not fair at all!" the Kokiri cried.

"For the last time, Saria…drop it!" the Hylian fired back.

"No! Ashleigh greatly assisted in saving Hyrule! Even if she is an outsider…and kind of trapped us in the future…it doesn't mean we should treat her like an enemy! It's like what Impa said, what's done is done! There's no going back no matter what you do! So, why not look ahead and think of the bright side of things?!"

"Link won't have this, you know!" Navi added.

Zelda suddenly stopped in her tracks, nearly causing the two behind her to run into her backside. "…Link…" she mused.

"That's right. I know for a fact that as soon as he finds out what's happened, he'll try to save her. What you've done is injustice," the fairy snapped.

The sage leader slowly turned to face the two with a dark expression covering her face. "If that be the case…then he shall be dealt with as a traitor…" she stated in a low tone.

That's when Rauru stepped forward. "Zelda, that is where I draw the line; you've gone absolutely far enough. There is no way I will allow the Hero of Time to fall prey to such maltreatment."

The princess's dark gaze turned upon the sage of light. "How dare you…" she growled, "Defying your leader...and the last of the royal blood left in Hyrule!" Suddenly, tears began streaming down her face as she screamed out all the things that burdened her heart. "My father is dead! Ganondorf killed him during the seven years Link was gone! My home is destroyed, law and order have become chaos, Hyrule is in ruins, and we can't go back! It's that _girl's_ fault! I may have been foolish with the Triforce in the past, thinking I could handle it and the enemy…but things would have turned out alright in the end if _she_ hadn't shown up! And further more…if I was able to go back…and give up being a sage…" she was unable to finish. Dropping to her knees, Zelda's long, golden hair hid her face as she quietly wept.

"You'd be able to become romantically involved with the hero…correct?" Darunia inquired.

Zelda didn't answer, but her crying became noticeably more distraught.

Everyone knew it. She loved the man, but her duty as a sage forbade a relationship. And, on top of that…his heart had been swayed by a complete stranger responsible for her land's lasting destruction. No one could really blame her for having such a hatred towards me. But her actions were selfishly based, and that's what had everyone opposing her decisions. The majority of her worries were centered on herself and her losses more so than Hyrule's future. Though I had caused things to turn down an unexpected path, I had helped to prevent further evil influence nonetheless, and that is what she refused to acknowledge.

††††

I had resorted to humming random soft tunes to myself as the night wore on. Nabooru had slumped to the floor, and was silently dozing off against the wall.

The moon was still bright and shinning through the window way up above me. I stared up at it almost enviously.

_**Such a carefree piece of bright matter…doesn't have to worry about emotions or conflicts….just shines beautifully every night. That's all… **__**Oh, God, hear me…**_

Mesmerized by the white glow, I began to quietly sing again, feeling a calm serenity wash over me in the silence of night.

"_...__I'm awake in the infinite cold._ _But you sing to me over and over and over again..._

_Sing to me the song of the stars._  
_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again._  
_When it feels like my dreams are so far_  
_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

_..._

_I give you my destiny._  
_I'm giving you all of me._  
_I want your symphony, singing in all that I am_  
_At the top of my lungs..."_

I quieted as the moonlight was cut off by a sudden shadow. I tried to glimpse what the obstruction was, but it had become too dark. I could only make out a figure perched on the window sill. But then, I felt it…the sense of the presence before me was unmistakable.

The figure skillfully dropped down into the cell, and knelt by my side. That's when I was able to catch sight of the beautiful blue eyes I'd come to love.

"You're late…" I whispered so as not to wake Nabooru.

"I'm so sorry…" the Hylian told me in the same hushed voice.

"Don't apologize…it's not your fault."

"I just wish it didn't have to be this way…" The blonde rested his forehead against mine as he broke the chains around my wrists and ankles.

I then sat up, and there was a long silence as we held each other tightly. "Why do you love me…?" I quietly asked, resting my forehead on his shoulder.

Link thought a moment, softly caressing my cheek before answering, "You've become precious to me…and given me a chance to start over..."

I could tell there was more to it, but I didn't make him tell me. It may have had something to do with his loved one from the past, and I dared not touch the subject.

Helping me to my feet, the Hylian slung my right arm over his neck to support my broken body, but I protested.

"Really, it's ok…my strength is back," I assured him.

He looked at me oddly for a moment. "Even if it is…I want to help you back so we can clean those wounds," he said, referring to my sliced shoulder and other various cuts, "and I don't want you stressing anything."

I finally gave in an allowed him to assist.

But just as we turned to leave, a voice stopped us.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?"

Link turned to see Nabooru standing with her arms crossed and a smirk plastered on her face. "Oh, y'know…just rescuing a damsel in distress. The usual," he replied with a playful wink towards the spirit sage.

"Hey! Who's a damsel in-" I shouted before Nabooru cut me off.

Drawing her curved, desert sword and pointing it at the hero, the Gerudo leader declared, "You may take her on one condition, boy!"

"And what would that be…?" Link inquired.

"You must allow me to accompany you on your way back to the village…how dare you try to leave me here by myself in the dark, you jerk!" she teased.

"Heh…yes, ma'am," the Hylian agreed.

Two other figures appeared up on the high window sill above us.

"Well, it's good to know we're all on the same page," Impa chuckled.

"Hey, Link! Before you run off on your own again, try to remember we're on your side, ok? Thanks," Ruto snapped.

The blonde smiled up at the two other sages, appreciative to have so many understanding allies…or better yet…friends.

††††

I was grateful to receive treatment in Kakariko Village by the same caring people that had treated Link. I'd been so scared that my shoulder would get infected and I'd have to amputate the whole arm. Luckily, my body held it's own. I had been brought to the house on the far right end of the village where Impa once resided, and thanked the shadow sage for her willingness to accommodate me.

When my wounds had been cleaned and bandaged, and everyone had left the room, I was finally able to find a peaceful sleep that had for so long evaded me. The room was dark, and the shutters of the windows in the small home were closed so only a little light could get through their cracks.

Hours passed. Silence was so abundant that it seemed to scream in my ears, and I soon found it harder to sleep.

Then, suddenly, as I lay listening…the front door slowly started to creak open. I heard a figure step into the room, and then quickly close the door behind them.

"…so you _are_ here…" a female's voice whispered.

I knew it all too well.

Quiet footsteps drew nearer to the bed as the person slowly advanced towards me. I heard them…but I did not show any signs of waking. Soon, they were standing over me, and by sensing their aura, I could tell something was terribly wrong.

"…They disobeyed my orders after all. Must I always take matters into my own hands…?"

There was a flash of light and sudden rustling of sheets as my hand flew up to firmly grab the woman's wrist as it came down on me. She gasped, and began fighting my hold.

Opening my eyes, I caught sight of a shimmering dagger in her fist, only inches from my chest. "What are you doing…" I asked quietly, my iron grip not faltering under her pressure. Looking up, I locked with the princess's gaze and found that she was crying.

"I don't know how else to deal with this…" she retorted, "I can't let you remain in Hyrule!"

In an instant, I sat up and threw her back. Zelda stumbled onto the floor, and glared up at me, raising the dagger in her defense. I stared at her for a long moment through the darkness before making up my mind on what to do.

"…Then, I'll leave…" I stated, rising out of the bed.

The sage scrambled to her feet as she watched me, and kept her dagger raised in front of her in case I lashed out.

But I didn't. I only pulled on my worn t-shirt which had been set aside, and headed for the door. However, before I left, I turned to her with a look of deep pity in my eyes.

"…W-What…?" she stuttered, not understanding my expression.

For only a moment, my irises flashed a bright gold before I answered, "I didn't come here with the intention of ruining Hyrule, or having any conflict with you. Forgive me…" When she was silent, I decided that was the time to move on. "Sayonara, Your Grace." With that, I left the house, and headed to the forest for my belongings.

Zelda stood in the doorway, looking up at the sky where I'd disappeared. "There is so much more to that girl than meets the eye…of that I'm sure…" she mused. "But it's for the best that she leaves…"

††††

The tree house caused an unwanted case of nostalgia to overwhelm me as I entered it.

Memories, fond experiences, and good times came flooding back to me in a rush. Becoming frustrated with what the images were doing to my head, I hastily changed out the ragged shirt, and pulled on a simple grey one I'd been saving. As I gathered the rest of my things, and packed them back into my bag, I found myself needing to collapse onto the bed to clear my mind. I rested my elbows on my knees and placed my head in my hands.

"God!" I suddenly shouted, dangerously calling out the name of my Lord in anger, "I came to this world…in such happiness, and look what it's turned into! Why is this happening?! What do I do now?! Give me a sign…!" I begged to the Almighty in tears.

As if on cue, a thought flashed through my mind, and I abruptly stood to my feet, my eyes wide. Keeping my gaze up off of the nostalgic room, I panted to catch my breath as the thought evolved.

_**I'm a sailor senshi… **_

A recollection of something Claire had said to me once echoed back in my mind.

_"Sailor…what?"_

_"Hey, don't you remember? Sailor Universe is that sailor scout you keep drawing. Yeah? You're like her."_

_"I…well…I doubt I'm a soldier, Claire…"**  
**_

_"Well…after what I saw today…it looks like anything's possible."_

_**Sailor Universe…**_

Suddenly, pieces began to fit into their respective places. I still didn't understand what my whole purpose was, but I knew slightly more about _who_ I was. Somehow, it had all been preordained from the beginning, and I hadn't even realized it.

I knew where I had to go next. ...And it wasn't home.

_**I'll seek out the leader of the sailor senshi…perhaps there I could find some answers… **_I opened my eyes and looked around the room once again, that time a bit more calmly.

"I want to know why I was led to this place…this place that I thought only existed in fantasy, and why I am what I am."

As I turned to leave, I swung the bag over my head and shoulder so it once again hung diagonally over my torso. Then, jumping down from the balcony of Link's home, I headed over to the shop across the way. No later had I entered the premises, did a familiar little blonde come running out to meet me.

I suddenly found myself way off balance as she threw herself at me, capturing my lower half in a bone-crushing hug.

"Meri…!" I gasped, not expecting such a welcome.

"Miss Ash!" she cried.

After regaining my composure, I was able to return her embrace, and softly rub her back to comfort her. "I'm sorry…" was all I could say. I just couldn't use excuses with her. She already knew why I was gone, and I only hoped she would understand why I had to leave again.

Kneeling down so that I could look her in the eyes, I placed my hands on her shoulders and sighed.

"Meri…I...have to go away again…" I explained, trying not to let her hurt expression get to me, "I don't know when I'll be back this time…but try to stay strong for me ok? Please, understand…"

To my relief, the Kokiri nodded and hugged my neck. "I'll wait…" she promised.

Reaching into my bag, I retrieved a few crammers and handed them to her, which she took into both of her hands. "Share with Noren, alright? And take care of yourself. Make sure Epona doesn't get lonely like we discussed," I smiled.

"I will…" she said, returning my smile.

After pressing a light kiss to her forehead, I ruffled her hair playfully and stood up.

"Now, go on," I urged, slightly pushing her towards the shop. For some reason…as I watched her head back, tears lined my eyes. I hadn't known the girl for very long, but somehow I felt connected to her.

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I quickly turned to leave. I didn't want to linger any longer than I had to for fear of losing the nerve to leave all together.

††††

The morning sun finally peeked over the horizon of Hyrule Field as I made my way out of the forest and into the open. The long, agonizing night was finally over, and I felt like I could start fresh…well…almost. There was still one obstacle left to overcome before moving on. And as I looked up towards the dawn, I could see his silhouette up on a hill before me.

I slowly drew nearer to him, and soon realized he was facing towards me. Not only that…but he was watching me.

A piercing, blue gaze penetrated the light of morning and plunged deep into my core, sending familiar shivers throughout my body. But I kept moving forward.

When I finally met him on the hill, we kept our gazes locked, and before I knew it, he had drawn in very close to me. I could feel his breath touch my cheek and his bangs graze my forehead as the breeze swept by us.

"…Why are you leaving me…" he whispered. Even though his voiced was hushed, I sensed the distress in his words.

But I was confused. "How did you know I was-" I was cut off by his finger slightly tugging on my travel bag, and it all made sense.

"You didn't even tell me…"

"I was going to."

"When? After you'd gone and come back again…or are you even coming back?"

"Link…" I bit my lower lip and glanced aside, "why are you making this harder than it already is…"

"Why are you _leaving_ me…?!" he asked again.

I looked back up…and when I beheld unshed tears lining his eyes, I couldn't hold mine back. _**Shit... **_"Because I have to! God…dang it, Link, this is nonsense!"

"You promised you'd stay by my side!"

"And you denounced that...!"

"You stupid girl..."

I wanted to hide my face on his shoulder and cry, but I was too afraid to touch him. I thought he was angry with me.

But I was wrong.

Strong arms encompassed me, and closed the distance between us. He held me tightly to himself as if he was never going to let me go, and that's when my pride dissolved. I would have felt bad for soaking his shoulder with tears in any other situation, but that one just hurt too much to care. As I was silently wept, I didn't even realize the small crowd that was slowly gathering around us.

The sages, a few Gorons, Zoras, the Gerudo, people from Kakariko, Malon and her father, the Lake Scientist, and even the Kokiri came out of the forest drawn by one thing.

A divine light, unbeknown to Link and I, was shining brightly from the back of my right hand, and had risen up through the heavens. It wasn't just the light that had everyone astonished, but more so the connotations...and the mark from which it came. And yet, no one said a word.

Zelda was the most disturbed by it. "No…she can't leave Hyrule now…not with that…" she whispered hoarsely to herself.

But Impa heard. "You will keep silent…" the older woman declared sternly.

Zelda looked up at her, but couldn't even speak if she wanted to. The glare the shadow sage bore down with was that of great warning, and no being…not even the princess, was willing to trifle with it.

As my emotion settled, so did the light from my hand; and once my tears lessened, Link gently tilted my head so he could look me in the eyes.

"I want you to know something…" he said so quietly that only I could hear, "I'm going to wait…until the end of time if I have to…for you come back to me. I lost you once...and I don't plan on it again."

He slipped something into my hands that I instantly recognized as a necklace. When I looked down at it, I realized it wasn't just any necklace…it was a locket. It was a gold heart shape with a little pink jewel in the middle. Attached was a golden chain.

"There's nothing in it…but…" Link opened the locket, and to my surprise it began to play a soft tune. I didn't recognize it, but it was incredibly soothing.

When it had played for a while, I gently closed the gift back up again, and looked up at him, managing a small smile. "I'll keep it in my bag…that way it won't get damaged in battle…"

Link's face grew serious again as he stared at me.

So many silent words were exchanged between us then…it felt so powerful, yet so soft at the same time. Without a sound we recalled the times we'd spent together, the memories we'd shared…and the hardships we'd endured.

"Do you recognize this spot…?" he asked after a moment.

When I finally moved my eyes away from his to look around, I suddenly realized that it was the exact same hill…where we'd met all those years ago, and the realization was breathtaking.

That's when I noticed all those who had gathered around us. They were silently watching, some were crying, some were simply staring in awe.

"Everyone…" I quietly stated, turning full around to see them there. I caught sight of the princess staring straight at me with an expression I couldn't read. But I didn't bother to decipher it. Placing the locket in my bag, I fully turned to her, and bowed low without a word. When I looked back up, she had turned away and wore a new expression that I clearly interpreted as remorse.

"I…can honestly say I feel privileged to have met all of you in one way or another," I said loud enough for everyone to hear as I looked around. The morning air was crisp, and the atmosphere was that of a dream. I tried hard to continue without choking up again, "And I can't…" I took a breath, "describe the incredible feeling…" I couldn't even finish. The words wouldn't come to me. So, I just told them all thank you, and if fate had it, I would see them again.

Suddenly, my vision became blurry as I lifted into the air and the tears made their comeback. The sight of Hyrule around me started to seem more and more like a fantasy again as I floated higher.

My sobs became audible, my head started spinning, my heart ached, the world started disappearing…and then…suddenly…my wrist was grabbed.

I was pulled into a body.

The next thing I knew, soft lips pressed against mine in a firm kiss. Bold though it was, it was passionate…just like the first time. Then a gentle 'I love you' was whispered into my ear before I was let go.

I will never forget that last bit of warmth I felt as the Hero of Time let his hand slip away from me.

**END OF BOOK ONE**

* * *

Song that Ashleigh sung right before Link showed up in the dungeon: _Only Hope_ by Mandy Moore.

lol The End? I think not. :) See you in Book 2: Clear as Crystal


End file.
